Life Choices
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: A girl is raped and the team has to find out who did it with very little information. Her family abandoned her on top of everything so she will be taken care of by the team as well. EO. Story by me and Gil Grimson. Please R&R! all L&O crossover!
1. Chapter 1

December 6

Special Victims Unit

Squad Room

8:00 AM

Cragen walked out of his offices and into the bullpen. He looked over at the group of detectives. "We got a case guys, Benson, and Stabler go to see the vic, Tutuola, and Munch go canvas the area it's in Central Park."

Fin looked at Elliot and Olivia and shook his head in discussed. "Why does the _dynamic duo_ always get to play caring roles?"

Munch laughed and shook his head. "Yeah and I'm too old and mean," he said mocking himself about his issues with people over the years.

Fin dropped his fists on his desk. "Elliot is the hothead though! How does he get off?"

Stabler laughed at both of them. "Because I'm a family man," he said proudly cuffing his collar.

Fin looked at him and waved him off. "Like I don't have a family," he snapped. "Sure I only have an ok relationship with my son but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

Stabler shrugged, "Captain rules."

Olivia got up to get hers and Elliot's coats. She waved to Fin and John. "Have fun guys. Talk to you later."

Central Park

Stabler pulled his coat closer around himself. "Thank God it didn't start snowing yet or we'd be getting nowhere. I see the Vic."

Olivia walked up to the victim. "Hello. I am Detective Benson. This is my partner Detective Stabler. What is your name?"

"Paige Rose," the young woman stated for Olivia politely.

Olivia smiled. "Hi Paige. Can we talk?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah."

Olivia nodded back. "Ok," she took out a notepad. "Did you see who attacked you?"

Paige shook her head. "No he came from behind me."

Olivia nodded as she wrote things down. "Ok. Did he say anything? Have a particular smell? Did you see any distinct features on him that could help ID him?"

Paige nodded and looked over Olivia shoulder at the notepad. "He had a pierced Penis, and he smelled like Axe."

Olivia wrote all that down in her notepad and nodded to her. "Did you get a look at any other features on him? His hands? Was he muscular? Tall or short?"

Paige nodded once and then gulped in fear. "He was tall, he was strong and muscular."

Olivia wrote that down too. "Ok. Thank you for this. They are going to get you to the hospital now to get you checked out, ok."

Paige shook her head furiously. "No hospitals," she said insistently.

Olivia had turned away towards an officer but she turned back quickly when she heard this. "Why not? They need to get you checked out for any type of STDs and take a rape kit exam for evidence."

Paige curled up nervously. "I'm scared, I'm a virgin."

Olivia put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be ok. You will be well taken care of, I promise. I will come to the hospital in a little while too to check on you. Is that ok?"

Paige nodded with tears rushing down her cheeks. "Yes," she choked out.

Mercy two hours later Benson in Paige's room

Olivia walked up to Paige's bedside. "How do you feel now Paige?"

Paige lowered her head. "I'm sore."

Olivia nodded. "You have been through a lot. So you need to rest up now so you can help us more in the long run. You have been very helpful so far but I don't want to push you too hard."

Paige looked up at Olivia quickly. "I'm ok now I'm sixteen years old."

Olivia nodded and smiled. "That is why my partner called your parents. We are going to talk to them and then they can come in here to talk to you."

Paige smiled back. "Ok. Thanks..." She looked up at Olivia questioningly for a moment. "Do you have any kids Detective Benson?"

Olivia smiled but shook her head. "No."

Paige lowered her head again. "Oh, by the way you acted I thought you did, I'm sorry."

Olivia waved her apology off. "That's ok. I want kids someday but right now it is just not in my plans." Olivia smiled down at Paige again and touched her lovingly on the head.

Paige nodded. Then she changed her stance completely. "My patents are going to kill me."

Olivia looked down at her with confusion. "Why do you say that?"

Paige shook her head. "They are very set in the old days."

Olivia put her hand on Paige's. "Being raped isn't the same as losing your virginity in the sense that you were with the person because you wanted to be."

Paige shook her head again. "They are strict Muslims."

"We have worked with Muslims before here. It will be ok. My partner and I will explain to them what happened," Olivia tried to explain.

Paige's Mom and Dad came in just then. Her mother was dressed from head to toe and her father was in a suit.

"How could you let a man touch you!" Her father, Ben, demanded of her.

"Sir please," Olivia said trying to calm him down.

"She can never marry now she is a dishonor to the family!" He shouted, backing Olivia away from him.

"She was raped! It isn't like she asked for it," Elliot tries to speak up in her defense as well when he came into the room. "My God," he mumbled to himself as he left the room again before he did something he knew he would regret

"You let him touch you and degrade your body you are a slut!" Ben yelled down at Paige in a rage state.

"Sir! She couldn't stop it from happening. She didn't even see his face," Olivia said again trying to explain what happened to Paige.

The mother stood there silently staring from her husband to her daughter and then to the detectives and back to her husband.

"You are in America sir! Women as property is out no matter what religion you are when it comes to cases like this. So let this go for now and let me do my job!" Olivia snapped at the man getting into his face.

"Women have no place to talk unless they are told to you. Degrade yourself you are just like Paige a Whore!" Ben spatted back down at Olivia.

Stabler walked back into the room as he heard Whore. "Who's he calling a Whore?"

Olivia looked from Ben to Elliot. "His daughter and I think me!" She raised her eyebrows.

Elliot turned to him. "Your daughter was raped sir! You being a father should understand that...And my partner is not a Whore she is a nice caring person!" He shouted getting up in Ben's face to challenge him to say something back.

"She's a Whore still," he shouted pointing to Olivia, "and Paige is no longer a part of our family she is an outcast!"

Olivia walked back over to Ben. "Sir if that is the case I am putting you under arrest for dehumanizing a police official and abandonment of a child then."

"I did no such thing she is 16 she is an adult now and I did not dehumanize anyone," trying to plead his defense.

"She is only 16 and here if she is still under her parents under law she is abandoned if you decide to leave her. As for me, I think I can arrest you if I feel that you did anything to harm or offend me under our law too," she smiled.

"No don't arrest him I am fine I am better off without him anyways," Paige pleaded with Olivia.

Olivia looked over at her and smiled. She dropped Ben's hands away from her cuffs. "Ok."

"Come on Ann we go now," he said toward his wife and then turned towards the door. The woman turned to walk away but then smiled at Benson and finally left with him.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and winked. She went over to Paige's side and took her hand.

"Thank you Detective Stabler and Benson for sticking up for me," Paige said timidly.

"You are the victim here, not your father," Olivia said reassuringly.

"I know that ma'am," Paige said back to her.

"Please call me Olivia," Olivia instructed her politely.

Paige smiled, "Ok Olivia...but um now I have nowhere to live."

Olivia laughed a bit. "For right now we can bunk you in the crib at our precinct and then we can go from there."

"Ok thank you," Paige said politely with a smile.

Olivia nodded. "I will have Elliot get you signed out so we can get you out of here as soon as possible."

Stabler came back into the room. "Don't worry Sweetheart we'll take good care of you. You guys head to the car I'll be there as soon as I sign her out."

Olivia nodded to him and went out in the hall to get a wheel chair for her. She came back in and smiled at Paige again. "Come on. Let's get you out of here," she said taking her hand to help her out of the bed.

Stabler signed her out and got into the car and took off. Paige was sound asleep in the back. "Poor kid," he said to Olivia, shaking his head.

"I have been here with you for 9 years and I still don't get how anyone could do this," Olivia said back plainly, shaking her head as well.

Stabler sighed. "I have been on the force for fourteen years and still don't get it. It's just one of those things we will never understand or know the answer to."

Olivia put her face in her hands."It's sick. That is what it is. I mean I am a child of rape and I still don't fully know what my mom felt or didn't." She looked up at Elliot.

"Yeah My father beat me and I still don't understand after all the hell he put me thought I still loved him," Elliot admitted to her with sadness in his eyes.

"I still loved my mom even though she was both physically and emotionally abusive and made my world a living nightmare most days," she admitted back to him in agreement that they both had a hell of a childhood but they both were still sitting there, together, to tell about it.

"My father was a cop he knew what he was doing was wrong he didn't beat me all the time but he did it a lot and he called me a failure and if I cried he'd call me a pansy," he said turning his stare away from her so not to show her that he was on the verge of tears.

Olivia sighed. "Now I can understand why she didn't want to go home with her father. He called her and me a whore and that is unacceptable no matter how you look at it."

"I wanted to deck him one for that," he said angrily.

"I know," she smiled with a hint of flattery.

Stabler smiled at her. "With Kathy and the kids gone I am a lonely old man."

Olivia smiled. "You aren't that old." She nudged him. "Just lonely," she teased him.

Smiling at her teasing him. "Ok then, I am just a lonely man," he pouted teasingly himself.

"You don't have to be lonely," she batted her eyes at him with a smirk of intent.

He put his hand on her leg rubbing it. "I'm not when I'm with you."

Olivia touched his hand but then pushed it away gently seeing Paige move in her sleep thinking she may wake.

"Later we can talk in the interrogation room," he said softly to her as he looked back at Paige who rolled right back over in her sleep.

SVU, noon, Stabler put Paige to bed and took Benson into the interrogation room to talk.

"I'm never lonely when I'm with you," he whispered to her again.

"Neither am I El," she said back softly. "You are my best friend and I love being with you."

"You're my best freind too and I love hanging with you. I'll do anything for you," he said running his fingers through her hair.

"I know you would. I also would do anything for you El." She took his hand in hers. "We have been through a lot together and we are both still here," she smiled.

"Stronger than ever," he smiled. "Liv I got a confession to make to you," he said turning his head slightly to think about what he was about to say.

"What is it El?" She looked at him somewhat confused but still interested in what he had to say.

"I love you," Elliot finally said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back and then put her arms around his neck and laughed. "I love you too Elliot Stabler," she whispered in his ear.

"If you get closer to me I am not accountable for my actions Olivia Benson," he warned as he slink closer to her himself.

Olivia moved her face closer to his and ran her hands down his arms to put his hands on her waist. She nodded to him and smiled.

Stabler kissed her surprising her on how gentle he was at kissing her when he looks so strong.

Olivia pulled back for a moment. "Is that all you got Stabler? Do your worst Detective, I can handle you," she teased with a smirk.

Stabler smirked back. "Alright then Detective Benson you asked for it."

"Yes I did," she giggled.

He grabbed her firmly with his hands on her hips picking her up placing her on his hips and then gently but firmly bit her neck. Olivia moaned with pleasure as he sucked on her skin. Stabler took off his shirt and hers and ran his hands down her stomach his cold hands touching every inch of her skin. She ran her fingers down from his neck and shoulders down his back to his butt. Stabler smirked as he let his hands rest on her breast squeezing/rubbing then gently and kissing her neck. She moved her hands around to his front and rubbed her hands on his chest down to his stomach and then she pulled down farther by his hips.

"You're good at thism," he smiled down at her.

"Practice!" She smiled. "Remember I am the whore," she giggled at her own mockery of her own sex life.

"And I'm the Big Bad Wolf," he said holding on to her.

"What big eyes you have," she teased.

Smirking he said, "All the better too see you with my Dear." Stabler went down and bit her neck growling like a wolf at his joke.

Olivia giggled in pleasure. "What big...," she said and looked down and then back up at him and laughed.

"It's all the better to please you with my Dear," he laughed.

Olivia nodded. " Please Big Bad Wolf pleasure me all night long," she pleaded with him with a teasing smile.

Stabler moved down her body kissing every inch of her all the way down to her vagina then he smiled looking up at her.

" I want all of you Elliot," she said softly in his ear.

Stabler licked her gently and slowly smiling at her as he teased her.

"I want to have a baby El," she admitted to him, _thinking about the conversation with Paige_.

Elliot smiled. "I want a baby too." He went up her body kissing her until he met her face. "My nickname you call me is going to be Big Bad Wolf," he teased with the situation farther.

"Eat me up then," she winked up at him.

"Yes Livvy," he smiled at her as he gently went inside her moving up and down.

"Ellll...iiii...ottt," she moaned.

Stabler went at a little faster past moving up and down.

Olivia kissed his cheek, neck, shoulder and over to his chest. "As long as you hold me you can say anything and call me anything you want."

"I'll always be here for you, always," he said firmly.

Olivia kissed his lips and slipped her tongue through his lips. He kissed her back going into her again and the table broke under their weight.

"The earth moved," he laughed.

"It has been moving this whole time as far I am concerned," she said beginning to laugh too.

"And I'm seeing stars," he said looking into her eyes.

"You are my shining star," she said staring back.

"You're my angel. I love you more than you'll ever know," he said stroking her hair.

"You are my knight in shining armor," she said running her hands over his muscles in his arms.

"I love you with every fiber of my being," he said kissing her face.

"I have never felt as good as I do now being one with you," she said looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"This feels right to me," he said smiling.

"This is right," she nodded and smiled back.

"Yes," he said with a wider smile as he moved faster and harder.

"Oh yes," she moaned and shuddered as he moved harder and faster within her.

He released himself. "Oooooooo...lllllllllllllllllivi...aaaaaaaaaa!" he moaned out her name.

Her breathing became quicker and more pant like.

He heard footsteps and stopped and got up getting dressed. "Someone's coming get dressed," he told her putting his pants on.

Olivia jumped up and grabbed her clothes to change back quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia turned her head as she heard the door handle turn. She quickly slipped on her one shoe and looked at Elliot.

Stabler fixed his tie as Beck walked into the room.

"Dani!" Olivia said in surprise.

"Yeah," she said shaking her head in disgust, "and there is a girl here looking for you she looks scared to death."

"I'll be right out," she nodded her head as she fixed the sleeve of her shirt.

Beck left with Stabler and Benson into the Squad room. Paige was standing in the middle or the room a panic look on her face;

Olivia rushed over to her. "Paige, sweetie, what happened? What's wrong?" She said grabbing her into a hug.

"I had a nightmare," she cried softly.

Olivia combed her fingers through Paige's hair. "A nightmare? Sweetie, want to tell me about it? She gestured for her to sit in the chair next to Olivia's desk.

"I fear he will come back and get me," sitting down and putting her head down.

Olivia looked her a little confused. "Your dad? Or the man who raped you? Either way I told you that you are safe here with us. I promise you are."

"My father is the Ambassador of Pakistan he can get to anyone Olivia," she explained insistently.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and then back to Paige. "No one is getting in here without clearance. That is a law now no matter what kind of diplomatic immunity you have after 911," she said with reassurance in her voice.

"I trust you...Can I go for a walk?" Paige smiled up at her.

"Do you want El or I to come with you? Or Detectives Beck, Munch, or Fin I know would be happy to take you somewhere?" She said instant that she at least go with someone if she were to leave the precinct. _She promised to protect her._

"I want you to come with me Olivia," she said reaching her hand out to her.

Olivia smiled at her. "Ok sweetie."

They walk out and were only half way down the block when Ben came around the corner seeing them.

"Good Evening Ladies," Ben said politely as he could sound.

Olivia nodded politely but still put a hand back towards her belt just in case. "Mr. Rose."

"I came to apologize for losing my cool earlier," he said somewhat sincerely.

Olivia chuckled to herself. "Losing your cool? You disowned and degraded your daughter and degraded me! There must be some apology coming sir!"

"I am sorry, I was angry, I shouldn't of taken it out on you and especially my baby girl," he said trying to explain his actions as he looked down at Paige with a smile.

Olivia took in a deep breath to calm herself down and then took her hand off her gun holster. "Thank you," she said in accepting.

"I would like to take my daughter please Detective Benson," he said looking at her and then back to his daughter.

Olivia looked over at Paige with a look of only if you want to will I let him take you back.

"I want to stay here," Paige said looking up at Olivia taking a risk for fear of what may happen.

"Now that is something that she can make her own desigen about sir so as I am accepting your apology I have to ask you to step away from the girl and leave the premassis of One Police Plaza," she said holding Paige back behind her with a hand and putting the other close to her side again.

Ben backed up only a bit but then opened his mouth to speak again. "Ma'am I am sorry but I am her father she is still a child and I still have direstiction over her you don't."

Olivia looked at him with stern eyes. "She is 16 now which means that she can amancipate herself of your parental right."

Ben stared straight back at Olivia. "She is coming with me unless you got a court order she's coming with me."

Casey walked up to them small group and looked at Olivia curiously. "Hey 'Livia. How's it going." She said looking over at the tall man and then to the little girl.

Olivia looked over and smiled at her. "Hey Casey we were just talking about the justice system and I was wondering about amancipation papers."

Ben looked from Olivia to Casey back to Olivia. "You stupid bitch she is not yours to do that for!"

Olivia looked over at Paige and smiled. As quickly as she did that though Ben took out a knife grabbing Novak putting the knife to her throat.

"Give me Paige and this lady don't get hurt!" Ben shouted insistently looking back and forth from Olivia to Paige waiting for one to make a move.

Olivia pulled her gun quickly.

"Olivia," Casey said panicked.

Olivia put her hand out. "It's going to be alright Casey," trying to calm her so things wouldn't get worse. "Sir put the knife down now!" She ordered.

Ben glared at Olivia and pressed the knife tighter on Casey's skin. "Give me Paige and I wouldn't shoot unless you want the lady dead."

"You aren't in control of me. You have no authority to order anything of me," she said gripping her gun with both hands.

"Casey!" He said panicked as he walked out of the building. He pulled his gun and stood beside Olivia.

Ben was startled and cut Novak on the hand good. He steadied his hand and put the knife back to Casey's neck. "You guys shoot and she will go down with me."

Casey screamed, "Fin please!"

"I just want my daughter give her to me and no one gets hurt," he said trying to still sound passionate and loving.

Olivia looked over at Paige again and then to Fin. He nodded to her and then stepped back. Paige come up behind Ben grabbing his hand pulling the knife off of Novak's neck. "Leave her alone!" She shouted flinging the knife to the ground.

Fin lowered his gun slowly in somewhat of a relief. Olivia grabbed Casey as she fell. "It's ok Casey. Your alright now. Shhh. Everything is ok," she said trying to calm her.

"Oh God Oh God..." She cried repeatedly as she looked down at her hand.

Paige went up to her to see if she was ok and was leaning down to Novak as Ben came up behind her bringing the knife up suddenly two gun shots came out from the steps hitting Ben square in the chest.

Monique rushed up to the group. "Is everyone alright? I saw the guy with the knife and Casey was already down so I..."

"Jesus Monique you almost took my head off," Elliot said coming over to them as well putting a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"I think she should have," Fin said sarcastically.

Stabler knelt down checking Ben for a pulse. "He's dead."

Olivia held Casey closer as she cried harder.

"He messed with the wrong group of detectives, man," Fin said angrily.

"Thank God," Paige cried out.

Olivia nodded to her. "It's ok now honey. You're safe," she said kind of to both Paige and Casey.

"I am not crying from sadness I am crying because I am happy," she said nodded back with a smile.

"I know," she smiled and then helped Casey to her feet.

"He hurt me too but I never said anything to anyone about it," Paige finally admitted to the group.

Fin put an arm around her. "Ok, we will deal with all that later. Right now let's get this all cleaned up."

"Will that lady be ok?" Paige said worriedly, looking at Casey.

"Casey is our ADA and she is going to be fine honey. Olivia is going to take good care of her, ok," Monique explained with a smile.

"Ok...Am I ok?" Paige said looking back at her father lying dead on the ground.

"You are fine as long as you stick with us kiddo now matter what," Fin said reassuringly.

"Always will," Paige smiled.

"Always," Fin nodded.

"Everyone has each other's back her and now you are one of us kid so we will be there to watch over you even if you don't know it," Monique said with a smile.

"I'm part of the squad now?" Paige said excitedly.

"An honorary member hon!" Fin laughed.

"I was never honored or anything in my life this means a lot to me," she said half hugging Fin.

"Well when we get inside we will talk Captain Cragen in giving you something to make it official. How does that sound?" Monique laughed with excitement in her voice as well.

"Great!" Paige said excitedly.

"Great!" Monique said continuing to laugh as they stepped into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Stabler came running in knocking Paige over fall on top of her

"El, what's up?" Olivia said shocked.

He quickly got up helping Paige up. "Sorry Honey...I just wanted to get warm."

"Nice El!" Fin laughed.

Olivia went up to Elliot. "I can warm you up a little later," she whispered in his ear without anyone else suspecting anything.

"El would be a good body guard," Paige said brushing herself off.

"He has been on the force for almost 15 years so I think he would be good in that category," Monique said with a smile.

"Yeah but yet the one thing I can't keep is a women," Stabler sulked.

"Maybe your luck will turn around soon enough," Olivia winked to him without anyone else noticing.

"At least you can get a date," John pouted.

"Who called that 'thing' with Dani a 'date'?" Casey said shaking her head at Elliot and then looking over at Dani in disgust.

Olivia laughed.

"That was Elliot not me," John said in his own defense.

"Old news!" She said waving it off. She yawned. "Don't dwell on the past."

"I love you too Olivia," John mocked her.

"You know I am madly in love with you old man so suck it up for all it is worth!" Olivia teased back.

Munch went over and hugged her. "Amen to that one," he smiled.

Olivia shoved at him lovingly but not before kissing him on the cheek.

"I thought you liked my ass more than hers John," Monique complained turning to one side.

"You're ass is bigger," John said defending his manhood again.

"How true!" Fin shouted with a laugh.

Munch put his hand put for a high five, Fin gave him one.

"All men are animals!" Casey complained their way.

"This is so true Casey," Olivia sighed resting her cheek on her hand.

"At least we aren't whores," John chuckled.

Olivia rushed at him but Casey and Monique's grabbed her from behind and pulled her back to her seat. "I have been called a whore enough today you asshole!" She scolded him.

"Chill I was just teasing sorry," putting his hands up in surrender.

"Screw you!" She said still angry.

"I can screw you harder," Munch teased.

Olivia jumped up again but this time it was Elliot and Fin that jumped at the opportunity.

"Chill Liv he was just messing with you. He is a grumpy old man who is Horney as hell so you know that his boney ass can't control itself," Fin said in John's defense this time.

Paige came walking back into the room just them. "Yeah he ejaculates at the sight of a woman now so forgive him."

Monique and Casey laughed out loud at Paige's comment.

"Hey kid where did you learn to get a mouth like that?" Munch said pointing a finger down at her.

"Monique and Olivia," Paige laughed and pointed at them.

Monique and Olivia looked at each other. Olivia finally cracked a smile.

"Who us?" Monique laughed pointing at herself and then to Olivia.

"Yep," Paige howled.

Monique playfully shoved Paige.

"What did we do?" Olivia began to laugh.

"Taught me to make comments like that," Paige shrugged.

"Right! Uh huh! Sure we did!" Olivia said, denying everything through her teeth.

"John, go play with a blow up doll because no one wants you," Paige said mockingly.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh, Paige," Munch said narrow eyed at her.

"I thought it was hilarious!" Monique laughed uncontrollably

Casey through up a high five for Paige.

"Casey will you ever go out with me?" John smiled up at her as he sat back down.

Olivia laughed like, _yeah right_.

"I'm being serious," John yelled.

Casey looked like she was thinking for a moment. She went over to him and knelt down as to whisper something in his ear. "In your dreams. You have always had crushes on Mo' and 'Livia so why me, why now?"

"God, why is everyone on my back today for being nice?" John pouted again.

"Because again I say you a Horney old man with a lust for women you work with," Fin re-explained to the group.

"Back in Baltimore there was this woman I worked with, man she was fine," John said with an ok hand gesture.

"And there is Fin's very valid point!" Olivia pointed out at him.

"How many times have you been married John?" Monique said shaking her head.

"Four times," he shrugged.

"And you expect Case to be numero 5?" Olivia laughed put a hand up.

"Yeah right!" Casey barked out.

"No," John said waving his hands back and forth.

"Sure. So all this is just a one and done thing, right?" Monique said with a smile.

"One date? Is that all?" Casey wondered.

"I was just being a friend," Munch moaned at his computer.

"We can go out, John!" She nudged him teasingly. "I just wanted to get a rouse out of you by putting you through that," she laughed.

Munch rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm serious John! I would love to spend an evening out with you," Casey said making her case out loud.

"Ok," he smiled wide again.

Olivia and Monique rolled their eye this time.

"Horney and dumb," Paige shook her head.

"Who John? Honey, this is not news! Who is this, by the way guys?" Alex Cabot said coming into the room.

"I'm Paige," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Paige. I am Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot. You can call me Alex," she smiled back shaking Paige's hand.

"Ok," Paige laughed.

"So why are we talking about the horn dog of the squad again guys?" Alex laughed and looked over at Olivia and Elliot.

"He was being Munch," Paige said plainly up at her.

"She has been here only about two days and she already knows how we work here! Olivia said in amazement.

"John and Casey are going out on a daaaate!" Fin teased.

"I can get a date quicker than that moron," Paige huffed.

"Well that is good, but I am just shocked at that," Alex pointed at Casey and John. "They both must be desperate," she pointed out softly to Olivia even though she knew Casey could hear her.

"I resent that!" Casey yelled at her.

Paige started laughing her ass off.

"When was the last time either one of them was on a real date Alex? C'mon!" Olivia said in their defense.

"Shut up 'Livia!" Casey screamed at her.

Olivia put her hands up.

"I had no boyfriend yet," Paige shrugged.

"You're young," Olivia laughed.

"My father taught me well," Paige said sadly.

Olivia, Elliot, Monique and Fin all looked at each other.

"I'm sorry I still loved him despite what he did," Paige said putting her head down.

"Its ok sweetie," Olivia said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We understand honey," Casey smiled.

"I have a better family now," Paige smiled back.

"You're damn right kiddo!" Fin laughed.

"I got a multiple race family," she smiled at him.

Olivia and Monique laughed. Olivia looked over at Elliot. "I wonder what happened to her mother," she whispered to him.

"Most likely he killed her," Paige shrugged.

"How did you hear what I said?" Olivia said shocked turning to her.

"Good ears Detective," Paige smiled.

"Right?" Olivia shook her head.

"Why do you say that though?" Monique asked, a little confused.

"She came to me at night when I was in the hospital against his rules," Paige confessed.

Olivia sighed deeply.

Munch looked down at her putting a hand on Paige's shoulder. "Let's hope he didn't honey."

"Yeah that would be awful," cupping her mouth in shock of that being a possibility.

"Yeah...thanks...I'll tell them...bye," Munch said before putting the receiver to his phone down.

"El let's take a drive?" Olivia suggested to him.

"That was Warner on the line," Munch said towards her and Elliot.

"Figures," Casey moaned.

"She wants Benson, and Stabler to go down now," Munch directed to them again.

"Yeah...um...El..." She motioned for their coats and then to the door.

Office of Medical Examiner Melinda Warner.

"Why did you call us down here?" Elliot said curious.

There was a woman found dead in her apartment this morning I heard you two might know her," Melinda explained. She went over to the table and lifted the sheet to reveal the face of Paige's mother Anna.

"Cause of death?" Elliot sighed.

"From what I can see he did a number on her chest neck and face which may have stopped her from breathing," Melinda said looking at her charts.

Stabler looked at her dreading to ask his next question. "Any sign of Sexual assault?"

"Bruising all around her inner thigh and abdomen say yes," Melinda sighed.

"Time of Death?" Stabler asked quickly as he began to write in a notepad.

"Sometime very early this morning? Between 1 and 2 I am guest mating. She was in the bedroom with all of the windows and doors open so with the cold it is harder to tell," Melinda told them.

"The father was dead by then so he couldn't have done it," Stabler groaned.

"Yeah he was shot yesterday afternoon so who knows who was with her this morning. Paige was at the precinct," Olivia said turning away from the body.

"We got ourselves two perps ones dead and the others MIA," Stabler shook his head.

"Good luck with that you two," Melinda smiled and shook her head.

"Paige is going to lose it when she finds out," Stabler yelled to himself.

"She was the one who predicted this would happen so maybe not as much as you would think," Olivia sighed. "Thanks Melinda," she waved to her as they left.

"Happy hunting and good luck," Melinda waved back.

SVU squad room

12:00pm

"She died last night but that means Ben didn't do it," Stabler said to the group as he put his coat back up on the rack.

"Who else do we know of associated with the family?" Monique said scratching her head.

"No other family members in this country," Stabler said shaking his head and sitting down.

Fin stood up and walked over to Elliot and Olivia. "Guys this is Alex Eames and Bobbi Goran from the Major Case Squad. Since this doesn't have to do with Paige's rape the murder of her mother is going to them."

"Pleasure to meet you Alex, Bobbie," she said shaking their hands.

"Same here," Goran smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Olivia," Alex Eames smiled toward her too.

"She was raped it's our case," Stabler complained.

"It deals with a diplomat and his wife," Alex Cabot said pulling out the judge's paper work. "It is theirs until we can get all of our facts straight on who did what and when."

"We collared it and did all the work though," Stabler shouted angrily.

"You will work together for now but when we do find out what exactly happened it is all yours big guy, ok!" Casey teased him.

"Not funny Casey," Stabler scolded her.

"I don't mind. Less paper work for us as far as I am concerned," Olivia smiled.

"Did Melinda actually say she was even raped?" Monique looked at both of them.

"Yeah," Elliot said full of himself.

"No, she said that there was bruising and that may say yes but then again maybe not. It could just be from abuse by her husband," Olivia said correcting him.

"Whatever, I'll play nice," Stabler pouted.

"Glad to hear it Detective," Alex Eames smiled and put out a hand for him to shake.

Stabler smiled back taking her hand. "Stabler."

"Alright Stabler. We have to call a few of our colleagues in and then we can get started, ok?" Alex Eames said looking from him to Bobbie.

"Whatever you say Eames," Stabler said putting his hands up.

"Bobbie call Mike and I will get a hold of Megan. Tell them to meet us at the residence," Alex Eames instructed.

"Ok," Goran shrugged.

Rose Residence

"They found like this, her face down in the bed," Megan demonstrated.

"A trail of blood down from the bed running across the floor," Alex Eames pointed.

Goren knelt down touching where the body had been. "She died with a body suit on."

"With all of the bruises on the neck and chest she may have been held down or choked to death possible with just hands," she said looking down at a picture from the morgue.

"She died getting her freak on," Goran raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't funny Bobbie!" Alex Eames scolded him smacking the back of his head.

Goren looked back at the pictures of the body. "There is evidence of rough play."

"Back to possible rape again," Olivia huffed. "So there you go El, are you happy I said it!" She yelled at him.

"Yes," Stabler smiled.

Olivia rushed out of the room crying.

Goren shook his head and looked down where the body had been touching it with his bare hands taking the blood with his fingers licking it. "It's Jell-O."

Stabler ran out of the room to catch Benson. "Stop Liv!"

Megan swung her head to look over at Bobbie. "Jell-O!"

"Cherry flavored," he smiled.

Alex looked over at Megan and shook her head. "Don't question Bobbie." She twirled her finger in front of her ear signifying that he is a little crazy.

"Looks like he brought her over to the bed tied her up raped her then killed her than raped her again," Goran said looking around the room.

"How do you deal with this stuff Jeffries?" Alex shook her head in awe.

"We just do," Monique sighed.

Goren looked down seeing white powder on the bed puts some on his finger sniffs it and then puts it in his mouth. "He used cocaine most likely to calm himself down enough to do the crime."

"It looks that way," Megan shook her head.

Downstairs with Elliot and Olivia

"Elliot what the hell is going on!" Olivia cried out.

"What do you mean?" Elliot said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you want this to be our case? Haven't we had enough with Paige? I just want this to over! I want things to be back to normal! I want to just be with you," she said stomping her foot at him.

"I'm sorry I have a duty to catch a rapist, her rapist," he gestured up the stairs.

"You also have a duty with me El!" Olivia pointed to herself.

"You and this job are the only thing I got going for me I'm sorry if I made you feel left out," he apologized to the best of his ability.

"I'm pregnant El," she said finally getting some attention.

Stabler fall to the ground from shock.

Olivia falls to her knees next to him laughing. "I know."

"Oh god I'm going to be a daddy," Stabler said running a hand down his face.

"Yeah you are, again," she laughed kissing his cheek.

"How far along are you?" He said looking at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"I just found out this morning. I hadn't been feeling well for a little over a week and so I just thought...why not," she smiled back at him.

"I'm so happy I'm going to cry," he sniffed.

"Don't you go off and get me started again," she laughed on the verge of tears again too.

Stabler stood up helping her to her feet. "I won't."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly.

"I just want you to be happy and Paige to have justice," Stabler admitted kissing her head.

"I know. This does make me happy and I know we will find out all that happened to Paige's family," Olivia assured him.

SVU Precinct

"What is up with all these loser detectives?" Paige snapped.

"Be nice Paige!" Olivia scolded her. "They are the members of the Major Case Squad and they are going to help us with finding out what happened to your mom."

Goren walked over to the table of evidence picking up some white stuff again and sniffing it and putting it into his mouth. "That is definitely crack."

"Yeah with a geek like him yeah right," Paige pointed to him.

"He may be a geek but he is one of the best as I am told," Casey said pleading his case.

"BINGO!" Goran shouted. "I found my pen!"

"Bobbie!" Alex Eames scolded him.

"My pen!" Goran smiled.

Paige started laughing. "One of the best huh?"

"Let's get back to the point, shall we!" Alex Eames said frustrated.

Goren looked at her clothes. "There is some sort of greasy residue on her shirt." He began toughing it making a grossed out face. "Eww."

"What is it?" Megan said with a disgusted look on her face.

Goren looked down putting the gooey stuff in his mouth. "Eww..." He said making a face. "I just put seamen in my mouth!"

Olivia ran to the bathroom.

"That's sick!" Elliot cringed.

"Nasty!" Fin said shaking his head.

"Gross," Goran said wagging his tongue around.

"What's up with 'Livia? Before she would just stick around and made fun of Bobbie," Casey asked Elliot pointing out towards the restrooms.

"Beats me," Elliot shrugged, but still knowing the answer in the back of his mind.

"Sure," Alex Cabot said rolling her eyes.

"Man I can't believe I just eat semen gross.

"Go wash your mouth out Bobbie!" Alex Eames said hitting him.

Goren walked out then five min later come back. "That's better."

"Much," Megan said still disgusted.

"Yes?" Munch said coming to attention.

"Not you fruit cake!" Fin slapped yelled at him.

"Screw you!" Munch shouted back.

"Please, not this conversation again," Olivia said walking back into the room with a hand partially covering her mouth.

"You ok?" Elliot said concerned.

Olivia looked at him, _what do you think moron_?

Stabler looked back at the others. "We got anything yet?"

"Megan and I will go down to the MEs to check for DNA profile now," Alex said to them walking towards the door.

"Ok," Stabler nodded.

"I found my pen again!" Goran said excitedly.

"Mike, you take Bobbie back to our precinct to get some more of our things done there," Megan instructed him.

"Man I get stuck with the whack job," Logan complained.

"Who called me that?" Goran looked up angry and confused.

"Eames called you that," Logan said point.

Goren looked over at her, hurt. "Oh."

"You two play nice while we're gone!" Alex Eames said shaking her head.

"Yeah you too," Munch shouted.

"Again not you!" Fin yelled.

"You two need to be nice too!" Olivia scolded them.

"Ok that was us," Fin said nodding to John.

"I'm tired. I'm going to catch a few up in the crib," Olivia said looking over at Elliot.

"Ok Liv," he nodded and smiled.

Olivia smiled back at him and walked upstairs.

Casey and Alex Cabot looked at each other and then over at Elliot.

"What?" Elliot said looking back at them.

They pulled him back to the interrogation hall.

"What is going on Elliot?" Casey said angrily.

"You can tell us. You know that," Alex said encouragingly.

"What is wrong with Olivia? She is our friend and we have the right to know," Casey said looking into his eyes.

"Baby," he said lowering his head.

"Baby?" Alex said shocked.

"She's pregnant?" Casey said putting a hand on Elliot's arm.

"You didn't hear it from me," he said to them signaling for them not to say a word.

"I did if it is _y__ours_!" Casey scolded him.

"Elliot?" Alex looked at him.

"Yes it is," he said scolding himself.

"Elliot!" Alex laughed.

"Oh My God Elliot!" Casey laughed with her.

"How long have you guys known?" Alex asked him.

"We just found out today," Elliot smiled.

"Yay! Congratulations!" Casey said excitedly.

"That's great Elliot!" Alex said hugging him.

"I know," he laughed.

"So when and if you tell Don how will you go about doing it? Because you know that you aren't even supposed to be together being in the same unit," Alex scolded him further.

"We're not telling him and he better not find out!" Elliot yelled at them.

"He is obviously going to find out that she is pregnant so either way Olivia is going to get the brunt of whatever may happen in that case," Casey shook her head at him.

"I will say I was just doing her a favor," Stabler grunted.

"What!" Casey blasted at him.

"I don't want to lose her," he pleaded.

"He isn't going to go for that and you know it. Either you leave or she leaves again. Those are the two options that keep you together," Alex told him flat out.

Stabler hit the wall putting a hole in it

"Damn it Elliot!" Alex yelled.

"The baby is only going to make things more complicated for you both at work!" Casey told him.

"Shut up!" Stabler cried out.

Alex slapped him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself Elliot!"

Stabler went forward as if to hit her. "Don't touch me!" He said angrily in her face.

"You were the one being the asshole so I think she had every right to slap you back into reality!" Casey barked out at him.

"I am not having her leave and I'm not leaving so screw off!" Stabler yelled out again.

"Please Elliot don't do this. It will hurt you more than help you in the end. I know you love her. I have seen it since I met the two of you and it isn't worth all this. Please do what you know is right Elliot," Alex pleaded with him.

"You can protect them by letting her be at home and resting for the baby," Casey pleaded with him.

"When she's ready I will. When she wants to I will let her go on leave," Elliot sighed.

"She is her own woman! You won't let her do anything! You two aren't even married! You just found out today that she is pregnant! God Elliot what is the matter with you!" Alex yelled out at him.

"And what if she wants to stay at home for hers and the baby's sake anyway!" Casey yelled along with her.

"I know that but whatever she says goes," Elliot implied to her.

"Ask her then!" Casey scolded.

"See if she wants to rest," Alex said trying to be the calm one in the conversation.

"Fine," Elliot gave in.

"She is sleeping upstairs right now but after she gets back down talk to her," Casey told him.

"Fine," he nodded again.

Stabler saw Benson and ran up to her.

"Liv do you want to stay home until the baby is born?" He whispered to her.

"I don't feel well El," she said collapsing into his arms.

"Oh My God 'Livia," Casey screamed in a panic.

"Call a bus now!" Elliot fired back.

Alex began to dial 911. "This is Bureau Chief Alex Cabot. We need a bus at SVU ASAP!"

Ten minutes later the ambulance medics came into the precinct

"What happened?" The EMT asked.

"She just collapsed," Elliot sobbed.

"What was she doing before she came out and collapsed?" The EMT began in a rapid fire of questions.

"She was sleeping up stairs and was just standing there and collapsed. She told me she didn't feel well," Elliot explained.

"Is she on any medication?" The man asked.

"No," Elliot simply stated.

"Any medical problems?" He asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Elliot shook his head.

Casey looked over at Don standing in the doorway. Alex looked up at Elliot. "Tell him Elliot. Now or never," Casey whispered to Elliot.

"She's pregnant though," Elliot finally said.

Don jumped to attention.

"Ok. Thank you," the EMT nodded as he rushed to the door. He took Olivia out the door on the stretcher. Stabler followed them out.

"Don? Casey said walking over to him.

"Yeah?" He said with an annoyed look.

"Are you ok? Now that you know this I mean," she said soothingly.

"I'm fine...Who's the father?" He said looking up at her.

Casey looked over at Alex. "Ummmm..." Alex said looking back and forth at the both of them.

"Tell me now," he said angrier than before.

"El is!" Casey shouted and then covered her face.

Alex sighed in relief that she didn't have to do it.

Cragen began heading back to his office. "Thank you that is all."

Casey looked over at Fin and then John scared out of her wits.

"That was stupid to tell him," Munch said shaking his head.

"I know but what could I do!" Casey said worried.

"It was going to come out sooner or later anyway," Alex shrugged.

Mercy Hospital Stabler in Benson's room as the doctor came in holding the test results in her hands.

"What is it Doctor?" Stabler asked sounding real worried at what she may say.

"Detective, what have you been up to since you found out about the pregnancy? Stress isn't good for you or the baby you know," Dr. Delemico said concerned.

"She works with me at SVU," Stabler answered for her.

"We have been doing a lot this past week," she said looking up finally.

"Yeah we've all been under a lot of stress," Stabler said nodding.

"I am going to have you on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy. I know it is still early but I am not saying it has to be strict bed rest. Just slow things down. If you still have to go into work I recommend that you be put on a desk," Dr. Delemico instructed.

"Is the baby ok?" Elliot asked cautiously.

"The baby is fine. It is just the stress that is on Miss Benson is making the baby's heart rate fluctuate and I am concerned for future reference. There may be complications later," Dr. Delemico warned them.

"Thanks doc I'll make sure she stays on bed rest," Elliot smiled.

"Elliot!" Olivia barked.

"What?" Elliot looked at her confused.

"This is hard enough for me but now you are making all of the decisions!" Olivia cried.

"I'll leave you two to this," Dr. Delemico said stepping out.

"I'm sorry Liv, what do you want?" Stabler said giving her the floor.

"First of all I want to know what I will be doing because after all this I don't know what Don will say or do," Olivia said with a sigh.

"I won't tell Don I'm the father he'll keep you on the force," Elliot said shaking his head.

"What if he finds out? What if after what happened he found out anyway?" Olivia said panicked, losing her breath.

Elliot ran his hand over her head to calm her. "I don't know Liv I'll protect you no matter what."

"I know you will. I love you and trust you El," she smiled up at him.

"I feel the same way," he smiled back.

"I want to go home and stay there El. This is my first baby and I don't want anything to go wrong that could. I just want to rest for the baby's sake," Olivia said in concern.

"Ok...I'll take you home and then go back to work," he nodded.

"Ok," she smiled up at him.

SVU percent one P.M.

"Hey El, Cragen wants you," Munch informed him.

"Big Dad's mad," Fin laughed.

Stabler went into his office.

"Shut the door Elliot," Cragen instructed.

Stabler shut the door. "What's up?"

"Sit down Detective," Cragen ordered.

Stabler sat down. "You wanted to talk to me sir."

"Olivia's pregnant, huh?" Cragen smiled.

"Yes sir," Stabler nodded and smiled back.

"You wouldn't happen to know who the father is, would you?" Cragen asked looking Stabler in the eye.

"No sir," Stabler said shaking his head furiously.

"Are you sure Detective Stabler?" Cragen said softyening his tone to get the answer he wanted.

"Yes sir I am sure," Stabler said insistently.

"Elliot?" Cragen smiled.

"Yes sir?" Stabler said almost confused sounding.

Cragen stood up and pounded his fists on his desk. "Damn it Elliot Casey told me that it was you now tell me the God Damn truth!"

Stabler's eyes widened in terror. "I'm the father sir."

"Now wasn't that easy?" He said sitting back down.

"What are you going to do sir?" Stabler said still frightened.

"For now we are not going to tell IAB and see where that takes us. Now where is Olivia?" Cragen said out of concern for both of them.

"Resting at home. Don't tell IAB," he smiled and then cringed.

"I won't Elliot. You two are like my family and family doesn't rat each other out unless it is for better reason than this. Also it is probably good that she is resting," Cragen smiled at him.

"The doc said that the stress isn't good and she is on bed rest and if she does come to work desk duty," Stabler explained.

Cragen nodded. "That would be a good thing as well. I will have you with John for now and Fin and Chester will work together."

"Yes sir," Elliot nodded back.

"Dismissed Detective!" Don saluted.

Stabler left the office.

"Thanks guys," Stabler huffed a Fin and John sitting there staring.

"So did he fire you or Liv?" Fin teased.

"No one," Stabler said sitting down.

"So what happened?" Fin asked, interested.

"IAB is not getting involved so we're good," Stabler said nodding. "John's my new partner and Lake is yours."

"Nice!" Fin nodded and smiled in a way, _great I get the newbie_.

"Is Olivia at home?" Casey asked, concerned.

"Yes resting, she needs it so leave her be," Elliot scolded the group.

"Don't worry Elliot. We understand that she needs time to rest," Alex said sympathetically.

"Yeah. It isn't just her now, it is the baby," Casey said softly.

"I know that," Elliot said defensively. "By the way, thanks for ratting us out Casey."

"Again, what was I supposed to do? He had me pinned on the wall!" Casey said getting defensive.

"He touched you?" Elliot said wide eyed.

"He's the boss..." she laughed nervously.

"We're all family here so it's all good," Elliot smiled.

"Alex smiled and looked over at Don's window, saw him standing there and shut the blinds quickly. "Family."

"Yeah," said looking at a picture of Olivia on his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Special Victims Unit, Squad room

June 2nd

"Six months we been working on this case," Stabler complained.

"We can't keep going on like this. We need something, a link. This isn't just hurting us, it is hurting Paige too," Fin sighed.

"I can't help it if we have no leads yet...if it was any other precinct they would've called it a cold case already," Stabler said frustrated.

"This is a very emotional case for all of us. We became more involved with this case than any when Paige came into our lives," Casey said trying make things seem somewhat better.

"Damn right she's family," Stabler agreed.

"No other squad would have lasted six weeks on this case because they wouldn't have known how to even work with Paige," Alex said making them look like the heroes even more.

"We do, so we get the case," Stabler nodded.

"I love kids, I work well with them," Goren smiled.

"Does he Eames?" Stabler protested.

"He is fine with my daughter," she shrugged.

"Guys I'm back," Paige smiled walking in.

"Afternoon kiddo," Monique smiled back.

"Freedom from school starts today," Paige sighed with relief.

"Summer vacation is a beautiful thing," Fin smiled and leaned back on his chair.

"Hey Kido," Goren smiled and waved.

"I don't like you," Paige scowled.

"Be nice top Bobby, Paige," Alex Cabot pointed a finger.

"Why?" Piage pouted.

"You have to be nice to everyone no matter how you feel about them. It is called common curtasy," Casey explained.

"I'm sorry Goren I just have issuses with men," Paige explained herself.

"No worries kid it'll take a while to heal," Goren said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You both are very sensative people so I think you could work well together if you give it a chance," Alex Eames smiled.

"He reminds me of my brother," Paige laughed.

"Brother?" Monique asked.

"Yes, he died when I was ten," Paige nodded.

"Sorry to hear that," Monique sighed.

"It's ok," Paige said saving her apology.

"How did he die, may I ask?" Fin asked cautiously.

"He was fighting in the war on terror for the Americans and he got shot and killed," Paige smiled proudly.

Monique still lowered her head.

"I want to be just like him a hero someone who fights for what's right and defend the weak," Paige smiled brighter.

"So you are getting your career started here?" Casey smiled and put and arm around her.

"Yeah," Paige laughed.

"Was Anna tied up?" Goren said looking at pictures.

"Why do you ask that now Bobby?" Alex Eames said shaking her head.

"I was looking at the photos and there are marks around her neck, ankles and wrist that indecate that of a rope being tied around them," Goren said scratching his head.

"She was held down by hands and legs as far as Melinda is concerned. No rope or chain was found and no fibers were found in her wounds," Fin said waving him off.

"I want to see the body," Goren said jumping up.

"Mrs. Rose is buried and gone, what do you expect to find?" Monique said shaking her head in disgust.

"Dig her up then," Goren pointed and smiled.

"Bobby!" Alex Eames said in shock.

"I believe that she missed something," Goren explained.

"That isn't a first but it is rare," Fin pointed out looking over at Elliot.

"I want to make sure there is no screw ups in our case," Goren said trying to sound serious.

"This whole case is screwed up!" Casey huffed walking out.

Office of M.E Melinda Warner Goren looking at the body

"I knew it," Goren smiled.

"What is it Bobby?" Alex Eames asked walking up to him.

"She was bound by rope look at this," Goren pointed at the marks.

"These marks look like they may have come from a rope," Melinda nodded.

"There was a blue rope found at the scene," Goren said pointing out the evidence picture he found.

Alex came over to the table. "Fin said they didn't find a rope of any kind."

"I did. I put it in the bag before they came in," Goren smiled.

"Oh," Alex shook her head.

"There aren't any fibers in the wounds so I still think that even if she was choked by a rope, it didn't lead to her death," Melinda shook her head as well.

Goren turned around. "Those are rope marks on her neck, wrist and ankles!"

"They may have happened before she was killed, hours before even," Melinda explained.

"Well something happened in that house!" Goren snapped.

"We know that Bobby!" Alex Eames yelled at him. "You need to calm down. She was killed by someone, we just aren't sure of who or how."

"She was strangled both by a rope and by a hand," Melinda said going through notes.

"That's the problem, people don't do thier jobs!" Goren groaned.

"Also Bobby...in the future give me the evidence before this all happens. That way I can DO MY JOB!" Melinda shouted.

"I gave it the that Chinese looking guy," Goren shrugged.

"I am the main ME. You trust me with these types of cases and not my assistants," Melinda insisted.

"He told me he'd give it to you," Goren shrugged again.

"Well wasn't that a joke. I'll talk to him later," Melinda shook her head.

The Chinese guy came in.

Ruben handed her the rope. "I forgot to give you this six months ago."

"Six months Ruben!" Melinda snapped.

"I was tied up," Ruben shrugged.

"That is not how we handle cases! You get tied up with something you hand the important things right over to me and then go about the other," Melinda barked.

"I'm sorry," Ruben lowered his head.

"No excuses. Dismissed," Melinda instructed.

"Bobby quit giving them that dirty look and let's get back to the office," Alex said grabbing his arm.

"Next time you do that I'll have your job!" Goren said angrily at Ruben as he followed Eames.

"I'll make sure of that," Melinda scowled

"I'm sorry Warner I blamed you," Goren said looking down after Alex told to say sorry.

"It's alright Bobby," Melinda waved it off and smiled.

"Have a good day ' Goren smiled.

"You too," Melinda laughed.

SVU precinct

"I was right," Goren said all proud of himself.

"What the hell is his problem?" Fin said annoyed about Bobby's cockiness.

"Does he always have to put it out there like that?" Monique looked at Alex Eames.

"Yes," Goren smiled.

"They are trying to say for you to shut up Bobby so we all can have some say," Alex yelled at him.

"So what if you got the rope thing right. It was on a fault of a rookie ME," Casey waved him off.

"I know I yelled at him with Warner," Goren smiled wider.

"Don't be happy about that. This just gives more work to the SVU Detectives, you guys and of course all of us at the DA's office," Abbie complained.

"Sorry for doing my job," Goren huffed.

"This is a very high profile case, Casey, that Aurther wanted done the moment it started and here we are six months later," Alex said standing back next to Casey.

"I know and I am just as pissed about it. Liz is up my ass!" Casey complained back.

"Liz is always up the A.D.A's ass," Goren shook his head.

"Well Leana is the one who is up mine normally," Abbie sighed.

"Ross is up mine all the time he hates me," Goren complained.

He just doesn't other male Detectives," Megan smiled at Alex.

Alex Eames laughed.

"Eames yelled at him to give me a break back when my mom was sick," Goren smiled at her.

"That was then and this is now Bobby. We all know how you were when she got sick and then died but now we need to look to the future and not the past," Alex said shaking him off.

"Guys I was looking at possible suspects and I got a hit," Munch said surprising everyone.

"Who's the culprate Munch-man?" Fin asked.

"A Christopher Keller was inprisoined for Rape and murder got out in 2003 but never mind he died," Munch read.

"Nice," Monique shook her head.

"He got thorwn off a two story balconey by his lover in prison," Munch went farther.

"That makes it so much better," Casey said sarcastically.

"I found one a Gil Sedan," Munch went on.

"What's his story? Name sounds kind of familiar," Alex said interested.

"Imprisioned in 1993 for rape and murder damn it never mind him too he's still in prison," Munch read and then shook his head.

"Helps," Fin chuckled.

"I got one this morning keeps getting dead ones I got one that's still kicking," Paige said and smiled.

"Name?" Casey smiled looking over her shoulder.

"Richard White," Paige pronounced.

Monique looked at her like she was about to lose her lunch.

"What?" Paige said confused about the look.

"Elliot...I... " Monique waved and then stepped out into the hall for some air.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Paige said getting irritated.

"What is she talking about El? What's up with Mo?" Fin said looking worried.

"Richard White was arrested in 1999 by us for stalking, raping then killing his victim, an ADA friend of Abbie and Olivia. He sent Olivia flowers saying he was sorry, "_No Hard Feelings"_."

"What was so bad that he got that reaction from Monique?" Fin asked.

"He came after Olivia," Stabler gulped.

Casey and Alex Cabot looked at each other and then Elliot again. "He raped her?" Casey asked. "Please Elliot don't tell me he did that," Alex cried.

"He called her house telling her to meet in that special place he held a knife to her throat but he didn't hurt her," Stabler explained.

"What happened to turn him on her?" Fin said leaning towards him.

"She called him a nosey parker," Stabler shook his head.

"I remember that now. An ADA friend of ours was killed by this guy and when she tried to get a confession she got nothing out of him but he got to her," Abbie said as she read.

"Abbie you were with us when this happened," Stabler laughed.

"It has been so long that it just slipped my mind until she said that name again," Abbie shrugged.

"She's lucky we were in the bushes in The Ramble at the park," Stabler smiled.

"She called me at the office that morning and told me to have all of us there, remember that?" Abbie laughed.

"He scared the shit out of her mainly," Stabler said shaking his head.

Monique walked back in. "He scared the shit out of all of us for a while not knowing who he was going to come after next and when."

"He had a lot on you too Elliot," Abbie pointed out.

"He wasn't after me," Stabler looked at her.

"He asked you how your family was! He could have gone after Kathy or any one of your kids!" Abbie snapped.

"But he didn't because we busted him," Stabler smiled.

The phone rang in the precinct Paige put it on speaker and ever kept quiet.

"Hello?" Paige answered.

"Miss Paige Rose I prosume?" Richard replied with a smile in his voice.

"Yes," Paige said politely.

"This is Richard White," he said back politely.

"What do you want?" Paige asked.

"Elliot, how are Olivia and the to-be-expected baby?" Richard laughed over the phone.

"I don't have you on speaker phone Richard," Paige said insistently even though she knew that he knew it wasn't true.

"Sure you do. I can here Elliot's breathing get closer and heavier by each moment," Richard said smiling again.

"The baby and Olivia are fine," Paige said motioning for them to go in the next room.

"I want to speak with Elliot on this matter. Him, Olivia and I have history," Richard insisted.

"I'm here White, speak," Stabler said angrily.

"Then I will talk to you little girl," Richard laughed. "Good, Elliot. Seriously how is Olivia? She isn't there is she? Pitty."

"She's fine," Stabler said frustrated.

"Do I get more than that? She was mine before she was yours," Richard smiled through his words again.

"She was never yours," Stabler insisted.

"She was always mine. I have watched her every move. We made a connection and we were in love with each other since the moment after I left that interrogation room," Richard said.

"You're lying Richard she never loved you," Stabler snapped.

"Do you want to know how I know she isn't there with you Elliot?" Richard laughed.

"How?" Stabler barked.

"You know she is more beautiful now, pregnant, than the day that we met," Richard moaned.

"She's mine," Stabler jumped.

"She is mine now. God Elliot she is beautiful," Richard groaned with pleasure.

"Where are you?" Stabler snapped.

"Now why would I tell you that? I will just say that we are having a great time together," Richard laughed.

"Richard you leave her alone you hear you want mess with someone mess with me," Paige jumped in.

"Now what is up with this little mouth piece again Elliot? We can talk about me and her mother later. I just want to talk about Olivia right now. That is both of our favorite subjects after all isn't it Elliot?" Richard said smiling again.

"Yeah it is," Stabler nodded.

"Now I want you to go to her apartment and we are going to start a game of HOT and COLD," Richard said before hanging up.

Apartment of Olivia Benson

_Elliot's cell phone rang_

"I'm here now what?" Stabler barked.

"You are very COLD Detective Stabler," Richard laughed.

Stabler walked towards the kitchen "Hot or cold?"

"Look in the microwave," Richard instructed.

Stabler opened the microwave cautiously. "Ok," he said looking up.

"The note in there will have an address," Richard continued.

"West 23rd street," Stabler read.

West 23rd Street

"Hot or cold?" Stabler asked.

"Cool let's say," Richard said softly.

Stabler walked into the bathroom. "Hot or Cold?

A shot is fired down from a loft.

"Colder," Richard laughed.

Stabler went out to look where the gun fire was coming from. "Hot or cold?"

"I just said that you were colder than you were when you went past the stairs," Richard said a little frustrated.

Stabler went up to the stairs. "What way Richard?"

"Come up and join the party Detective," Richard laughed.

Stabler heard a laugh and then another shot fired. Stabler ran up the stairs and into the room where the shots were fired.

"I'm in the room hot or cold?" Stabler said out of breath.

"If you look towards the window you will see the I have the gun on automatic and neither me nor lovely Olivia are here. This means that you are way cold, and maybe too late," Richard laughed. He hangs up again.

"Tell me where to go next!" Stabler shouted. Stabler stood there not knowing what to do.

"We'll find her El," Monique said reassuringly.

"Fuck off!" Stabler shouted.

"We won't give up yet man," Fin said trying to encourage him not to give up.

"I fell for his stupid games again," Stabler said frustrated.

Fin and Monique pulled back as he rushed out past them.

Ricahrd rang him back forgetting to tell him something.

Stabler collected himself before leaving the room. "Hello?"

"Sorry Elliot I forgot to mention another note on the banester of the stairs," Richard laughed at his mistake of not giving Elliot another clue.

"What's it about?" Stabler asked walking over to the stairs again.

"It has a combination to a storage locker in the ware house district," Richard explained.

Ware House District

"Now what?" Stabler barked.

"She is in a lot of pain Elliot. You better find that locker get into it before she leaves us for good," Richard laughed.

"I found it," Stabler said looking at the door.

"Come on in," Richard smiled.

Stabler went in. "I'm in now what?"

"She is in the back. Hopefully she is still alive. I left her there a little while ago and she was still alive, but barely," Richard laughed.

"You bastard," Stabler said angrily.

_Richard __hangs up_

Stabler found Benson. "Liv you ok?"

"Elliot!" Olivia screams in pain.

Stabler taking her in his arms. "I'm here."

"The baby..." she moans before passing out.

"Let's go to the hospital," he whispered to her.

Mercy Hospital

An hour later the doctor came to the waiting room where Stabler was.

"Mr. Stabler?" Dr. Delemico came out to the waiting room.

"Yes Ma'am," Stabler said standing up.

"Miss Benson has gone into premature labour," she said concerned.

"Are she and the baby going be ok?" Stabler said back with concern in his voice.

"They are both going to be fine. There was some bleeding when you brought her in and she will need a C-Section. I need you to sign these forms to approve as you are the father," Dr. Delemico said handing him the clipboard.

Stabler signed the forms.

"We can get the baby out within 60 seconds if we need to. Everything will be ok Mr. Stabler. She is in good hands," she explained to him.

"Can I see her?" Stabler asked with concern in his voice still.

"For a few minutes and just you for now. We are prepping her," she cautioned.

"Tell me when I can come back then Doc," Stabler said.

"You can follow me now. Get you scrubbed in," she smiled.

Stabler got his scrubs on and followed her.

"Give her our love Elliot," Casey smiled.

Stabler nodded following the doctor.

"Elliot?" Olivia cried.

"Yeah, honey," he smiled at her.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Olivia said panicked. She began to cry as she grabbed his shirt.

"They might have to take the baby now," he explained to her.

"It's too soon Elliot," she cried harder.

"It'll be ok, I'm right here and not going anywhere until it is time," he assured her.

"Too soon...," she sobbed.

Stabler just held her it was the only thing he could do was he cried with her.

"We are ready to bring her into the operating room now," the doctor said.

Stabler following them to keep Olivia calm until they got there.

"Ok remember we can get the baby out within a minute so it will all be ok," the doctor nodded to Elliot.

"I'll be out in the waiting room come get me when you need me," Stabler informed them.

"Ok. Here we go with the insision Olivia," the doctor told Olivia.

"Here comes the baby," Dr. Ross said up to Olivia.

"What is going on?" Dr. Green said looking down and saw a second head after the first baby was pulled out.

"Looks like twins Miss Benson," Dr. Delemico said pulling out the second baby.

"Oh My God," Olivia cried.

"Congrats," Dr. Ross laughed as he took the second baby over to be cleaned.

Dr. Delemico walked out to the waiting room and was ambushed by the whole squad.

Stabler stood up to call order. "Hold up let the doc speak!"

"Mr. Stabler you are the new father of two beautiful baby boys," she smiled.

"Boys," he repeated, about to cry.

"Twins!" Casey squeeled.

"Yes sir beautiful boys," Dr. Delemico nodded.

"Can I see them?" Stabler asked excited.

"Yes, please come in," the doctor encouraged.

"Hey baby," Elliot said stepping in and smiling at Olivia.

"Look Elliot, we have twin boys," Olivia cried.

"Are you naming them both?" Elliot said looking at them.

"I want one at least to be Elliot Stabler Jr.," she smiled.

"Can the other be Blade?" He said serious.

"What is up with men and that movie?" Olivia laughed.

"I've never seen that movie," he shrugged.

"How could you have not seen it and still have the balls to say it?" She laughed harder.

"What do you mean by that?" Elliot said still confused.

"Blade? C'mon El," she laughed.

"It's a cool name," he shrugged again.

"Blade Stabler?" She asked for reassurance.

"Yep," he smiled.

"Or are they going to have my name for now since we really aren't together per-say?" She smiled at him.

"Yours," he said putting his head down seeming a little hurt.

"I'm playing with you Elliot. Of course our kids will have your name no matter our status with each other," she laughed.

"Ok," he smiled, happy again.

"I love you," she smiled, shaking her head at him.

"I love you too," he said kissing her.

"And our little boys, Elliot and Blade," she smiled down at them lying in her arms.

"I want to show them off," he said excitedly.

Olivia lifted her arms for Elliot to hold each of them up. "Here you go to daddy boys. Give everyone my love El," she smiled.

"I will," he smiled. Stabler went out to the waiting room holding the kids. "Guy's meet my two sons Blade and Elliot."

"Yay!" Casey said coming over and smothering them with kisses immediately.

"They're so tiny!" Alex cued.

"They're so cute Elliot," Monique laughed.

"Tough little boys those two," Cragen said proudly.

"With all their mom went through to keep them safe and then them coming into the world almost three months early, they are tough," Fin said nodding.

"They are fighters like their mommy," Stabler smiled.

"Definitely," Casey smiled.

"I'm going kill Richard once we get him," Stabler snarled.

"Let's not talk about that right now Elliot. The boys are here and they are healthy. Richard made that happen no matter how it happened it did," Alex smiled.

"I have to put them back they need their rest We'll be back tomorrow I told Liv we will be back sometime tomorrow," Stabler smiled at the group.

"Ok," Casey said smiling down at Jr. touching his head gently.

SVU Precinct one P.M The phone rang it was Richard again

Paige put it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Elliot, how is our Olivia today?" Richard smiled.

"Fine," Stabler said covering his anger.

"And the baby?" Richard asked.

"Perfect," Stabler said clinching his teeth.

"Which one? I know she had twins," Richard laughed.

"Both of them are fine," Stabler said trying to control himself.

"Good. I couldn't imagine her little angels being hurt at all," Richard said with a fake pouty voice.

"Yeah they're innocent beans," Stabler said looking at their first photos on his desk.

"Now Olivia and you are a different story in my book," Richard smiled again.

"Oh Really?" Stabler said with interest.

"You two hurt me bad, Elliot," Richard pouted again.

"How did we hurt you Richard?" Stabler asked.

"You took away some fun times from me," Richard said.

" You mean Olivia, and I'm not letting someone hurt my friend again," Stabler swore.

"Friend?" Richard laughed.

"Best friend in the world," Stabler insisted.

"Whatever happened to girlfriend? Or future wife? Mother of your children?" Richard listed the answers he could have come up with.

"She is all of those and more," Stabler choked up.

Richard yawned out of bordum. "I am ready to talk about my lovely afternoon I spent with Anna now."

"Do you want Paige?" Stabler asked quickly waving for her to come back to the phone.

"It doesn't matter who I say this to. It will come out to all at one point," Richard huffed over the phone.

"Speak then Richard," Stabler said annoyed.

"She was quite the screamer," Richard laughed.

"But not like Olivia right?" Stabler pushed.

"Oh Olivia's screams," Richard moaned. "But I am done talking about her for now. She is old news for now. Maybe she and I will be together again someday but right now I just like to watch her and her children from my window across the street from hers."

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" Stabler went on.

"Or maybe I am nowhere near her, Elliot. Where am I Detective?" Richard pushed back.

"Some place hard to find," Stabler said more irritated.

"Do you know where your beautiful ADA Casey Novak went after you left the hospital?" Richard asked.

"You didn't," Stabler jumped and so did the rest of the squad towards the phone.

Casey screams over the phone, "Elliot!"

"Don't hurt her," Stabler ordered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh I saw how Fin looked at her when the mean man had a knife to her neck. I think this will be him and me this time. Detective Tutuola I would love to meet you sir," Richard laughed.

"Where do you want to meet?" Fin asked angrily with a bit of worry.

"Olivia and I used to love The Ramble," Richard said cheerfully before hanging up.

"He's been waiting for a long time for this," Stabler said pissed off.

"He killed one ADA there and God knows he'll do it again," Abbie said in agreement.

"He knows about the babies," Stabler said sitting down in a worried state again.

"We can't let him get away with any of this. Don, get a team to go to the hospital and watch Olivia and the boys. Elliot you go there too. Fin; take Monique, John and Chester with you to The Ramble," Alex said taking action and leadership for the group of now beyond worried people.

"I want to be at the Rambles to get that bastard," Stabler said to her angrily.

"Let's go guys. He isn't going to have Casey," Fin said gathering up his gang.

"I'll stay with Liv," Cragen suggested, trying to calm Elliot.

"That is very admirable Don but Elliot c'mon Olivia needs you. You are the father," Monique said going over to Elliot.

"Ok. I'll go to Olivia and my babies," Elliot finally agreed.

Fin rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'll beat the hell out of him for you El. He has Casey too remember, he's got it coming from me too," he winked.

"I'll get him in interrogation," Stabler winked back.

"You do that!" Fin shouted back as he walked out with the others.

Mercy Hospital Benson's room

"Did you get White Elliot?" Olivia asked nervously.

"No, but he's got Casey now and he knows about the babies," Stabler warned her.

"No!" She cried.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back and get him," Stabler assured her.

"What's up with the rat squad here? Shouldn't they be out looking for Casey?" Olivia cried looking at the door.

"Shit they're here now," Stabler said in anger.

"They are just here to protect you for now. They aren't here because of the two of you," Alex informed them.

Stabler sighed, relived. "Thank God."

"Like before we don't know if he still has Casey or he dropped her somewhere and ran again," Alex reminded them.

"Yeah," Elliot nodded.

"So who is looking for her?" Olivia asked.

"Fin...He told Fin directly to do it," Elliot told her.

"Fin?" Olivia said with some confusion.

"Yeah, he said he saw the way he looked at her when Ben hurt her," Elliot explained.

"They love each other Elliot. He uses that against his victims. He exploits their loved ones and toys with their emotions," Olivia cried.

"I failed to protect you, Liv," Elliot lowered his head.

"He has gone after me twice and I am still here Elliot. The third time won't be on his charm list," Olivia smiled at him.

"Did he rape you?" Elliot asked with concern again.

Olivia shook her head. "I told the doctors to do a rape kit when I came in before the babies came and they thankfully said, no."

"Thank God," Stabler cried.

Stabler's phone rang it was Richard. "Stabler."

"Elliot, hi! How is Olivia now? Fine, I presume, because that is all you have said to me. Even when she wasn't," Richard laughed.

"What do you want White?" Stabler asked, annoyed.

"Has your friend, Fin, called you yet to say if he found Casey?" Richard asked.

"Not yet," Stabler said bringing his status up to angry again.

"I wonder why," Richard laughed again.

"Do you want Paige, you said wanted to talk to her?" Stabler asked looking over at her.

"Oh she came with you to the hospital?" Richard said in somewhat of a surprised voice. "I would have expected she wanted to come after me as much as you did. Smart, Monique advised against that didn't she. Also that other lawyer woman, oh what is her name, Alex I believe? She is beautiful too Elliot. I think I might want her to be my next girlfriend. What do you think?"

"Take me leave them alone," Stabler snapped.

"So want you to play a game of go after someone your own size?" Richard laughed.

"I'm the perfect size for you," Stabler growled.

"Well not really but your Captain is definately my size and he is right in the line of my fire too," Richard chuckled.

"NO! Take me, I'm open Richard!" Elliot shouted.

"Elliot, what is going on?" Olivia cried.

Stabler motioned for her to be quiet. "Come on if you're a man why don't you come get me."

The sound of a shot came over the reciever.

"Goodnight dear Captain," Richard said.

Stabler fall to the ground trying not to cry. "Take me man come on."

Richard hangs up the phone.

"Elliot?" Alex asked worried now.

"Tell us what happened Elliot!?" Olivia cried.

Stabler collected himself to the best of his ability. "He shot Don."

"No!" Olivia screamed.

"What the hell is the FBI doing here?" She said beginning to cry but looking up at the door.

"This is out of your hands now," Dean said walking in.

"Screw you, it's ours, he's our perp," Stabler shouted, getting in his face.

"He has a member of the DA's office. This is more than that now," Dean barked.

"I said its SVU and Major Case Squad's case it deals with rape so back off," Stabler said gathering himself again.

"You can have the case on him for the rape of the mother but we have the kidnapping of the ADA," Dean said waving Elliot to back off of him.

"Elliot, let Dean help us to get White," Olivia pleaded.

"We investigate Rape, murder, kidnapping, abuse, child indangerment," Syabelr protested.

"Kidnapping of children, _kids_. This is a New York State employed ADA!" Dean protested right back.

"I don't like you, and Branch said it's ours so back off!" Elliot said showing papers out of his pocket.

Dean pulled papers out too. "I have a singed warrent from the DA that this has been turned over to me as of now. Now you can work with me or just back off, yourself!"

Stabler looked from Dean to Olivia and then back to Dean. "Fine I'll work with you."

"And with Don possably being dead this will definately go to the FBI and IAB," Alex added.

"I provoked him to do it," Stabler lowered his head.

"It doesn't matter for what reason he did it. He did what he did and that will get him good time down in Florence and then they have the death penalty for him to look forward to too," Dean said smiling.

"He's smart, he can duck that," Stabler shook his head.

"I won't let that happen." He smiled thinly at Olivia.

"She's got a boyfriend already Dean," Elliot said.

"Thank you Dean. Elliot, behave!" Olivia said smiling at Elliot and then looking over at Elliot in disgust.

"I didn't notice, really Detective," Dean said pointing out the boys asleep in their basinettes.

Stabler smiled with fatherly pride. "They are cuties."

"That they are," Dean nodded in agreement.

"I have to check in at the precinct to see if they got anything there. I'll be back to talk later Olivia," Alex said looking at her phone and then smiling at Olivia.

"Ok," Olivia smiled back.

"NO!" Stabler shouted.

"What's wrong El honey?" Olivia said confused.

"Don't go Alex," Stabler said warning.

"I'll be back asap Detective," Alex soluted playfully at him.

"Don't go let me go with you then. Dean watch Olivia," Stabler said going over to her.

"I can take Alex in the sedan. You stay with your family," Dean smiled.

"See El, I am in good hands," Alex smiled too.

Stabler looked frightened. "Are you gonna tell IAB?"

"I am a friend Detective Stabler. I have no offiliation with IAB and even if I did I can't stand them and I couldn't live with hurting you or Olivia," Dean assured him.

"Please let them go El. We need you here," Olivia smiled.

"You watch my freind closely," Stabler ordered.

"I will," Dean nodded and smiled back at them again as him and Alex stepped out.

"I hate being scared of making every move," Stabler said shaking his head.

"That is the world we live in now El. We can't help but be cautious and a bit over protective of those we care about," Olivia said assuringly.

"I know what you mean you spend your whole life trying to protect the ones you love and then this happens and you feel like you failed," Stabler nodded.

"We haven't completely failed yet Stabler," Olivia smiled.

"I will die if he hurts them," Stabler said turning to the boys.

"Now I won't let him touch our boys. That is my mother's protectiveness coming out," Olivia laughed.

"He messed with the wrong women," Stabler laughed too.

"You know it," she said she leaned towards him for a kiss.

"I love you," Stabler said softly.

"I love you too El," she said back to him.

SVU Percent The next day Benson was in Cragen's office with the Babies hiding out.

"We're here for you man," Ed said to Elliot.

"How have you been Elliot?" Lenny laughed.

"How are Olivia and the kids?" Ed smiled.

"Excellent and I've been ok concidering," Elliot half smiled.

"Glad to here it man!" Lenny smiled punching Elliot's shoulder.

"You guys want to meet the new addtions to my family?" Stab;er smiled wider.

"Sure," Lenny nodded.

Stabler walked them into Cragen's office. "Lenny, Ed meet Blade and Elliot."

"Good thing they look more like Olivia. Her eyes and hair at least," Lenny teased Elliot.

"Real funny Lenny," Stabler smirked.

"Didn't you know he is a moonlight comedian like Munchy?" Ed teased.

"I know," Elliot laughed.

"Crazy people I work with..." Olivia shook her head.

The phone rang Stabler answered it out in the precinct it was White. "Hello?" Stabler answered.

"Elliot, you know I never get tired of hearing your voice?" Richard laughed.

"Funny, what do you want?" Stabler huffed.

"I just wanted to tell you another thing about when I was with the dearly departed Anna. Is that ok with you?" Richard asked sounding a little too anxious to be cooperative.

"Speak," Stabler ordered.

"I cut her clothes down the center and then peeled them back slowly. I went on top of her and pressed my hands to her throat as I let myself in her. She made that gurgling sound that I had told you that one ADA made before she died. Our dear Casey was just making that same noise you know," Richard said with a smile.

"Do you want new blood Richard?" Paige barked.

"Casey and I are still having fun right now so...no...maybe later," Richard laughed before hanging up.

Stabler throws the phone thought the window.

"Elliot! What the hell?" Olivia snapped walking out into the bullpen.

"He's raping her," Elliot shouted.

"Oh no!" Olivia gasped.

"He said and I quote "I cut her clothes down the center and then peeled them back slowly. I went on top of her and pressed my hands to her throat as I let myself in her. She made that gurgling sound that I had told you that one ADA made before she died. Our dear Casey was just making that same noise you know." End of quote." Elliot said sitting back down.

"No!" Olivia cried.

"Don't worry I'll get him good," Stabler nodded to himself.

"Yeah, I am done with his stupid games and I just got here!" Ed said breaking into the conversation.

"I've been done," Stabler said angrily.

The Ramble

"Her blood is all over here," Fin pointed out.

"We'll find her," Stabler said with a little hope in him.

"God I hope so El,' Fin sighed.

"We found her clothes over here," Monique pointed the evidence plates out.

"Found something!" Paige shouted.

Fin and Monique rushed over. "We have been here for more than a day. What else did you find?" in asked.

Paige moved so they could see. "What's this?"

"It looks like a heel of a shoe with blood all over it," Monique said putting on a glove and picking it up.

"I'm really getting pissed off at his games," Stabler scowled.

"So what, he broke her shoe and then stabbed her with the heel?" Fin shook his head.

"Bring the dogs over, they will help us a lot," Stabler instructed.

"That looks like that may be the case," Monique said calling the k9 over to the scene.

Stabler gave one of the dogs Casey's shirt. "Sniff her out boy."

The dog walks for ten blocks before stopping cold in front of a motel.

"What is it boy?" Stabler asked.

"You think she could be up there?" Monique said looking up at the crappy motel.

"I hope she is," Fin gulped.

In the motel

Stabler gave the dog her sense again. "Find her boy." He ran up to the top floor.

"Open the door Honey," Stabler said to Paige.

Paige opened the door and went in followed by Tutuola. Fin ran to Casey tied to the bed post. "Casey! Baby wake up!"

Stabler patted the dog. "Good Boy."

"C'mon baby please don't leave me like this," Fin whispered to Casey.

"Casey think of the babies you playing with them and teaching them what you know," Stabler said.

"C'mon Casey. Please wake up," Monique pleaded.

Fin began to cry. "Casey."

Stabler went up to her and gently touched her face. "Casey Honey wake up come baby give us a sign you're still alive."

Casey's eyes fluttered and then slowly opened.

Fin held her close in his arms. "Casey."

Casey looked up at him blinking. She was naked and drenched in sweat and her own blood.

"Is she ok?" Stabler asked.

"Her forehead is hot. It looks like the bleeding has stopped," Fin told them.

"Fin..." Casey breathed.

"Hey don't talk. We will get you out of here as soon as possible," Fin whispered to her.

"An ambulance just pulled up outside," Dean informed them.

"Thanks for the dogs Dean," Stabler said shaking his hand.

"No problem. That is what they are for anyway," Dean smiled.

Hospital an hour later the doctor came back with the results.

Stabler was standing just inside Casey's room with Fin. "What are the results Doc?"

"She was raped but the blood luckily wasn't from that. He sliced at her arms, legs and stomach with what might possibly be a razer," Dr. Delemico explained.

"His ass is mine," Stabler grunted.

"Not if I get to him first," Fin groaned.

"No," Olivia yelled at Ed wanting to come into Casey's room too.

"No you don't want in there," Ed said holding her back.

"Let me go see my friend Ed!" Olivia screamed.

"No Olivia!" Ed ordered.

Stabler stepped out." You don't want in there."

"Elliot? What's wrong? Why can't I be with Casey?" Olivia cried.

Stabler held her back. "You don't want to see that Liv, stay here."

"Elliot, tell me why you can go in and see her but I can't!" Olivia shouted.

"She was raped and cut up pretty badly, I don't want that image in your head," Stabler said trying to calm her.

"I see it all the time! She barked at him getting angry. She is my friend Elliot and I want to be there for her like always," Olivia cried out.

"No. not now," Stabler said holding her.

"I was with her when she was beat up the first time and I want to be there now!" Olivia said pushing him away.

"Fine," Stabler said giving.

Olivia pushed him out of her way and went into the room.

"Liv go home," Casey choked out.

"Casey, I want to be with you. Why is everyone telling me to leave including you? You have never been like this, no one has," Olivia asked.

"You need to rest up, you have babies now to look after," Casey said looking up at her.

"They are being taken care of right now. I need to be with my friend right now because she is hurting and needs love more than ever," Olivia said smiling.

"I haven't seen Don where is he?" Casey said sitting up.

"He is ok Casey. Trust me," Olivia said not wanting worry her further. "Casey, you didn't turn me away when you were attacked the first time and I don't expect myself to turn away from you now. Just know that."

"I'm scared Liv," Casey said crying.

"I know you are honey and that is ok. Just know that we are all here," Olivia smiled.

"Why did he pick me?" Casey sniffed.

"He uses people's emotions to pick his victims. He knew that you and I had a connection. Also he saw Fin when he shot Ben," Olivia explained. "Fin wanted to protect you no matter the cost to him or to the case at the time."

"We need to stop him," Casey pulling herself up more.

"We will Casey. You need to take a load off. We have Abbie and Alex to get us in with judges right now. You have nothing to worry about," Olivia reassured her.

A women with short chestnut brown hair and baby blue eyes came into the room. "She's right you're in good hands now Miss. Novak," Agent Ash smiled.

"Can I help you?" Olivia said confused.

Ash put out her hand. "I'm Agent Emily Ash with the FBI Dean told me what's been going on he had to take another case and told me to take over for him."

Olivia took her phone out to call Dean.

"Hello?" Dean said seeing it was Olivia.

"Dean what's going on?" Olivia snapped.

"I've been reassigned to a new case so I told Agent Emily Ash to take over for me," Dean explained.

"Damn it Agent Porter!" Olivia yelled.

"I'm sorry but it comes from the boss not me," Dean shrugged.

"What does he have to say about this? An ADA is raped and beaten and they send in what looks like a kid to deal with the investigation!" Olivia screamed.

"We can no longer talk from here on out I have to go," Dean sighed.

"As FBI I know that George and Melinda would have a fit!" Olivia shouted at him.

Dean hangs up the phone.

"Dean!" Olivia shouted.

"I know you don't like me Detective," Ash sighed.

"Fuck!" Olivia shouted out again.

"I'm not a kid Detective and I'm not a newbie," Ashe said defensively.

"Listen up Ash! I am not letting some stranger come in here and take this case! From here on out the FBI is done with this as far as I am concerned and SVU is on! Including me!" Olivia said getting up in her face.

"Yes!" Fin said excited for Olivia's return.

The guys looked in the door.

"Fin?" Casey smiled.

Ash put her hands up defensively. "I understand I'm just here to help out I told Dean it was your guys case to start out with anyways."

"Hey sweetie," Fin smiled at Casey coming in.

"I hope me and you can be friends," Ash said to Casey.

"I don't like FBI in the first place so why would I befriend you? The only ones I have ever trusted were George and Melinda," Casey protested.

"I'm actually being transfored to SVU as a Detective I'm going to numbre 16 n manhattan," Ash smiled.

"Hell you are and I think you should leave now Agent Ash," Fin shouted.

Ash saw Munch in the door and smiled. "Hey Munch you haven't changed much since I seen you last."

"Niether have you Emily," Munch smiled back.

"This is stupid! Our Captain and ADA are injured and now this!" Fin complained aloud.

Munch marched in defending her. "Hey give her a break she's a nice perosn."

"I really don't care! Casey is lying there in that bed! Don is lying in a bed in the ICU! I can't fucking stand this!" Fin shouted.

Ash left the room.

The next morning seven A.M Ash was sitting at a desk looking over paper work as everyone one came in.

"What the fuck! You again!" Fin shouted at her again.

"What is going on?" Abbie said confused.

"I'm the new Detective here," Ash smiled at her.

"This is rediculous!" Alex C complained.

"Hey Sargent Munch, what the fuck!" Monique laughed.

"You know what I severd six years in Homicide eight in FBI and I wanted this job but my father told the FBI to take me so I had no say in it so if you don't like me fine but I am just like you guys and want justice so you guys can be pissy about this or suck it up and help me find Richard before he hurts someone else!" Ash said defending herself.

"Help you!" Fin laughed.

"Just like us!" Monique laughed with him.

"This is bull shit!" Alex C shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I want to help but a rapist away I just wanted to help the best Detectives around and help them bring a perp down!" Ask said.

"Let the professionals do their job then! They seem to be having problems with us around anyway," Alex Eames laughed.

"Yeah that was fun coming in here," Megan laughed with her.

Ash sat back down hiding the emotions the case was bringing up. "I just wanted to help that's all I know how Novak feels," Ash said holding back tears.

Olivia walked into the bullpen. "Bull shit!" She laughed. There was a file on Benson's desk Benson read it...it was of a girl from 2 months to 16 years of age who was raped and beaten by her father. "Hey, I come back and already have this stuff on my desk?"

Ash stood up. "How'd you get that file?"

"Hell if I know," Olivia said handing it off.

Fin laughed and gave Olivia a high five.

Ash started reading it and about fall back into her chair with a scared look on her face.

"Who ate your lunch?" Olivia teased.

"This was confidential files at the FBI," Ash explained.

"Oh I worked with them," Olivia laughed. "Not the best thing I ever did for my career but it was time away from these Looney Tunes," she teased Fin and John.

"Why would anyone want you to have my file from when I reported my father?" Ash wondered.

"Your dad molested you?" Olivia said curious.

"Yes from when I was 2 months to when I was 16 years old," Ash nodded.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Olivia said legitimately sorry now.

"It's ok," Ash shook her head.

"Even if that is so I still don't trust you on this with us," Fin said still skeptical.

"I understand where you guys are coming from and if you don't want me here then I'll leave," Ash put her head down.

"Your fine for now. Fin is just sour because his girlfriend is in the hospital and he wants to be the one with El to nail his balls," Olivia shook her head at Fin.

"I want to too," Ash smiled.

"Me and Emily were partners back in Baltimore," Munch chimed.

"Oh not as badly as them!" Olivia laughed.

"Nice Munchy!" Monique laughed.

"She's a slinky little twit and will do anything for her friends," Munch smiled.

"I'll do anything for you guys if you give me a chance," Ash said giving them a questioning smile.

"I guess we can do that. You get Paige though because everyone has a partner accept the new kid," Olivia pointed.

"Cool," Ash smiled at Paige even though Paige had a dirty look on her face.

"Also Munch no playing favorites because of history! Remember Sarg, you are in charge until Capt. comes home!" Fin pointed, scolding.

"I'm really sorry about Don," Ash said sincerely.

"We all are," Olivia sighed.

The phone rang Ash answered it putting it on speaker it was White. "Hello?" Ash said.

"Olivia, is that your new friend honey?" Richard laughed.

"What do you want Richard?" Olivia said irritated.

"Isn't that an obvious question?" Richard laughed again.

"What do you want scum-bag?" Ash scowled.

"Olivia of course, Miss Emily Ash, but you wouldn't know much about that would you?" Richard smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, confused as to what was going on.

"He attacked me too," Olivia whispered to her.

"Richard why don't you go play out in the street," Ash moaned.

"I like playing in the park more," Richard laughed.

"I bet you do you scum-bag bastard," Ash said to him.

"Naughty girl with such a big vocab. Of course I am a scum-bag bastard, you idiot!" Richard laughed.

"Why don't you match wits with me then and meet me to see who's smarter then?" Ash said.

"Ash!" Olivia shouted silently.

"Listen to Olivia, Emily. She knows what she is talking about," Richard laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know nothing about me," Ash shook her head not knowing how much he knew exactly until it was too late.

"Daddy dearest molested you from when you were an infant until you could buy a car. You worked for the FBI for the past seven years. You have been divorced and been straight up left by three different men in two years...Is that enough for now Agent Ash?" Richard smirked.

"You don't scare me, you're nothing but a coward," Ash snapped.

"A coward? Olivia, who does this girl think she is?" Richard laughed.

"Smart! Which scares me," Olivia said looking at her.

Richard laughed again, harder.

"What's so funny Richard?" Ash asked.

"That no one seems to have faith in you let alone the fact that you have all the faith in the world. I have killed an ADA, almost killed another and almost killed Olivia twice. It isn't for a lack of trying you understand," Richard said continuing to laugh.

"I'm not afraid of you so bring it on you scum bastard," Ash said again fearlessly.

"Again with the little girl vocabulary! Call me a Jackass, an asshole, a fucker, something with substance! I deserve everything you got and more!" Richard snapped.

"You have to get me and piss me off before I call you worse," Ash snapped back.

"You're weaker than you claim that I am!" Richard laughed.

"I'm not weak at least I have the balls to call you out," Ash defended.

"Excuse me but I believe I called YOU out but pose your life's shit story to you colleuges!" Richard corrected.

"I don't care that they know I was raped so bring it on you don't know anything else about me," Ash shrugged off.

"You sometimes talk in your sleep about your father, you take notes anally about everything you can, you ask too many questions, you are way too forward towards people you just meet, and that is why no one likes you from the start!" Richard laughed again

"If no one likes me then why don't you kill me," Ash asked.

"I don't know if Olivia or anyone else told you this but I like to play with people's emotions. I like to take away loved ones from people. Since you are a nobody and have nobody you are useless to me," Richard explained.

"I got people you don't know so the jokes on you Ricahrd," Ash laughed herself.

"You have no idea who I am, what I know, or what I am capable of! That is just the beginning!" Richard told her.

Munch walked into to the room. "Emmy who's on the phone?"

"Who do you think?" Olivia laughed.

"Sergent Munch! Hello old friend! It's Richard White!" Richard laughed out loud.

"Leave my freinds and ex-girlfriend alone richard why don't you just confess you're gonna die anyways," Munch warned.

"Girlfriend?" Richard laughed again.

"Yes we used to date we been freinds for a long time," Munch explained, irritated.

"The young beautiful, Emily Ash, and the old, scrony Serent Munch! Well when you were together in Baltimore I guess you were still Detective!" Richard exclaimed.

"So what you're nonthing but a low life who thinks he's better than everyone," Ash said coldly.

"I don't think, I know!" Richard exclaimed.

"Tell us why you called here for Richard," Stabler ordered, walking in.

"Elliot, when did you get here? I thought you were with the boys!" Richard cheered.

"I am," Stabler exclaimed.

"Oh so those two little angels are there too!" Richard cooed playfully.

"Yes they are," Stabler said looking at them.

"That's nice," Richard smiled.

"The girls and I have been talking forever and one Emily doesn't get it, two Olivia hasn't said anything of much interest to me, three I am bored so I am hanging up now! Goodbye al!" Richard said before hanging up the phone.

_Silence_


	5. Chapter 5

"That guy's a coward," Ash repeated.

"He may not have gone through with killing Casey or I but he still can and will if he gets another chance. It is the way he is. He stalks you, learns your routine and then gets you where you are most vulnerable," Olivia explained to Ash.

"I want his balls on the wall," Ash groaned.

"Well I'd like his balls in a blender but ain't life a bitch," Olivia said waving Ash's anger for her own.

"I like that one," Ash smiled.

"It is one of her many oh so famous lines about all the guys she meets," Elliot smirked.

"He is the only one that she hasn't said it too," Fin said pointing to Elliot.

"I hope I never hear it either," Elliot smiled at Olivia and gulped.

"I'd like to see your balls in a blender Elliot," Monique smiled.

"So what do we do about Richard?" Elliot said ignoring Monique.

"He wants me," Olivia pointed out.

"No you're not putting yourself at risk, we have children now," Stabler protested.

"A final showdown just him and I, El, and you know he won't stop until he has his moment or I get him first," Olivia protested against him.

"No," Stabler demanded.

"Take the boys home El. This isn't where I want them to be right now. Leave them with the girls if you are going to come back," Olivia said ignoring his demand.

"I'm going to go for lunch anyone coming?" Ash said picking up her coat.

"I can't. I have to work," Olivia said angrily looking at Elliot.

"I am going to the hospital to be with Casey. I'll catch you later," Fin said waving to the group.

Ash walking down the street she ran into a man. "Sorry man," she said with smile.

"That's ok," Richard smiled and walked on. He looked back down the street at her and then continued to walk.

"Hey man you want some lunch, it's on me, and I ran into you I have to do something for you?

"Thank you. How nice," Richard nodded.

"No problem," Ash smiled.

"My name is Mark and you are?" Richard extended his hand.

Ash took his hand shaking it. "Emily."

"So where to Emily?" Richard said looking into her eyes.

"How about Lu's on Second Street?" Ash asked.

"Sounds like fun," Richard smiled.

Lu's, Ash and Richard sitting down at the table drinking their drinks.

"So what do you do for a living?" Ash asked as a starter.

"I am in real-estate," Richard replied.

"That must be fun, I'm a cop," She said laughing.

"Really?" He said acting intrigued.

"Yeah...Are you single?" She blurted out.

"A little forward don't you think for a first meeting?" He laughed.

"I'm sorry," Ash shook her head.

"No it is quite alright. I was seeing someone but she...uh...fell for a co-worker of hers," he explained.

"I'm sorry...I am single," she smiled.

"A beautiful woman like you?" Richard laughed.

"Yeah," Ash nodded.

"That is surprising," Richard said acting like it did surprise him, _but he knew it all_.

"Do you want to go out?" She asked batting her eyes flirtatiously.

"Well is this not what we are doing?" He laughed.

"I guess so...Do you want to go to my place?" Ash said smiling.

"Of course," he smiled back.

Residence of Emily Ash

"Well this is my home," she said walking in.

"Exquisite," he said looking around.

"Thanks I get it from my mom," she laughed.

"Oh?" He said sounding interested in what she had to say again.

"Yeah but she died when I was seven," she lowered her head.

"That's too bad," he said trying to be sincere.

"Yeah I didn't have a good childhood," Ash shook her head.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He said directing to the couch.

Ash sat on the couch next to Richard "My father beat and raped me a lot as I grew up," she explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Richard gasped.

"Yeah, he's the reason I became a cop," she nodded.

"Well good for you!" Richard said giving her nudge. "What unit are you in?"

"Special Victims Unit," she smiled.

"That is a very good place to be. They do great work," he nodded.

"Yes I'm new though I'm only two days into it," she told him.

"Well you will get the hang of things soon enough. Where did you work before?" Richard said going farther back now.

"FBI," she smiled.

"Wow!" Richard laughed.

"Yeah...I hated it though," she shook her head.

"Oh, why's that?" Richard asked.

"Just didn't fit in," she shrugged.

"That's ok. How are you fitting in the NYPD?" He continued.

"A little rough at first but ok now," she waved it off.

"Good," he smiled.

"I can feel you're a good man Mark," she smiled.

Richard ran his fingers through her hair. "And you're an amazing woman."

"Thank you, you're an amazing guy," she continued to smile.

Richard leaned closer to her but didn't go directly for her lips until she would come to him. Ash came to him kissing his lips. Richard cradled the back of her neck to make the kiss more passionate.

Ash put her hands on his thighs. "What do you want to do now?"

"You," he smiled.

"Ok," Ash said smiling back.

Richard began to unbutton her blouse. Ash lay back on the couch smiling at him. Richard laughed as he peeled back her blouse over her shoulders. _Oh this is so like when I did Anna_, he thought.

"Be gentle," she moaned.

"Always," he smiled down at her as he went to kiss her again.

"Stop," Ash said before he lowered himself into her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He smiled sweetly.

"Nothing, you're a nice guy…" She hesitated.

"But what? I know you were about to say something," Richard smiled.

"Nothing you're just a nice guy," she smiled back.

"Sure," he said as he went to go down into her after pulling his pants down to his ankles.

"What are you doing?" Ash said scared.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He smiled. Richard laughed at the confused girl beneath him.

"Stop it I don't want intercourse," Ash shoved at his bare chest.

Richard moved off of her and the couch.

"In a way I'm sorry just continue if you want," she said lying back again.

"No. I don't want to rush you if you don't want to." He zippered his pants. "This being our first date and all it is rather rude of me," he smiled.

"Want to still date me?" She smiled back.

"Of course. From here on out we take slow though so no one feels rushed," he smiled.

"This is my number for work and house number call me whenever," she hugged him.

"Nice," he said before kissing her.

"Well I should be going. I need to get back to the office," he said looking at his watch.

"Ok I hope to talk to you soon Mark," she smiled.

"I will call you tomorrow. I promise," he smiled back.

"_No hard feelings_ about what just happened, right?" Richard grinned.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Good," he smiled as he walked out of the apartment.

Special Victims Unit Squad room Ash walking into the room fixing herself.

"Hey guys," Ash sighed.

"How was lunch?" Olivia asked.

"I meet a man," she said starey eyed.

"Nice! Where did you go?" Monique laughed.

"Lu's his name is Mark he's the most gentlest man alive," Ash smiled.

"They are few and far between but they do exist," Alex gave a high five to Olivia.

"Yeah true," Ash said rubbing her neck.

"Dish girl! We need all the details!" Monique egged.

"I took him back to my place we were making out ok and I freaked so he stopped and he said he will call me tomorrow," she sighed again.

"That is ok. At least he stopped. Some guys don't know the meaning of the word," Olivia shook her head.

"Richard White," Monique coughed.

"Mark has baby blue eyes, short brown hair he works at a realitor bussness," Ash told them.

"Sounds nice," Monique nodded.

"Sounds vaugely like Richard but the rest about him being a gentleman is so not him," Olivia laughed.

"He laughed when I told him that I didn't want to be with him like that," Ash said.

"Men find it funny when you let them start but not finished," Alex said referring to the man being with Emily.

"I noticed," Ash shook her head.

"Men are animals," Olivia pointed out.

"Rats, they have to have sex or they die," Monique laughed.

The next day SVU Squad room Mark called ash forgot to take it off of speaker.

"Hello?" Ash answered.

"Hey beautiful. I just couldn't wait to talk to you again," Richard said with a smile.

"Me either Mark, how are you?" Ash giggled.

"Fine. How is work going at SVU?" Richard said in his interested voice.

"Good," Ash smiled.

"That is good. I just sent a partner out to put a final bid on a house so it will hopefully be sold within the next few hours," Richard told her about his work.

"Sweet I'm looking for a new place you think you can have someone help me out?" Ash said looking for another opportunity to see him.

"I can definately arrange that!" Richard said excitedly.

Olivia and Monique looked at each other suspiciously, _it sounds like Richard's voice_.

"Ok when can we take care of it?" Ash asked anxiously.

"Lunch again tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"How about today?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Dinner would be nice too," Richard laughed.

"There is a nice bar and grill called Meloni's. How about we meet there around 8 o'clock?" Richard suggested.

"Perfect, see you then Mark," Ash smiled.

"See you then Emily," Richard said with a smile too. He hangs up.

"Do you need someone to come with you? I mean, Emily, you just met this guy," Olivia said concerned.

"I think I'll be ok," Ash said without worry.

"Are you sure? Olivia went on a blind date once and almost got attacked. I don't want to risk that with you too," Monique told her.

"Yeah that isn't fun," Olivia said shaking her head.

"I think I'll be ok if I am in trouble I'll call you guys to come get," Ash smiled.

"Ok sweetie," Alex C nodded.

Eight P.M. Meloni's bar

"Hey Mark," Ash smiled.

"Emily," Richard smiled looking her up and down.

"So want to go see a house or something?" Ash said to him.

"Let's have dinner first. I heard that the steak here was to die for," Richard smiled pointing to booth for them to sit.

"Ok that sounds good," Ash said walking over.

They sat down and Richard went close to kiss her again but only went 90 as to not scare her and let her come the other 10. Ash went close the rest of the way and kissed him.

The waitress came up to them and smiled. "Good evening."

"Good evening," Ash said smiling.

"Hello," Richard nodded politely.

"Would you like to start off with some drinks?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah," Ash said looking over at Richard.

"A bottle of your finest red wine please," Richard nodded.

"Right away sir," the woman nodded back.

"I love wine," Ash smiled.

"I figured you might. Also this is a special occasion so I thought I might splurge," Richard smiled back.

"You're the nicest guy I've met," Ash said getting close to him.

"And you're the nicest woman by far," Richard said putting an arm over her shoulders. "So tell me about your prior relationships. I told you about one of mine. Have you ever been married?"

"Actually yeah he was a cop, he died shortly after we filed though," Ash told him.

"Now that is a sad story. I am sorry that I brought it up though," Richard lowered his head.

"It's ok," she shook her head. She looked away for a moment and then looked back after composing herself. "I love you."

"I love you too Emily," he whispered.

"So after dinner where are we going tonight?" Ash asked.

"Well I have a house out by the bay that I would like to show you and then I would love to show you my house," he smiled again.

"That sounds great," Ash nodded.

"Great. Now let's order and eat. I am starving," Richard laughed.

Waitress comes back. "What will it be?"

"Whatever he's having," Ash smiled.

"The steak, medium rare," Richard nodded.

"I will be back shortly then," the waitress smiled taking the menus.

"This is a nice place," Ash said looking around.

" Yeah. I know I have seen a few of your kind here occasionally," Richard said looking around himself.

"Oh," Ash smiled.

"Yeah police come in and out of here all the time," Richard laughed.

"Oh cool," Ash laughed too.

Richard nodded.

An hour later

"Where to now Mark?" Ash smiled as they walked out.

"This is my car over here. Let's go to see the house," Richard smiled.

"Ok," Ash smiled back.

Richard got into the car after letting her in and he drove towards the bay. Richard unlocked the front door to the house when they got up to it. "Go ahead in and have a look. I will be right back, I forgot something in the car."

"Ok," Ash nodded. Ash was looking around.

Richard crept back into the house a few minutes later and went up behind her. He hit her on the back of the head with a piece of wood and she went down hard on the tiled floor. He tied her hands together with a rope and dragged her to the closet. He cleaned up the mess a then walked back out to his car.

The next day at the precinct

"Hey Munch where's Emily?" Olivia said walking in.

"I haven't seen her all night and she didn't come in this morning for work," Munch shrugged.

"I'll bet her and that Mark guy just had a fun night and she lost track of time to this morning," Monique teased.

"He said he was going to show her a house right?" Alex C asked.

"Yeah," Munch nodded.

"Maybe she saw the house, bought it on the spot, and they broke it in then and there," Olivia laughed.

"Yeah maybe," Munch sighed.

Fin walked Casey into the room.

"Hello," Munch smiled at Casey.

"Hey John," Casey said still a little raspy.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" Olivia said going over to her.

"Better," Casey smiled.

"I'm worried about Ash," Munch grunted, putting his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Casey asked looking at everyone.

"She never came back last night nor did she come to work this morning and it's 9 o'clock already," Munch said looking at the clock.

"What went down last night?" Fin asked.

"called her and said to meet her at 8 at Meloni's and then they were gonna see a house," Munch sighed.

"Who's Mark?" Fin continued.

"Her boy friend," Munch huffed.

"New boyfriend, huh?" Casey laughed before coughing.

"He sounded like Richard though," Munch told them.

"Has Richard called since she met this Mark guy?" Fin said.

"Nope," Munch shook his head.

"Have you guys met Mark?" Casey asked.

"Nope," Munch shook his head again.

"She didn't want us to come with her because he was a date even though she had really just met him on her lunch break," Olivia pointed out.

"My gut is saying something is wrong," Munch moaned.

"Don what do you think we should do? I am kind of getting worried too," Olivia looked over at him as he walked out of his office.

"Wait until Richard calls see what he says then go looking," Don ordered.

"I guess that is all we can do," Monique shrugged.

"He better call," Munch said angrily.

"He will," Olivia said with some certainty.

The phone rang Stabler and put it on speaker in hopes it might be Richard. "Hello," Stabler answered.

"Elliot. Have I said how nice it is to hear your voice over the phone?" Richard laughed.

"Yeah, now what do you want?" Stabler said frustrated.

"I believe it is what you and your friends want from me. How is your Srgent Munch doing?" Richard smiled.

"He's ok," Stabler snapped.

"John, how is your dear Emily?" Richard smirked.

"I don't know she didn't come in today," Munched grinted.

"Oh that is too bad. I liked her. She was fiesty!" Richard laughed.

"What do you mean?" Stabler asked.

"kept going with me when none of you would. I thought that was hot," Richard laughed.

"She's dating mark," Stabler barked.

"Oh and who is this, Mark?" Richard laughed.

"Sounds a lot like you," Stabler pointed out.

"Really?" Richard continued to laugh.

"Yes," Stabler said angrily.

"How interesting," Richard smiled.

"Yes it is," Stabler nodded.

"Tell me about this Mark," Richard requested.

"I heard he's a nice guy," Stabler said.

"Well our Olivia will tell you that those traits make him sound nothing like me," Richard laughed.

"I know," Stabler laughed without meaning to.

"Still no hard feeling, right Detective Stabler?" Richard smiled.

"Nope," Stabler looked at Olivia.

"Good," Richard laughed. "Emily said there weren't any either after we almost made love yesterday but then backed out...oops...did I say that?" He laughed.

"You're Mark, I knew it," Munch snapped.

"Richard Mark White at you service," Richard laughed harder.

"Not funny," Stabler said angrily.

"I thought it was helarious Elliot. Can't you find some humor in the situation at hand?" Richard chuckled.

"I guess not," Stabler grunted.

"Oh well. I just wanted to call and tell you that our date went well. She isn't the screamer that Olivia is but she is just as beautiful," ichard shrugged.

"What did you do?" Stabler said angrily.

"I showed her a nice evening on the bay," Richard laughed and then hung up.

"Or he has her stashed somewhere and he didn't bother past that. He didn't seem interested when they talked," Olivia shrugged.

"Who knows," Stabler sighed.

"We'll find her," Olivia said reassuringly.

"Yep," Stabler nodded.

"I can't stand this," Casey lowered her head.

"Me either," Munch said angrily.

"Let me take you home honey. You don't need to be here," Fin said to Casey.

Casey nodded but didn't say a word as she just sat in her wheelchair.

"If you want to you can stay," Munch snapped looking at Fin.

Casey shook her head. "He has done enough to ruin me and since I am useless I don't feel like just sitting here and watching him do it to someone else."

"Take care then," Munch said sitting down, unsure of what just happened.

"Go home and rest. I'll call," Olivia smiled at Casey.

"Yeah," Stabler smiled and nodded to Casey in agreement to Olivia.

"Get working people," Cragen said going back into his office.

"El he said new houses out by the bay, right?" Olivia said looking around through papers.

"Yes he did," Stabler nodded.

"Let's start there then," Olivia smiled.

"Look for any houses by the beach then," Cragen said poking his head out.

"John, why don't you and I hit his place?" Monique suggested.

Olivia nodded to Don.

"Ok," Munch nodded to Monique.

Reisdence of Richard White Ten A.M.

Monique kicked the door down after she yelled that police were there like protocall and her and John marched in.

"Nothing here!" Munch said looking around.

"Not in here either!" Monique said from another room.

"Damn it...I was thinking what if he took her out of state?" Munch groaned.

"We can get him for kidnapping and taking someone over a boarder is an extra offense. We will get him and we will get her back John," Monique said reassuringly.

"I just have a bad feeling," Munch moaned.

"It will be alright. One of us will find her," Monique said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope we find her soon," Munch put his head down.

"You still love her don't you John?" She smiled.

"Let's keep looking," Munch said avoiding the question.

"I'm going down to the basement," she told him.

"I'll look more up here," he said waving his finger in a circular motion.

"Don't worry John. We will find her," she reassured him again before leaving.

"Monique?" John called down to basement a little while later.

"Yeah John?" Monique called back as she saw John walk down the stairs.

"I found nothing up there," Munch shook his head.

"Nothing that seems incriminating down here either. I'll call Elliot and Olivia to see if they got anywhere," she informed him taking her phone out.

"Ok," Munch nodded.

_Elliot's phone rings_

"Hello?" Stabler answered.

"Hey it is Monique. Did you guys find anything? We came up empty at his house," Monique told him.

"We found blue rope that's it," Stabler informed her.

"That same shit he pulled at Anna's!" Monique snapped.

"Yeah," Stabler sighed.

"John and I will be there soon," she informed him.

"Ok, see you soon," Stabler said.

Beach House eleven A.M.

"Hey guys," Stabler greeted Monique and John as they walked into the house.

"Nice place," Monique said looking around. "Too bad it is a crime scene."

"Yeah," Stabler laughed.

"So where did you find the rope?" Monique asked.

"In the closet," Stabler told her, pointing.

"Nothing else?" Monique asked crouching down next to the closet door.

"There is a blood trail that leads to the closet were the rope was found," Stabler said pointing parallel to where Monique was.

"John, are you still with us?" She said looking over at him like he was in a daze.

"Yeah," Munch said snapping to attention.

"There is blood on this," Munch said picking up a piece of wood a few feet away.

"He may have knocked her out with it," Monique voiced her opinion on how the blood got there.

Munch ran his hand through his hair closing his eyes for a moment then opening them. "Where are you?" He said to himself.

"We'll find her John. We aren't giving up," Olivia told him.

"We keep saying that and we're getting nowhere!" Munch said frustrated.

Stabler's cell rings and its Richard

"Hello?" Stabler answered.

"Find Emily yet Detective?" Richard asked in his fake concerned voice.

"No but we found your beach house with the rope and weapon in it," Stabler informed him.

"Tick Tock Detective Stabler. She doesn't have much time now. Wasting your time with the where, and not enough with the who. " Richard hangs up.

"Damn him," Stabler shouted, slamming his phone shut.

"What did he say babe?" Olivia said putting a hand on his arm.

"'Tick Tock Detective Stabler. She doesn't have much time now. Wasting your time with the where, and not enough with the who,'" Stabler repeated.

"Wasting time with the where, and not enough with the who?" Monique questioned.

"What does he mean by that?" Olivia said to Elliot.

"I don't know," Stabler shook his head puzzled.

"This is where it happened. Does he mean him, his place, again or her, her place?" Olivia wondered.

"The who part of it," Monique shrugged.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

"She's with him maybe that's what he's trying to say," Munch suggested.

"Problem is if that is true, where are they?" Monique asked.

"Somewhere we least expect them to be at most likely," Stabler shook his head.

"Call Don and have him take out a squad of uniforms to search where ever comes to mind. Tell him to send Chester and Paige out to us too," Olivia told Elliot.

Stabler got his cell phone back out. "Cap, we need uniforms...thanks." He shut the phone and put it back in his pocket. "They're on their way."

"Good. We need definitely more than just four detectives on this," Olivia nodded.

"I'd hate to take Fin away from Casey right now," Monique sighed.

"Her old stomping grounds might be where they will be at," Munch told them.

"Where's that?" Olivia asked.

"Brooklyn...East side," Munch informed them.

"El, call Don back and tell him to meet us out there. Monique let's head out now," Olivia said.

"Yeah," Monique nodded and followed her out to the sedan.

East Side an old abandoned apartment building

"Here it is," Munch looked up.

"You guys go up ahead!" Olivia ordered a group of SWAT.

"Let's move!" Munch said after taking a deep breath.

They storm in and police go around in every direction opening every door.

"Nothing in here!" Olivia shouted.

"No one here either!" Monique shouted back.

Munch looked as if he lost his only companion in the world.

"Anything down there El?" Olivia shouted to Elliot from a stairwell.

"Nope nothing, no one has been here for years," Stabler responded.

"John!" Monique shouted for him.

"Yeah," Munch said taking mad dash towards her.

Monique pointed to more blood trails that ran to a staircase.

"The roof!" Munch shouted. Munch made a mad dash before anyone could catch him towards the roof.

"Hold up John! What about the roof?" Olivia tried to ask.

Everyone was following him to the roof watching him climb what looked a water tower or used to be one.

"The tower!" Munch pointed.

Monique and Olivia gave each other a look of what is going on.

"If she's up here I'll need help!" Munch shouted down from a ladder.

Olivia and Monique followed him up the ladder.

"Find anything yet!" Munch said to the girls as they looked around

"Oh my God!" Olivia screamed in terror.

Monique rushed. "John! Elliot!" She cried out.

Munch ran to her about knocking Jeffries off the tower. "What!"

Stabler ran up the stairs to them.

Olivia pointed to the body of Emily draped across the top of the tower a few feet away.

"Is she dead?" Munch looked over.

Monique went up to her and checked for a pulse. "I have a pulse but it is faint."

Munch climbed the top of the tower to help Jeffries get her off the tower. "I'll untie her just hold her."

"He cut her up really bad," Olivia buried her face into Elliot's chest.

4:18:23 PM bensonstabler2004: Stabler held her looking at the body watching Munch try to untie her seeing him holding back is fears. "Yeah I know."

"She lost so much blood and I know that no one could survive that for very long," Olivia cried.

"She'll make it she's a fighter," Munch said looking up at Olivia.

"She'll be ok," Monique nodded agreeing with John but inside still knowing that Olivia may have a point.

"Call a bus!" Munch ordered.

"This is Detective Jeffries of the 16. We need a bus on the East side of Brooklyn. Abandoned Warehouse 4," Monique called out on her cell.

"Copy that we're in route now," EMT, Ryan informed her.

A few minutes later they heard the ambulances and the paramedics people coming up to the roof.

"Ok bring her down gently," Ryan ordered to his partners.

"John, back up so the EMT can do what they need to," Monique said pulling his arm a bit.

"Ok," Munch said to everyone's surprise, not fighting her.

"Tell Mercy to get a bed ready in ICU, for a patent and get the rape kit ready just in case, tell them cold Blue..." Ryan said to his one partner. "Give me chest compressions STAT!" He said to the other.

"She'll be ok," Monique said putting a hand on John's shoulder.

"Clear!" Ryan said continuing with the chest compressions himself. "He put it on her chest and she jumped up a bit he checked her pulse. "Weak still, Clear!" He put it on her chest and she jumped up a bit he checked her pulse. "Weak still, Clear!" He put it on her chest and she jumped up a bit he checked her pulse. "Come on girl work with me. Clear!" Ryan said shaking his head. He put it on her chest and she jumped up a bit he checked her pulse. "Ok we got a good pulse," he smiled.

"Oh thank God," Monique said softly.

Munch fell to his knees. "Thank you God," he cried.

Olivia began to cry tears of joy in Elliot's shirt.

"What hospital are you taking her to?" Stabler asked Ryan.

"Mercy, but for the next 2 hours no one is allowed to see her," Ryan said.

Monique nodded and looked over to John. "I'll take you to the hospital to wait. I don't want you driving right now and you shouldn't be going back to the office after all of this."

"I'm riding with her to the hospital," he told her.

"Ok," she smiled.

Mercy Hospital two hours later the doctor came to the waiting to see everyone there.

"How is she Doc?" Munch jumped up and asked.

"I am sorry but she has slipped into a coma," Dr. Green informed them.

"Son of a bitch...for how long?" Stabler said angrily.

"It is hard to say," Dr. Green shook his head.

"Will it help if we talk to her or something?" Stabler asked.

"It is rare that that technique works. She may come out later today, next week, next month, we never know with these cases. There is substantial damage to the back of her head and to her brain stem," Dr. Green told him.

"I don't care what you Doctors say cause you guys also said that my other partner wouldn't come out of a coma and she did...and we all talked to her while she was in that coma," Munch said frustrated.

"It all depends on the case and this doesn't seem likely in this one," Dr. Green said calmly.

"My partner was shoot in the head," Munch told him.

"The bullet only posed damage to one area. The blunt force trauma has created even greater damage than that. In the MRI we noticed the entry signs of sipholis," Dr. Green told him.

"Will she be able to talk?" Stabler asked.

"If she comes out of this she will have to go through a lot of theropy for all sorts of things to even get close to the person you all knew and even then it may not happen," Dr. Green shook his head.

Munch was holding back all his emotions. "Can I see her?"

"He means can we see her," Stabler jumped in.

"Two at a time please. It isn't safe for so many people to be in the room with all of the equipment that is keeping her alive right now," Dr. Green warned.

They all went back the hall way Ash's room Stabler and Benson went in first.

"I can't believe how close Richard got this time," Olivia said shaking her head.

"Yeah...I mean at the begging I didn't like her but once I got to know her she's like family," Stabler said rubbing the top of his head.

"You enter the bullpen you become one of us," she laughed.

"Don't worry Emily we'll get him," Stabler said looking down upon her.

Olivia touched her lifeless hand before walking out.

Tutuola and Paige, and Jeffries came in came in next.

"We have to get him," Paige said angrily. "Man I hate this part of the job."

Fin laughed. "This is the worst part."

"How is Casey?" Monique said looking from Emily to Fin.

"She's going to be ok," he smiled.

"When is she out of the wheelchair?" Paige asked.

"The doctors say she needs to be in it until she is done with theropy. She needs to build strength back up in her legs," Fin explained.

"Man Emily is going to have to go through it like Casey huh?" Paige said looking at Emily.

"When she wakes up, yeah she will," Monique nodded.

"Let's have Munch, and Cragen come in now," Paige smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea sweetie," Monique smiled back.

Munch and Cragen came in, Cragen looked at Ash.

"I am so sorry John," Cragen said softly.

"It's not your fault," Munch shook his head.

"This just shouldn't have happened," Cragen snapped.

"I know," Munch said, eyes narrowed in on Emily.


	6. Chapter 6

"It has been two months since he attacked Emily! She still hasn't woken up and we still haven't caught up to him! He tried his hand at Monique two weeks ago for God sakes!" Olivia shouted, frustrated.

"Don't remind me," Monique sighed.

"I'm ready to just say to him just take me," Munch growled.

"Take all of us instead of our women! This is fucking rediculous! Why the hell doesn't he have the balls to come after us men instead of the woman?" Fin said angrily.

"Even though that is another one of your many sexisms, I do agree with you for once," Olivia nodded.

6:12:21 PM steel66pen: Fin smiled.

"Cause he knows we can out power him," Munch remarked.

"He shot Don point blank! He has the guts to do that..." Fin barked.

"I am running out of paciense," Munch sighed.

"This really is pissing me off," Goran added.

"Beck can be a decoy how about we try that," Munch smiled.

"At least he hasn't gone after Eames yet. Then you will know exactly how we feel," Fin said to Goren.

Olivia laughed at John's remark.

"She's too tough for him," Goren answered back to Fin.

Alex Eames blushed at Bobbie's compliment.

"Olivia, Emily, Monique, they are strong too and he got to them!" Stabler said getting defensive.

"Well not strong enough if he got to them," Goren pointed out.

"Elliot!" Olivia snapped and she drug him to the window. "Alex has been attacked too. She is not as strong and as brave as Bobbie says she is either. Don't start!" She whispered to him in his ear.

"Alex was attacked?" Stabler said, stunned.

"Yes, she was attacked just over a year ago. So don't just bullshit defend the three of us. Also he got Casey, and don't forget that," Olivia pointed out.

"I will defend the women in this squad with honor," Stabler said proudly.

"Eames is the best one here," Goren said smiling as he saw them coming back.

Olivia glared at him. "If we are so tough then step back and watch _us_ nail Richard's ass alone. She pushed past him and went over to Monique's desk to talk to her."

"Like hell we will," Goren snapped grabbing Olivia's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!" Olivia screamed pulled at his arm.

"Olivia what exactly did White do to you?" Logan asked.

"Let me count..." Olivia said giving him a blank stare.

"Mike! Don't torture everyone!" Fin complained.

"I'm just like you guys I got a dark past too," Logan said.

"It can't beat my autobiography, I'll tell you that much," Olivia shook her head.

"You guys don't know my past so don't judge me," Logan shouted.

"Well then tell us!" Olivia said sarcastically. "Let's compare notes!"

"My mother was and alcholic and she sexually abused me as a child," Logan blurted.

Olivia counted on her fingers. "I am a child of rape! My mother both verbally and physically abused me! I have been stalked three times to date! The one was by my bioloigical father who I had no idea knew about me! I just found out who my father was last year and I only just met my brother right before that! Any questions?!?!

"My mother was schizophrenic and locked me up saying I was a bad boy and she beat me!" Goren covered his knowing he slipped up.

"At least you had someone around at all! My mom was always drunk and in the house sleeping or out of the house getting herself more drunk!" Olivia snapped.

"Yeah locking me up for days in a closet is being around!" Goren snapped back.

Casey covered her ears at the sound of this conversation about schizophrenics.

"All I saw of my mom was her fist and her puke!" Olivia cried.

Fin went over to Casey and held her. "Will you both chill!"

"My father left when I was 11 but I found out recently that the man I thought was my father was not really my father but a guy who raped women including my mother is my father!" Goren went on.

"On that note we are in same boat!" Olivia said loudly.

"Shut up!" Fin snapped.

"You shut up and stay out of it!" Goren scoffed at him.

"Do you not see how this conversation is effecting others in the room!" Fin said still holding Casey but pointing out all of the confused and scared looks around the room.

"I'm sorry I started it," Logan sighed.

I am so sorry Casey," Olivia said and went over to her and hugged her.

Casey cried in her arms.

"I'm sorry Casey I know you most likely wouldn't want a hug from a jerk like me," Logan said.

"It is that jerk! She pointed towards Bobbie. My ex-fiance was a schizophrenic and I had to leave him because I couldn't handle it anymore! I just can't hear it anymore!" Casey cried.

"I can smack him for you," Logan smiled.

Casey went up to Bobbie and smacked him herself and then stormed out of the office.

Fin ran after her.

Olivia laughed at Bobbie.

"I had to tape this fight," Paige said with a camera pointed their way.

"Paige!" Alex Cabot said and put her hand out for the tape.

"What?" Paige smiled putting the tape in her pocket.

"Give it over, NOW!" Alex C demanded.

"Why?" Paige shrugged.

"That is rude and illegal to an extent. You should not film someone without their knowing or permission," Alex C explained.

"I just told you guys," Paige smiled.

"After the fact! Now give it to Alex and go back to your work young lady! No arguements anymore!" Olivia yelled.

"I want to make a video of you guys for school, can I?" Paige said with innocent eyes.

"What kind of crazy school assignment does someone give in the middle of the summer?" Monique said as she laughed at her excuse.

"Summer school," Paige nodded.

"Summer school? Paige!" Olivia narrowed her eyes in on her.

"I failed a few courses," Paige pouted.

"Paige Rose!" Olivia snapped.

"Ok for fun please?" Paige smiled.

"No!" Olivia barked.

"Fine," Paige sighed.

"If you failed anything you should be doing something productive! Nothing fun! Nothing dealing with police work!" Alex C pointed out.

"It was law school," Paige shrugged.

"You are 16!" Alex C laughed.

"In school you can take the course," Paige shrugged again.

"The 11th grade and law school are about 8 years apart!" Olivia yelled.

"This conversation is over and you are handing over the tape!" Alex C ordered.

Paige handed the tape over.

"Thank you. Now go do something that is useful to your education," Alex pointed at Paige's desk in the corner.

"Kids," Stabler shook his head and laughed.

"I am glad we have boys. They don't talk back as much when they are her age," Olivia shook her head.

"How old are they now anyways?" Munch smiled.

"They just turned three months this past weekend," Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"Wait until they start walking," Munch laughed.

"Elliot already started baby proofing the apartment. Simon watches them while we are here now," Olivia told them.

"Watch it he might be a criminal," Goren warned.

"We have already been over this Bobbie," Olivia sighed.

"Alex take the mouth piece home why don't you! He is getting more annoying than when this all started!" Monique groaned.

"Bobbie!" Alex Eames yelled.

"I'm just watching out for the babies, I love kids," Goren shrugged and smiled.

"He is not a criminal! The charges that were brought against him were bogus!" Olivia shouted.

"It's her brother, Robert," Stabler finally said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she had a brother," Goren shrugged again.

"He is the one that I was talking about not knowing until last year! Did you forget already? Do I have to make Alex put the tape in?" Olivia said frustrated.

Alex E laughed.

"Alright do we have to have seperate rooms for you two?" Munch said breaking Goren and Benson further apart since they were getting in each other's faces.

"Shut up John!" Olivia said pushing him back.

"I have been shutting up, you guys can't stop fighting while a detective is in a comma and a rapist/killer is on the loose you fruit of the looms can't even stop fighting for two minutes to get any fucking work done now the both of you shut up or get out!" Munch snapped. He surprised everyone in the room from the outburst.

Olivia couldn't speak another word. She just sat down at her desk.

Out in the hall with Casey and Fin

"You ok Casey?" Fin asked her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"No I am not ok! I can't get him out of my head!" Casey cried.

"Who White?" Fin asked, confused.

"No! My ex-fiance! I just can't shake him off no matter how long it has been! Now this..." Casey shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Casey, Bobby was just being an ass-hole," Fin said waving towards the squad room.

"Well I don't want to work like that no matter what people are being," Casey said looking away.

"I understand, If you want to talk I'm here," Fin said soothingly.

"I just want to go home with you Fin. I want all of our worries to melt away. I want to be with you and no one else," she said pressing her hands to his chest.

"Let's go then," he smiled.

Casey smiled and took his hand.

Residence of Odafin Tutuola

Fin sitting on the couch with Casey beside him. "What do you want to do?" Fin smiled.

Casey leaned towards him and kiss from his cheek to his lips. Fin put his hands on her hips and kissed her back laying her down getting on top of her.

"I love you Fin," she said softly.

"I love you too," he said back.

Fin took off both of their cloths and got on top of her again kissing her neck. "Come on baby," Fin smiled.

Casey smiled and arched her back.

"Oh you want it bad don't you?" Fin laughed.

Casey nodded.

Fin was smiling down at her.

"I love you so much Fin," she whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you more than you know," Fin said softly back to her.

"Will you love me forever?" She smiled.

"I'll love you for enturnity," Fin smiled back.

"I'm glad," she said. "I want to be like this with you forever."

"I know the prefect song for me and you," Fin laughed.

"What's that baby?" Casey laughed too.

"_The Dance_ by Garth Brooks," Fin smiled.

Casey laughed. "I love that song."

"I may be from the hood but I love country," Fin nodded his head.

Casey laughed harder and moaned louder as he moved above her and within her.

"I know how much I love you but how much do you love me?" Fin asked.

"More than anyone and anything. I love you so much Fin. I never want us to be apart. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives," she said.

"You are my one true love," he told her.

"And you are mine Fin," she said back to him.

"I understand how you felt at the precinct," he said looking down on her.

"Don't talk about that right now baby. I just want to talk about us. I want to talk about the rest of our lives," she whispered.

"Ok, do you want to get married?" He smiled.

"Fin," she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fin asked.

"Nothing. Of course I will marry you. I just didn't think it would be this way, that's all," she laughed more.

"I want to take you somewhere nice and ask you not this anyway," Fin smiled.

"Let's get out of here then. Go back to work for a while and then later you can take me to dinner," she smiled back.

"Wow you like to move quick...but I love you," he laughed.

"I am an ADA, I like things done as quickly and smoothly as possible," she said swiftly.

"We make quite a pair," he smiled again.

"That we do," she smiled back.

"We are going to be late Casey," he said looking up at the clock.

"That is why I said lets go then," she said shoving him.

"Ok let's go you can drive this time," he said smiling down at her.

"Fine," she laughed and pushed him up and off of her.

"I like that," he smiled.

Casey laughed at him as she put her pants on and buttoned her blouse.

SVU percent

The speaker phone rings.

"Hello?" Stabler answered knowing who it probably would be.

"Elliot, you know my nose was just itchy a minute ago and that usually means that someone is talking about me. Was it you old friend?" Richard said playfully.

"Yes," Stabler said angrily.

"Fantastic! Was it something juicy?" Richard said excitedly.

"Yes it was," Stabler sighed.

"Oh please tell me! I would love to know what you lovely people think of me!" Richard laughed.

"We were just talking about your handy work," Stabler told him.

"Do any of you think you can catch me?" Richard asked curiously.

"Yes," Stabler said sternly.

"How many of your friends have I attacked now and I am still a free man?" Richard laughed.

"It's a matter of time, Richard," Stabler told him.

"Olivia, Casey, Monique, and oh yeah Emily," Richard counted and then laughed again.

"Why don't you take Beck?" Stabler asked.

"Do you want to get rid of her that bad Elliot? Did she hurt you?" Richard pouted.

"Yes she did hurt me," Stabler said holding back his anger.

Richard laughed out loud.

Olivia looked at Elliot and then over at Beck.

"I'm surprised you don't want to know why," Stabler said to Richard.

"I can just feel Olivia's eyes running up and down you and little Miss Dani," Richard laughed more.

"Yeah well you don't know why," Stabler said glancing at Olivia staring him.

"I don't need to. It is bad enough that your girlfriend didn't know about it and now she probably has one of her I hate you looks on her face," Richard smiled.

Olivia glared more at Elliot.

"Yeah she does," Stabler said kind of frightened.

5:43:27 PM steel66pen: Richard: You kissed Dani Beck, didn't you Elliot?

"I was drunk and yes I kissed her," Stabler admitted and then looked up at Olivia again.

"More?" Richard asked curiously.

"We were kissing up against my car and Cragen interrupted us," Stabler explained.

"Pitty. She is a very pretty woman," Richard laughed.

Olivia stormed out of the bullpen.

"Yeah well I told her she couldn't stay because of me so she left she just came back to help us," Stabler spoke further.

"How sweet. And I bet that Olivia just left you too," Richard pouted again.

"Yeah she left the room," Stabler groaned.

"Now that is truly a pitty. You better go get her before she does something rash Elliot. We know our Olivia," Richard laughed.

"I'll talk to the mother fucker," Paige said.

"Oh it is the other naughty girl again. Go Elliot. Run. Be with Olivia. She needs you right now," Richard called out.

"Go play with yourself Richard," Paige said.

"I like playing with law enforcement more," Richard laughed.

"Well we don't play nice with others," Paige said back to him.

"Olivia, Casey, Monique, and Emily were very nice," Richard told her.

"Please tell," Paige said sounding interested.

"I am not one to go into detail," Richard told her further.

"I bet you're not as good as my father was," Paige told him.

"Sweetie, I know I am better," Richard laughed.

"Whatever," Paige shook her head.

"Your father only got you, a little girl. I have killed one woman, and attacked four others and the one I believe is on her death bed at this very moment," Richard laughed harder.

"You're not a real man cause a real man will not hurt women," Paige said.

"I think it makes me more of a man," Richard said to her.

"Then show one us ladies what a real man is cause we don't know," Paige shrugged.

"Why don't you leave me be little girl and ask Olivia how well I treated her?" Richard said and then hung up.

With Benson and Stabler

"Liv?" Stabler walked up to her.

"You kissed her!" Olivia cried. "When? Why?"

"When you left for the FBI last year, I was drunk," Stabler shrugged.

"That's your excuse! You were drunk, I was gone!" Olivia yelled. "At that time even you were still married to Kathy so what the hell were you thinking?"

"We were separated," Stabler said trying to make it sound better but not succeeding.

"Married is married Elliot it doesn't matter if you are still living together or sleeping with the person, vows are vows!" Olivia continued to yell.

"I'm sorry," Stabler said softly.

"That and you had another son with Kathy just before we got together and had our boys!" Olivia scolded him.

"I left her after that cause I wasn't in love with her anymore, I love you," Stabler smiled.

"Tell me this if you love me, is Dani a good kisser?" Olivia snapped.

"You're better," Stabler smiled again.

Olivia stormed off because that wasn't exactly the answer she wanted to hear and went home to their boys.

"I'm taking the day off!" Stabler told Don, popping his head in the bullpen and walking back out.

An hour later at the bar

"Hey man hit me with some Genius," Stabler said to the bartender as he sat down.

"Tough day at the precinct Detective?" The bartender smiled.

"Yeah and to top it off I had a fight with my baby," Stabler sighed.

"Benson is a tough lady as far as I have seen her," the bartender nodded.

"I fucked up though," Stabler admitted.

The bartender poured him a glass. "What happened this time?"

"She found out I kissed Beck," Stabler sighed.

"Oh the pretty lady you were with when Benson was in the FBI?" The bartender smiled.

"Yeah," Stabler sighed again/

"Were you still married at the time too?" The bartender laughed.

"Yeah," Stabler nodded.

The bartender laughed again. "Three women and you have screwed yourself between all of them."

"Don't remind me," Stabler shook his head.

"How many little rugrats do you have now?" The bartender asked.

"Seven," Stabler smiled.

The bartender laughed at him again. "With the ex and the one who might want to be your ex right now right?"

"Yes," Stabler nodded.

"Get off your ass Detective and go to the one you care for the most right now. Tell her how much you love her and hold her as long as it takes for her to forgive you," the bartender said pulling the beer back on the bar.

"Thanks Frank!" Stabler smiled.

"That is what the bartender is here for," he smiled back.

Residence of Olivia Benson

Stabler knocked on the door.

Olivia opened the door with Blade in hand.

"I'm sorry baby," Stabler appologized to her.

Olivia looked at him blankly, shook her head, and went to shut the door.

"I love you with all my heart Olivia," Stabler said stopping the door with his foot.

"How long have you loved me? Did you find out you loved me before or after Dani? Or what about Kathy? Were you thinking about me when you slept with her after you were 'separated'?" Olivia barked.

"I loved you the first time I laid my eyes on you," Stabler admitted to her.

Olivia opened the door the rest of the way to let him step in. She looked at him and waited for him to go on.

"I didn't tell you I loved you because I thought a beautiful girl like her must be taken and she wouldn't want a man like me," Stabler said to her coming in.

Olivia went over to the play pen and sat Blade next to Junior.

"I hate to see you in pain Olivia," Stabler said walking over to where she was.

Olivia turned to look him in the eyes. "I love you Elliot."

Blade giggled and Junior clapped and pounded his hands on the carpet playfully.

"I love you more than life itself and if I lost you I'd be nothing," Stabler said to her.

I just don't want to ever hear that you were with another woman. I don't want to feel like I have been cheated on or left," Olivia told him.

"That was my past you're my future," he smiled

"I'm glad," she smiled and kissed his lips hard.

Blade and Junior laughed and clapped. Maureen and Kathleen walked in and laughed harder. Stabler didn't even notice them and kissed her back more and laid her on the couch.

"Come on boys, let's give your mommy and daddy some alone time," Kathleen smiled.

"Oh jeeze!" Simon laughed walking in and then back out.

Maureen and Kathleen picked up the twins and walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"I love you," Stabler said kissing Olivia passionately.

"I love you too Elliot Stabler," Olivia smiled.

"Let's just kiss and make up," Stabler pouted.

"That is what I plan on tonight," Olivia told him.

Stabler took off all his cloths and hers and got on top of her kissing her neck.

"You're my baby girl," he smiled.

"You'll always be my baby," she smiled back

"I'm sorry I hurt you baby and I promise I'll never intentally hurt you," he told her.

"I know you won't," she said deviously and then grabbed his ass cheeks. "Or I will have to hurt you."

Stabler grinned into her waiting for her to do the next move. Olivia laughed and then pulled him down on top of her and held him close with her arms around his neck. She pressed another kiss to his lips.

"What would you do?" Stabler asked.

"Oh I would hurt you really bad Detective Stabler," Olivia laughed.

"Wow what you gonna do fuck me to death?" Stabler teased.

"That doesn't song like a bad idea," she laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

Stabler went into her moving very slowly up and down. "Does that feel good?"

Better than good," she smiled.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," Stabler told her.

"Just make love to me all night long Elliot," she said softly.

"My pleasure, my love," he whispered back.

Olivia laughed and let him moved slowly and then r on top of her.

"You look so damn hot," Stabler said kissing her chest.

Olivia put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk. Just be."

Two hours later Stabler laid on the couch trying to breath.

"Slowing down," she laughed.

"I'm getting old," he laughed with her.

"Old daddy. How will you ever keep up with your kids who are one and about to be one?" She teased.

"I'll handle it," he smiled. Stabler's phone rang he answered it. "Hello?" he said breathing heavily.

"You too huh?" Fin laughed.

"She'll be the death of me yet," Stabler laughed back.

"Her to you, and Casey to me," Fin told him. "I am going to formally propose to her tonight, Elliot."

"Alright man," Stabler cheered him on.

"Yeah well I kind of asked her earlier but it was a spur of the moment thing so she wants me to do it up right tonight at a nice dinner," Fin shrugged.

"Yeah that's ladies for you,' Stabler laughed.

"Tell me about it," Fin laughed back.

"Give me the phone!" Casey said taking the phone from Fin. "El, are you guys cool to come out to dinner with us tonight?"

"Yeah we can come," Stabler nodded.

"Good! So we are all meeting at Mesa Grill at 8," Casey instructed.

"Alright," Stabler agreed.

"Good. See you there," Casey said excitedly.

Mesa Grill eight P.M.

"Hey Casey," Stabler smiled.

"Hey guys," Casey hugged him and then Olivia.

Stabler had a white shirt on that was tucked into his black dress pants, and he had black shoes on and a black tux on and he had Axe on. "You look wonderful," he said to Casey.

"Thanks," Casey smiled wide. She was breathing heavily, nervously.

Munch sat in a corner by himself looking sad.

"Hey buddy!" Fin said walking over to Munch.

"Hi," Munch said in a depressed tone.

Fin pouted playfully. "What's up Mr. Moody?"

"Nothing just thinking," Munch shook his head.

"I know you miss Emily. I wish she was here tonight too to celebrate with us," Fin said.

"I just wish that the doctor will call right now and tell us to come down that she's awake," Munch lowered his head.

"I know man. Soon," Fin said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Baby, our table's ready," Casey said coming over and putting her arm around his.

"Alright," Fin smiled at her. "Come on Munch-man!"

Munch walked over to the table with them and sat down.

"Fin?" Olivia nodded her head towards Casey.

Fin laughed. "Oh yeah." He tapped a glass with a spoon.

Munch's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Detective Munch?" Dr. Delemico said on the other end.

"Yes, this is him," Munch nodded.

"This is Dr. Delemico over at Mercy Hospital," she said politely.

"What do I owe this call to Dr. Delemico?" Munch said with some hope in his voice.

"Miss Emily Ash has woken up..." She began.

"Thanks doc!" Munch said happily.

"She is not fully aware of her sheroundings and she hasn't spoken yet Detective," she warned him.

"I'm on my way to the hospital Doc," Munch informed her.

Fin looks over at him.

"Ok sir," she smiled.

Munch hung up on the doctor and got up to leave. "I have to go guys."

Fin gestured to him this time since it seemed that he didn't see him stare.

"What's up?" Munch said walking up to Fin.

Fin glared at him and then gestured towards Casey without anyone else noticing.

"What about her?" Munch whispered.

"Dude, you are my best friend and I wanted you to be here for this man," Fin said softly but in a frustrated tone.

"Emily woke up," Munch told him.

"That is great man but please stay for me. She isn't leaving the hospital any time soon," Fin said pulling on the sleeve of John's jacket.

"Alright we can all go later," Munch nodded.

"Thank you," Fin smiled.

"Guys after all this we are heading to Mercy Hospital!" Munch announced.

"Is it Emily? Is she ok?" Casey jumped.

"She's awake," Munch smiled.

"That's great John," Olivia smiled.

"What are we all here for, Fin?"

"Well…" Fin looked over at Casey.

"Well what man?" Stabler said anxiously.

Fin knelt down on one knee next to her and took a small box out of his back pocket. "Casey Novak, you mean the world to me and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyo else. You are smart, funny, beautiful, perfect. I love you with all of my heart. I know earlier didn't go over well so here I am asking you in front of all of our friends at the great restaurant asking you to please be my wife."

Casey took a deep breath and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes Fin. I would be honored."

"Congrats guys!" Stabler shouted.

"Here, here!" Olivia clapped.

Monique raised her glass to them.

Casey pulled Fin's face close to hers and kissed her lips gently.

"May you guys have many many happy years together," Munch smiled.

"Thank you John," Casey smiled and then hugged him.

"You two are so awesome together," Alex C cried.

Fin laughed. "Thanks Alex."

"When am I gonna have a little munchin to take care of?" Paige pouted.

"Again with only being 16 kiddo! You have plenty of time to find someone you truly care about and have a family with them," Alex C laughed and shouted at her.

"Well I don't know about you all but I want to see Emily," Munch said getting up.

"Way to break up a party John..." Olivia grunted.

"Sorry I'm an impacient person," Munch shrugged.

"But I guess you are right," Olivia agreed with him.

"Whoever wants to go come with me," Munch opened up the offer.

"Yeah, I think we are done here," Fin smiled at Casey.

"You go ahead John and we will all meet you there," Casey told him.

"Ok," Munch nodded.

Two hours later Mercy hospital they all arrive Munch stood up greeting them all.

"Doc said we can all go see her but only up to three people at a time in the room," Munch said as the gang walked into the waiting room with him.

"Yeah like the first time," Olivia nodded.

"You go in first this time though John," Casey told him.

"Who's coming with me?" Munch shrugged.

"Go ahead John. You need your time with her right now," Olivia said gesturing to the door.

"Ok," Munch nodded.

"Hey Emily," Munch said walking into her room. "Emily its John do you remember me?"

Emily looked across the room at him a little stunned at first.

"Emily do you remember who I am?" Munch asked again.

Emily girgled a bit and then mummbled but no real words.

"I was so afraid I lost you," Munch smiled.

"Can we have a computer she can say stuff on?" Munch asked the doctor. Dr. Delemico nodded and went out to get a keyboard. She returned and set it up and was all set to go.

"Do you remember me Emily?" Munch repeated.

" JOHN." The computer screen said.

"Yes... " Munch said smiling. "Do you remember why you are here?"

"I THOUGHT YOU MOVED TO NYC?" She typed.

"We are in NYC, Emily," Munch told her.

"WHAT?" She with shock coming on her face.

"Emily do you remember what year it is?" Munch asked.

"1997?" She typed.

"No Emily it's 20007," Munch shook his head.

Emily began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Munch said putting a hand in hers.

"I DON'T REMEMBER JOHN," she typed and also said silently.

"It's ok Emily," Munch said gently leaning into her.

"NO JOHN!" She typed.

"No what Emily?" He looked at her concerned.

"IT WILL NEVER BE OK." She typed and looked at him frustrated.


	7. Chapter 7

"We got a break in the case with Emily waking up," Stabler smiled.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

"Finally," Casey sighed.

"But she doesn't remember anything," Munch shook his head.

"Casey's memory came back after the first time she was attacked and we caught the guy. Emily's condition may get better and she may start to remember everything too," Fin reminded.

"Fin's right," Casey nodded.

"I know he is but when I was at the hospital talking to her she thought it was 1997," Munch shrugged.

"I thought that I was attacked sometime when we were standing in the middle of the bullpen. Then Olivia told me that it happened after dinner when she went to get us coffee," Casey explained.

"Yeah, the conversation in the precinct was the last thing she remembered," Olivia nodded.

"Now the whole damn thing is a bad memory," Casey said shaking it.

"Yeah I understand what you guys are saying," Munch nodded.

"It will all come back to her sooner or later," Alex C assured him.

"And when it does it's going to hit hard," Munch sighed.

"It may," Casey nodded.

Munch left the room Stabler watched him go.

"He has it bad for her," Stabler said shaking his head.

"Elliot behave. We know that he cares for her but don't rub salt in the wound," Olivia scolded.

"I'm sorry," Stabler shrugged.

"I heard that by the way," Munch said turning back into the squad room and looking at Elliot as he sat at his desk.

Olivia looked at Elliot and scolded him.

Casey looked at Fin and then went over to him putting her arms around his waist.

"Sorry Munch," Stabler said lowering his head.

"It's fine," Munch groaned.

"Has the doctor told you if she can go home yet?" Olivia asked John.

"Not yet," Munch shook his head.

"All in good time man. She is still in bad shape. She needs to get better before she goes home so she won't get worse," Fin encouraged.

"I know I went through this with my other partner in Homicide," Munch sighed.

Fin nodded. "Same in Narcotics with me."

"I fucking love her," he said but then he covered his mouth at his slip up.

The group laughed at his outburst!

"That wasn't obvious at all," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Olivia maybe you should come with me to the hospital maybe it will help," Munch suggested.

Olivia smiled. "Sure John."

Mercy Hospital

"Hey Emily," Munch smiled at her as he walked into her room.

"John," she said softly so it was almost inaudibly.

"I brought someone to see you," Munch told her, smiling gently.

"Hey Emily," Olivia smiled.

Emily returned the smile but didn't try to say anything.

"Do you remember her name?" Munch asked.

Emily shook her head, no.

"This is Olivia," Munch told her.

Olivia put her hand out and Emily accepted the hand shake.

"Emily, do you remember where you work at?" Munch asked.

"Homicide," Emily smiled.

"No Emily," Munch shook his head.

Emily looked at him confused. "Baltimore?"

"No Emily you're in Manhattan, New York," Munch sighed.

Emily began to cry softly again.

"John, I…" Olivia shrugged.

"What's wrong Olivia?" Munch asked going over to her, a few feet from the foot of Emily's bed.

"I don't know why you are pushing like this. We told you it would take a lot longer and slower than you seem to want it to be," Olivia scolded.

"What do I say then?" Munch shrugged.

"Don't rush her. You seem you wanted her to automatically say New York, and SVU," Olivia urged him.

"So just say yes cause she is remembering that?" Munch said looking at Emily.

"For now," Olivia nodded.

"Ok," Munch nodded back.

Emily looked at them confused with what they were talking about.

"Emily, do you like working at Homicide?" Munch asked sitting down next to her.

Emily nodded. She reached for keyboard to rest her voice. "WHEN YOU WERE THERE IT WAS THE BEST BUT THEN YOU LEFT. IT HASN'T BEEN THE SAME JOHN. I MISS YOU. I STILL LOVE YOU."

"I love you too," Munch said holding her hand.

Emily smiled wide. "NOW YOU ARE HERE AND I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON AGAIN."

Olivia smiled and slinked out the door to give them some time.

"I never should have left you," Munch said looking into Emily's eyes.

"DON'T TORTURE YOURSELF JOHN. I AM OK NOW," Emily typed.

"I know you are and soon you can go home," Munch told her.

"WITH YOU?" Emily smiled.

"Yes," Munch smiled back.

Emily smiled became wider and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I want to be with you and make sure you're be safe...I'll even go to therapy with you," Munch said wiping her tear away.

Emily nodded. "WHO DID THIS TO ME, JOHN?" She asked. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?"

"Richard White. The reason why you can't remember is because he beat you pretty badly when we found you, you were hanging from an old water tower barley alive," Munch explained.

Emily pounded her fist on the bed. She began to cry again.

"Hey it's ok you're safe now," Munch said gently.

Emily grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

Munch leaned closer to her holding her tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise," he whispered.

Emily put her arms around his neck and held on tighter.

"Maybe in a few days the doctor will let you go home," Munch smiled.

Emily sniffed and nodded as he pulled back a bit.

"I will stay by you forever," Munch told her.

Emily smiled and waited for him to say something or do something more. She loved looking at him. She loved hearing his voice.

"I love you," Munch said softly.

"I love you too," Emily squeaked out in a short breath.

Munch's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Dude, we think we have a location on Richard." Fin told him.

"I'll be right there," Munch responded and then hung up. "Emily I got to go back to work they think they have a location on Richard," he told her.

Emily nodded for him to go.

Special Victims Unit Squad room

"What do we got?" Munch said walking into the bullpen.

"Seems that White had OnStar in his new car. Well we called the auto company and we got his number and we located his car in Albany," Olivia smiled.

"Let's go," Munch said excitedly.

"I am heading out now. The girls are going to stay here and track the car to see if he goes anywhere," Fin told him as he picked up his coat.

"Just me, you, Stabler, Goren, and Logan, then?" Munch said.

"Yeah just you guys. Now, it says that he is parked in front of the Capital Building," Casey told him.

"What kind of car does he have?" Munch asked.

"Silver Lexus SUV," Olivia read off to him.

"Let's roll guys," Munch said rushing back out the door,

Capital Building Albany

They got out of the car.

"Logan take the back of the car, Tutuola, and Stabler the left side, Goren and me will take the right side," Munch barked out the orders.

"The Capital is more of a dump than NYC is," Fin moaned.

"Yeah," Munch laughed.

They found the car Munch got into the car that seemed empty.

"All I see is a bunch of blankets on the floor guys!" Munch called out to the guys approaching the car.

"John!" Fin called to him.

"What?" Munch barked back.

"Boo!" Richard popped out from under the blankets.

Munch had his gun drawn at his name. "What the hell!"

He shot into the air not knowing the gun was going to go off like it did.

Richard pulled a gun out and put it to John's forehead. "Missed me," he smiled.

"Yeah," Munch said beginning to breath heavily. Munch still had his gun in his hand.

"I can blow your head off right now," Richard said continuing to smile.

"I know you can," Munch said softly.

"Hello boys," Richard greeted the others standing outside the car with guns drawn.

"You're not going to tell me to give you the gun?" Munch wondered.

"I kill you I am done anyway. The guys have me surrounded. Oh well at least I will have the satisfaction of killing one person," Richard shrugged.

"Why kill me?" Munch asked to keep Richard talking as opposed to shooting.

Richard shrugged again. "I am just in the mood to kill someone at the moment and you are a very easy target."

"Before you kill me tell me this. Did you rape Olivia, and Emily?" Munch asked, putting his gun down.

"Nope. Didn't feel like it. Olivia was pregnant at the time so I didn't think it was worth it. Emily, well I didn't have time. You were catching up with me John and I couldn't have that being in that situation," Richard shrugged and laughed.

"Are you telling me I'm smarter than you?" Munch smiled.

"You are the one with the gun pressed to his forehead aren't you," Richard pointed out.

"Yes," Munch said breathing in heavily.

Fin fired a shot in the rear window of the car hitting Richard in the back. Before Richard could fire her gargled a bit and then slumped over the driver's seat where John was seated.

"Get him off of me!" Munch shouted.

Fin rushed to the passenger seat with Elliot and pulled Richard up and to the back seat again where Mike and Bobbie caught him and dragged him out of the car.

Munch jumped out of the SUV. "Call a bus!"

"No need. Son-of-a-Bitch is dead," Fin said getting up from checking his pulse.

"Good job guys," Munch said walking away.

Fin nodded, proud of himself.

Special Victims Unit Squad room

Munch walked in and had blood on his shirt from White's mouth.

"Loving the suit John," Olivia laughed and pointed to the blood stan.

"Thanks," Munch smiled.

"Did you get him, baby?" Casey said putting her arms around Fin's waist.

Fin smiled at her. "Yup."

"I had a gun to my head he told me stuff because he said he was going to kill me because he feels like it," Munch started to tell the story to some people.

"Well I still see your ugly mug standing in front of me so we are all good, right?" Monique teased.

"Just what he said stunned me," Munch said with a surprised look still across his face.

"Think about who you are talking about, pea brain," Olivia teased John.

"I told him since he was going to kill me if he'd tell if he raped Benson and Ash and he said him nope. Didn't feel like it. Olivia was pregnant at the time so I didn't think it was worth it. Emily, well I didn't have time. You were catching up with me John and I couldn't have that being in that situation. And I asked if I was smarter than him and he does you got a gun to your head don't you I said yes and then Tutuola shoot him," Munch continued, ignoring her comment.

"Thanks for that ass-hole," Olivia said and looked down.

"I know he's an ass Liv," Munch said bluntly.

"I was saying it for mine and my kids own good!" Olivia snapped.

"I know," Munch snapped back.

"Let's not fight guys. It's over," Casey yelled at them.

"Ok," Munch sighed.

Olivia nodded and went over to Elliot and held on to him.

"Hey baby," Stabler smiled.

"It's finally over Elliot," Olivia smiled back.

"Yeah," Stabler nodded.

5:29:25 PM steel66pen: Olivia nuzzled up to him and held him close.

"I love you," Stabler said softly.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered back.

Casey kissed Fin and then they smiled at each other.

"For Thanksgiving we need to celebrate," Munch suggested.

"This is so true," Fin laughed.

"We're family," Munch smiled.

"That we are," Casey said smiling at Fin again.

"Family," Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"Yeah a big family," Stabler smiled back at her.

"Family," Alex C smiled and shook her head at Don standing in the doorway to his office once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Office of Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot

Alex looked up towards the door to see Don standing there. She smiled. "Hey Don."

"Hi," Cragen smiled back.

"What's up? How is everyone today after all the fun of yesterday?" She smiled again.

"Ok but I miss Emily being there," he said.

"I understand," she nodded.

"I was wondering if we could commend the gang somehow," he asked.

"Well I am only a servant under the Mayor but if you go to his office I am sure they can get everyone medals of service for the city," Alex shrugged.

"I think they all deserve something. Can you make a call into your uncle Bill?" He told her.

"Yeah, but that might take a little time too because even he is under the Mayor's Office compared to me," she told him.

"Ok I'll try and get that for them, Alex," he nodded.

"Also that is just my family. Why don't we keep this in our family? The Special Victims Unit is a small unit with very little recognition no matter how you look at it," she pointed out.

"That is so true Alex," he nodded again .

"We are more than a team of ADA and Detectives. People don't see that. People don't get what we do and why we do it," she sighed.

"Maybe someday the people of this city will understand that we are more than a team," he said sitting down.

"Yes, but for now our family is what we have and we need to lean on each other no matter what," she said.

"You're right," he agreed.

Alex went around her desk and gave Don a hug.

Cragen stood up and surprisingly hugged her back tightly.

"You're a good friend Alex," he said softly.

"So are you Don," she whispered back.

"My detectives risked their lives for each other Alex, in all my years on the force I never seen a bond as close as the one we have at SVU," Cragen said.

"They have been together for nine years without much change accept a few additions and a person or two leaving. They have become closer than any other group I have ever worked with. Elliot and Olivia have become more than partners after so long. Fin and John are best friends. Not to mention that Fin and Casey are together now. And you and me...you hated me when we first met and now...well," Alex shrugged at him.

"And John found his love," he shook his head.

"That happened long ago and no one even realized it until she just showed up on the radar," she laughed.

"But John mellowed out a lot since Emily came to SVU," he pointed out.

"You mean not every other word out of his mouth isn't a comment against the government or about government conspiracy?" She laughed harder.

"Yeah," he laughed with her.

Alex smiled and put a hand on Don's arm.

"After Marge died I never thought I'd care about anything anymore but then I came to SVU and these guys taught me that even though we are hurting we can heal by talking and putting trust into one anther they also thought me that love conquers all," he said firmly.

Alex nodded.

"If I only had someone to call my own then my life would be complete," he said with his voice becoming gentle again.

Alex nodded as they become somewhat closer.

"Alex why did you leave us?" Cragen asked.

Alex pulled back a bit. "When they said I could come home from Witness Protection I knew that Casey had made a niche in the Unit and I asked around the DA's office and they said that this office was still available," she explained.

"You left without saying a word," he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. They wouldn't let me come back to tell you. I just told El and Liv because I didn't want everyone to think I was dead. I wanted to keep my name out there no matter how. I wanted to tell you too but they said you were too high up for it not to come out no matter what you said. I am so sorry Don," she put her hands in his.

"It's ok," he said smiling gently at her.

Alex began to cry. "I am so sorry."

"I forgive you," Don said wiping her tear.

Alex hugged him close again and held on tight.

"What now?" He laughed.

"I just want to be here with you Don. I am so stressed with life right now that I just need someone," she sniffed.

Cragen looked into her eyes and kissed her without thinking. Alex kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck to make it more passionate. Cragen laid her down on the couch. Alex laid there holding onto him.

"You sure?" He said pulling at her skirt and underwear.

"Don..."she smiled.

"Yeah?" He smiled back.

"Just don't speak," she said softly putting her finger to his lips. She shook her hips up to hike her skirt.

"But," he tried to say.

"Shh..." She shook her head. She kissed him again.

He let her be on top. She laughed and continued to kiss his lips and all over his face.

"Alex," he said softly.

"Don," she smiled.

"I haven't had sex with anyone since Marge," he admitted.

"That's ok, isn't it?" She wondered.

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"We don't have to..." she said.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship we have," he told her.

"Neither do I but..." She began.

"But what?" He wondered.

"Like I said before...Elliot and Olivia, Fin and Casey, John and Emily, they are closer than ever," she continued.

"Yeah what does that have to do with me and you?" He asked.

Alex got up and walked to the other side of the room putting her blouse and skirt back on.

"Nothing I guess. Being friends before more means nothing," she shook her head embarrassed.

"I know what you mean," he said sitting up and basically kicking himself.

Alex shook her head. "Please get out of my office."

"Alex?" He said putting himself together and then walking to the door.

"Don please..." She shook her head again and turned away.

Cragen looked at her once last time and closed the door.

Alex went back to her desk and sat down. She rested her elbows down and began to cry again in her hands.

Cragen sat outside the door and cried.

SVU Precinct

"Where is Cap at?" Stabler asked.

"He went to go see Alex about something, I think," Olivia answered.

Casey came into the bullpen bouncing happily with a huge grin on her face.

"What's with the grin Casey?" Stabler asked her.

"Hey Fin..." Casey smiled.

"What is it sweetie?" Fin said looking up at her from his desk.

"Fin..." Casey laughed.

"Come on Casey," Olivia urged.

"What is going on?" Stabler laughed with confusion.

"Fin, you're going to be a daddy," Casey said softly.

Fin dropped back in his seat.

"You ok man?" Stabler laughed at him.

"We're going to have a baby," Fin told himself

"Yeah," Casey smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to be a daddy again," Fin said. He had a delirious look on his face.

"Congrats man," Stabler said slapping Fin on the back.

"Oh-my-God Casey!" Olivia screamed.

"I know!" Casey screamed with her.

"Tomorrow Ash comes home," Munch looked up and smiled.

"John! That's great! This day is just getting better by the minute," Casey said giving him a hug.

"Yes it is," Munch smiled.

"Why are you guys just standing around get back to work!" Cragen snapped as he walked into the bullpen.

Olivia and Casey looked at each other.

Fin looked over at John and shrugged.

"What's eating him?" Monique whispered to them all.

"Beats me, maybe one of us should talk to him," Stabler shrugged.

Olivia sat back at her desk. "Go ahead honey," she smiled at him.

"I dare Eames to," Stabler said smiling at her.

"He is your superior," Alex E told him.

"Go talk to him El," Casey pushed.

"Jeffries asked first," Stabler said tossing it again.

"I asked what was up with him. I didn't say that someone should talk to him about whatever it is," Monique told him.

"He looks mad enough to kill I'm not risking my life," Stabler said looking back at Cragen's office door.

"We do it every day out in the world so why not in the office..." He pause and looked at Chester... "Never mind we risk our lives in here too," Fin smiled.

"Yeah like a few months ago and the pizza box who is the one who throw it on a desk?" He points to Lake.

"My point exactly," Fin nodded.

Olivia laughed.

"Dip shit almost killed us," Stabler shook his head.

"Ok..." Fin laughed. "Now you are stalling Elliot. Go talk to him man."

Stabler went into his office.

Don looked up from his desk. "Elliot. What's up?"

"I saw you were angry about something sir," Stabler said nervously.

"Elliot, why are you calling me sir? I am a little frustrated with myself right now but that is no matter to you," Don laughed.

"I'm sorry," Stabler shook his head.

"No please. Come in and sit. What's on your mind?" Don smiled.

"Just worried about you sir," Stabler shrugged.

"Elliot how long have you known me and you still call me sir even after I tell you that you don't have to? Don laughed again. "Why are you worried anyway? Did I seem that bad when I came in?"

"Yes you did," Stabler nodded.

Don shook his head. "It was just I went to talk to this woman I like and it didn't go like I had planned."

"Go back to her and tell her how you feel," Stabler suggested.

"That is the problem. She kicked me out before I could," Don lowered his head.

"Go back to her, if it's really love then it will turn out good," Stabler smiled.

Don shook his head and laughed at himself. "I don't know Elliot."

"If it doesn't work then you can have my badge," Stabler said pulling it out.

Don laughed. "Don't say that Elliot. Who knows what will happen? Who knows if she ever wants to see my sorry face ever again. In private or out in public."

"Just give it a try is all I'm saying," Stabler shrugged.

Alex walked into the bullpen and walked towards Olivia and Casey.

Don looked away from Elliot at her as she walked.

"You dog you, it's her," Stabler laughed looking in Alex's direction.

Don snapped back to Elliot. "Huh? What?"

"I'm going to go out there and talk to Alex," Stabler told him.

"Elliot..." Don said stopping him for a moment but then rethinking.

"Yes?" Stabler looked back at him.

"Please," Don nodded.

"I will cap," Stabler smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Don smiled.

Stabler left the room. "Alex!" He called and motioned for her to follow him to the interrogation room.

"Yeah Elliot?" Alex answered and followed him.

"I have to talk to you," Stabler said shutting the door behind them.

"What's up? Hey, did you hear Casey and Fin are going to have a baby?" Alex smiled.

"I heard but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Stabler smiled back but then became serious once again.

Alex nodded and sat down in the chair. "Why are we here Detective?"

"It was made to my attention that Cragen likes you," Stabler said with a sideways smile.

"And our relationship with each other is any of your business?" Alex snapped at him.

"He loves you," Stabler yelled.

"I love him too Elliot," Alex yelled back, almost in tears.

"He thinks he fucked it all up," Stabler told her.

Alex shook her head. "It was my fault."

"Make it right then, talk to him," Stabler urged.

"I don't know Elliot. I don't know how," Alex said as a tear did stream down her face.

"Follow your heart," Stabler smiled.

Alex shook her head and began to break down.

"You ok?" Stabler asked going up to her.

"I love Don, I really do. I just don't know if he really loves me. He says he does but when I said how you and Olivia and Fin and Casey work and he asked how that compares to us," Alex cried out.

"He doesn't know how to show some he cares ever since Marge died he just shut down from telling anyone how he really feels," Stabler said.

"I haven't had the best luck with people I cared about either. With me they never stick around long enough for me to tell them how much I care," Alex told him.

"Then tell him before it's too late," Stabler told her.

"It might be already," Alex sighed.

"In his opinion it's not," Stabler shook his head.

Alex nodded and got up out of the chair. She walked out of the interrogation room and out to the bullpen.

"Alex, how are you doing?" Cragen smiled.

Alex put her finger to his lips again. "Don't speak," she smiled.

Cragen directed her to his office closing the door.

"Don, I am sorry for earlier. I just want to start over," Alex told him.

"I forgive you," he smiled.

Alex took him by the hand again.

"I'm sorry too," he said softly.

"Do you still want to be with me?" She asked.

"Always," he nodded.

Alex kissed his lips gently. He kissed her back laying her on his desk puling her skirt up and her underwear down and got on top of her

Casey and Olivia laughed and gave each other a high five as they watched through the window.

"Naughty girls," Fin shook a finger at them.

"Wow Cap really can move," Munch laughed.

"John!" Monique scolded.

"What?" Munch shrugged.

"Don't encourage!" Monique shook her head.

"Fin and Monique are right. We should give them their privacy," Casey nodded all seriously.

"Yep," Munch said walking back to his chair.

"Exactly. They are two consenting adults," Olivia nodded and then walked back to her desk too.

"But damn I can't move that fast," Munch laughed.

"John!" They all scolded.

"I'm sorry I'll stop," Munch said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good," Fin shook his head at him.

"How far away is Thanksgiving?" Munch sighed.

"It is on Thursday like always. It is only Tuesday," Olivia moaned.

"Thanks," Munch huffed.

Olivia shook her head and smiled.

"You guys want me to bring her here tomorrow?" Munch smiled.

"Sure John if she is up to it we don't mind," Fin smiled back.

"Ok," Munch said, his smile becoming wider.

The next day SVU Squad room

10 A.M

Munch comes in the room with Emily in a wheelchair.

"Hey Emily do you remember me?" Olivia smiled.

"Olivia," Ash smiled.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

"I know some things just not everything," Ash explained.

"Do you remember me?" Fin smiled.

"Odafin," Ash groaned.

"Just Fin," Fin nodded.

"Oh," Ash lowered her head.

"No problem," Fin laughed and waved her off.

"I don't remember this place that much, just people," Ash shook her head.

"You will figure it all out soon enough," Casey smiled.

"Who are you?" Ash wondered.

Casey laughed. "Casey Novak. I am Fin's fiance and the ADA for SVU."

"Cool," Ash smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is," Casey laughed again.

"So what now?" Ash looked around.

Fin shrugged.

Olivia looked at John.

"She got some of her memory back," Munch shrugged.

"Noticed," Fin chuckled.

"He said I'll get it all back maybe within a few months," Ash told them.

"That's good," Olivia smiled.

"Where is White?" Ash asked.

"I got him for you girls!" Fin said proudly.

"Good job Fin," Ash smiled.

"I had a gun to my head and was talking to him," Munch told them.

"You didn't shoot the bastard, I did," Fin pointed to himself proudly.

"I killed more people then you did in a life time," Munch snapped.

"One word Narcotics!" Fin snapped back.

"I got one word too Homicide!" Munch yelled.

"You didn't kill them, you put away the killers," Fin pointed out.

"Will you two quit!" Olivia yelled at them.

"At least I don't screw any of them!" Munch shouted.

Casey pulled Fin back away from John before he hit him. Ash hit Munch in the balls at the comment making fall to his knees. Olivia laughed out loud.

"Emily!" Munch moaned.

"Thank you Emily," Monique laughed.

"No problem," Ash laughed with her.

Monique and Olivia gave each other a high five.

"Someone has to keep him in line," Ash shrugged.

"I hit El, Case hits Fin, Monique, you can beat Chester if you want," Olivia smiled.

"I beat Munch," Ash smiled too.

Monique smiled at Chester.

"Exactly," Olivia nodded.

"Chester the molester," Ash teased.

Olivia and Monique looked at each other and shrugged.

"No that's not it I remember he's the one that made the SVU squad room go cam-boom," Ash nodded.

Olivia pointed and nodded with a smiled.

"Stupid Idiot almost killed his all," Ash blurted.

"It was almost two months ago so let's just let it go," Casey shook her head and waved it off.

"I just like to get on his case about it," Ash smiled.

"Poor Chester," Casey pouted and then laughed.

"I like Emily already," Paige laughed.

"Oh yeah Emily, do you remember Paige?" Olivia asked.

"Yes she's sixteen," Ash said sternly.

"Exactly," Alex C laughed.

"Hey guys," Goren said walking in with Eames.

"Again!" Fin said frustrated.

"Don't worry, he knows his boundries now," Alex E assured them and looked at him with warning.

"Who's the girl?" Goren asked looking at Emily.

"This is Emily. Emily this is Bobbie," Olivia pointed out.

"I know of him he's the Geek from Major Case Squad," Ash groaned.

"I told him to behave and someone gets him started it won't be my problem anymore," Alex said putting up her hands.

"He's a pussy compared to me," Ash teased.

"I'm gone," Alex E stepped away shaking her head.

"Stay, I was teasing," Ash laughed.

"Since White is dead, good shot Fin, we are done here anyway. We just wanted to drop the last of these papers here," Alex E handed the folder to Elliot.

"Thanks Eames," Fin smiled.

"What did you guys bring?" Ash asked.

"Just the rest of the case files. Nothing important now," Alex E waved it off.

"Cool I hope we see you around," Ash smiled.

"Yeah," Alex E nodded and took Bobbie by the arm and pulled him to the door.

"She seems nice," Goren smiled.

"Yeah," Alex E nodded.

"I got you though," Goren smiled at her.

"Yes you do," Alex E smiled and pulled him by the chin until their lips met.

"What do you want to do?" Goren said smiling.

"It is late Bobbie. Let's go home," Alex sighed.

"Sounds like a plan," Goren nodded.

Alex E nodded and took his by the hand as the elevator opened and they stepped in.

"I can't believe I have you," Goren said softly.

"You are a very lucky man," Alex E smiled at him.

"Yes I am," Goren smiled back.

Alex E kissed him again as the doors shut. Goren pinned her against the wall kissing her.

SVU squad room

"I'm going home to the boys. Are you coming El?" Olivia said looking at him.

"Yep," Stabler said getting up.

"Goodnight Casey and Fin," Olivia smiled.

"Goodnight!" They said together.

In the elevator

"I want you bad," Goren moaned.

"Not here Bobbie. This isn't even our building," Alex E laughed.

"That makes it more exciting," Goren smiled.

"It is late Bobbie. Let's go just home," Alex moaned.

"What are we going to do there?" Goren asked impatiently.

"Whatever," Alex E smiled.

"You're mean to me," Goren pouted.

"That is how I play," Alex E said going closer to him and kissing him.

The elevator door shuts.

Thanksgiving Day home of Olivia Benson

"Hey Liv," Ash said as John rolled her in.

"Hey Emily, John. Glad you guys could make it here," Olivia smiled.

"I'm glad to be here," Ash smiled back.

"Hey John!" Fin greeted him from across the room.

"Hey Fin," Munch waved.

"Hey guys," Casey smiled.

"Hey," Munch smiled back.

"Hey gang," Cragen greeted the group walking in a few minutes later.

"Hey, Happy Thanksgiving Don!" Fin waved to him.

"Same to you," Cragen smiled.

"It smells so good in here," Stabler smiled walking behind Cragen.

"Your girlfriend was slaving over a hot oven all day, it better smell good," Olivia said walking up to him as he came in and she kissed him.

"Happy Thanksgiving all!" Monique greeted everyone as her, George, and Paige were coming in the apartment.

"Happy thanksgiving," Paige smiled.

"Hey kiddo. Happy Thanksgiving honey," Alex smiled up at her.

"It's nice and warm in here," Huang said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah really," Monique smiled.

"Yep," Beck smiled as she walked in behind them.

The timer on the oven went off

"Yum," Ash smiled.

"Elliot, come help me in the kitchen honey," Olivia smiled at him.

Stabler went into the kitchen with her.

Casey picked up the boys and put them in their high chairs.

"Get the turkey out while I get the sides ok.," Olivia said to Elliot.

Stabler got the turkey out and sat it on the counter.

"There you are," Stabler smiled.

"Go put it out silly," Olivia laughed.

Stabler walking out putting the turkey on the table and going back into the kitchen.

"Take the beans and potatoes out. I'll get the corn and rolls," Olivia said.

He did as he was told. He came back in.

" What?" Olivia smiled up at him as she turned back to look.

"Nothing," Stabler shook his head.

"Why do you keep coming back in then? Go have a seat. Let's go eat!" Olivia laughed.

Stabler goes back and takes a seat. "Let's eat," Stabler smiled.

"Elliot do you want to say a prayer before we cut the turkey?" Cragen asked.

"God bless this food we are about to receive, amen," Stabler said bowing his head.

"Also thank you God for everyone being here safe and sound," Casey smiled.

"And Let's give thanks that are able to have our whole family with us, with some new additions added," Cargen added.

"Yeah this is the first Thanksgiving here with the twins, Paige, and Emily so welcome guys," Alex smiled.

"G…glade to be here," Alex said stuttering a bit.

"We are happy to have you," Olivia leaned over and hugged her.

"It's cold in here," Ash said as she sat back in her chair.

"Yeah it is a little chilly. Elliot, can you turn up the thermistat honey?" Olivia said.

"I've been having cold and hot flashes for like two weeks now," Ash admitted.

"They might be some sideffcts to your meds," Casey nodded.

"It's not supposed to be," Ash shrugged.

"Other than chills do you feel alright?" Fin wondered.

"I get weak sometimes," Ash said softly.

"Ok well Don why don't you cut the turkey. Emily, you should probably just eat something right now," Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Ok," Ash nodded back.

"Honey, pass the potatoes around," Casey told Fin.

"Elliot, you start with the rolls and pass them too," Olivia told him.

Stabler got a roll and passed it around. "You should tell your doctor about this Emily."

"I will," Ash nodded.

"She's been telling me that for two weeks now," Munch shook his head.

"You didn't do or say anything?" Olivia looked at him.

"I can't make her do something she doesn't want to do," Munch shrugged.

"I hope it's not something serious," Ash shook her head.

"Please go talk to someone Emily. I don't want anything to happen to you anymore," Olivia said concerned.

"I'll make an appointment for after Thanksgiving," Ash nodded.

"Good," Monique nodded.

"Pass me the potatoes please," Ash said as her nose began to bleed.

"Emily!" Olivia shouted and rushed to get a tissue and then ran back to her.

"What's wrong?" Ash said.

"Your are bleeding sweetie," Olivia said giving her the tissue.

"What is wrong with me?" Ash cried.

"Fin, pull the car around. We are taking you to the hospital now Emily. We are going to find out," Casey said.

Fin rushed out the door.

"You're gonna be ok Emily," Munch nodded.

"John, take her to the elevator. El, Casey and I will meet you guys at the hospital," Olivia told him.

Mercy Hospital an hour later

"I hope she's ok?" Munch sighed.

"She'll be fine John. I am sure of it," Olivia smiled trying to comfort him with some hope in her voice.

Fin nodded in agreement with Olivia.

"She is fine," Casey nodded trying to convince everyone and herself.

The doctor came in.

"What is up Doc?" Munch said turning to him.

"Emily's kidneys are failing. It seems she had a previous blood condition that flared when her lungs dropped after her beating," Dr. Delemico explained.

"Is there a way you can help her?" Munch wondered.

Dr. Delemico shook her head sadly. "I am sorry but Emily is slowly losing her battle. We are not sure how long she may have."

"Damn it!" Munch yelled punching a wall.

"John!" Monique took him by the shoulders and held him.

"What!" Munch snapped.

Monique shook him back to reality. "Don't beat yourself up over this."

"My best friend is dying," Munch shoued.

"I am so sorry," Dr. Delemico said walking back into the emergency room.

"Go be with her then John. Don't act like this. She wouldn't want you to be like this," Monique told him.

Room of Emily Ash

Munch walked into her room. "Hey Emily."

"John," Emily smiled.

"How you feeling?" Munch asked.

"Tired, weak," Emily sighed.

"Did the doctor tell you?" Munch wondered.

"I'm dying," Emily nodded.

"Fight it Emily," Munch urged.

"It is no use anymore John. I have been dying and trying to fight it my whole life and I am just too tired to fight anymore," Emily sighed again.

"Come on Emily, fight, I need you, please fight," Munch said with tears in his eyes.

Emily put a hand on his cheek. "I love you John Munch. How I wish we could have had more time." She smiled and her eyes closed softly and slowly. Her hand fell to her side.

"I love you too," Munch said softly.

Dr. Delemico walked in and checked the machines. "I am so sorry."

"No," Munch said to himself.

Dr. Delemico left the room to give him time.

"Bye Emily," Munch whispered to Emily.


	9. Chapter 9

Munch goes out into the waiting room. "Let's go guys," he said holding back his emotions.

"John?" She said concerned.

"Yes?" Munch looked her way.

"Emily?" Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"She's not coming, she's never coming back," Munch said breaking down.

Casey began to cry in Fin's arms.

Olivia took John in her arms and they cried.

"I have no one now," Munch cried.

Monique stayed seated as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know. I am so sorry John," Olivia cried.

"What do I do now?" Munch sniffed.

Olivia shook her head and then turned away.

A month later SVU Squad room

"Hey," Munch slurred.

"Hey John welcome back. How are you doing?" Olivia smiled.

"Ok I guess," Munch mumbled. He smelled of beer.

"Man where have you been?" Fin waved his hand in front of his face to muffle the smell.

"Home," Munch yawned.

"You shouldn't come back to work like this John. You look horrible," Casey shook her head.

"I'm fine!" Munch snapped.

"No you're not John. Casey is right. You look like you have been drinking this whole time and haven't slept," Olivia pointed out.

"So what, I have no one," Munch said swinging his arm.

"You don't need a girlfriend! You have a lot of people right here that you know care about you!" Monique snapped and then walked out.

"My head hurts," Munch said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Sit down John," Olivia said pulling out a chair.

Munch sat down.

"What is wrong with you man! Get a hold of yourself! Monique is right. You have all of us. We are still a family," Fin told him.

"Yeah what is family worth, nothing," Munch said his head falling forward.

Fin hit him across the back of the head. Munch got up and punched him in the mouth. Fin pushed him down and pinned him to the floor.

"Fin! John! Stop! Look at yourselves!" Casey screamed horrified.

Munch wasn't listening and hit Fin in the balls hard.

"Fuck!" Fin said before kneeing John back.

Munch got on top of him and started beating the crap out of him.

Fin pushed him back to the floor and hit him once hard in the jaw. "John! Get a grip brother!"

"Get off me you ass-whole," Munch yelled.

Fin jumped up. Casey went over to Fin. "I'm alright baby," he told her.

"Fuck all you guys!" Munch said stumbling up to his feet.

"John please don't be like that!" Olivia cried.

"Who cares what I do?" Munch mumbled.

"We do!" Monique said coming back in. Her face was all red from tears wiped away.

"You are just saying that so I won't kill myself," Munch said pulling a bottle of vodka out of his trench coat pocket.

"Please John!" Monique cried.

"Tell Cragen, I'll be back," Munch said walking out.

Monique fell back in her chair and cried.

Olivia shook her head.

"Son of a bitch!" Munch yelled falling on his back as he walked out in the hall.

Monique rushed up to his side. "John, are you ok?"

"I fall," Munch shook his head.

Monique helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," Munch said.

"Please John just listen to me. We are all here for you. We care about you. I care about you," Monique said to him in a pleading voice. She covered her mouth at the sound her saying that about herself.

"You want me to just forget about Emily!" Munch cried.

"No, not at all John. I know how much she meant to you, how much you meant to each other. I just hate seeing you like this. I can't stand it," Monique cried.

"What am I suppose to do just act like what me and her shared together was nothing at all?" Munch yelled.

"Why aren't listening John? I hear you but you are not hearing me or anyone else for that matter! You were just rolling on the floor throwing punches at your best friend here, who is your partner and who you should be protecting instead of hurting! Where is John Munch? That is not the man who is standing in front of me! I have no idea who the hell this is!" Monique screamed at him.

"The new Munch," Munch said angrily.

"I hate this man, this _new_ Munch." Monique turned away without looking back.

"I don't know," Munch said softly.

Monique walked back into the bullpen.

"That man is not my partner!" Fin pointed.

"I don't know who that was," Monique sighed.

"He's empty inside," Stabler said softly.

"He has all of our support and love right here and when he decides to come back and not be such an ass!" Olivia snapped.

"We got to show him we care not just say it," Stabler shook his head.

"Loves are gained and lost every day. He had been through three divorces. He should get it by now," Casey shook her head.

"I tried to show him, Elliot, and I am right back in here," Monique cried.

"He never lost someone like how he lost Ash," Stabler said.

"We all have to go through that sometime." Olivia looked at the picture of her mother on her desk.

Munch walked back in and sat down.

Monique went back to her work and ignored him like he did to her.

"I need to talk to you guys," Munch said raising his head.

"Yes John," Olivia said looking up.

Monique kept her head down.

"I'm sorry," Munch said softly.

"Well I don't accept! You were an ass and I can't take it!" Fin flipped.

Monique cried softly.

"John, you shouldn't take your anger out on people who love you," Olivia explained.

"I'm just confused," Monique shook her head.

Fin shook his head.

"I need help," Munch cried.

"Get some before you lose everyone and everything John!" Monique said and then stormed out again.

Munch followed her. "Monique!"

"What John! Did you come to yell some more, call me a name? I am here John! Say whatever is on the new John's mind! I can take it! I cared about the John who I used to be partners with! I loved that John! This John can talk circles around me and I won't give a damn!" Monique yelled, releasing her frustration.

"I'm sorry," Munch said hanging his head down in shame.

"Don't tell me that you are sorry! I want to know that you are sorry! I want to feel you apologize! Your words mean nothing! I can't stand anything that comes out of your mouth anymore!" Monique cried and scream.

Munch went up to her and grabbed her face gently kissing her. Monique let him kiss her, hold her, touch her. Munch was crying. "Is that how?" He said softly. "That's a start," she smiled back.

"I don't know how else to show it," Munch shrugged.

Monique pulled him back to her and held him close. She cried as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"I care about all of you guys," he whispered gently in her ear.

"We care about you John," she whispered back.

"How much do you care?" Munch looked at her.

"More than you realize John," Monique said and looked into his eyes. She paused and then looked up at him again "I wanted you to kiss me."

"It felt good," Munch nodded.

Monique smiled and nodded. "It felt right John."

"I think this is the start of something good," Munch told her.

Monique nodded. "Yeah."

"Will you forgive a stupid old man?" Munch looked down at her.

Monique smiled. "I guess." Monique put her hand out. "Come back into the bullpen with me."

Munch pulled her pants playfully. "Ok."

Monique swatted at him and laughed. She grabbed his hand and they walked in. Munch for the first time in a month was smiling.

"Congrats Monique! He has his goofy face back!" Olivia laughed.

"You done being an ass?" Fin said angrily.

"Yes," Munch nodded to him.

"Alright!" Fin smiled wide and nodded his head.

"Yep I'm back," Munch laughed.

"Good! Enough of this fighting and you coming in acting like a jerk!" Casey shouted.

"Yep! He is back to the old John again," Monique smiled up at him.

Munch playfully hit her butt.

"John!" Monique turned towards him and looked deep into his eyes.

"What did I do?" Munch said innocently.

"You are a very bad boy, John Munch," Monique teased.

"Then teach me a lesson," Munch teased back.

Monique pulled him close and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I love you," Munch said smiling.

"I love you too John," Monique smiled back.

"Yay!" Olivia clapped.

Casey laughed with joy.

"How cute," Fin teased.

"I think I am ready to move on," Munch nodded.

"I am so glad," Monique smiled.

"I still love Emily but I can also love you," Munch said softly.

"I can live with that," Monique smiled wider.

"Sounds good to me," Munch said string into her eyes.

Monique kissed him again.

"So what now?" Munch said then looking at everyone.

"We have each other. We can go on living our lives as the family we are," Alex smiled as Don came up from behind her.

"Emily will always be in our thoughts, prayers, and memories," Olivia said solomly.

"I was getting my mail today and Ash's will was in it," Paige said walking in.

Monique looked at John.

"Why would you get her will?" Munch said confused.

"It said that I got half of what she had and Munch got the other half," Paige read.

Monique laughed.

Olivia shrugged.

"She told me that only her family was getting in her well," Munch said still confused.

"You were her family John," Fin smiled.

"Then how did Paige get half?" Munch asked.

"Partner?" Casey shrugged.

"Not according to the letter," Paige shook her head she read.

"What's it say honey?" Alex C asked.

"I'm her daughter," Paige said looking up at them.

Olivia looked at the folders of information on the people she thought had been her parents that she just hadn't put away from her desk yet and wondered.

"Daughter?" Fin wondered.

"Yeah she gave me up for adoption," Paige read on.

"Wow!" Casey said surprised.

"Yeah," Paige nodded.

Monique looked at John and smiled. "Did you know that she had a daughter, let alone it being Paige?"

"I was the father but back then she had to give her up," Munch said with a dazed look.

Monique looked from John to Paige and then back.

"I look like him a bit," Paige laughed.

Olivia laughed and nodded. "Yeah you do."

"I wonder who I take after," Paige wondered.

"So her!" Monique laughed teasingly.

Olivia and Casey laughed.

"I felt a connection with Munch and Ash like I am somehow apart of them," Paige said softly as she shook her head.

"Of course honey," Monique smiled.

"I felt the same way when I met my brother sweetie," Olivia smiled down at her.

"I never meet him yet," Paige said looking up.

"Yeah he spent Thanksgiving with his fiance and her son," Olivia nodded

"I'd like to meet him sometime," Paige smiled.

"You will," Olivia smiled back.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Paige changed the subject.

"Let's play hookie! What do you want to do?" Olivia smiled

"The Beach or a massage?" Paige smiled.

"Either one sounds good to me," Casey laughed.

"I want to meet a hot guy, so the beach," Paige laughed.

"John..." Monique whispered.

"Yes?" John looked at her.

"Talk to her," Monique urged.

"What do I say?"

"She is your daughter. Act like it," Monique pushed.

"Hey Paige how about I come with you guys?" Munch smiled.

"Ok," Paige nodded.

Olivia and Monique smiled.

Rockaway Beach

"This a nice place," Munch nodded.

"Yeah it is," Monique smiled.

"Can I go talk to those guys over there?" Paige pointed the group that had leather jackets they looked like Fonzi from Happy days.

11:06:12 PM steel66pen: Monique looked at John. Monique: Be her father. She said softly to him.

11:06:38 PM bensonstabler2004: Munch; Honey those guys look dangerous.

11:06:53 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; Monique can I please?

11:07:18 PM steel66pen: Monique: John said no.

11:07:44 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; Please John?

11:07:56 PM bensonstabler2004: Munch; They look like hoodlums to me.

11:08:04 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: I think they look cool

11:08:09 PM steel66pen: Monique looked at him sternly.

11:09:07 PM steel66pen: Monique: Why don't you spend some time with us? We need to talk about what we just learned today anyway.

11:09:39 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: Can't we talk tonight?

11:10:31 PM steel66pen: Monique: John? She looked narrow eyed at him.

11:11:02 PM bensonstabler2004: Munch: Go hang out but if they start being jerks call for me.

11:11:10 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: Thank you

11:11:15 PM bensonstabler2004: u be one of the guys

11:11:27 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; (walking up to them) Hey guys.

11:11:31 PM steel66pen: Monique smiled and shook her head.

11:11:49 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Hey baby!

11:12:02 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; My names Paige.

11:12:30 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Name's Rickie darlin'.

11:12:43 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: Are you in a gang?

11:13:39 PM steel66pen: Rickie: So what if we are?

11:13:59 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: I think it's cool if you are.

11:14:19 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Then yeah guess we are a gang.

11:14:34 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; What's the name of your gang?

11:14:53 PM steel66pen: Rickie: The Skulls.

11:15:33 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: That's a cool name.

11:16:08 PM steel66pen: Rickie looked back at his buddies and smiled. Rickie: Yeah guess it is. He said looking back at her and smiling.

11:16:40 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: I want in.

11:16:55 PM steel66pen: Rickie: You sure?

11:17:13 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; What do I have to do?

11:17:45 PM bensonstabler2004: Ken: The dice rule Rickie?

11:18:20 PM steel66pen: Rickie pulled a twelve sided dice out of his pocket. Rickie: You do however many of us the dice tell you to do.

11:18:34 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: Ok.

11:18:53 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige ruled the die

11:18:58 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: How many?

11:19:18 PM steel66pen: Rickie: All Twelve!

11:19:39 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; Who's first?

11:19:50 PM bensonstabler2004: Ken: Me.

11:20:19 PM steel66pen: Rickie pushed Ken. Rickie: I saw her first!

11:21:21 PM bensonstabler2004: Ken; I wanted you to be fourth she probably can make it to at least four.

11:21:58 PM steel66pen: Rickie laughed. Rickie: Fine!

11:22:45 PM bensonstabler2004: They took her to a building

11:23:06 PM bensonstabler2004: three hours later Rickie was up next

11:23:12 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: Next!

11:23:40 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Finally! He laughed.

11:23:59 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; I'm tired.

11:25:16 PM steel66pen: Rickie unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Paige was already naked so he just pulled her close to him. Rickie: Come on baby!

11:26:22 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; Can I at least catch my breath?

11:27:47 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Let me catch it for you. He kissed her. He then put himself into her.

11:28:14 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: I take it now rest for the newbie.

11:28:38 PM bensonstabler2004: no not now

11:28:41 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Nope. He breathed.

11:29:34 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; Stop for a moment.

11:30:03 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Why should I?

11:30:44 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; I don't know why out of respect

11:31:38 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Respect. He laughed. That's just a stupid song baby!

11:32:02 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: You're a roach on I take it you're the leader.

11:32:54 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Got that right princess.

11:33:36 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; My name is Paige.

11:35:33 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Alright Paige. He went further into her.

11:36:25 PM bensonstabler2004: three hours later she was done

11:36:31 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: I'm done now what?

11:37:07 PM steel66pen: Rickie: You're in baby. He laughed.

11:37:40 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; Cool.

11:38:20 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Now the boys get to watch the king and his new queen consummate their union.

11:38:35 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; What do you mean?

11:40:10 PM steel66pen: Rickie grabbed Paige by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall. He ripped her shirt and pulled at her pants. He unbuttoned his pants again and forced himself on her again.

11:40:27 PM steel66pen: The guys all cheered and laughed.

11:41:26 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; What are you doing?

11:41:56 PM steel66pen: Rickie: I am the king and you are my new queen! He laughed.

11:42:34 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; You can ask you know instead of just taking.

11:43:15 PM steel66pen: Rickie: I like stealing more than buying what I want sweetheart.

11:43:48 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: When can I go home?

11:44:11 PM steel66pen: Rickie: You are home! He laughed again.

11:44:30 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: Let's go for a walk.

11:45:26 PM steel66pen: Rickie: I feel like spending the night in. Now give me an heir to our thrown!

11:45:44 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; What does that mean?

11:46:34 PM steel66pen: Rickie: I think you know. He put himself into her and he moved up and down.

11:46:45 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; You want a baby?

11:47:28 PM steel66pen: Rickie: I won't be around forever to lead the gang you know.

11:47:42 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; I'm only sixteen.

11:48:15 PM steel66pen: Rickie put his hand over her mouth and began to move faster within her. Rickie: You talk too much.

11:48:41 PM bensonstabler2004: Ken: Rickie: Come on man let her be for a while.

11:49:37 PM steel66pen: Rickie: You shut up! Let us be! I am having fun! He smiled at her.

11:49:56 PM bensonstabler2004: Ken; She had enough Rickie!

11:50:15 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Well I haven't!

11:51:06 PM bensonstabler2004: Ken: I said leave her Ben, she had enough!

11:52:16 PM steel66pen: Rickie picked up his gun from his pants on the ground and shot Ken. Rickie: Anyone else want to challenge me? He pointed the gun towards the gang.

11:52:35 PM bensonstabler2004: Everyone shook their heads no.

11:53:07 PM steel66pen: Rickie: That is what I thought. He smiled at Paige again.

11:53:38 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; I have to go I'm late for practice.

11:54:33 PM steel66pen: Rickie: This is practice. You are doing real well too.

11:54:56 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; I got softball and if I don't go they will be looking for me.

11:55:48 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Let everyone look. I won't let anyone find us.

11:56:33 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: When will you be done?

11:57:11 PM steel66pen: Rickie: Don't ask stupid questions!

11:57:38 PM bensonstabler2004: Six hours later Rickie was asleep

11:57:57 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige was walking down the steps and Tom seen her

11:58:00 PM bensonstabler2004: u be tom

11:58:22 PM steel66pen: Tom: Where the hell do you think you are going?

11:58:28 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige: Home.

11:59:05 PM steel66pen: Tom went up to her and grabbed her arm. Tom: Rickie told you this is home now!

11:59:29 PM bensonstabler2004: Paige; Come one Tom please my father's a cop.

12:00:20 AM steel66pen: Tom: He isn't here. It is only you and I and Rickie told me to make sure you didn't run.

12:00:56 AM bensonstabler2004: Paige; I have to go if I don't he'll call out the search party.

12:01:27 AM steel66pen: Tom: Like Rickie said, let them search!

"Tom do you have a sister?" Piage asked.

"I don't have any girls in my life accept you now! I have The Skulls and that is all!" Tom huffed.

"Tom are you a bad person?" Paige sat down beside him on the couch

Tom smile evilly. "Yes, I have always been like this. I didn't have a childhood and all I know is the gang."

"I understand cause i never knew my real mom and dad and my adopted parents were not that warm and welcoming," Paige shook her head.

"You have no idea," Tom laughed. "You are lucky compared to me if that is your story."

"Everyone has a good side to them," Paige said softly.

"All my life I was bumped from foster home to foster home and at each I was raped and beaten. When you grow up like that, that is all you know, all you do," Tom told her.

"I know someone who was raped all their life and they became a cop and fought to put people that did that away," Paige said smiling.

Tom laughed. "Rickie was right you do talk too damn much!"

"I'm just trying to be your friend," Paige told him.

Tom forced himself on top of her on the couch. "I don't need a friend!"

"I know what it feels like to be raped I was raped by my father my whole life...and everyone needs someone they can talk to," Paige choked out.

"I don't want to talk! Quit fucking talking!" Tom ripped her shirt and pants.

"Go ahead and do it I don't care anymore show me how much of a man you are!" Paige cried out.

Tom put his hand around her throat.

"Come on Tom you are better than this," Paige said barely talking.

"No I'm not!" Tom pressed his body down on her.

"If you ever have a daughter would you want this happening to her?" Paige said trying to get to him.

"I am not the leader. I don't create the heir," Tom snarled.

"Well think for a moment if you were the leader and you had a daughter will you want this happening to her," Paige said as calmly as possible.

Tom pulled a knife from his back pocket. "Shut up!"

"Tom you're better than all this I know you are," Paige said hoping she could talk her way through this.

" Shut up bitch!" Tom screamed.

"Please tom search your soul and ask yourself is this really worth doing?" Paige cried.

"Look over there!" Tom pointed to the decaying body of another young girl. "That was the old queen! I did that! That was worth it!"

"Is that you talking or Rickie?" Paige mumbled.

"You see Rickie!" Tom pointed again.

"Yes," Paige said softly.

"He is dead! I killed the bastard!" Tom said both laughing and crying.

"Then who is the leader?" Paige wondered.

"Whoever kills the former leader becomes the leader so I guess that means it is me!" Tom pressed himself on her more.

"You think you're so tough and strong you wouldn't last a day in my world!" Paige said sticking up to him.

"The real world is nothing compared to survival of the fitest like it is here," Tom growled at her.

"I know it isn't...Tom I thought you were better than this," Paige cried.

"You thought wrong!" Tom yelled. He saw something in her eyes he never seen before and that was compassion.

"I don't think I did I think you're good person Tom you just got a little turned around," Paige said softly.

Tom shook her stare off and then reached for a rope not too far away. "Fuck this!" He tied her to a pilar in the building and then gagged her and put a piece of cloth around her eyes.

The others came over and each took their turn once again with Paige.

Tom took the bodies of Ken and Rickie out to a back ally.

"Tom she's right you know," David said coming out to him.

Tom took Rickie's gun in his hands. "Don't question me David."

"I'm not, but she got to you," David said.

"For a moment but it was just that and nothing more," Tom told him.

"Come on Tom be a man and stand up from her and do what is right," David pleaded.

"I am a man!" Tom shot David between the eyes.

Tom went back into the house into were Paige was. "Hey sweetie! Having fun?"

"I want to go home," Paige cried as the gang moved back a bit.

"I think I may keep you here for a few days," Tom smiled.

"Why do you want me so badly?: Paige pleaded.

"We need a woman around to keep us men occupied," Tom laughed.

"Come on Tom, please, I got family," Paige cried.

"Yeah us!" Tom laughed again.

"No, a family that cares for me and loves me," Paige protested.

"Who loves you baby? I do, that's who!" Tom said like in the movies.

"Love isn't about taking. It's about sharing and giving," Paige explained.

"The boys seem to love you too," Tom laughed. "And we are sharing, you."

"Love isn't about using and abusing and having fear it's about having security, compassion and when you make a person feel safe," Paige cried out again.

"You are safe with me sweetie," Tom pouted.

"You're not hearing me straight Tom, I don't feel safe," Paige yelled.

Tom pushed his boys out of the way and held Paige, close.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Paige said scared.

Tom unbuttoned his pants. "I'll protect you," he whispered in her ear.

"Please no more, I can't take anymore," Paige pleaded.

Tom lowered himself in her and laid on top of her moving up and down slowly and then faster and faster.

"If you want to protect me and you care so much about me then you wouldn't do this to me," Paige pleaded again.

"I don't care about you or anyone else for that matter. Remember it is survival of the fitest out here," Tom laughed.

"I know how it is on the streets...but Tom raping girls and killing people isn't the way to be," Paige cried. She hoped she was starting to get into his head.

"In my world that is all there is..." Tom told her.

SVU Precinct Three Days Later

"Where has Paige been?" Munch said frustrated.

"I haven't seen her honey," Monique shook her head.

"I'm worried I haven't seen her around in three days," Munch said puzzled.

"That was when you went on your family outing to the beach," Olivia said a little puzzled herself.

"Yeah she went these group of boys and that was the last I saw her," Munch shrugged.

"Boys? You let her go meet boys?" Fin laughed.

"Bad move daddy," Casey shook her head.

"No kidding," Munch snapped.

"We have to go out and look for her John. We can start at the beach and then through the abandoned warehouses on the strip," Monique suggested.

"Ok," Munch nodded.

At the beach two hours later

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Munch shouted.

"Nothing down by the cove!" Fin shouted back.

"Nothing for a mile that way!" Olivia pointed to where she had just come from.

"I got nothing too," Stabler shook his head.

"John," Monique handed him Paige's necklace from in the sand.

"She has to be somewhere close by," John said taking the necklace.

"I hope so John," Monique said softly.

"What about those houses?" Stabler said pointing.

"Let's go check each out. Partner up!" Monique ordered. Munch and Jeffries in one house.

"Anything!" He shouted to her.

Monique opened a closet door. She shook her head. "Nothing!"

"Anyone got anything?" Munch said over his radio.

"El and I have nothing!" Olivia said.

"Fin, Lake please say you guys go something?" Munch pleaded.

"Chester and I came up empty too!" Fin told him.

"How many more houses are there?" Munch asked.

"Four, and then the warehouse on the end!" Olivia responded.

"Move to the other houses," Munch called the order. Munch stepped out of the house and was walking to the other one Jeffries was by his side as they went in. "Go up the stairs I'll look down here," he told her. Monique nodded and pulled her gun just in case as she walked up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later.

"You guys got anything?" Munch asked over the radio.

"Sorry man, none here!" Fin answered.

"Benson, Stabler?" Munch called.

"Nothing, but Alex and Abbie joined the search and they went straight for the warehouse," Olivia informed him.

"Thanks," Munch nodded. "Anything!" He called down to Monique.

Monique went up to him and shook her head.

"This is pissing me off," Munch scowled.

Monique put her arms around him. "I know honey. I just want to find her."

"Alex and Abbie anything?" Munch said getting on the radio again.

"We think we got what might have been the clothes she was wearing! They are pretty trashed though!" Abbie told him.

"We're on our way," Munch informed her.

Warehouse were Alex and Abbie are

"It looks like wolves attacked her," Munch said softly as he took the clothes in his hands.

"Yeah that is what we had thought," Alex said lowering her head.

"God please if you can hear me let me find my girl here alive...God help me out give me a sign!" Munch cried as he fell to his knees.

"John!" Monique cried out from across the room.

"Yeah!" Munch called back and then ran to her side.

"She isn't breathing," Monique cried as she knelt next to Paige.

Munch shoving Jeffries out of the way gently setting Paige on the ground doing CPR. "Is there a pulse?" He asked as he paused for a moment.

Olivia shook her head.

Munch kept doing CPR. "Come Paige breath damn it."

"Please," Monique cried.

"Is there a pulse now?" Munch asked again.

Olivia sighed and then nodded. "It is faint but there. We need to get her to a hospital now John."

"I called a bus already," Munch nodded.

Two hours later at the hospital the doctor came up to Munch. "Is she gonna be ok Doc?"

"Your daughter was raped and beaten repeatedly," Dr. Ross informed him. "She is pregnant also with one of her attacker's babies. We found more than one type of semen in her."

"Oh my god...Does she have any STD's?" Munch wondered.

"We haven't getting the full tests back yet but she may," Dr. Ross told him.

"I shouldn't have let her go," Munch cried.

Monique held him. "Don't beat yourself up over this John."

"If I would've been more of a father then this would have never happened," Munch sighed.

"You were letting her be a teenager," Monique told him.

"Is she stabalized?" Munch asked the doctor.

"Yes. She is fine now. Who knows what it would have taken if you hadn't found her when you did though?" Dr. Ross said to them all.

"Can we see her?" Munch asked.

Dr. Ross nodded.

Munch went into Paige's room. "Hey Paige."

"John," Paige smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Munch asked.

"Ok I guess. A little tired," Paige sighed.

"This is for you," Munch said pulled out a rose from behind him.

Paige smiled. "It is beautiful."

"So are you baby girl," Munch smiled back.

"John?" Paige said.

"Yes?" Munch nodded.

"Can I call you dad?" Paige said with her head lowered.

"Of course you can," Munch said smiling.

"What does that make Monique?" Paige smiled at him suspiciously.

"I hope soon to be Mom," Munch told her.

Paige laughed.

"Did the doctors tell you what was going on?" Munch asked.

"I'm pregnant," Paige frowned.

"I'm so sorry Paige," Munch said sitting down next to her in an arm chair.

"I don't know what to do," Paige cried.

"Whatever desision you make I'll be here for you through it all," Munch told her.

"I think it is wrong to kill a living thing but I also think it is wrong what they did to me," Paige told him.

"They had no right to do that to you," Munch said sternly.

Paige broke down in John's arms. "I don't know what to do dad."

A young man came into the room. "Um is this a Paige Rose's room?" Ben asked.

Paige lifted her head and composed herself a bit. "I'm Paige Rose."

"I'm Ben you probably don't remember me though," Ben told her.

Paige shook her head.

"I'm a member of the Skulls," Ben said.

Paige pulled back and brought John's arm up as a sheild.

"No it's ok I come in peace," Ben came in farther with his hands raised.

"I don't care how you come I want you to leave!" Paige yelled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think what they did was wrong and that if you go to trail I'll testify against them," Ben told her.

"You didn't do anything?" Paige sniffed.

"No I tried to stop it," Ben shook his head.

"This is my dad and he is a cop," Paige snarled.

"Hi sir," Ben waved.

"Hello," Munch nodded.

"I'm so sorry Paige I hope that you come forward and put them behind bars," Ben said.

"Please give dad the names and then go," Paige turned away, ashamed of herself.

"Tom, Rikie, David, Jack...(ben looked at paige) And Paige you have nothing to be ashamed of you did nothing wrong," Ben said softly.

"Please just go..." Paige cried.

"As you wish..." Ben says and then walks to the door and then stops and turns to face Paige. "Good luck Paige I hope you will you're a strong person," He walks out the door.

Paige looked at the door after he had left and then to John.

"What's wrong Honey?" Munch asked.

"He was with me, he just didn't rape me. I was with a few of them just to be with them and then some others got greedy," Paige confessed.

"I think he cares about you," Munch told her.

"I know or else others would have come here too if they did," Paige nodded.

"He looked as if he was ashamed of his friends and his eyes were saying I should have done more to stop it," Munch said and shook his head.

Paige nodded. "I know. I just can't deal with that right now."

"Let him be your friend, someone that you can trust other than us," Munch told her.

Paige nodded. "I want to have the baby, dad."

"Ok baby," Munch nodded.

The next day Paige woke up to Ben fast asleep on the chair beside her bed.

Paige smiled at him as he slept.

"Morning," Ben said as he woke up.

"Hi," Paige said.

"I didn't want them coming in and getting you so I stayed the whole night," Ben

"Thank you," Paige nodded.

"Anytime, my friend," Ben smiled.

Paige took his hand.

Ben let her take it. "I'm not like the others you know."

Paige nodded. "I know."

"When I had sex with you for the first time in my life I felt like I was someone...I felt a connection with you I never felt before," Ben told her.

Paige nodded again. She wasn't sure what to say to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring you," Ben told her.

Paige shook her head.

"I will never hurt you," Ben said softly.

"I know you won't," Paige said to him.

"I'll protect you from them for as long as I have to," Ben told her.

"I am pregnant Ben and I have no idea which one of you this baby belongs to. That is what scares me. That is why I am reluctant," Paige informed him.

"I gave my blood to the doctors last night," Ben informed her.

"They can't test the baby until it is at least twelve weeks," Paige said.

"Oh then they can have my blood for DNA then too," Ben said.

Paige laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months later

"Hey Paige when am I due for the blood thing?" Ben asked.

"I am going in tomorrow," Paige told him.

"I'll go then with you...how long will it take for them to know?" Ben wondered.

"Not sure. It all depends on their logging and who is there when we are," Paige shrugged.

"Paige, if this baby is mine I will take full responsibility of it," Ben said seriously.

"I know you will," Paige smiled.

"Paige! Ben! Lunch time!" Monique called.

They ran to get the food.

"What's for lunch?" Ben asked.

"I made you guys grilled cheese," Monique said putting the plates on the counter.

"I haven't had them since I was six," Ben laughed.

Paige laughed. "Get used to it. Mom makes that and hot dogs. Dad can't cook."

"Hey you!" Monique laughed.

"I can cook, maybe I can teach him," Ben suggested.

"Good luck!" Monique laughed again.

"Good luck getting him in the kitchen!" Paige laughed with her.

"I can do it," Ben said proudly.

"You will be automatic son-in-law if you do," Monique laughed.

"Ok," Ben smiled.

Paige laughed.

"Me and him will cook tonight," Ben told them.

"Sure," Paige said.

Three P.M. Ben and Munch in the kitchen

"You know how to cook?" Ben asked with a smile.

"I know how to put a bowl of ready-made soup in the microwave," Munch smiled back.

"Well we're making stuffed peppers," Ben told him.

"Ben let me tell you something..." Munch began.

"What's that?" Ben wondered.

"Monique is my fourth wife and all of my previous wives could cook," Munch explained.

"Well it's time you learned," Ben pointed out.

"I love Monique's grilled cheese sandwiches," Munch shrugged.

"Get out the one ground beef, six green peppers, rice, onions, two knives, the tomato sauce and the potatoes," Ben instructed, ignoring Munch's comment.

Munch found all of those things...eventually. "What now?"

Ben placed the cutting board out taking a green pepper. "You cut this in half and then you take out all the seeds and the stem."

Munch followed Ben's instructions...

"Good keep doing that and I'll cut the onions," Ben nodded.

"Ok," Munch said continuing with each until all were clean.

"Ok good now that that is done and the onions are in the meat along with the rice you take a piece of meat," he takes a piece out and rolls in into a ball. And roll it like this and then," he sets the meat into the green pepper. "Set in there like that."

Munch nodded. "Easy enough," he continued with what Ben had done.

Ben got out a turkey pan and putting half the sauce on the bottom. "Now we set the green peppers in the sauce like this," he sets one in the pan.

Munch nodded and set down the rest. Ben poured the rest of the sauce on to the green peppers taking out a medium six pan grabbing two knives walking over to the counter grabbing a potato.

"Ok now we peel the potatoes like this," Ben peels the potatoes but not much of it just the skin. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah that looks pretty easy," Munch nodded.

"Good you do that while I but these into the oven," Ben told him. Ben put the peppers into the oven and closed the door turning on two burners and setting a pot on one of them putting in some pees with some butter.

"You done John?" Ben asked looking over.

"Yeah," Munch smiled.

Ben took the pot putting water into it and setting it on the other burner. "Ok now we clean up."

Munch nodded.

"Do you want to dry or wash?" Ben asked.

"Dry," Munch nodded.

"Ok," Ben laughed.

Twenty minutes later they were done and Ben checked the food. "It's almost read John grab four plates, four forks, and four knives.

"Got them!" Munch said proudly.

Ben told him how to set the table he did perfectly. "Now let's put the food out for the girls."

"Ok," Munch smiled.

Ben grabbed the bowl of potatoes and pees and set them down as munch sat the peppers down. "Girls SUPPER TIME!" Ben poured them all a glass of pop.

"Smells great guys!" Monique smiled.

"Have a set and eat up," Ben said pulling out Paige's chair.

"Daddy, did you actually help or was it all Ben?" Paige teased.

"I Helped," Munch said defensively.

"He was an excellent help," Ben said giving him the a ok.

Monique kissed John on the cheek.

Paige kissed Ben on the cheek.

"Thanks guys," Munch and Ben together.

"So what do you guys think?" Ben wondered.

Monique took a bite. "Tastes great too!"

"I love it," Paige nodded.

"Thank you guys," Munch stood and took a bow.

Paige smiled at Ben.

"Anyone can cook," Ben smiled.

"Right," Paige teased.

"Even Munch," Ben laughed.

"Dad is just lazy," Paige smiled.

"He made the desert all by himself without my help," Ben informed them.

"Oh?" Monique said surprised.

Munch left the room coming back with a pan with a cake in it and sat it down. "Cake."

Paige laughed. "Cake from a box."

"No homemade," Munch shook his head.

"I am so proud of you baby," Monique smiled.

"Taste the cake," Munch said putting it on the table.

Paige cut herself a piece and took a bite. "Good."

"See I'm not just good at being radical," Munch said proudly.

Monique laughed, grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Let's leave them alone," Munch whispered to her. Monique nodded and followed John out into the living room.

"You're father is the best," Ben told Paige.

"He is good, I don't know about the best," Paige laughed.

"It's late and we have to go to the doctors tomorrow, let's go to bed," Ben said.

Paige nodded. "Yeah," she yawned.

The next day at the hospital.

"Doc will it take long for us to find out?" Ben wondered.

"It is your lucky day that DNA isn't backed up and you won't be here long at all," Dr. Ross smiled.

"Good," Ben nodded nervously.

Paige looked at Ben. "What if the baby is Rickie's or Tom's, Ben?" She said frightened.

"I'll love it anyways," Ben told her.

Paige began to cry.

"A father is someone who loves the child and is always there for a child blood means nothing," Ben said softly.

Paige nodded.

"I hope they will be back soon with the results," Ben said continuing to be a nervous wreck.

Dr. Ross came back in a few minutes later.

"Lay it on me Doc," Ben said swiftly.

"Benjamin Davis?" Dr. Ross smiled.

"Yes?" Ben nodded.

"You're the father," Dr. Ross informed them and smiled wider.

"Thank you," Ben said about to fall over.

Paige broke down into tears again. Ben held her in his arms. "It's ok baby," he told her. "I love you," she said softly for the first time. "I love you too," he said.

"We should go to the precinct and tell mom and dad," Paige smiled.

"Yes...but first...," he got down on one knee and pulled out a black holder opening it and it had a half karet diamond ring. "Paige Rose Will you marry me?" Paige laughed and cried at the same time. "Oh-My-God Ben of course."

"I will always love you, forever," Ben told her.

"I will love you forever too," Paige said softly.

"Come on let's go tell them," Ben smiled.

SVU Precinct

"Hey guys," Ben said walking in.

"Hey you two!" Monique smiled.

"Do you want to tell them or me?"Ben asked smiling at Paige.

Paige smiled nervously.

"We're getting married for one," Ben told them.

"Oh then there must have been great news about the baby?" Monique smiled.

"I'm the father," Ben laughed.

"Thank God," Monique clapped.

"Hey I got something to tell you guys!" Ben yelled, getting the attention of the whole squad room.

"Hey Ben what's up?" Olivia smiled.

"Me and Paige are getting married and I'm the father of the baby!" Ben told them.

"Hey Congrats!" Fin cheered.

"Thanks," Ben smiled.

"That is so great," Olivia gave Paige a hug.

"I am the happiest man alive," Ben sighed.

"We can fight over that title later," Fin smiled at Casey who is five months at this point.

"Yeah," Ben laughed.

"I'm happy for you guys," Munch smiled.

Paige smiled at Ben and put her arms around his neck.

"We are both happy for you," Monique nodded standing up next to John.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life you Paige," Ben said softly.

"Neither can I," Paige smiled.

"Man I never thought at the age of sixteen I'd me ready to settle down and start a family," Ben said surprised with himself.

"I don't think anyone ever is ready for something like that," Casey shook her head.

"I have to take responsibility for my actions," Ben told them.

"Proud of you man," Fin told him.

"I maybe a hoodlum but I know to stand up and take responsibility for my actions," Ben laughed at himself.

"Because you can say that makes that does make you a man," Casey nodded.

"I did some things though I'm not proud of," Ben lowered his head.

"Past mistakes can follow you but they can have good outcomes," Fin told him.

"What if I end up going to prison?" Ben wondered.

Casey shook her head. "Not any time soon."

Olivia directed Elliot out to the hallway.

"What's up?" Stabler looked at her.

"How does that happen?" Olivia said perplexed.

"How does what happen?" Stabler said with a puzzled look.

"What is the chance that _him_ out of all of those boys is the father of that baby?" Olivia argued.

"A million," Stabler huffed.

"I mean he is a great kid. We have all grown to like him but it is just so odd. It is all running through my head that there is like a one and _a million_ chance and it just came out like that," Olivia went on.

"Maybe they were really meant to be together," Stabler said with a smiled.

"Maybe," Olivia shrugged.

"You and me, Casey and Fin, Monique and John, now Paige and Ben. This is just so much in such a short time," Oivia began to cry.

"It's ok," Stabler said holding her.

"I know it will be. I mean Paige is ok with having a baby now, she is three months along already. Casey is just about five months and her and Fin are great. I just found out last week and..." Olivia covered her mouth.

"Just found out what last week," Stabler looked at her with a bit of concern.

"We're going to have another baby El," Olivia smiled.

"Wow I think I'm gonna make the record of having eight kids," Stabler joked.

"I think the record is 16," Olivia laughed.

"I can't wait until we have this baby," Stabler grinned.

"Neither can I," Olivia smiled.

"Where are Blade and Elliot at?" Stabler wondered.

"Remember, I dropped them off with Simon and Brandi," Olivia told him.

"Oh Yeah...We should go get the kids and bring them here to spend some time with their parents," Stabler said.

"Yeah, why don't you go out and get them," Olivia smiled and then kissed him.

"Ok," Stabler smiled back.

"I love you Elliot Stabler," Olivia whispered to him.

"I love you too," Stabler said back softly kissing her forehead.

Olivia walked back into the bullpen as Elliot walked to the elevator.

Stabler retuned an hour later with Blade and Elliot.

"Hello my handsome boys," Olivia smiled.

"Mommy!" Blade yelled reaching for her.

"Hey baby!" Olivia took him in her arms.

"Hey cutie," Fin cued at Jr. in Elliot's arms.

"Hi," Junior said shyly.

"Can I hold you?" Fin smiled.

Casey looked over at Fin and smiled.

"Yes," Junior smiled.

"Fin, I know you're going to be a great dad," Olivia smiled.

Fin took Jr. in his hands. "Thanks," he blushed.

Junior hugged Fin, and looked at him smiling.

"Is Uncle Fin going to be a good daddy, Junior?" Fin smiled.

"Good daddy," Junior nodded.

"Thanks," Fin smiled.

Casey smiled and shook her head lovingly at Fin.

"Pretty," Junior smiled at Casey.

Casey laughed.

"How about Uncle John, boys?" Olivia smiled at Monique.

"He grumpy," Ben stuck his tounge out.

"Well he is just going to have to get rid of that. He is going to be a daddy again soon," Monique smiled at him as she told him for the first time.

"Huh?" Munch turned to attention.

Monique smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She nodded.

"Oh boy I'm going to be a dad," Munch smiled.

"Again," Paige smiled.

"Again," Munch said smiling at her.

Paige laughed and shook her head.

"Down," Blake said.

"Ok honey," Olivia put him down on the floor next to her.

Olivia looked at Elliot, _should__ we tell them_?

Blade took a step forward.

Olivia turned back to Blade. "Blade!"

"Hat?" Blade pointed.

"You're walking baby!" Olivia said cheerfully.

"Alk," Blade smiled.

Olivia took his hand in hers. "Be careful honey."

"Mine," Blade took his hand back.

Fin put Junior down on the floor too. He took his hand in his. "You going to be like you brother?"

"No," Junior said stubbornly.

Fin knelt down on the floor next to him. He pouted.

"I no alk," Junior shook his head.

Casey knelt down on the floor a few feet away. "Please come to Aunt Casey."

"No," Junior smiled.

Olivia laughed. She was on the floor with Blade. Stabler sat down with the others on the floor in the circle. Junior saw Cragen come out and walked over to him. "Up," Junior reached. Alex came out of Don's office behind him and smiled. "Up Unka Don," Junior repeated. Cragen picked him up.

"Hey sweetheart," Alex smiled at Jr. in Don's arms.

"Hi," Junior smiled.

"You are so cute," Alex cued.

"Up," Junior said reaching for Alex.

"Ok honey," Alex took him off of Don's hands. Elliot not knowing any better grabbed Novak's shirt and lifted it up. "Whoa Junior! That's a no no sweetie," Alex told him. "Milk," Junior smiled.

Alex laughed and handed him off to Olivia as she got up off of the floor. "Someone is hungry."

"Milk," Blade mimicked.

"Yeah baby," Olivia nodded.

"Daddy!" Junior yelled.

Olivia handed Jr. off to Elliot and picked up Blade.

"Kids hate me," Munch pouted.

"I'll make sure that ours loves you to death," Monique smiled.

"Thank you," Munch smiled back.

"I love you John," Monique said softly.

"I love you too," Munch said taking her in his arms.

Olivia looked at Elliot again, _should we tell them now_?

"Yes," Stabler nodded.

Olivia smiled.

"Yes what?" Casey asked.

"Spill you guys," Alex looked at them.

"Go ahead Liv, tell them," Stabler urged.

Olivia laughed. "We're pregnant again!"

"Congrats," Munch smiled.

"Yay!" Casey clapped.

"This is awesome!" Monique cried. "When did you find out?"

"Last week just after you had told me about you, so I guess we will be due around the same time," Olivia smiled.

"This is so cool," Stabler laughed.

"This is cool," Monique nodded.

"Congradulations El," Fin smiled.

"Thanks," Stabler smiled back.

Monique hugged Olivia.

"Wow we are all having babies," Paige said.

The group looked over at Alex and Don. "I don't know, ask Alex," he said. Alex looked up at him with her bottom lip clenched in her teeth. She nodded. "Oh God I'm too old for this," he sighed. Alex laughed. "My first child now this should be a fun ride," Don smiled. "For both of us buddy," she teased.

"All three of us finding out within the same couple of weeks. This is amazing," Monique pointed out.

"I need a drink," Don said taking a breath.

"Please don't fall back on that wagon Don," Olivia scolded.

"I meant as in like a drink of water," Don said.

They all laughed.

"Yeah it's real funny," Don yelled.

"Not really," Alex shook her head.

"I'm an old man," Don sighed.

"You're my old man," Alex smiled.

"I know I am," Don smiled back.

"I love you so much Don," Alex told him.

"I love you too," Don smiled at her.

Alex held him.

"Easter is next month," Stabler smiled at the boys, changing the subject completely off.

"Yay! Your first Easter guys!" Olivia bouncing Blade in her arms.

"Yes," Blade and Junior said together and nodded.

Olivia hugged Blade close.

"Love," Blade said and smiled.

"I love you little man. Mommy loves you so much and is so proud of both her baby boys," Olivia said.

"Why?" Blade shrugged.

"You guys walked, baby! Mommy is just so happy!" Olivia laughed.

"Ade," Blade tried to say his name.

"Yeah honey," Olivia smiled again.

"Milk," Blade repeated again.

"Ok honey," Olivia took him back to the LADIES ROOM.

"Hey El," Stabler smiled at his son.

Casey looked at Fin and smiled. Fin put his arm around her touching her stomach.

"He is so like me," Stabler laughed.

"He is your mini me," Alex smiled.

"I know and Blade is so much like Liv," Stabler smiled.

"I read somewhere that twins can be like that. One is like their dad in every way and the other like their mom," Casey told them.

"That's cool," Stabler nodded.

"Didn't you get that with Lizzie and Dickie?" Fin wondered.

"Yeah," Stabler nodded.

"I don't know how you do it El. Two pairs of twins. I don't think I could do that," Monique shook her head.

"Neither could I," Alex said shaking her head too.

"I was hardly around Kathy was the one who mostly took care of them," Stabler shrugged.

"Again not me!" Monique shook her head at John.

"Who's watching them then?" Munch shrugged.

"Equal share Mister! Alex pointed out to both Don and John.

"Ha ha guys have fun," Stabler laughed.

"I know I will be there for you and this baby," Fin smiled at Casey.

"How cute," Stabler smiled.

"I screwed up with Ken and his mom, not this time," Fin said.

"Good call," Stabler nodded.

"I know we can trust you Fin," Casey smiled.

"I am always trustworthy," Stabler smiled.

"Yes you are," Olivua said walking out to him..

"Can I trust you forever John?" Monique said softly.

"Always," Munch smiled.

Alex put her arms around Don's neck. She looked deep in his eyes for his answer. "What he said," he told her. "Donald Cragen," she looked at him narrow eyed. "You can always trust me," he smiled. "Ok," she smiled back.

"So what are we doing?" Don asked the group.

"Well I just got a call about a body out in the middle of Time's Square so who wants to catch with me," he said putting the phone down.

"I will," Beck volunteered.

John put his phone down. "A girl found out by the bay dock. Chester, take this with me."

"Ok," Lake nodded.

"You have anything Don?" Monique wondered.

"Nope," Don shook his head.

"Just because we're pregnant we get stuck," Olivua sighed.

"Sorry guys," Don shrugged.

"Men!" Monique snapped.

"Women," Don said teasingly.

Alex hit him across the back of the head. "Get your ass back in there!" She pointed to his office. He did as he was told.

"Yeah he's whipped," Stabler nodded.

Fin made the whipped sound.

"Amen to that one man," Stabler laughed.

Fin laughed but then was hit on the back of the head by Casey.

Stabler laughed at him.

Olivia hit Elliot on back of the head with her free hand too.

"Ouch!" Fin teased.

"Hey," Stabler said rubbing the back of his head.

"Be nice," Olivia scolded him.

"I'm always nice," Stabler said innocently.

"Saying that your superior is whipped no matter what you see happen between him and his girlfriend is not being nice," Olivia told him.

"Ok," Stabler lowered his head.

"Ok," Olivia handed Blade off to him.

"Ass," Blade smiled.

"Blade!" Stabler snapped.

"Where did you hear that word Blade Alexander Stabler!" Olivia yelled.

Blade pointed to Paige

"Paige!" Olivia yelled at her.

"What?" Paige said innocently.

"Don't talk like that in front of the boys!" Olivia scolded her.

"Sorry," Paige lowered her head.

"It's ok. Just be careful of what you say and how you say it," Olivia told her.

"I know what my kid first word will most likely be," Paige smiled.

"You and me both," Monique looked at John.

"What will it be?" Munch scoffed.

"Government conspiracy," Monique smiled.

Olivia laughed.

"I love you guys too," Munch stuck up his middle finger.

"Monique totally has a point though,' Olivia shrugged.

"Yeah every word out of your mouth now like before is that the government is up to something," Fin pointed out.

"They are always up to something," Munch pointed right back.

"Let them be up to no good in the Middle East for now though," she kissed him.

"Yeah they ship our solders over there to get killed, and for what, nothing," Munch yelled. Monique put her finger on his lips.

"He's whipped too," Stabler pointed out.

Olivia put her hand up in warning again.

"Guys?" Goren said walking into the squad room.

"Bobbie!" Olivia said surprised to see him at all. "What's going on?"

"Alex told me to tell you guys that she was attacked by a man," Goren said with a worried look on his face.

"What? When?" Fin jumped out of his seat.

"She said it was two days ago," Goren told him.

"Oh-my-God, is she ok?" Olivia said worried.

"She's in the hospital she has a broken arm, and some minor cuts and bruises and a concusion," Goren said worried too.

"El, let's go to the hospital," Olivia said.

"Where was the attack Bobbie?" Fin asked.

"At her house, I was sleeping on the couch, I had a little too many," Goren told him.

"John and I will go to the house," Fin announced.

"Damn it," Goren cried.

Alex walked out of Don's office with Don right behind her. "Bobbie?"

Goren turned to face her. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Alex asked him.

"Eames told me on my answering machine two days ago that she was raped that day and not to tell anyone but I told the detectives," Goren told her.

"It is good you did Bobbie. Elliot, you and Olivia going to see Eames?" Alex asked them.

"Got it," Stabler gave her the thumbs up.

"I haven't even seen her in like those two days," Goren told them.

"It will be ok Bobbie," Olivia smiled.

"I didn't go because I don't think she will want me there," Goren lowered his head.

"She needs you man. You have to be there for the one you love no matter what," Fin told him.

"What if she hates me?" Goren wondered.

"What was the last thing you remember her telling you?" Olivia asked.

"Bobbie you had enough to drink," Goren pouted.

Olivia laughed. "She cares about you Bobbie and I know you care about her."

"I want to go see her," Goren told them.

"Then come with us Bobbie," Olivia smiled.

"Ok," Goren nodded.

Mercy Hospital

An hour later Goren waited outside the door afraid to go in.

"Do you want us to go in and ask our questions before you go in or do you want to be there for her?" Olivia said to Bobbie

"I will try to be there for her," Goren nodded.

"Good, she needs you," Goren smiled.

They walked into the room.

Goren walked past and sat on the chair next to Eames.

"Bobbie," Alex E smiled.

"Hey Alex, Benson, and Stabler came to ask you some questions," Goren smiled and told her.

"You told them?" Alex E cried.

"It was the right thing to do," Goren nodded.

Alex E nodded.

"Did you have anything to drink?" Stabler asked Eames.

"I had a few glasses of wine," Alex E nodded again.

"Were you at home when it happened?" Stabler continued.

"I had gone up to bed after Bobbie fell asleep on the couch," Alex told him.

"What time was that?" Stabler asked.

"I don't know, maybe around 1 in the morning," Alex said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Stabler went on.

Alex E gulped. "It was so dark."

"Do you remember anything, a scent, a saying anything?" Stabler asked taking a step forward.

Alex E shook her head. "He didn't say a word."

"Come on," Stabler said not knowing saying anything he said.

"Elliot," Olivia scolded.

"I'm sorry," Stabler shook his head.

"It's ok Elliot," Alex E said.

Olivia pulled his arm back, she was taking over the questions. "Alex, tell me what you do remember sweetie."

"I remember getting my night gown and robe on. I laid down on my bed, I wasn't under the covers. I heard a footstep on the stairs and I thought it was just Bobbie coming to bed," Alex told her.

"What happened when the man came in the room?" Olivia asked.

"The hall was dark too so I just saw his frame. He moved quickly towards me and..." Alex E broke down.

Goren gently took her hand in his. "It's ok Honey." Alex E pulled his shirt forward until her face rested on his chest. He put his arms around her gently. "It's ok I'm here you're safe now," he told her.

"We will come by later ok," Olivia nodded.

"Do you want them to leave?" Goren asked. Goren surprised them cause he never showed this side of him.

"I'm tired Bobbie," Alex E nodded.

"I think it's best if you guys come back later," Goren nodded to Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia nodded and took Elliot by the arm.

Goren went to leave with them.

"Bobbie!" Alex E called out.

Goren turned around to her.

"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone," Alex E pleaded.

"Ok...Do you want to talk to me?" Goren said sitting back down next to her.

Alex E took his hand. "Why did this happen to me?"

"I don't know why but trust me we'll find him," Goren told her.

"I love you Bobbie," Alex E blubbered.

"I love you too...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Goren looked at her.

Alex E shook her head. "You are here for me now and that is what I want."

"But I wasn't here for you two days ago when you needed me the most," Goren protested.

"I need you now and you can let them handle what happened to me then," Alex E told him.

"I want to help them I want to talk to the jerk," Goren snarled.

Alex E shook her head. "You are too involved Bobbie. No one in charge would ever allow it."

"When you got kidnapped they let me on the case," Goren reminded her.

"That was different. I was missing and your mentour and his daughter were involved which put you in the middle," Alex E explained.

"How is this different than that?" Goren snapped.

"I am here. I was raped. This is what they do, not us Bobbie," Alex E cried.

"I want to talk to the guy I want to hurt him," Goren said angrily.

"They have to find him first," Alex E snapped back.

"I will give him a beating he won't forget," Goren growled.

Alex E put a finger to Bobbie's lips. "Let them handle it."

"I can't just sit by and do nothing," Goren told her.

"That isn't how I see it," Alex E smiled and held his and pulled him close to her again.

"What do you want me to do then?" Goren asked.

"Just hold me," Alex E said softly.

"Movie over a bit," Goren teased getting into bed with her.

Alex E laughed and scooted on her side.

"Now what?" Goren whispered.

Alex E kissed him. Goren kissed her back moving his hands down her gown and up the gown to her thighs and he rested them there kissing her. Alex E ran her hands through his hair.


	11. Chapter 11

SVU Precinct

"Ben, we have the full names of the people in the gang and now we need you to help us locate them," Olivia told him.

"Sure no problem," Ben nodded.

"We'll go in my car," Monique got up.

"Alright let's go," Ben smiled.

Monique and Munch directed to the door.

Inside Jeffries's car

"Do you guys know where Rockaway Beach is?" Ben asked.

"That is where we had taken Paige before you and your buddies took her off," Monique glared at him.

"Yeah well they're most likely being there," Ben said feeling uncomfortable.

Monique turned back to the wheel and turned the car on. She drove off a little faster than usual.

Olivia and Elliot drove behind them and in their car.

"Damn girl you drive like you are in the Daytona 500," Ben shouted.

"Shut up!" Monique snapped.

"Why is she in a bitchy mood?" Ben asked Munch.

"Beats me, she gets in these moods every now and then," Munch shrugged.

"Both of you shut up!" Monique cried.

"Turn left up here!" Ben pointed.

"I know damn it!" Monique said with tears in her eyes.

"Mo what's wrong?" Ben said worried.

"I just can't wait to get this over with," Monique said angrily.

"Me too," Ben nodded.

Monique took her right hand off of the wheel to hold John's left by her side.

"Stop and turn here it's a short cut," Ben pointed out again.

Monique turned.

"Stop here," Ben told her fifteen minutes down the road.

Monique stopped the car but didn't turn it off.

"Get out and let me drive," Ben told her.

"What!" Monique snapped back again.

"If they see you driving they're going to know something's up," Ben explained.

"Ben!" Monique shouted at him.

"Trust me," Ben said softly.

"John!" Monique yelled silently.

"He's right," Munch nodded.

"Damn it!" Monique got out of the car.

Ben got into the drivers set and drove for a mile then a man approached them.

"Hello," the young man said grumpily.

"Yo man its Ben I got some punk ass bitches who want in," Ben said pointing back at Munch and Monique.

"Damn it Ben! Where the fuck you been? You were going to be completely out if you didn't show up by tonight's thing," he said a little surprised.

"What thing man?" Ben said a little confused.

Olivia and Elliot stayed back about a mile in their car listening to everything.

The gate man looked at Monique and John. "That thing," he winked.

"Oh yeah I'll be there, what time man?" Ben nodded.

"Sundown, like always," he smiled.

"Aight I'll be there," Ben nodded again.

"You'd better be," he sneered. He walked back and opened the gate.

Ben drove up to the house getting out with the other two and they walked into the house.

"Yo we got new meat guys," Ben called out.

Johnny laughed. "Old bitches!"

"Yeah, what the fuck Ben!" brad complained.

"They say they want in," Ben shrugged.

"Boys, take the woman back to the room," Gary said and walked up to John.

Johnny and Brad and a few others took Monique by the arms and took her away.

"Hey!" Munch called.

"She is in good hands sir," Gary smiled.

"She best be boy or I'll beat the shit out of all ya'll," Munch scowled.

Gary laughed as Johnny had at him. A few of the boys came back into the big room.

"Boys what should good old Ben do?" TJ, the new leader, asked.

"Ben, take the old man back to the chamber and then you need to get ready for tonight," Gary instructed.

"Ok," Ben nodded.

I'll go with him," Johnny said in a way that he knew Ben now that he had been in the real world could not be trusted.

Ben took Munch in the chamber and got ready and came out. "There."

"What do we do with his mother-in-law now that we have the father-in-law," Gary whispered knowingly to TJ.

"Do the ultimate betrayal," TJ told him.

Gary sneered at Ben.

"You betrayed us Ben," Mike said.

"I had to take care of my family," Ben told him.

"Your family! You left us, your true family, for the former queen! You brought your in-laws here, to the lair!" Mike snapped.

"You shouldn't have come back Benny boy!" Gary shouted.

"You guys are family man," Ben said scared.

Mike shook his head. "Family doesn't leave family! Family doesn't betray family! Family doesn't call the cops on family!"

Olivia and Elliot broke down the front door just then.

"Police! Everyone on the ground!" Olivia shouted.

Ben and everyone hit the floor.

"See what you did, mothafucker!" Gary yelled at him.

"It's a joke guys. These are my homies too, they want in," Ben said winking at Benson and Stabler.

Olivia put her gun back in her holster. She nodded to him.

Gary got up. "Take the bitch to the other room. Take the dude over down to the cellar," he ordered the others.

"Guys give Ben another chance he hasn't failed us yet on getting people to join," TJ smiled.

"Old people and so last minute!" Gary complained.

"This is bullshit!" Johnny yelled grabbing Olivia's arm.

"But he has to do something in order for the second chance you guys decide what it is," TJ told them.

"I don't think he deserves a second chance! You don't do what he did and get away with it! Also TJ, you wouldn't be our fucking leader if he hadn't left, remember that!" Gary complained.

"We are all family here, look I gave you a second chance last week Gary remember with that stupid FBI women," TJ smiled.

"She was one person and I fucked her 'til she was dry anyway! I knew she wouldn't last!" Gary laughed.

"You still fucked up and we didn't turn on you," TJ shook his head.

"Son-of-a-Bitch has been gone for four months! He just married that bitch who used to be our queen and he brought the cops! How the fuck we know that they won't screw us tonight at the ceremony!" Gary shouted.

TJ took his gun out and shoot Gary in the head. "Anyone else got any objection to that?"

"You were the one who said it in the first place TJ!" Mike pointed out.

"If he has the balls to do what we say, he's back in," TJ shrugged.

"He brought cops! It doesn't matter after that!" Mike pointed out again.

Man they don't even look like cops they look like real estate agency people," TJ waved off.

"The second bitch presented herself and you know we have been tracking Benny," Johnny said.

"Those are his fucking in-laws dude," Brad reminded him.

"Then make them pay for coming here so they don't tell anyone!" TJ told them all.

Mike sneered.

Johnny nodded.

"What should we have little Benny do guys?" TJ smiled.

They went over to Ben and surrounded him.

"Fuck the bitches and kill the dudes!" Johnny suggested.

"Sounds good to me boys!" TJ laughed. "Get the bitch with the gun first!"

Johnny went down the hall to get Olivia.

"Hurry up man!" TJ called.

Johnny came back dragging Olivia by the shirt. She was handcuffed.

"Lay her on the couch!" TJ ordered.

Johnny did as he was told.

"Strip her boys!" TJ commanded.

John and Mike smiled at each other. "With pleasure!" They said.

TJ shoved Ben on top of Benson. "Do her!"

Olivia breathed heavily below him with tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ben acted like he was going to kiss her whispering in her ear.

Olivia began to cry.

Ben went into her hard going in deep.

Olivia screamed.

"Shut up bitch and live with it!" Johnny shouted.

"Wow I never saw anyone make the girl scream on the first hit on her," TJ laughed.

Mike laughed. "Ben knows what he's doing."

"That's my boy!" TJ cheered.

Ben smiled at them excepting him again and went into her harder

"Ben," Olivia whimpered.

"What?" Ben said leaning into her.

Olivia screamed again.

"Damn you bitch that was my ear!" Ben shouted.

Olivia screamed again and tried to move her hands to hit him but with little success.

"Nice try there, little girl!" Ben laughed. Ben went into her twice as hard this time.

Olivia tried to breath deep again and scream but nothing came out this time.

"I'm sorry," en whispered in her ear again.

Olivia head went to one side so she shouldn't have to look at him.

"She had enough from me for now," Ben said getting up.

Olivia cried and took a breath finally.

"TJ?" Johnny said wondering if he should be done.

"For now he's done with her but later he's coming back for her," TJ nodded.

Johnny and Mike nodded back.

"Bring in the other one and take her back!" TJ ordered.

Johnny and Mike grabbed Olivia off of the couch and took her back to her room.

"Hurry up you guys!" TJ barked.

Brad brought in Monique by her hair. He threw her on the couch.

"Strip her!" TJ said.

Brad did as he was told and Johnny joined in as soon as he got back.

Ben got on top of her. "I'm sorry Mo."

Monique took a deep breath and didn't say a word.

Ben slammed into her with all his body weight and went in deep.

Monique gasped but still didn't say a word or scream.

"Ahh a hard case to break this one," Ben laughed.

Monique turned her head away from him.

15 minutes later he was done…

"Good boy...Now take her back to her room boys and hurry back we got to get Ben ready for tonight," TJ told them.

Johnny and Mike rushed her back to her room and then back to the living room.

"Now boys what should little Benny wear?" TJ smiled.

"Something he can get really dirty. This is a '_messy_' situation," Johnny laughed.

"Go pick something out then," TJ waved for him to go.

Johnny nodded and went upstairs to the main bedrooms.

"Hurry, we only got a half hour to get there before sundown!" TJ shouted.

"Here!" Johnny shoved the black clothes at Ben.

Ben put them on.

"Let's roll gang!" TJ said walking to the door.

Johnny and Mike took Ben out to their car.

At the location half hour later

"Come on Boy's were here!" TJ called getting out of his car.

Brad drug Ben out of the back seat as Johnny and Mike followed TJ.

"Alright boys...Stop here!" TJ said putting up his hand.

Brad dropped Ben to his knees.

"What's going on?" Ben asked breathing heavily.

Johnny looked at TJ.

Mike laughed.

TJ nodded at him to tell.

Johnny went to the other car and pulled out a young girl, maybe 11.

"Butcher her," Mike smiled.

"She's a kid man!" Ben shouted.

"She's a whore who needs to be punished," Johnny smiled.

"I'm not going to kill a child," Ben cried.

"Think of it as community service. This is our annual sacrifice!" Johnny laughed.

The girl tried to scream but the gag and bandana muffled it.

"Just kill her?" Ben said.

Johnny took out a large knife. "No. Cut her limb by limb until she is just a head and torso."

"That is what butcher is," Mike laughed.

"You guys are weaker than before," Ben shook his head.

"Before we just raped and shot people ad each other! This is way better!" Johnny shouted.

"Alright," Ben nodded, hoping the police would show up soon.

Johnny pushed him.

Ben held the knife up in the air hoping and praying the cops would come so he wouldn't have to do it.

"Police! Nobody go anywhere! Ben, put that damn thing down!" Fin shouted. Fin and Chester ran up to the group.

Ben hit the ground dropping the knife.

Fin and Chester ran around with some uniformed officers handcuffing the group. Fin went up to Ben. Ben was crying a bit. Fin knelt down beside him. "Where the Munches, Liv and El?"

"Mo, Liv, El, and John are at the house tied up," Ben cried.

"Take me there," Fin said taking his hand and helping him up.

"Ok," Ben nodded.

Beach house

Ben and Fin go into the house.

"Munch and Elliot are down stairs," Ben pointed.

"Where are the girls?" Fin asked.

"In the bed rooms," Ben told him.

"I'll get the girls, you go down and get the guys out," Fin ordered him.

"You will need help with the girls, trust me," Ben said.

"What the hell did you do?" Fin asked angrily.

"They made me rape them," Ben said putting his head down.

Fin rushed back to the bedrooms and got each of the women out of their rooms.

Ben got the guys out of the basement and returned where Fin was with the girls. Fin was holding Monique and Olivia when they got there.

"I got the guys," Ben informed him.

"Did that bastard tell you what he did to them!" Fin barked at Elliot and John.

"No," Munch and Stabler said looking at each other and then to Ben.

"You, tell them now!" Fin growled at Ben.

"I raped them," Ben said sorrowfully.

Olivia cried in Fin arms.

"You son of a bitch!" Munch showing anger in his eyes.

Monique ran into John's arms.

"Did he hurt you baby?" Munch whispered to her softly.

Monique looked into John's eyes but said nothing. She was drained from reality. She didn't know what to say or do. She hadn't spoken one word since they had been there and she was still at a loss.

"Ben you best hope she never lets me go because once she does I'll kill you," Munch threatened.

Olivia went over to Elliot and held onto him.

"It's ok baby I'm here now," Stabler said to her softly.

"They wanted him to kill you too!" Olivia cried.

"I know," Stabler said.

Monique looked at Ben blankly but still said nothing.

Ben went up to Benson. "I'm so sorry."

Olivia turned around from Elliot and slapped Ben right across the face and then turned back and held Elliot as tightly as possible.

"I deserved that," Ben said lowering his head.

"You're fucking right you did!" Fin scowled.

"I'm sorry I hurt you too," Ben said touching Monique's shoulder.

Monique flinched and went into John's arms more closely so she was wrapped in him.

"Arrest me," Ben said kneeling down and holding out his hands.

"With pleasure!" Fin said taking out his cuffs and slapping them down on his wrists.

Before he took Ben out to the car Ben looked at both Benson and Jeffries with a look of shame on his face. "You were right Olivia, I am trash."

Olivia cried and kept a tight grip on Elliot.

Monique just held John with almost no emotion on her face.

Special Victims Unit Squad room two hours later

"Where did you put Ben, Fin?" Stabler asked him.

"He is in the jail down at the courthouse right now. He raped two cops! He shouldn't be just put in there," Fin pointed to the small cell in the back of the bullpen.

"Fin, he had guns to his face," Stabler told him.

"I don't give a fuck! The others took his friends' guns off of them. He is done as far as I am concerned," Fin yelled at him.

"What would you of done if you were in his shoes then?" Stabler asked.

"My wife's friend and mom! Let me think about that!" Fin said sarcastically.

"If they threatened to kill your family would you do what he did?" Stabler continued.

7:16:18 PM steel66pen: Fin: I didn't rape Ken's mom or Casey! I didn't rape all of my closest friends! They threaten anyone I would jack them up on the spot!

"Sure Mr. Tough guy huh...Well beaten people doesn't always work most of the time it gets you into trouble!" Stabler mocked.

"Elliot, he raped your girlfriend, man! He raped Monique too! He almost had to kill you! I'm done, man! He hit is forehead calling Stabler dumb and then walked away.

"Sure walk away like you always do!" Stabler shouted.

Fin turned around and punched Elliot in face. "How the fuck does that feel! Imagine how Olivia and Monique feel right now!"

"I can only imagine, look I'm not justifying what he did, but I wouldn't say I wouldn't of done the same thing," Stabler told him.

"Would you have done Monique and Olivia like he did!" Fin snapped.

"If someone threatened to kill my family I'd do anything in my power to make sure they wouldn't die," Stabler said.

"You are an SVU Detective and you would become your own statistic, you are more screwed up than he is!" Fin told him.

"I'll do anything to protect the people I care about!" Stabler shouted back.

"Whatever man! You know I would do anything for Casey but rape someone and kill another is not on the agenda," Fin pointed out.

"He told me what was going down and that he wasn't going to have us get killed," Stabler told him.

Ben came into the squad room thinking Paige was there. "Paige, Honey! Baby I got bail!" He said looking around.

"What the fuck!" Fin shouted.

"Oh shit!" Ben jumped.

Fin rushed up to him and grabbed her up by the collar.

"Let me go," Ben pleaded.

"Why the fuck should I? You raped two Detectives of this unit!' Fin scowled.

"I didn't want to do it," Ben told him.

Fin dropped him to the floor, hard.

"If I could I would take it all back," Ben defended himself.

Fin looked at Elliot and then walked out of the room.

"Ben, leave," Stabler said and pointed to the door.

"Son-of-a-Bitch!" Alex yelled as her and Don walked out of his office.

"I want to make it right guys," Ben pleaded again.

"They are already traumatized! Monique won't talk, Olivia won't stop screaming and crying! Elliot, I am damn surprised you are not home with her and the boys like John and Paige!" Alex yelled at him.

"I was making sure Fin was ok," Stabler tried to justify.

"Fin is fine! It wasn't his wife this time! Olivia needs you Elliot. You know what they say about post-traumatic stress," Alex shouted.

"Bye!" Stabler waved running out of the room.

Alex turned back to Don and smiled. She laid her head on his chest.

"What do we do with Ben?" Cragen asked.

"He is out on bail for now. All you can do right now is kick him out on the street," Alex scowled.

"Get out of here Ben," Cragen ordered.

"I need to talk to someone," Ben said angrily.

"Go to hell," Alex said angrily before walking back into the office.

"Hear me out," Ben said following her.

"You raped two of my best friends!" Alex cried.

"I know that," Ben said.

"You raped your wife's mother!" Alex shouted at him. "God knows what Paige thinks of you right now."

"I know what I did was wrong," Ben nodded.

Alex covered her mouth and turned away and walked into the office, shutting the door behind her.

"I feel awful about it," Ben said following her in.

"Leave me alone!" Alex cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ben said putting his hands up.

"Don!" Alex screamed.

"Chill out I just want to talk I'm not going to hurt you I promise you that," Ben said to her.

"Don!" Alex screamed again.

Cragen came in.

"I'm not going to do anything, if I wanted to do something I would've done it already," Ben said trying to justify.

Alex looked at Don.

"Hear him out," Cragen nodded.

"He raped them, Don!" She cried. "He raped two police officers! He doesn't deserve to be out of jail no matter what he says happened!"

"Just hear him out Alex," Cragen pleaded.

You of all people," Alex said angrily. She got up off of his desk and walked to the door to leave.

"Look, why is it you'll listen to other perps talk but not him?" Cragen asked.

"The victims are my two best friends in this case, Don. I can't even stand to look at him," Alex cried. Alex took a deep breath. "Or you." She walked out the door.

"Alex!" Cragen called running after her.

"What!" Alex turned around to look at him.

"Why can't you stand to look at me?" Cragen said his eyes fogging up.

"You are siding with a rapist!" She yelled at him.

"I'm trying to do what's right," Cragen sighed.

"Just leave me alone Don," Alex continued down the hall.

"Alex stop, come on, we need to talk!" Cragen shouted after her again.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore!" Alex shouted without turning back.

"Fine walk away, see if I care!" Cragen said trying to hide his feelings.

"You will when you try and come back home to me!" Alex shouted back. She entered the elevator.

"Alex I wasn't siding with him I'm just trying to do what's right," Alex said stopping the elevator and getting in.

Alex got off and walked over to the stairwell.

"I'm just going to follow you until you talk to me," Cragen told her.

"I love you but I can't support you on this Don," Alex shook her head.

"I'm on the victim's side here Al," Cragen said.

"Olivia and Monique, my best friends and your friends too, are the victims here baby!" Alex cried.

"I know…I'm just…I don't know," Cragen lowered his head.

Alex went into the stairwell. "Call me when you actually side with the victims instead of just saying you will."

"I am on the victims side Alex, I hate seeing them hurt like this," Cragen cried out.

"This hurts me too. They are my best friends and I am going to see Olivia now and Don, don't stop me," Alex told him. She walked down the stairs.

"Can I come?" Cragen said and sighed.

"You have your perp, _friend_ to worry about.

"Fuck him!" Cragen said.

"Fine," Alex sighed.

Mercy Hospital

"How's she doing?" Alex said to Elliot outside of Olivia's room.

"Still freaking out, maybe you and Don can help," Stabler said.

Alex looked at Don still with a scowl on her face.

"I'll go in and talk to her with Alex," Cragen nodded.

"You were such an ass back at the precinct, I don't know how much help you'll be," Alex said angrily.

"Hey Liv," Cragen said walking in and ignoring what Alex had said.

"Don," Olivia cried.

Alex stepped in behind him.

"Hey Honey how you doing?" Cragen smiled gently at Olivia.

"I don't know. I...I..." Olivia cried harder.

"I what Hun?" Cragen said.

"I just can't even think right now," Olivia began to breath really hard.

"Breath Liv take slow deep breaths," Cragen said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Olivia jumped at his touch.

"Sorry," Cragen said taking his hand away.

"It's ok Olivia," Alex sat next to her and took her hand.

"What's wrong with me?" Olivia cried.

"Nothing is wrong with you Liv, you're just scared," Cragen said soothingly.

"I wasn't this way when Richard did this to me," Olivia cried out again...

"That's because he didn't hurt you like the way Ben did. You trusted Ben," Cragen said sitting next to her and gently taking her hand.

Olivia broke down.

Cragen held her in his arms. "I'm sorry this happened to you Olivia."

Alex looked at him with sad eyes.

"I wish it was me and not you," Cragen said.

Olivia looked up at him. "How's Monique?" She sniffed.

"She's not even talking to anyone," Cragen shook his head.

"She is more terrified than me. This is Ben, her son-in-law. She is going to lose it Don. I'm worried," Olivia said in a panic.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything more happened to you guys," Cragen told her.

"Don't let her hurt herself. John can't do this alone," Olivia warned.

"What can I do about Ben?" Cragen said.

Olivia took a breath. "Paige has too much to worry about to deal with him. Just get him back where he belongs."

"Ok if you need anything at all call me," Cragen told her.

Olivia nodded to him.

"You are like a daughter to me Liv," Cragen smiled.

"I'll come by later," Alex smiled at Olivia.

"I know Don," Olivia smiled back at him.

"I'll have him taken care of Liv don't worry," Cragen assured her.

"Thank you," Olivia nodded.

"You're welcome, now get some rest and we'll see you later," Cragen said.

Olivia nodded again.

They walked out.

Residence of John Munch

"I heard he's out," Munch said worried.

"I made a call and he's back in jail again," Cragen nodded.

Alex went over to Monique who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Monique," Cragen said following her.

Monique didn't look up. She just stared straight ahead and didn't move.

"You don't have to worry about him he's locked up," Cragen said sitting down next to her.

Monique flinched a bit away from him.

"Monique its Don. I'm not going to hurt you," Cragen said gently.

Monique made a whimpering noise and moved farther away.

"I'm sorry he hurt you I wish it were me and not you," Cragen told her softly.

"You keep saying that and this isn't helping," Alex snapped at him.

"I'm trying the best I can here," Cragen came back.

Alex put her hand down on Monique's on her lap. Monique looked up at her.

Cragen put a hand on Jeffries shoulder gently so he wouldn't scare her.

Monique flinch a bit but then looked back at Alex again.

"Do you want to pray Mo?" Cragen said.

Monique shook her head and put her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Cragen asked.

Monique made a whimpering sound again.

"Come here Mo," Cragen said to her gently.

Monique put her arm around Alex pulling back from Don. Alex held onto her.

"Trust me Mo I'm not going to hurt you," Cragen said softly. He had compassion and understanding in his eyes his heart went out to her

Monique began to cry for the first time.

Cragen grabbed her pulling her to him gently holding her in his arms. "It ok Mo you're safe," he whispered to her.

Monique tried to pull away but then let him hold her.

"I'll protect you but you have to trust me and let me in Mo," Cragen whispered.

Alex rubbed her hand on Monique's back.

"I'm not going to force you to talk but just to let you know Mo I'm always here for you," Cragen told her aloud.

"I know," Monique finally said softly.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Cragen smiled.

Monique looked up at John standing in front of them.

"Hey Baby," Munch smiled at her.

Monique got up off of the couch and fell into his arms.

"It's ok Honey," Munch lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes he put his hands on her hips.

"I love you," Monique said softly, still a little choked up.

"I love you too," Munch smiled wider.

"Where's Paige?" Monique said looking around for the first time.

"Up in her room," Munch pointed.

Monique left his arms and went up to Paige's bedroom. "Hey baby."

"Hey,' Paige looked up at her.

Monique went over to her sitting on her bed. "How are you?"

"Confused," Paige said softly.

"I know baby," Monique held her in her arms.

"Why did he do it?" Paige shook her head.

"I don't know baby. I don't understand anything about it either," Monique sighed.

"He wouldn't do something like this unless he was protecting someone," Paige said.

Monique held her close. "I don't know baby. There were so many of them and they did nothing."

"They had guns because I know they did when they..." Paige cried.

Monique nodded.

"Mo you remember how I said some got greedy?" Paige sniffed.

"Yeah baby," Monique nodded.

"I meant all of them got greedy except Ben he stuck up for me," Paige said.

"That doesn't excuse what he did to me," Monique got up off of the bed. "Or Olivia."

"I'm trying to find one Mo I'm just saying he did it to protect you guys from the others cause he knew they would kill you guys," Paige told her.

"I would rather be dead right now!" Monique screamed.

"I know how you feel mom," Paige nodded.

Monique fell to the floor crying.

Paige went up to her gently putting her hand on her back. "Mom it's ok."

"It will never be ok," Monique cried.

"It'll get better," Paige said.

"He is your husband still Paige!" Monique shouted.

"I know," Paige lowered her head.

Monique got up and walked to the door.

"I love you," Paige said to Monique for the first time.

Monique stopped and then looked back at her. "I love you too Paige."

"What do I do mom?" Paige cried.

"You have to make your own decisions Paige. You have your duties and responsibilities to deal with," Monique told her.

"I hate him for what he did to you guys," Paige told her.

"You and me both," Monique turned back to the door.

"Part of me is saying leave him but there is part of me saying stay with him," Paige said.

"Do what you want," Monique walked out and back downstairs.

"Mo, Baby come into the bed room," Munch called.

Monique went into the bedroom. "Hey."

"Hey," Munch said sitting on the bed with just his boxers on. "Come to bed Baby."

"Don and Alex go home?" Monique said and lifted her shirt off.

"Yes," Munch smiled.

Monique slid her pants off. "Alright."

"You look hot," Munch smiled wider.

"John," Monique smiled for the first time.

"Come here," Munch said and pulled her down on the bed. Munch kissed her neck. Monique breathed deeply. Munch turned her over to face him moving closer to her so his body was touching hers.

Monique put her finger to his lips. "Make love to me John."

"Ok," Munch nodded.

Munch took his boxers off and slid closer to her turning her over on her back getting on top of her. Monique moaned. Munch smiled down at her moving his hands to her thighs resting them there and kissing her neck then he slid into her. Monique pulled back a bit but then let him slide into her. Munch was going up and down moaning with delight.

"Oh John," Monique moaned.

Munch was excited and accidently grabbed her wrist too rough and kissing her neck.

"John!" She screeched.

"What?" Munch said with alarm.

Monique's breathing became hard again, almost sounding scared. Munch smiling thinking she was liking it so he kept going.

Monique pulled back and began to cried. "Stop! Get the hell off of me!" She screamed.

"What?" Munch did as he was told with alarm.

Monique cried and couldn't make any full words.

"Mo what' s wrong, what did I do wrong?" Munch said becoming scared.

"It...hurts...John," Monique gasped for air.

"I'm sorry," Munch said gently.

Mnique shook her head and got up out of the bed putting her robe on immediately. Munch got up putting his boxers on and went up to her grabbing her arms gently looking her in the eyes. Monique pulled back.

"Its ok Mo I'm just gonna do this," he pulled her into a gentle loving hug and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Monique cried. "He was supposed to be there for us and her."

"I know baby," Munch nodded.

"He is never setting foot in this house again!" She snapped.

"Alright," Munch drew her closer to him kissing her neck

Monique pulled away. "Not now John."

"Fine," he pulled back.

Monique walked out of the bedroom.

"I hate him for doing this," Munch mumbled.

Monique went into the guest bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"Good night Baby," Munch said walking in.

Monique curled up into a ball.

"I love you," Munch whispered going up beside the bed.

"Go to bed, John," Monique sighed.

"On one condition," Munch smiled.

"Go to bed!" She cried.

"I just wanted a hug," Munch pouted.

Monique turned more away from him. Munch put his hand on her, getting up. Monique flinched again to shake him off.

"I'm sorry," Munch said softly.

The next day eleven 'o clock A.M.

Munch went into the guest room to find Jeffries still sleeping he walked up to her leaning over the bed, gently touching her shoulder. "Time to get up sleepy head."

Monique didn't stir one bit.

Munch leaning closer over the bed at her shaking her. "Get up."

Monique still didn't move.

"Get up," he shook her again.

Still nothing happened. Munch going into the bathroom filling the tub with ice cold water and going into the bedroom and taking her rob off and picked her up carrying her to the bathtub butting her in it turning on the icey cold shower water too. Monique moved but barely. Munch splashed cold water on her face.

"John," she said groggy.

"Time to get up Honey," he smiled.

"I don't feel good John," she said.

"What's wrong baby?" Munch said worried.

Monique shook her head and it fell forward.

Mercy Hospital an hour later

The doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Is she ok Doc?" Munch asked.

"I am so sorry Mr. Munch, she lost the baby," Dr. Green said rubbing his hand over his head.

"Can you tell me how the baby died?" Munch wondered.

"Monique just couldn't fight all of the pressure after her rape. The baby couldn't handle the stress put on by it all," Dr Green explained.

"John!" Casey called to him coming into the waiting room with Fin.

"I'm here!" Munch said turning to them.

"John, is she ok?" Casey hugged him.

"She lost the baby," Munch said softly.

"John, I am so sorry man," Fin put his hand on his shoulder.

"She couldn't fight all of the pressure after being raped and the baby couldn't handle the stress," Munch tried to re-explain.

"I am so sorry," Casey cried.

"I'll kill him," Munch said frustrated.

Olivia and Elliot rushed over to them.

"Hey guys," Munch turned to greet them.

"John?" Olivia asked worried about Monique.

"She's fine but the baby died...Mo couldn't fight all the pressure of being raped and the baby couldn't handle the stress," Munch told them.

"Oh-my-God," Olivia covered her mouth.

"I'm gonna kill him," Munch mumbled.

Olivia fell back into Elliot's arms crying.

"You guys didn't deserve this," Casey told Munch.

"I think I am to blame for the death too," Munch lowered his head.

"No you're not man," Stabler told him.

"Yes I am," Munch looked up.

"Why would you say that brother?" Fin went back over to him.

"Last night I was making love to her like she asked me too and then suddenly she starts freaking out saying get the hell off me so I did and asked her what was wrong and she said it hurt," Munch told them.

"Did you do something different that you think may have actually hurt her?" Casey said.

"I got excited and grabbed her wrist a little hard and when she said John! I just thought it was out of excitement like me and so I smiled at her and kept going then that's when she freaked," Munch told continued.

Fin shook his head.

"What?" Munch snapped at him.

"She was traumatized enough man," Fin came back.

"I didn't mean it she didn't even tell me to stop how was I to know!" Munch cried.

"She never told you to stop?" Casey asked not remembering.

"No," Munch shrugged.

"Think John," Olivia urged.

"She would have told you to stop. It isn't her not to," Casey shook her head.

"I know all she said was, John! And that's it," Munch cried.

"I doubt that, you are just too damn senile!" Fin snapped.

"I am not senile!" John shouted.

"What do you remember after she yelled your name then?" Casey went on.

"I smiled at her thinking she was just having an orgasm," Munch shrugged.

"John! Come on!" Casey yelled.

"I'm serous!" Munch shouted.

"This is bull!" Fin said and walked away a bit.

"Are you accusing me of something!" Munch snapped.

"Basically raping your wife!" Casey snapped right back.

"She would have told you to stop if she didn't want to anymore John!" Olivia cried.

"She didn't!" Munch shouted.

"You can see her now," Dr. Green said cautiously coming back in.

"Thanks doc," Munch waved. "Who's coming with me?"

"I'll come," Olivia rose her hand.

Don and Alex came into the waiting room.

"Hey guys," Munch greeted them.

"John, what's going on? We got your message and came as soon as we could," Alex said worried.

"She's fine but the baby died...Mo couldn't fight all the pressure of being raped and the baby couldn't handle the stress," Munch repeated like he was a broken record who could never be fixed.

"I am sorry John," Alex hugged him.

"And Fin and Benson are accusing me of raping her," Munch snapped out again.

"Did she ask you to stop?" Alex wondered.

"Last night I was making love to her like she asked me too I got exceited and grabbed her wrist a little hard and when she said John! I just thought it was out of excitement like me and so I smiled at her and kept going then that's when she freaked. She said get the hell off me and I did and asked what was wrong and she said it hurts," Munch repeated his whole story for her.

"There you are! She said to get the hell off of her!" Fin threw up his arms.

"And I did," Munch glared at him.

"Let's not fight here and just go and see how she is," Casey said separating them.

"Ok Who's all coming with me?" Munch called out again and then shook his head. "Never mind that we all can go in."

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

Jeffries' room

"Hey how you feeling Mo?" Munch smiled as he walked in.

"Tired," Monique sighed.

"Yeah...I'm sorry baby," Munch said to her.

Monique shook her head.

"Did I hurt you last night?" Munch whispered.

Monique began to cry and nodded.

"Munch; I'm so sorry...Mo I never meet to hurt you...I raped you didn't I?" Munch cried.

Monique cried harder.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?" Munch shouted.

"I did!" Monique cried.

"I heard John then next thing I know John get the hell off me," Munch repeated over again.

"YES, I said stop and get off of me!" Monique screamed.

"And then I stopped after you said for me to stop," Munch said.

"You did it after I kept pulling back and I was already crying," Monique continued.

"Do you want me to get arrested?" Munch said.

"NO John!" Monique screamed.

"Then what...What do you want from me?" Munch cried and pleaded.

"I just can't do this anymore John. I am lost," Monique cried.

"I can help you," Munch pleaded farther.

Monique shook her head.

"So what are you saying then?" Munch cried.

"Just go, John," Monique turned her head away.

Munch turned to the others and for the first time he had a hurt look on his face and he had tears coming down his face and he walked out of the room looking back at Jeffries then shutting the door.

"Um," Stabler nodded his head after an awkward silence.

"I can't think. I can't feel," Monique continued.

"It's a phase you'll get over it eventually," Stabler said.

"I don't know Elliot," Monique shook her head.

"You will, trust me," Stabler nodded.

"I can't even look at my own husband!" Monique snapped. She broke down again.

"It's ok, Mo you'll get over that," Stabler told her.

"I can't look at him!" Monique cried.

"He's hurting just like you believe it or not he feels the same emotions you do the anger, the fear, the wanting revenge the feeling of being lost," Stabler said.

"I just want this to go away," Monique said.

"Pushing the people that care about you away isn't going to make it go away," Stabler said sternly.

"I don't know what to say to him. This was our chance to have a baby. I..." Monique broke down again.

"Let him in Mo, let him love you," Stabler said.

"I bottled everything in! I killed our baby, not him!" Monique cried.

"He feels like it's his fault," Stabler told her.

Monique shook her head.

"What do you think he'll do now that he knows the only person he stuck by through thick and thin with pushed him away and doesn't love him anymore?" Stabler barked.

"I love him...I just...I'm scared," Monique cried.

"So is he," Stabler told her.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief and left the room.

"Olivia!" Munch called.

Olivia walked over to him.

"Arrest me," Munch said putting his hands out.

Olivia shook her head. "No John! She is just scared. It was a horrible thing that happened to us. Something you did to her trigured that and it hurt both emotionally and physically."

"I hurt her, I deserve to go to jail then," Munch said.

"She bottled it in for as long as possible as I couldn't calm myself," Olivia pointed out.

"I raped her she said it herself I deserve to go to jail," Munch put his head down.

"She didn't say it either way! She just said that she told you to stop! You said you did so that is good. You didn't rape her. No one is going to jail. You are going to go back in there and be with your wife. She will fight because she is confused and tired of all of this but she will eventually let you in," Olivia told him.

"Thanks Liv," Munch nodded.

Olivia nodded but still didn't go back in.

"Hey Mo," Munch smiled coming back in.

"John," Monique said and reached out for him to hold her.

Munch went up to her holding her tight in his arms. "I love you so much it hurts me to see you like this."

Monique just cried in his arms.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry,' Munch said softly.

Monique nodded.

"What do you want me to do Mo?" Munch said.

"Just hold me," Monique said softly.

"Ok I will do that and I will love you with all my heart and soul," Munch whispered.

"I am just so tired John and that is making me more confused with everything," Monique shook her head.

"I know...You know we deal with victims of rape everyday but when it hits this close to home it's almost unbearable for me," Munch said.

"I can't believe our baby is gone," Monique cried.

The group began to step out of the room.

"I know baby but we can always try again," Munch cried.

"Not right now John. I can't deal with that right now," Monique said.

"I wasn't meaning right now, I meant when you were ready," Munch told her.

Monique nodded.

"Can I do something Mo?" Munch said softly.

"I'm tired John. I want to sleep, but I want you to stay with me," Monique sighed.

"Ok I'm just going to do this," Munch gently grabbed her arms with his hands and pulled into him giving her a hug and then leaned into her and gently gave her a kiss on the forehead once more he had done the night before.

"Thank you," Monique said softly.

"Anytime," Munch smiled.

Apartment of Olivia Benson later that day

"What a day," Stabler sighed as he hung his and Olivia's coats in the closet.

"I am just tired of all this bull shit!" Olivia snapped. She began to cry again

"I know Honey," Stabler nodded.

"Monique lost her baby today. I...I..." Olivia sobbed.

"I, what baby?" Stabler said confused.

"What if I lose our baby? I don't know what I would do either," Olivia shook her head.

"You won't lose the baby, Liv," Stabler told her.

"The same thing that she went through happened to me!" Olivia screamed.

"I know that Olivia," Stabler said.

Olivia fell to her knees.

"Shh...It's ok," Stabler said going up to her and holding her tight.

Simon walked out of the boys' room with Blade in his arms. "What's going on guys?"

"It's ok Simon just go back with the boys," Stabler waved him off.

Simon put Blade down in the play pen. "What's going on Elliot? Tell me what's wrong with my sister!" Simon snapped.

Stabler looked up at him with tears in his eye. " She was raped the other night."

Simon fell to their sides.

Stabler pulled him into the hug with them.

"I am so sorry sis," Simon said gently.

Olivia whimpered and buried her face in his chest.

"Liv, do you want Blade and Elliot?" Stabler said to her.

Olivia nodded. "Where are my boys?"

"Right in the pen," Stabler said getting up.

Simon got up and brought Blade and Junior up to them. Olivia took them in her arms crying.

"What is wong mommy?" Blade pouted.

"Mommy is hurt baby," Olivia cried.

"How you hurt?" Blade said.

Olivia shook her head. "Don't worry sweetheart. Also honey, Aunt Mo won't be having your cousin right now." She told him sadly.

"Why?" Blade said raising his shoulders.

"She lost the baby, Blade," Stabler explained to his young son.

"I sorry," Blade pouted again.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah baby."

"I want see her," Blade said in a frustrated tone.

Olivia kissed Blade and then Junior on the forehead. "Not right now baby, ok?"

"I want to see antie Mo," Blade continued, not understanding.

"No baby. Mo and John need to be alone right now," Olivia told him.

"She love us, why can't we go to her?" Blade pouted again.

Olivia cried out again. "No baby!"

"Antie Mo," Blade cried.

Olivia held both her boys close.

"Maybe it will be best if we take them to see her," Stabler nodded.

"No! I don't want them to see her like that!" Olivia shouted.

"I think it will be great for Mo to see them," Stabler said.

"They shouldn't even really see her like that," Simon whispered to Elliot agreeing with Olivia.

"Well they won't stop crying until they see her," Stabler shouted above the criying.

"I just want to protect our babies," Olivia cried.

"So do I, I just don't want to shelter them either," Stabler said.

Olivia looked at him with sad eyes. "Monique is trying to get over the fact she just lost her chance at having a baby and you are shoving it in her face!"

"I am not trying that at all, the kids don't understand that Liv," Stabler told her.

Olivia shook her head. "I know they don't understand but I just don't want to make things worse."

Stabler picked up his cell phone and dialed Jeffries number.

"Jeffries," Monique sniffed.

"Hey Mo, Blade and Junior want to come see you," Stabler told Monique.

Monique began to cry again.

"They are crying and miss you, they want to make you feel better," Stabler said.

Monique composed herself as best as possible. "I am a mess Elliot. I don't know if they should see me like this right now. I would love to see them but they wouldn't understand what was going on right now."

"Alright," Stabler nodded.

"Tell them I am sorry and I would love for them to come by when I am back at home next week," Monique said softly.

"Will do," Stabler nodded again.

"I love you guys and I love the boys and do miss them," Monique said sweetly.

"We love you too," Stabler smiled.

"Talk to you soon, Elliot. Thanks for calling," Monique told him.

"See you," Stabler said.

"Bye El," Monique said and hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later Residence of John Munch

Stabler knocked on the door.

Monique answered the door a few moments later. "Hey El!"

"Hey the boys wanted to see you guys," Stabler smiled.

Monique took the boys in her arms. "Hey cuties!"

"Aunt Mo-mo!" Blade said excitedly.

Monique kissed them both on their foreheads. "Hey, how are you guys? Are you being good boys for mommy and daddy?"

"Yes. I missed you," Blade said.

Monique smiled. "I missed you too. Did you miss Aunt Mo, Junior?"

"Yes," Junior smiled and nodded.

"Ok," Monique kissed his nose.

"Mo-mo," Junior giggled smiling wide.

"Junior," Monique laughed.

"Where is Uncle Ben?" Junior said.

Monique took a deep breath and looked over at Elliot who had gone over to John.

"I know he bad," Junior pouted.

Monique nodded.

"I seen him do stuff," Junior said.

"You saw him?" Monique said breathing heavily.

"Me and Blade did," Junior nodded.

Monique looked over at Elliot puzzled.

"We seen him hurt people, he bad," Junior continued to nod.

Monique continued to look over at Elliot and John.

"What's wrong Mo?" John said turning to her.

"What are the boys talking about?" Monique said and put the boys down on the floor.

"I don't know, they never mentioned it to me," Stabler shrugged.

Monique went over to the couch and sat down and put her face in her hands.

"Liv, did they mention anything to you?" Stabler asked her.

Olivia stood in the door as shocked and confused as Monique was.

"He hurt Beck," Blade told them.

"What?" Olivia snapped.

"He hurt Beck," Blade repeated, frustrated.

"I heard you baby. It is just an odd thing to hear," Olivia nodded.

"What the heck is going on?" Monique cried.

"He was teaching us to be a man he said," Blade repeated what he had heard Ben say.

Olivia looked at Elliot with anger in her eyes. "When were the boys alone with them?"

"Friday," Blade smiled.

Olivia stormed up to Elliot. "You know I don't even like Dani and now him!"

"I had Paige watch the kids," Stabler said in defense.

Olivia looked at John. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs in her room," Munch pointed.

Olivia left them and went up the stairs quickly.

Paige's Room

"Hi Olivia," Paige smiled.

Olivia looked at her for a moment before trying to say anything.

"What's up?" Paige asked a little worried.

"The boys were with Dani and Ben? And by the way, what was going on with Ben being around anyway? I thought Don had him locked back up!' Olivia snapped hard and quickly.

"I got him out on bail," Paige said.

Olivia growled with frustration and then began to cry.

"He's a good person," Paige said in his defense.

"Your 'husband' hurt Dani! The boys won't say how but they saw it!" Olivia snapped.

"They're lying," Paige cried.

"My boys, Paige! They saw him do something! What does that tell me? Why would they lie to me?" Olivia cried.

The twins wondered into the bedroom after their mommy.

"Ben bad," Blade said as he followed Junior in.

Olivia looked down at her boys. "You hear that, Paige!"

"They're lying," Paige began to cry harder.

"I doubt that!" Olivia said and took the boys in her arms and walked to the door.

"He did it with her!" Blade yelled.

Olivia looked from Blake to Paige again quickly.

"Stop!" Blade said repeating Beck.

Olivia turned and took the boys back downstairs. "Elliot, we have to go find where Dani is."

"What is wrong with Blade?" Stabler looked at him.

Olivia looked at Blade squirming in her arms.

"I said no!" Blade screamed.

"Ok baby, that's enough honey," Olivia said and handed him to Elliot.

10:08:04 PM bensonstabler2004: Blade: He did it!!

Olivia began to cry. "Let's go now!"

"Let's go to the precinct," Stabler nodded.

Olivia took Junior in her arms. She looked back at Paige one last time standing at the stairs. "Now Elliot!"

Precinct Interrogation Room

Benson and Stabler talking to Beck.

Olivia went up to Dani sitting in her chair. "Dani what happened with Ben the other day when Paige bailed him out?"

"What are you talking about?" Beck said playing coy.

Olivia walked away and shook her head. "Please Dani, if something happened, tell us."

"I really don't want to talk about that night," Beck said and lowered her head.

Olivia looked at Elliot.

"Dani please talk to us," Stabler pleaded.

"I didn't report him but he...he…raped...me," Beck cried.

Olivia took Dani in her arms. "It will be alright. I understand," she whispered to her.

"I should know better though," Beck said continuing to cry.

Olivia pulled back and shook her head. "He raped me and Monique and there was nothing we could do at the time."

"But I shouldn't have been alone with him," Beck shook her head.

Olivia looked up at Elliot again and then back to Dani. "Where was Paige sweetie?"

"She went to get something at the store. Ben told her to go and get him some food," Beck explained.

Olivia stood up straight again and looked worriedly at Elliot.

Stabler just stood there.

"I had a drink," Beck said.

"A drink?" Olivia looked back at Dani somewhat confused.

"I went to get a soda and I went back into the interrogation room and sat down we started talking to pass time until Paige came back," Beck went on.

Olivia sat down across from Dani. "What were you talking about?" She asked calmly to try and settle both herself and Dani down after their meltdown.

"Him becoming a father he was so happy about it," Beck smiled but then her smile turned into a terrified look, "but then he changed the subject."

Olivia looked up at Elliot and then back to Dani. "Where did he go with the conversation?"

"He asked if I was single," Beck told her.

Olivia looked at her puzzled but let her go on.

"I said I was married but my husband was killed...He smiled at me and said he was sorry," Beck said as more tears came down her face.

Olivia looked from Dani to Elliot again and got up to let Elliot come over.

Stabler came over but Beck jumped a little. He looked up at Benson.

Olivia nodded and sat back down she moved her chair next to Dani's and took her by the hand. "What else did he say?"

"That he and I can make a good friendship together," Beck sniffed.

Olivia nodded and let her continue.

"He took me off guard by kissing me I kissed him back out of natural response," Beck explained herself.

Olivia nodded. "Of course. Go on."

"He pulled me to the ground and started kissing me," Beck said trying to keep more tears from coming.

Olivia took a deep breath and then smiled at Dani. "I need to talk to El for a minute. We'll be right outside."

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" Beck called.

Olivia nodded. "We will."

"What's up? Stabler said following Olivia out into the hall.

Olivia shook her head as she leaned on the window. "I just realized that when we find this bastard he could say that she raped him because he is only 17 and it would be statutory no matter what she tells us."

"We can win this case Liv," Stabler insisted.

Olivia began to cry again. "He hurt me, he hurt Monique, and then we hurt Dani. You get the rest of her story because I am sick of hearing this shit that he does and seemingly gets away with."

"He had to have done something to Blade because Blade is scared," Stabler said looking back at the bullpen door.

Olivia nodded with a terrified look on her face. "What did that monster do to my baby?" She cried.

"I don't know but he's scared he saw it all go down Liv. Ben had to of threatened him or something," Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief and walked out to the bullpen to where Blade and Junior were sitting in the playpen.

"No!" Blade screamed in his sleep as he lies in his played pen.

Olivia looked down him and touched the top of his head.

"Stop hurting her!" Blade shouted and swung his arm back hitting Olivia hard.

Olivia pulled back but then reached down and picked him up gently to wake him. "Baby, its mommy."

"Mommy! He thened me," Blade cried as he grabbed her tight hugging her.

Olivia bounced him in her arms. She hugged him close and cried with him.

An hour later Stabler came out looking pissed off.

"He's an ass-hole!" Stabler shouted as he walked out.

Olivia held Blade tighter and covered ears as Elliot stormed in.

"Do you know what he said to Blade!" Stabler continued to shout.

"He threatened my baby," Olivia cried.

"He said and I quote "I'll cut you up in tiny pieces and feed you to my dogs!'" Stabler read from his notes he took from Beck.

Olivia broke down with Blade still close to her chest.

Blade was reaching for Stabler.

Olivia sniffed. "You want your daddy, buddy?"

"Dad," Blade said continuing to reach out.

Olivia handed Blade over to Elliot and then turned to pick up Junior.

Stabler held him close and it was as if all his troubles melted away "I'll make sure nothing happens to you I promise I'll protect you with my life."

Olivia nodded and held Junior just as tightly.

"I know Daddy," Blade smiled.

Olivia finally cracked a smile. "I love you so much," she said to Junior in her arms.

"Love," Junior smiled at her.

Olivia hugged him close. "You're safe with me baby," she whispered to him.

"I know," Junior whispered.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and nodded towards the interrogation rooms.

Stabler followed her back into the interrogation room.

Olivia opened the door and went back to sit next to Dani.

"Back so soon?" Beck said looking up at them.

"Yeah we are," Stabler nodded.

Olivia smiled at Dani as she held Junior on her lap.

"What if I got something from him?" Beck said worried.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and then back to Dani. "Let's get you to the doctor's and get you checked out right now."

"Fine," Beck sighed.

Olivia looked at her. "What?"

"I know I have to go to the hospital," Beck moaned.

"My question is that it is Sunday and you never thought to go until now, Dani?" Olivia said to her a little puzzled.

"I was scared," Beck told her.

Olivia nodded. "It is ok to be scared. I was scared too but I knew that I had to get tested as soon as possible."

"I never was on the other side before," Beck shook her head.

"Welcome to it. It is never a fun place to be but we are here together," Olivia told her.

"I thought you hated me," Beck sniffed.

Olivia smiled. "I hated that you were with Elliot but that doesn't matter anymore. You and I were both raped by the same person who puts us in the same boat."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you liked him," Beck said.

Olivia shook her head and laughed at herself. "Like I said it is all in the past."

"Yeah, let's go now," Beck nodded.

Olivia nodded and stood up after Dani.

Mercy Hospital

"I am going to have nurse Hathaway takes these blood samples to the lab and you should know within the next few hours if you have anything. Also we will have the rape kit sent to your ME's office," Dr. Ross nodded to Elliot.

"I feel so stupid," Beck shook her head.

"No," Olivia shook her head. "None of this is your fault. You are not the stupid one."

"I know that, I just feel dumb," Beck cried.

Olivia took her hand and smiled.

"I hope they hurry up and get the test back," Beck said anxiously.

Olivia shook her head. "I know this is frustrating but you have to be patient."

"I am not used to waiting, I'm used to getting stuff right away," Beck admitted.

"That isn't how it works," Olivia told her.

"I know that...It's just that I'm scared," Beck said.

Olivia took Dani in her arms again. "I know."

"I think after all this is done I'm going to go back to my old job," Beck sighed.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Beck jumped.

"It has been only two days and since you just took The Morning After pill I think you will be ok," Olivia said calmly.

"Yeah let's hope you're right," Beck said settling back down.

Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Does he have any STD's that you guys know of?" Beck said not thinking.

Olivia shook her head. "He didn't the last time he had blood tests here when they found out about the baby so I don't think so."

"That was a while go guys he could have raped other people besides us," Beck said becoming over excited again.

Olivia looked at Elliot and then back to Dani. "He has either been with Paige or on lockdown in Sing Sing since he raped me and Monique."

"If feels like this is taking forever," Beck began tapping her foot.

Olivia nodded. "Be patient."

Elliot's phone rings

"Stabler," Stabler answered.

"El. Where are you and Olivia? Casey went into labor," Fin said in a panic.

"We're at the hospital," Stabler told him.

"We just got here. Something's wrong Elliot. We are in the maternity ward right now. They took her into an exam room and they won't let go back to see her," Fin said almost crying.

"It's going to be ok Fin," Stabler said and then hung up the phone and looked over at Beck. "We have to go see Fin he's really upset right now."

"Ok I'll tell them to hold the test results until you guys get here," Beck nodded.

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Fin? What's wrong? What happened? Is it Casey?" She said almost as panicky as Fin.

"He said that she went into labor and they won't let him go back to see her," Stabler told her.

Olivia touched Dani's hand. "We'll be back." She rushed for the door.

Maternity Ward

The doctor was still trying to calm the others down.

"Please Mr. Tutuola, we are doing all we can for both Miss Novak and the baby right now," Dr. Ross said calmly.

Fin was breathing hard and mumbling something but not making any sense.

"Fin calm down man take slow deep breaths," Stabler said coming over to him and taking him by the arm.

Fin shook his head wildly. "Casey...the baby," he began to cry.

"Focus Fin, tell me what's wrong?" Stabler said trying to stay calm.

"They won't even tell me!" Fin snapped.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Stabler asked the doctor.

Dr. Ross took both Elliot and Don aside.

"What's up?" Stabler went on.

Dr. Ross lowered his head for a moment and took a breath. "We have already had to revive Miss Novak twice. The baby's heart rate keeps dropping as we continue."

"So the baby is in trouble?" Stabler wondered.

Dr. Ross nodded.

"So in other words, the baby isn't going to make it," Stabler said and lowered his head.

Dr. Ross shook his head. "That isn't it at all. We can take the baby by C-Section and then if Miss Novak's body is up to it we can work on her heart shortly thereafter. The baby is just in danger while she is still inside her mother."

"What is wrong with Novak's heart?" Stabler asked.

"That is what we want to find out," Dr. Ross said.

"When can we see her?" Stabler said anxiously.

"That is hard to say. We get her prepped for surgery soon and then will take her into surgery and get the baby within minutes but then the surgery to fix her heart will take a lot longer," Dr. Ross told them.

"Please keep us informed Doc," Stabler said.

Dr. Ross nodded and then went back into the exam room.

"Liv I need to talk to you," Stabler called softly.

Olivia went over to him. "Yeah honey?"

"I know what's up," Stabler whispered.

Olivia nodded. "I figured since the doctor called you guys over. Fin is a wreck and I wouldn't know what he might do if he knew what was happening."

"I'll tell you," Stabler said.

Olivia looked at him. "What's wrong with Casey, the baby?"

"They are taking Casey into surgery to fix her heart," Stabler told her.

Olivia gasped. "Are they going to take the baby?"

"By c-section if they can," Stabler nodded.

Olivia paused. "Please tell me the baby is ok El."

"If it stays in her stomach it's not," Stabler said plainly.

Olivia began to cry. "Not again."

"It'll be ok Liv," Stabler whispered.

Olivia collapsed in his arms.

"Shh...it's going to be ok," Stabler said about falling over himself.

Olivia shook her head. "This almost happened to me and the boys and if it happens to Casey and her baby girl I don't know what I'll do."

"We will take whatever happens," Stabler said softly.

Olivia cried more in his arms.

Fin punched the wall after over hearing what Elliot had said. "No!"

"What the hell!" Stabler jumped.

Fin fell to his knees in tears. "I can't lose Casey or our baby. Not hear, not now."

Stabler grabbed Fin pulling into his embrace.

The doctors brought Casey out into the hallway on their way to the OR. She was unconscious with a lot of monitors and tubes attached to her.

Stabler for the first time felt his emotions hit him and he was trying not to cry.

Fin stood and rushed to Casey's side. "Hey honey. It is going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine."

Dr. Ross touched Fin on the shoulder. "Sir we have to get her upstairs to get the baby out now. You will have to step back."

Fin stepped back from her reluctantly.

"Come on man, come with me," Stabler said gently grabbing Fin's hand.

Fin followed Elliot. He looked back at Casey as they took her in the elevator.

Stabler took him into a chapel.

Fin looked ahead and then shut his eyes softly.

"Pray with me," Stabler said softly.

Fin broke down in tears again and then fell back to his knees.

"Lord, if you can do this favor for me I'll be great full. Please help keep Casey safe and the baby in perfect health," Stabler prayed softly.

Fin continued to cry and put his face in his hands.

"I'll let you be alone for a while man," Stabler told Fin

Fin didn't say anything, he just continued to weep.

Beck's room.

"The test came back," Beck said as they walked in.

Olivia smiled trying to mask everything that had just happened. "And?"

"I told the Doctor to wait until you guys come back to tell me," Beck said.

Olivia looked at Elliot and then back to Dani. "The doctors are upstairs, so where was that nurse that took the tests."

Nurse Hathaway came in and smiled at them.

"What are the test results on the rape kit first off?" Stabler asked.

"You are in a clean bill of health Ms. Beck," Nurse Hathaway said.

"Thanks," Beck smiled.

Nurse Hathaway nodded and smiled at her and then left the room.

"Liv, why don't you talk to Beck while I go check on Fin," Stabler suggested.

Olivia smiled at Dani and then nodded at Elliot.

Stabler left the room.

Fin smiled as Elliot returned. "Hey El. This is my and Casey's little girl, April."

"Can I hold her?" Stabler smiled.

Fin nodded and handed her to him.

"Welcome to the world tough one," Stabler smiled down at her.

Fin gently caressed the top of her head and smiled down at his baby girl.

"This girl is a fighter," Stabler said.

Fin nodded and then began to cry to tears of joy. "My little girl."

"Yeah...Is Casey ok?" Stabler said looking up at Fin worried.

Fin lowered his head and took April from Elliot's arms. "She is still in surgery."

"She's a fighter she'll make it," Stabler said with some hope.

Fin cuddled April in his arms and she began to cry. "It will be ok. I am here and your mommy is fighting to be able to hold you. We both love you so much sweetie."

"She is loved by everyone," Stabler said.

Fin nodded.

"Man, this is killing me," Munch complained.

"You're telling me," Fin said.

"We all got your back here," Munch said and put his hand on Fin's shoulder.

Fin smiled at John.

"I hope she makes it," Munch sighed.

"You and us too," Fin blubbered as he looked down on his daughter.

"Can I hold her?" Munch asked for the first time.

Fin smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks," Munch smiled.

Fin handed her over to him gently holding the back of her head as he rested her in his arms.

"Hey there little one," Munch said with a gleam in his eyes.

Monique went over and smiled. "How does it feel?"

"It feels great," Munch smiled.

"Soon," Monique said and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," Munch smiled and nodded,

Dr. Green came out a few minutes later.

Fin looked up at him. "Doc, how is Casey?"

"Miss Novak is definitely a fighter. The surgery went well. She has a heart abnormality that we had to correct. She will need to be on heart medication from now on after all of this. She is out of it now but you all can see her as soon as she wakes up." Dr. Green told them.

Fin nodded. "Ok. Thank you very much."

"See man, she's a fighter," Stabler smiled and a put a hand on Fin's shoulder.

Fin smiled and nodded at him.

"I think I want to go get her something," Cragen smiled.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

An hour later Cragen returned.

"Is she up yet?" Cragen smiled.

Alex C shook her head. "Not yet honey."

Trevor Langan walked into the room. "You've been called to testify on the behalf of the defense," he said giving Alex a slip of paper.

Alex looked at Trevor with disgust. "Can't this wait! What the hell Trevor!"

"Sorry but I had to give it to you," Langan said walking away.

Alex chased after him and pulled at his shoulder and spun him.

"What the hell!" Langan snapped.

"Casey just went through the surgery from hell and you come to me now," Alex told him. "Why the fuck do you want me on defense anyway, you self absorbed bastard?"

"Because I'm a self absorbed bastard," Langan smiled.

Alex slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you fuck with me Langan! Why the hell do you need me to defend Ben?"

"He asked for you," Langan said putting his hand up to his face and rubbed his cheek.

"What, he hasn't raped me yet so he plans to do it on the stand!" Alex snapped at him and slapped him hard again and he began to bleed.

"Stop hitting me Alex, look I'll tear the paper up and you won't have to testify," Langan said in surrender.

"Fuck you!" Alex hit him one more time, threw the paper in his face and walked back over to the group.

"Wow," Lake said.

"What are you staring at?" Alex snapped at him, not think of who she was talking to.

"Geese Alex, bite my head off," Lake said backing up.

Alex shook her head. "Sorry Chester."

"It's ok but damn you got a good arm," Lake smiled.

Alex laughed out loud.

"I hope to never piss you off," Munch said to her too.

Alex almost fell over with laughter but she held onto Don's shoulder for balance.

"I maybe a horny old man but I need a hug," Munch smiled.

Monique began to laugh with Alex and they both wrapped their arms around John and kissed either cheek.

"Yeah I still got it," Munch teased.

Olivia smiled and shook her head as she went over and put her arms around Elliot.

Alex walked away from John and Monique and hugged Don.

"Did we catch Eames rapist yet?" Munch wondered.

Alex shook her head. "Not that I know of. After everything that happened Abbie took the case anyway."

"I miss her," Munch said lowering his head.

Monique looked at him.

"She's my friend you know," Munch said.

"Yeah," Monique said and shook her head.

Alex looked up at Don and smiled.

"I can't wait for my baby to be born," Munch smiled at her.

Monique smiled at him finally. "Neither can I sweetie."

"I'm glad we got pregnant again," Munch said.

Monique nodded and held him.

Alex kissed Don on the cheek.

"I hope she likes what I got her," Don said and smiled.

"What did you get her babe?" Alex whispered.

"You'll see when she wakes up," Don shook his head.

Alex laughed and playfully hit him on the chest. She then kissed him softly. "I love you Don."

"I love you too," Don smiled.

Alex looked at him. "I love you too, who?" She teased.

"Alex," Don said.

"Alex what?" Alex laughed.

"I love you Alex," Don pouted playfully.

"Thank you," Alex said and kissed him again.

"No problem baby," Don said and kissed her back.

"Apparently it was," Olivia teased.

"Funny Olivia," Don said looking over at her.

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "I love you Elliot Stabler."

"I love you too Liv," Elliot said looking into her eyes.

Olivia kissed him.

Fin laughed. "Uncles Elliot and Don are whipped," he told his babies lying in his arms.

"So are you boy," Don scolded.

Fin laughed and looked at the door to the recovery room with hope.

"She'll be awake soon Fin," Don said with assurance almost to the whole group.

Gr. Green walked out a short time later. "Miss Novak just woke up. She is a little unsure of her surrounds at the moment but you may see her."

Fin smiled and nodded. He followed the doctor into Casey's room.

"Hey baby," Fin smiled as he walked in.

"Fin," Casey smiled up at him.

"Yeah baby it's me," Fin said going over to her.

Casey laughed as she looked at April in Fin's arms. "Oh-My-Gosh."

"She's a fighter like you," Fin told her.

Casey nodded. "Hey baby girl, my little April."

"She looks like you," Fin smiled.

Casey laughed again. "She has my red hair, that's for sure."

"I was sort of hoping for a boy," Fin admitted.

Casey laughed at him and touched his cheek.

"She's going to have your eyes," Fin said.

"They are sort of a hazel-green so there is something there for you," Casey told him.

"She might get my skin too," Fin smiled.

"She is already darker than me," Casey said.

"Yeah," Fin laughed. "Cragen wants to see you," he said suddenly.

"Well, tell him to come in," Casey smiled.

Cragen came handing her a big black box and she opened it and there was a gold necklace in it.

"That looks like it was a lot of money," Fin said softly.

"Yeah Don, really this is too much," Casey agreed with Fin.

"Nonsense two thousand is nothing," Don waved them off.

"Don!" Casey whined.

"You're like my daughter so how much it was isn't important," Don told her.

"Don!" Casey cried as she pulled him back into a hug.

"You guys are my family," Don smiled.

Casey cried in his arms. "Thank you, Don."

"No problem baby," Don said softly.

Casey laughed.

"Can I see April now?" Don smiled.

"Fin?" Casey said turning back to him.

"Here you go," Fin said handing April over to Don.

"Thanks," Don smiled.

Casey smiled up at Don holding April. She reached up to her head. "I haven't even been able to actually hold her yet."

"She's your daughter you should hold her then," Don said handing April to Casey.

Casey smiled and began to cry more as she held April. "Thank you Fin," Casey said looking up at him.

"For what?" Fin said shrugging but still smiling.

"For being here and giving me this little miracle," Casey smiled.

"She sure is something," Fin smiled.

Casey nodded and sniffed.

"Now don't go and start you crying again girl," Fin scolded playfully.

Casey laughed. "She is just so beautiful. I can't help it."

"Well we best go check on Beck," Fin said and then kissed both Casey and April on their foreheads.

"What happened to Dani?" Casey said worried

"She was raped two days ago," Fin told her.

"No!" Casey screamed. April began to cry.

"Easy there Casey you scared her," Don said touching her shoulder.

Casey held April close and began to cry again after she had just calmed herself a bit. "I'm so sorry baby."

"Ben raped her," Don told her.

Casey cried harder and held April closer to her. She could barely breath she was crying so hard.

"Calm down Casey, breath," Fin said softly.

"Is...Is Dani ok?" Casey finally said.

"Yes but it's going to be hard to prove he raped her," Don sighed.

"Why?" Casey said.

"She waited two days to report the crime plus he's seventeen," Don shrugged.

Casey handed April to Fin before she got even angrier. "He raped two other police officers and who really gives a crap if he is 17!" She snapped.

"In the eyes of the law she raped him!" Don snapped.

"Who the hell is his lawyer?" Casey growled.

"Trevor Langan," Don said rolling his eyes.

Casey collapsed her head back onto her bed.

"He's good at his job too," Don nodded.

"I, Alex, and Abbie have all beaten him before and we can do it again!" Casey snapped out again. "We have him on so much that he won't be able to get out on bail ever!"

"I'll even testify if I have to," Don said.

Casey nodded.

"We need all the ammo we can get," Fin said.

"Where are Alex and Abbie? I need to go over all of this with them. And have they found Ben yet since he raped Dani?" Casey said in rapid fire tone. "Did Trevor even say he knew where he was?" Casey asked.

"He talked to Alex but didn't say where he was," Don shook his head.

Casey groaned aloud.

The Waiting Room

Abbie walked up to the group. "Where is Casey? How is she?"

"She's fine, she's in room one-ten," Munch pointed.

Abbie nodded. "The baby?"

"The baby is fine, Munch smiled.

"She's great. Her name is April and she is so beautiful, Abbie," Olivia smiled.

Abbie smiled.

"You can go in and see her if you want to," Munch said.

"I just got a call that she was here and I wanted to make sure she was ok. I also came to tell you guys that some uniforms found out where Ben has been hiding all weekend," Abbie told them.

"Great...Um you go talk to Casey and me and Lake will go get Ben," Munch said gesturing to Chester.

Abbie nodded and walked down the hall to Casey's room.

"Hey Abbie," Don greeted her.

Abbie smiled. "Hey Don, Alex," she greeted them and then went over to Casey.

Casey smiled up at her. "Hey Abbie."

"Hey," Abbie said and hugged her.

"We found Ben, guys," Abbie informed them.

"That's great. We were just about to call you," Don said.

Abbie nodded. "I just ran into John and Chester so they just left to pick him up."

"Ok. Um we need to talk to you Abbie it's important," Don nodded but then ran his hand over his head.

"What?" Abbie said with a little more concern.

"We need a lot of ammo for this case because we got a new victim," Don told her.

Abbie nodded. "Ok. Who is it? We can just tack on another rape charge which will just hit him and Trevor a lot harder where it hurts."

"Beck is the victim and he threatened Blade," Don told her.

"Oh no!" Abbie gasped.

"Yeah I'm about ready to just shoot Ben and get it over with," Don scowled.

"That never works in your favor and you know it Don," Abbie scolded.

"Yeah but it will hurt him," Don huffed at her.

Abbie shook her head. "Ok, so we have him on three counts of rape and one for criminal facilitation."

"Yeah," Don nodded.

"I'll go and talk to Lena," Alex said.

"We are going to have to make this air tight," Don warned them all.

Special Victims Unit Precinct

"Who is interrogating Ben?" Stabler asked as he walked in.

"Fin and Chester are in there with him," Olivia informed him.

"Oh I have to watch this," Stabler laughed and then rushed to the hall.

Olivia laughed and shook her head at him.

Stabler went into the hall to watch them interrogate Ben.

"Two of your wife's friends and your mother-in-law! What the hell were you thinking?" Fin snapped at Ben.

"I had to do it," Ben told them.

"Right! You were forced upon Olivia and Monique but no one except the twins were around to see you do Dani! Also we have you on criminal facilitation, telling Blade that you were going to kill him and chop him up!" Fin barked at him.

"He'll be good meat for my dog," Ben said laughing.

Fin lunged at him quickly.

"You don't scare me old man," Ben scoffed.

Fin looked from Trevor back to Ben. "You should be scared."

"Well I'm not," Ben said rolling his eyes.

Abbie came into the room. "I am the one you should be really afraid of and your victims as well. You are going away for a long time, Ben."

"Bring it on bitch!" Ben egged.

"I think you should advise your client to keep his trap shut, Trevor, unless he wants to confess to everything now and just maybe Judge Petrovski will give him the minimum for each as opposed to several life sentences without parole possibilities," Abbie scowled at him.

"I don't scare easily Miss," Ben smiled.

Abbie looked at Trevor.

"I kill for a living nobody is going to stop me," Ben said and crossed his arms.

Abbie laughed.

"Go ahead try to break me," Ben said putting his hands up.

"Well you already basically confessed to plotting to murder a 17month old little boy," Fin pointed out.

Ben laughed at them.

"You shouldn't be the one laughing. You're done!" Abbie snapped.

"Paige wouldn't testify against me," Ben shook his head.

Abbie shook her head too and smiled at his stupidity. "We don't need her. This isn't her case."

"The victims won't testify against me," Ben said in a cocky tone.

"Think again asshole!" Monique snapped as her, Olivia, and Dani stepped into the interrogation room.

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Ben said mockingly.

"Three Detectives words against the word of a kid who has a history of gang violence and violence of his own, yeah," Olivia nodded.

"I got Cabot on my side," Ben smiled at Trevor and then at Alex.

"You screw my friends, I can screw you a lot harder kid," Alex said walking in behind them.

"I'm not afraid of some pussy whipped girls," Ben waved them off.

"I will testify like Trevor asked me to but you won't like anything I have to say," Alex said.

"We'll see. Now where is my woman at?" Ben barked.

"Your _wife_ is at home resting. You have put her in a horrible position with this too," Monique told him.

"Oh well I hope she gets better," Ben sighed.

"You would. She is carrying your child and if she gets anymore stress on her something could go wrong. Look at what happened to Olivia and me," Monique said.

"I told you I was sorry," Ben said leaning forward.

"I still lost my baby," Monique cried pointing to herself.

"I can't help that," Ben said sitting back again.

"Do you really want your client to get sentenced to death here?" Alex whispered to Trevor.

"Ben, confess," Langan said looking worriedly around at all of the women in the room.

"No I want to take my chances in court," Ben said putting his hand up to him.

Monique, Olivia, Alex, and Abbie surrounded Ben at the table. They all towered over him menacingly.

"What do you guys want?" Ben said defensively to almost the point of being nervous.

"You to never see the light of day again," Monique scowled before they all stepped out leaving Chester and Fin to him again.

"They got guts," Ben scoffed.

"You're life is over man," Fin laughed.

"Yeah but I got a kid," Ben smiled.

"What does that have to do with anything? You aren't going to see him unless it is through a bullet proof glass," Fin said and shook his head.

"I'll get off once the jury sees I'm a father," Ben said continuing to smile.

"Plenty of fathers have gone to prison for far less than what you have done," Fin told him.

"We'll see in court won't we," Ben smiled.

Fin nodded.

"I'm done talking. You'll hear from me in court on what I think happened," Ben nodded back and stood up.

Fin and Chester walked out.

Trial Part 11

Alex Cabot on the stand

"How do you know Ben?" Langan asked her.

"He is the husband of the Junior Detective Paige Rose in SVU," Alex said.

"How did he act when you first met him?" Langan continued.

"He was caring. He knew he did wrong by Paige and he took responsibility for his actions," Alex explained.

"Do you like him?" Langan wondered.

"Not particularly," Alex said plainly.

"You were an ADA a few years back for SVU, why did you come back?" Lagan asked.

"What does this line of questioning have to do with anything Councilor?" Alex snapped.

"Move on Mr. Langan," Judge Petrovski scolded.

"You say he raped three victims?" Langan said putting up three fingers.

"Yes, three victims came forward," Alex said plainly nodding.

"I'm done with this witness your honor," Langan said walking away.

Abbie stood up and stepped forward. "Miss Cabot, did the defendant have a personal relationship with any of his victims?"

"His mother-in-law was the first victim to come forward," Alex nodded.

Everyone in the room gasped with the thought of him doing anything of that nature to her.

"Order!" Judge Petrovski called out.

The room settled again.

"Nothing further, your honor," Abbie said and sat back down.

"Your honor can Olivia Benson come to the stand at this time?" Langan said looking up at her.

Alex stepped down and Olivia walked into the room and sat up in the witness chair.

"How do you know the defendant?" Langan asked her.

"He is presently the husband of a girl that I work with," Olivia said.

"In your own words please tell the court what he did," Langan egged.

"He was going to help the unit take down the rest of his old gang members. We went to their hideout and when we got there no one trusted him because he had been away so long. To back into the gang he had to...rape...both me and Detective Jeffries, and he was told to then shoot...Detectives Stabler and Munch," Olivia explained trying to hold back a river of tears.

"You could've stopped him," Langan shrugged.

"He told us that it was a test and it wouldn't go down until later," Olivia said.

"You could've just left," Langan said.

"His friends took the four of us to separate rooms and tied us up in ropes and chains," Olivia said beginning to cry. "They brought me back into the living room, stripped me, and their leader pushed Ben on top of me. He unzipped his pants and forced himself inside me!"

"You didn't say stop?" Langan shrugged again.

"I screamed! I couldn't make any sense of words because he was pressed down on me so hard!" Olivia shouted crying harder.

"If you didn't say no then you consented to it," Langan said.

"Objection!" Abbie shouted.

Judge Petrovski nodded to her for her explanation.

"She tried to tell him to stop but he pressed into her harder. She could have said it but couldn't verbalize," Abbie explained.

Judge Petrovski nodded. "I agree. Mr. Langan, go on."

"What happened after he raped you?" Langan went on.

"His friends dragged me back into the room they had put me in before and then I heard the leader call for them to bring in Detective Jeffries so he could rape her," Olivia said.

"Did they touch you?" Langan wondered.

Olivia shook her head. "All they did was drag me from room to room by the back of my shirt."

"That is all," Langan said turning away and sitting down.

Abbie stood up and walked over to Olivia. "Detective Benson, what did he say when you screamed at him?"

"The first time I got a scream out his friends just all praised him for making me scream from the pain. The next time I finally was able to say his name and then I screamed again. He said I hurt his ear but he just shook it off. Finally when I couldn't scream anymore he whispered in my ear that he was sorry but then he gave me such an evil smile," Olivia told her.

"Thank you Detective. Nothing further for this witness," Abbie said and sat down.

"Detective Jeffries can take the stand now," Langan nodded to Olivia step down.

Olivia stepped down off of the stand and Monique walked into the room. She stepped up onto the stand and sat down.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Langan asked Monique.

"That son-of-a-bitch raped me!" Monique pointed to Ben.

"How did he rape you?" Langan asked.

"His friends took me from the room they had me trapped in into the living room where they threw me down on the couch and then Ben fell on top of me," Monique took a breath. "He pressed himself into me, hard..."

"Did you say stop?" Langan wondered.

Monique shook her head. "I couldn't do or say anything. They had me gagged before and I was still choking on my own breath but I couldn't even look at him all in all," Monique said.

"Why didn't you try to buck him off?" Langan continued.

"Nothing would have worked! They had me tied tight with ropes and my own cuffs!" Monique said beginning to cry.

Another gasp came from the crowd.

"Order!" Judge Petrovski called again.

The room quieted.

"I've got no more questions for this witness," Langan shook his head as he went back to his seat.

Abbie gathered her papers on her table and then walked over to Monique. "Detective Jeffries, you are related to the defendant?"

"Yes," Monique nodded.

"How?" Abbie asked.

"He is my step daughter's husband," Monique said.

"When he was raping you did he make any attempt at an apology?" Abbie continued.

"Yes but it anything but sincere," Monique pointed out.

"No further questions," Abbie said and sat down.

"Mr. Langan, do you have any more witnesses?" Judge Petrovski asked.

"Not at the time," Langan shook his head.

"So the defense rests?" Judge Petrovski went on.

"You're Honor I found these photos we are putting into evidence," Langan said picking up a folder.

"Objection your honor! The defense cannot bring something into this court room that was not visible to the prosecution beforehand!" Abbie complained.

"I agree," Judge Petrovski said giving Trevor a dirty look.

Langan shook his head with disappointment. "Ben would like to take the stand."

Abbie walked up to the stand. "Ben, where were you last Friday night at 6?"

"In jail," Ben said.

"Not according to prison records. You're wife bailed you out around 4:30," Abbie pointed out. "Now please tell the jury where you really were."

"At my house," Ben shrugged.

"Now according to witnesses in the NYPD you were at the 16," Abbie read off witness testimony.

"Yeah I was," Ben said.

"Now that we have that all straightened out, what were you doing at the station house?" Abbie asked.

"Talking to Beck," Ben answered.

"Talking? What about?" Abbie continued.

"About me becoming a dad," Ben smiled.

"Oh? Did the conversation become physical at any time?" Abbie said.

"Not until she kissed me," Ben said and flinched a bit but everyone waved it off.

Abbie went back to her table and picked up a piece of paper. "She said you kissed her. You forced yourself on top of her. Now Ben, who should I believe, a decorated Detective in the NYPD or a kid with a record leading back since his thirteenth birthday?" Abbie asked him.

"She came on to me," Ben said leaning forward defensively.

Abbie nodded. "Ok, so she kissed you, let's say. Did she tell you to have sex with her? Did she asked you to tear up her clothes," Abbie picked up the bag with Dani's ripped clothes from that day. "Did she ever tell you to stop?"

"She told me she wanted it rough," Ben smiled.

Abbie picked up another paper and read. "And I quote, 'I yelled at him to stop. I screamed at him no.' Now does that sound like someone who is asking for it?"

"She told me to have sex with her so I did," Ben said getting more defensive by the minute.

"No and Stop don't sound like consenting words to me," Abbie turned to the jury and then back to the judge. "Nothing further."

"She wanted it!" Ben said flipping out.

Judge Petrovski pounded her gavel. "Sir, control yourself or I will have you taken out of my court room!"

"She wanted me to go insider hard she wanted me to do it!" Ben shouted.

"Take him to the holding cell!" Judge Petrovski shouted at the court marshal.

"They all wanted it!" Ben screamed as the officers grabbed his arms.

Olivia and Monique smiled as they watched Ben be dragged out.

Abbie walked over to Trevor. "There was the bastard's confession."

"Get the jury out of here!" Judge Petrovski called. "We are in recess until Mr. Langan gets his client under control!"

"Maybe. Now he's going to the hospital for being mental," Langan mumbled.

"Anyone could see that it was an act. No one is that dumb," Abbie smiled.

"We'll see, have Huang interview him," Langan said looking up at her.

"Sure," Abbie nodded.

"Ok see you at the precinct then," Langan nodded.

"Fine," Abbie said and turned away.

SVU precinct

"Hi," Ben said looking up at George as he walked into the room.

"Hello Ben," George greeted him.

"Why you here?" Ben moaned.

"I am here to see if you are competent to continue with the trial," George said putting down a pen and paper.

"Ok," Ben nodded and began to rock back and forth.

"Do you remember going off in the court room?" George wondered.

"No," Ben shook his head.

"Do you remember what you did to the three Detectives?" George continued.

"I had sex with them," Ben smiled.

"You raped them," George said.

"I did," Ben nodded.

George nodded to Ben and got up from his chair. "It was good to meet you Ben." He walked out into the hall and met Elliot and John.

"Same here," Ben said and shook his head as George left the room.

"He lied to me on the first two questions," George told Elliot and John and then Don as he approached.

"How do you know?" Stabler looked at him.

"His posture gave him away. It was an act in the courtroom yesterday," George said. "He knew what he did to Monique and Olivia, and to Dani. He has no remorse and he feels since he got away with raping Paige by having her fall in love with him and her having his child he can get away with anything."

"I'll ring his neck," Staber said angrily.

"Let the jury. He is able to go back to trial and get done in," George nodded.

"Ok," Stabler smiled at him.

Trial Part 11

"Now that we are all settled back here does the defense have a new witness?" Lena asked.

"No your honor," Langan shook his head.

"Miss Carmichael?" Lena directed at Abbie.

"No ma'am," Abbie said.

"Send the jury out to deliberate then," Lena directed.

The jury walks out.

"We are in recess," Lena called and then pounded her gavel.

An hour later the jury came back with the verdict.

"Do we have a verdict?" Lena asked.

"We do your honor," the forewoman said. "On the three counts of rape we find the defendant guilty. On the one count of criminal facilitation we too find the defendant guilty."

"Thank you members of the jury. You are dismissed," Lena said.

"Yes!" Munch cheered as the room began to stand up.

Abbie looked back at Alex, Monique, and Olivia and smiled.

Monique hugged John.

Alex hugged Don.

"Good job," Munch said Abbie came up to them.

"This was a total team effort," Abbie said coming up to them.

"Yep," Munch said looking at Monique.

Olivia held Elliot close.

Paige was crying on the other side of the room, on the defendant's side.


	13. Chapter 13

Special Victims Unit Squad room the next day ten A.M.

"Where are we on the Eames Case?" Munch asked walking in.

Olivia shook her head. "Virtually nowhere. Alex and Bobbie both claim that no one had access to the house except them."

"Well, talk to her again maybe she'll remember something we got to get this case salved," Cragen said frustratedly.

"We went over that night with both of them over and over and still nothing," Fin said. "If we had any hope of solving this case it would have been weeks ago when we caught it."

"Well not all cases can easily be solved Fin!" Cragen snapped.

Fin got up in Don's face. "You know better than all of us that you have the best chance of solving case within the first 48 hours! That is all I am saying!" He stormed out of the bullpen into the hallway.

"Detective!" Cragen shouted, following Fin out.

Fin turned to him. "You have been in the NYPD since I was a kid and I just thought that it would make you smarter than you just acted like in there!"

"I'm just stressed out, I'm sorry I screamed at you," Cragen said.

"We all are stressed out about this. It just doesn't help when the man who raped isn't in the system for anything," Fin explained.

"I know I had a case like this back when I was in Homicide," Cragen told him.

Fin chuckled.

"It was in 1993 the victim worked us she was our shrink," Cagen said and softened his expression on his face.

Fin nodded. "Yeah I remember hearing about that. It was shortly after I started working for the NYPD."

"We had a hell of a time trying to get the jury to convict the doctor," Cragen told him

"Well, he was a doctor who knew how to clean up his mess," Fin shrugged.

"Yeah he was good at hiding he was sadist until other victims came forward," Cragen nodded.

"That is what happens almost all the time," Fin said. "We have to get a suspect before that happens though."

"Canvas her neighbors maybe they saw someone going into Eames' house," Cragen ordered.

"We did that in the first week!" Fin yelled. "I keep saying that we did everything we could but it has come to no use."

"We have to do something Fin!" Cragen shouted.

"What more can we do Don?" Fin snapped back and then walked away again because Don wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"I was thinking of making it a cold case," Cragen said softly as he walked up close to him again.

Fin waved him off and then continued into the elevator.

"Get to work all of you!" Cragen shouted as he walked back into the bullpen.

Olivia gave him a look of 'wft?'. "We are working Don. We are working our asses off."

"Give me all the Eames' files," Cragen ordered.

Olivia picked them off of her desk and handed them over. "Here"

"Thank you," Cragen said and walked over to the filing cabinet for moving to cold cases.

Olivia shook her head.

"As of now Eames' case is a cold case," Cragen told them all.

Olivia sighed.

Alex C and Abbie looked at each other.

"Unless someone in here has a different idea," Cragen said looking around.

Olivia put her face in her hands.

Cragen had a sad expression on his face and walked into his office.

Apartment of Fin Tutuola and Casey Novak

"Hey honey, what are you doing home," Casey said getting up from the couch.

"I just missed you," Fin said hiding his anger.

Casey smiled. "We missed you too," she said handing April to him.

"What a day little one," Fin said taking April in his arms.

April looked up at him and smiled. She reached up to his nose.

"Daddy just had a fight with his boss," Fin told her.

Casey put her hand around Fin's neck. "Sweetie, you and Don? What happened?"

"It was over Eames's case, he's making it a cold case," Fin told her.

Casey nodded. "Maybe it is for the best for right now. It can be taken back out whenever we do find something that can help us."

"Yeah I just wish we had a break in the case," Fin shook his head.

"We all do, babe," Casey said and smiled.

"I love you," Fin said looking up at her and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Fin," Casey leaned into him and kissed his lips gently.

April cued between them.

"She approves of us kissing," Fin teased.

Casey laughed.

"My heard hurts," Fin sighed.

Casey took April in her arms. "Go lie down honey. I can turn off the stove and we can just have dinner later."

"Ok baby," Fin nodded and walked away.

Casey smiled as he walked off and then put April down in her playpen. She went back to the kitchen and turned everything off to be put on later.

An hour later Fin came out of the bedroom with just his boxers on, going behind Novak, holding her close to him kissing her neck gently.

Casey giggled. "Hey," she said and turned to him and kissed his lips.

"Hey baby what's for dinner?" Fin said smiling.

"Steak and baked potatoes," Casey said. "Salads to start us off."

"Sounds great," Fin said.

"I put April to bed so we have the whole evening to ourselves," Casey smiled.

"I love that idea," Fin said flirtatiously.

Casey nodded and kissed him again.

Fin grabbed her pulling her close leaning into her kissing her neck. Casey laughed. Fin smiled and put his hands on her butt squeezing it grinding into her.

"Daddy, do you want to just skip dinner and go straight to desert?" Casey smiled.

"I can wait, hopefully I can make it through dinner," Fin laughed.

Casey laughed again and then went over to the table.

"This looks great," Fin said sitting at the table.

"Thanks honey," Casey smiled.

"I'm glad to be home with you Case," Fin sighed.

"It is good to have you home at a good time for dinner for once," Casey said.

"I should fight with Don more often then," Fin smiled.

"No!" Casey scolded but still laughing.

Tutuola started to eat his food.

"Good?" Casey asked before taking another bite.

"It's excellent," Fin nodded.

Casey smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Fin smiled.

Casey leaned over the table to kiss Fin again.

April's cries came from the nursery.

"Damn it," Fin said frustrated.

Casey pulled back. "Romantic night over."

"Let me get her," Fin sighed.

Casey nodded.

Tutuola went into the nursery and calmed her down 30 minutes later he came back out. "She's sleeping."

Casey smiled. "What a good daddy you are Fin Tutuola."

"Thanks," Fin smiled.

Casey looked into his eyes as he sat back down. "Now where were we?" She said softly as she leaned close to him.

"You were kissing me," Fin reminded.

Casey nodded as their lips met again.

Tutuola touched her face gently kissing her back.

Casey pulled back lightly and smiled at him sweetly.

"I love you," Fin smiled.

"I love you so much. I don't know where I would be without you," Casey said softly.

"I feel the same way," Fin told her.

Casey got up from the table and went over to the kitchen counter where a bottle of wine was sitting.

Tutuola was trying hard to hold his feelings in until after supper.

Casey popped the bottle and then poured both of them glasses.

"Thanks baby," Fin said.

Casey smiled and then sipped her wine.

Tutuola took a sip of his.

Casey went over to the couch and sat down. She looked back at the table at Fin and smiled.

Tutuola blushed.

"Come here daddy," Casey called softly.

Tutuola went to her.

Casey put her glass on the coffee table.

"You're so beautiful," Fin told her.

Casey snuggled up to him. Tutuola put his glass down setting back on the couch. Casey rubbed her hand on his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. Tutuola moaned. Casey kissed from his shoulder to his neck.

"You're so great," Fin said.

Casey looked at him and smiled. She put a finger to his lips and kissed his cheek.

Tutuola kissed her back setting her on his lap so she was facing him putting his hands on her back to support her. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Tutuola unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off. Casey let the blouse fall to the floor. She reached down to his belt and bgan to unbuckle it. Tutuola smiled at her trying to undo her pants. Casey took off his belt and put her hands on his as he opened the clasp to her pants. Tutuola stood them up to take off their pants and underwear after he did that he took off her bra laying her on the couch getting on top of her kissing her neck gently.

"Oh Fin," Casey moaned.

Tutuola smiled down at her gently sliding into her going up and down. Casey took a deep breath. Tutuola moaned. Casey smiled as she twirled his ponytail in her finger. Tutuola gently grabbed her hands putting them over her head holding them there going up and down still inside her. Casey moaned with pleasure. Tutuola began to pant moaning with pleasure along with her. Casey breathing became heavier and she shut her eyes softly. Tutuola flipped them so Novak was on top. Casey ran her hands up and down Fin's chest.

"I love you," Fin said.

Casey smiled down on him. "I love you too, Fin."

Tutuola smiled at her.

Casey smiled back.

Another cry came from April's room.

Casey got up off of Fin. "Mommy's turn."

"Man," Fin scoffed.

Casey laughed as she began to button her blouse and then she walked back into the nursery. "Hey baby," Case smiled at April as she went over to the crib. She picked her up in her arms. April smiled at Casey and took a fist full of her shirt in her hand. Casey kissed April's cheeks.

Tutuola walked into the room in his boxers. "Hey baby girl."

Casey turned and smiled. "Daddy, April," she pointed.

Tutuola smiled covering his eyes with his hands then put his hands down. "Boo!"

April giggled wildly.

Casey smiled. "Daddy funny."

"I got you," Fin said tickling April.

Casey handed her to him.

April laughed at him and smiled. She put her hands on her eyes and then pulled them away quickly as Fin had done. Tutuola laughed.

Casey shook her head. "Just like your daddy."

"What's wrong with her?" Fin wondered why she cried out again.

Casey smiled at her in Fin's arms. "She just wants attention from her mommy and daddy," she cued.

April began to cry again.

Casey laughed and took April back in her arms. "Fin, honey, could you get her bottle from the fridge?"

5:15:36 PM bensonstabler2004: Tutuola went out and got the bottle and came back in handing it to Novak. "Here you go."

Casey smiled as she gave April her bottle. "There. You were just hungry, huh?"

April's eyes lit up as she drank.

"She is so cute," Fin smiled.

Casey laughed and nodded in agreement.

A little bit later April finished her bottle and Casey handed it back to Fin. April yawned and her eyes shut slowly.

Casey put her back down in the crib.

"She's so peaceful sleeping," Fin said softly.

Casey smiled at her and then at him. "Yeah."

"She's the best baby she hardy cries," Fin said.

Casey laughed. "Except when mommy and daddy need alone time."

"Yeah that's what babies are for," Fin teased back.

Casey nodded.

"Let's leave to her sleep now," Fin whispered.

Casey nodded and took his hand and they walked out of the nursery.

"Man I'm not used to being here to take care of a kid like I am with April," Fin said scratching his head.

"Well you said you would be no matter what. You said that you made a mistake by never being there for Ken and that this was your chance to make up for it," Casey said.

"I love her more than anything," Fin said.

"I know. So do I," Casey smiled. "Now there is only one more thing to do now that she is here and she is ok."

"What's that?" Fin said playing coy.

"Marry me," Casey whispered.

"Let's get married tomorrow," Fin said excitedly.

"Tomorrow? Fin?" Casey laughed.

"Come on Casey I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Fin urged.

"I do too but I don't want to rush it. I want a big fancy wedding that will take me weeks or months to plan. I want all of our friends to fuss and help with everything along the way," Casey whined.

"Ok Baby we can do that," Fin said giving in.

"Yay!" Casey jumped.

"Can we finish what we started earlier?" Fin smirked.

Casey shook her head. She walked into their bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Tutuola came in laying beside her. "Casey I want a boy," Fin pouted.

Casey laughed. "April is only two weeks old. It is too soon Fin."

"I meant once you're ready," Fin said softly.

Casey rolled over on her side and pulled up the cover. "Sure."

"Good night baby," Fin said.

Casey moaned.

Special Victims Unit Squadroom seven A.M

Tutuola was sitting at his desk half way falling asleep.

"Long night Fin?" Olivia laughed.

"Huh?" Fin jumped.

"Casey must of been in a good mood last night," Munch laughed.

Fin laughed. "She was until the baby interrutped...the second time."

"Ouch," Munch winced.

Olivia smiled at him. "It will get better, Fin. We have twins and it is definately better now than it was a year and a half ago."

Fin nodded.

"Where has Paige been?" Munch wondered.

Olivia shrugged. "After the trial she just stopped coming back here."

"Shame she was a good kid," Munch shook his head not thinking what he was saying.

Fin looked at John. "She is your daughter, man!"

"I know she is, I haven't seen her since the trail though," Munch said.

"Then why did you ask? Why did you say that? It doesn't sound like the kind of person she needs. It doesn't sound like her father," Fin pointed out.

"I don't know I'm just sleep deprived with Mo having nightmares and waking me up," Munch sighed.

Monique walked into the bullpen a minute later. "Good morning guys."

Olivia stood up and gave her a hug. "Hey, Mo."

5:56:17 PM bensonstabler2004: Cragen walked out of his office seeing Jeffreis going up to her hugging her tightly. "Hey Mo nice to see you."

"Yeah, I thought I would stop in here today," Monique smiled.

"Well I'm off to tell Eames her case is a cold case now," Cragen said almost sounding like he didn't feel anything.

Monique shook her head. "Tragic."

"Yeah," Cragen nodded. "Does someone want to come with me?"

No one volunteered.

"Later then," Monique said going over to John.

"Alright then I'll do it myself thanks for the help guys." Cragen shook his head.

Monique laughed as she got to John. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Tutuola come with me," Cragen said turning around picking at random.

Fin shook his head. "I ain't the sypathetic type Cap. I really won't be able to handle or help Alex right now."

"You guys are something," Cragen walked out of the room.

Residence of Alex Eames

Cragen knocked on the door.

Alex opened the door and smiled. "Don, what a surprise."

"We need to talk Alex," Cragen said.

Alex nodded as she watched Don's expression change dramatically. She escorted him in and directed him to the living room.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your case is a cold case file," Cragen told her.

Alex nodded, understanding, but a tear still fell down her cheek.

"If you have anything new now's the time to tell me," Cragen urged.

Alex really began to cry. "I told you everything over and over. That is all I remember! Now get out of my house!"

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to do my job," Cragen said.

Alex turned away from him but then the front door opened and she jumped.

"It's only me Alex," Bobbie said gently.

Alex ran over to Bobbie and held him tight.

"What's wrong Alex why are you crying?" Bobbie said worried.

Alex mumbled something, it wasn't audible.

"What?" Bobbie said looking at her.

"They are calling the case cold. They didn't find anyone or anything," Alex blubbered.

"I'm sorry Alex," Bobbie said softly.

Alex hung onto Bobbie as she cried.

"Look we'll get him Alex," Bobbie said trying to sound hopeful.

Alex didn't say anything. She just cried into his shirt as they stood there.

Goren gently kissed her forehead. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down!" Alex snapped and pounded on his chest with her fists.

Goren held her tighter. "Let it all out then hit me, yell at me do what you have to let all your anger out."

Alex fell to the floor.

Goren fell down with her holding her on the ground.

Alex stopped breathing as he held her.

3:25:04 PM bensonstabler2004: Goren let her go gently checking her pulse. "Alex?"

Alex didn't move. He eyes were shut.

Mercy Hospital 20 minutes later

Goren was waiting in the waiting room the Doctor came in. "How is she Doc?"

Dr. Green shook his head. "She seems to be doing fine now. We cannot pinpoint what happened to just make her stop breathing like you had described."

"It could be caused by stress," Bobbie told him.

Dr. Green nodded. "Yes, that is one possibility."

"Because she just found out that her rape case is now a cold case file and then she started freaking out," Bobbie said.

Dr. Green nodded again. "Ok. I am sorry about that."

"Run some test and see if it's not something major," Bobbie said in a panic.

"We are Mr. Goren. We know what we are doing. Now she is sleeping so if you could just go and sit down in the waiting room I will come get you when I know anything," Dr. Green said.

"Ok thanks Doc," Bobbie said a little more calmly.

Dr. Green smiled at him and then went back to work.

Goren called Benson.

Olivia picked her cell phone up off of the counter. "Benson."

"You called her case a cold case file!" Bobbie cried.

"Bobbie?" Olivia said confusd.

"Yeah it's Bobbie," Bobbie shouted.

Goren sat down in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come back two hours later the doctor came back in.

Dr. Green looked down at Bobbie as he sat there.

"Did you find anything?" Bobbie asked standing up.

"Ms. Eames had a hole in one of her lungs. The air was filling her lungs which made her stop breathing completely. I am surprised it took this long for it to happen because it seems like the hole has been there, growing, for a while now," Dr. Green told him.

"Well you guys can fix her so do so," Bobbie said going into a panic again.

Dr. Green nodded. "We are do all we can." He paused and took a breath.

"If there is something on your mind say it," Goren demanded.

"We found a large tumor by that same lung. If we do either surgery she may have to lose the lung completely," Dr. Green said.

"People live with one lung all the time," Goren reminded himself.

"The cancer may have spread to the other lung as well so there is no good way to tell how much needs to be removed without major surgery that may be life threatening," Dr. Green said sadly.

"So you're telling me to say goodbye to her now?" Bobbie said almost in tears.

Dr. Green lowered his head not knowing how to respond.

"Can I see her?" Bobbie wondered.

"Yes," Dr. Green said.

"Hey Alex," Bobbie said going into Alex's room.

Alex smiled. "Bobbie," she said softly.

"They're going to do major surgery on you," Bobbie said.

"I know. I have lung cancer Bobbie," Alex said.

"I came to see you before they take you under," Bobbie said taking her hand.

Alex began to cry again. "Thank you Bobbie."

"In case I never get to tell you this again, I love you," Bobbie smiled.

Alex smiled at him and took his hand. "I love you too Bobbie."

The Doctor came in.

"I'll see you when you wake up," Bobbie said hugging Alex.

Alex nodded as tears streamed down her face.

Goren went out into the waiting room twelve hours later the Doctor came out with blood on his cloths.

Dr. Green looked at Bobbie with sad eyes.

"Is she ok, can I see her?" Bobbie asked.

"We removed the tumor," Dr. Green said.

"Great. Well let me go see her then," Bobbie smiled.

"We tried to repair the hole but it has gotten bigger since the surgery began with the removal," Dr. Green explained.

"So you're telling me she's dying?" Bobbie said.

"The team is doing all they can. I can't help any further with the surgery itself," Dr. Green told him.

"Why can't you, you're a doctor," Bobbie began to snap.

Dr. Green shook his head. "Not the kind that she needs."

"Oh. When she gets out let me know," Bobbie said disappointed.

"I promise," Dr. Green nodded.

Goren sat back down.

"Hello Mr. Goren, I am Dr. Corday," the curly haired woman said as she approached him.

"Hi," Bobbie said putting his hand out.

Elizabeth took off her glove and accepted the handshake. "Ms. Eames' surgery went well. We repaired the damage to the lung. The cancer didn't spread as badly as we had thought initially."

"Thank god," Bobbie sighed.

"She is still under anestesia but we have moved her to recovery if you want to be beside her when she wakes," Dr. Corday told him with a sweet smile.

Goren walked into her room sitting beside Eames holding her hand.

After a little time passed Alex's hand squeezed Bobbie's and her eyes began to open slowly.

"Hey Alex," Bobbie smiled.

"Bobbie," Alex smiled.

"Do you want anything?" Bobbie asked.

"Water," Alex said.

Goren handed her some water.

Alex sipped slowly.

"Is that good," Bobbie said.

Alex nodded.

"Good," Bobbie smiled.

Alex looked up at him with wondering eyes.

"What's wrong," Goren wondered.

"Am I in Heaven?" Alex asked.

"No in the hospital," Bobbie said stroking her hair.

"I'm ok?" Alex said curiously.

"Yes you're fine," Bobbie said happily.

Alex smiled.

"You're not sick anymore," Bobbie told her.

Alex began to cry.

"Why are you crying you're safe," Bobbie laughed.

Alex looked up at him and pulled his face close to hers. "I am just so happy Bobbie. I am so happy you are here. I am happy I am here," she said and then kissed him.

Goren kissed her back.

"I love you so much Bobbie," Alex said as she pulled back.

"I love you too Alex," Bobbie said softly.

Alex smiled at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Special Victims Unit Squad room

"That was a cop from the park," Munch said hanging up his phone.

Olivia looked up at him from her desk. "What?"

"There was a woman who was attacked, he said the victim was drunk but she can make an ID," Munch shrugged.

Monique shook her head at him. "A drunk! How reliable," she scoffed at him.

"Tutuola, and Munch go," Don ordered.

Fin was already getting up from his desk. "I have to go get Casey and April for their appointment, sorry."

"Well then who's coming with me damn it," Munch sighed.

Olivia looked at the file on John's desk. "Shit!" Olivia screamed almost in complete terror. "Conflict of interest for me and El."

"What!" Munch said looking like he was about to pull his hair out.

"The victim is my sister-in-law. I can't touch the case," Olivia told them.

"Well then I'll by myself," Munch sighed.

"I have to go get Simon," Olivia said getting up and getting her coat on before rushing out the door.

Mercy Hospital, Victims room.

Lacey looked up at each of them. "Thank God you are here."

"We're here," Olivia said.

"Can you tell us what happened please?" Munch said.

Lacey took a deep breath.

"It's ok honey. Take your time," Simon said in a calming voice.

"Yeah just go at your own pace," Munch said gently.

Lacey nodded. "He came up behind me and put his hand over my mouth."

"Did he say anything to you?" Munch asked.

Lacey shook her head. "He pushed me forward and then onto the bed."



"What did he do then?" Munch continued.

Lacey began to cry again.

"It's ok Lacey take you time. What did he do after he pushed you onto the bed?" Munch asked gently touching her shoulder.

"He got on top of me before I could move away. My back was still to him at this point," Lacey told him.

Munch nodded at her gently smiling telling her to continue.

"He flipped me over quickly and ripped my shirt off of my body," Lacey continued.

Simon held her as she began to cry again.

"Lacey I know this is hard for you but what happened after he tore your shirt off?" Munch went on.

Lacey pulled back from Simon and then looked at John again. "He then took off my pants."

"Did he penitrate you?" Munch asked.

"Not at first," Lacey said and took another deep breath. "He touched every inch of me before he..." She fell back into Simon's arms.

"It's ok baby," Simon said softly.

"Did he have a certain smell to him?" Munch said.

"He smelled like he had just showered," Lacey cried.

"What do you mean he smelled like he just gotten out of the shower?" Munch wondered.

"He had a hot smell to him and he smelled like shampoo and body wash," Lacey said.

"Can you describe him?" Munch asked.

Lacey shook her head. "He has a mask, gloves and all black clothing on."

"Ok what happened after he raped you?" Munch asked.

"He pushed me off of the bed. I hit my head. The next thing I remember is being in the ambulance on the way here," Lacey said and shook her head.

"Thanks Lacey," Munch smiled.

Lacey nodded and then wrapped her arms around Simon again and cried more.



Special Victims Unit Squad room

"You here Alex?" Munch said knocking on Don's door.

"What does it look like John Munch?" Alex sneered.

"I need to talk to the gang but no one is here," Munch said.

Alex looked at Don and smiled.

"Lacey didn't give us much to go on," Munch told them.

"What happened? What did she remember?" Alex asked him.

"Just that he smelled like he just got out of the shower," Much read from his notes.

Alex shrugged and looked at Don again.

"He had a mask and gloves on," Munch continued.

"Doesn't surprise me. That takes any chance of ferensics away," Alex said.

"We might get him on DNA though," Munch informed them.

"Maybe. Did she say if he had a condom?" Alex asked.

"No," Munch shook her head with a smile.

Alex shook her head and then went back to Don.

"That helps us a lot," Don sighed as Munch left the room.

Alex hopped down from his desk. She went behind him and began to rub his shoulders. "Nothing ever comes easily. Especially in this unit."

"You think I don't know that," Don snapped not meaning to.

"Shh...honey I didn't mean anything by it," Alex said softly.

"I'm sorry. Do you think he's the same man that attacked Eames?" Don said kissing her hand.

"Maybe. I don't know babe," Alex said and then kissed Don's cheek.

"Sometimes I hate this job," Don sighed.

Alex nodded and then hugged him tight.

"God I just wish we can get a break sometimes," Don said as Alex came around to face him.



"I know honey," Alex whispered.

Cragen kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you Don," Alex said softly as she pulled back.

"I love you too, Alex," Don said pulling her around to sit on his lap.

Alex smiled at him and then kissed him again.

The next day Special Victims Unit Squad room seven A.M.

Everyone walked in to find Munch typing away at his computer.

"Nice suit Munch man," Fin said.

"Thanks," Munch said not paying attention.

"Dude, you were wearing it when we saw you yesterday," Fin laughed and shook his head.

"Oh I was just doing the report from yesterday," Munch snapped to attention.

"What's up John?" Casey smiled with April in her hands.

"I was writing up the Lacey case," Munch said.

"Lacey? As in Olivia's sister-in-law?" Casey snapped.

"Yes," Munch nodded.

Casey shut her eyes softly and shook her head.

"Is she ok?" Fin asked.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "She went home with Simon this morning," she said not even looking up.

"Did she say if he wore a condom or not?" Munch said frustrated.

Olivia nodded with a disappointed look.

"Another hard case to solve," Munch sighed.

Olivia nodded and began to cry again.

"It's going to be ok Liv," Stabler said trying to comfort her.

Olivia shook her head.

"Canvas the area again, talk to the neighbors, see if anyone saw anything," Cragen ordered.



Olivia left the room.

"Alex, go see if there is anything you can do to help," Cragen said putting a hand on her back.

"On it," Alex said and kissed his cheek before walking out.

"Guys help her out," Cragen said motioning with his hand.

Fin looked up at him. "I have been on it and there is too much to sift through with the crap descriptions we have."

"I know, keep trying," Cragen urged.

"He either wears dark clothes or likes dark rooms. He doesn't chat his victims to death. What else can we do?" Fin complained.

"I don't know," Cragen sighed.

Fin dropped his head to his desk in exhaustion.

Cragen grabbed a seat and started to help.

Casey put April's stroller next to Fin's desk and sat down at Olivia's desk and started from where she had left off.

"This is a headache," Munch said rubbing his forehead.

"You're preaching to the choir man," Fin sighed.

"Robert Frogger, black mask, rape, it was dark," Munch read off.

"Combo of both," Casey shrugged looking up at Don.

"Keep him," Cragen said.

Casey smiled at John.

"I found one!" Lake jumped.

"Spill," Fin said.

"I got a Dean Winter. His victims say that he smells like he's just gotten out of the shower, he doesn't say a word he wears gloves and a mask and goes up from behind and rapes them," Lake read off to them.

"Sounds promising to an extent. What is his status?" Casey said.

"Just released two months ago," Lake told them.



"From where?" Fin laughed.

"Ritkers," Lake said.

"Lovely," Casey smirked.

"He lives in Brooklyn," Lake said.

"Then give it to Brooklyn SVU," Olivia snapped as she walked back in.

Casey jumped up from Olivia's chair.

"His victims are from Manhattan," Lake told her.

Olivia sighed as she sat down but didn't respond.

"Lacey lives in Jersey. That seems like a big jumping ship if you ask me though," Casey pointed out.

"Maybe he's gaining confidence," Lake shrugged.

Casey chuckled a bit.

"If he was gaining anything it would be...," Olivia said angrily.

"Don't finish that sentence," Fin winced.

Casey laughed.

"Don't snap at me I'm just trying to help," Lake jumped.

"She wasn't snapping at you, Chester," Casey continued to laugh.

"Will everyone chill out!" Beck snapped.

They all looked at Dani.

"You guys are acting like children!" Beck scolded.

"I feel like a kid again so leave me alone," Fin laughed as he picked April up.

Casey smiled as she went over to her family.

"Idiots, I work with idiots," Beck said throwing her arms up.

Olivia stormed up to her. "I cared for you when you were raped but that compassion can be taken away as quickly as it was given if you talk about me or my friends in anyway like you just did. Also you are back working here as a courtesy and I can get you kicked back to your old unit in a 

New York minute. You were going back there anyway but you had thought otherwise. Probably a bad idea."

"Sorry," Beck said.

Olivia stepped back and then went back to her desk to continue with her work.

"Ok are we going to check my guy out?" Lake said thumbing towards the door.

"Yeah," Olivia said getting up.

Residence of Dean Winters

"Let's hope he's home," Lake said as they walked up the stairs.

Olivia knocked on the door. "Mr. Winters, NYPD!"

There was a loud bang from inside the house like a door slamming.

Olivia pulled her gun and pounded the door open with her shoulder.

Winters was running out the door.

"Run around back," Olivia ordered Chester.

Lake nodded following the order.

Olivia ran through the house and to the back door to hinder the escape. With her on one side and Chester on the other there would be a lesser chance of escape.

Winters was still running with Benson close behind him.

"Freeze!" Olivia shouted a few feet before Winters had gotten to a fence.

Winters didn't listen and got up to the fence and started climbing

Olivia shot Winters in the back of the foot.

Winters fell off the fence onto his back.

Olivia rushed over to him and flipped him on his stomach. She crossed his arms on his back. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it looks back running from the police? Dean Winters you are under arrest," she said helping him to his feet. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." Olivia took his to her car.

Special Victims Unit

Interview Room One



Lake and Benson talking to Winters.

"Why did you arrest me?" Winters asked.

"You have a record with the police Dean," Lake said.

"So," Winters shrugged.

"Your MO matches the rape of a police officer," Olivia told him.

"I didn't rape the bitch," Winters snapped.

"The bitch? Now did we say who it was? Did I tell you if it was a male or female officer?" Olivia smiled.

"Well females can only get raped," Winters said stupidly.

Olivia shook her head. "Not true at all my good sir."

"Only fags get raped," Winters said then.

Olivia laughed and shook her head again but didn't tell him anything further.

"I hate everyone so the bitch had it coming. I'd like to shake the man's hand who raped the bitch," Winters said.

"Where were you on the morning of September 14 2007?" Olivia asked.

"Doing some bitch at her place," Winters said sitting back.

"Now see Chester," Olivia smiled at him.

"It's my women," Winters snapped.

"What is _your woman's _name?" Olivia asked.

"Candy," Winters said looking away from Olivia.

Olivia nodded as she wrote the name down. "_Right_. We will be needing _Candy's_ number to confirm that you were together during the time in question."

Winters looked at Benson and smiled.

Olivia rolled her eyes and then walked out knowing he wouldn't give it up because he was lying to her.

"She's a keeper," Winters said to Lake.

"Well she's taken man," Lake told him.



"I want to talk to Eames," Winters requested.

Out in the hall.

Oliva smiled at Elliot. "We got him baby."

"Are you sure?" Stabler said walking up to the window.

"He asked for Eames! Why the hell would he do that?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"He could know her for all you know," Stabler shrugged.

"Why are you taking the perps side all of a sudden?" Olivia looked at him.

"I'm not I just don't want you to get your hopes up incase he's not our guy," Stabler sighed.

Alex Eames came walking in with Alex Cabot and Abbie by her side.

"Alex, do you know anyone by the name of Dean Winters?" Olivia asked Eames.

Alex E shook her head. "Name doesn't ring a bell."

"The reason why she asked you that is because there is a man in there named Dean Winters. And he's asking for you by name," Stabler told her.

"Is he a suspect in my rape?" Alex E cringed.

"Yes," Stabler said taking a deep breath.

Alex E nodded as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"He's not going to say a thing until Eames goes in," Lake said coming out into the hall.

Alex E composed herself and then stepped into the room.

"Alex nice to see you," Winters said smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex growled.

"I'm Dean," Winters told her.

"Dean what? What do you want with me? How the hell do you know who I am?" Alex E snapped.

"I'm Dean Winters...Me and you go way back," Winters said.

Alex Eames sat down. "I have no idea who the hell you are."

"I went to the same academy with you," Winters told her.



"So did you and more than half of the NYPD then. Almost everyone working right now was in my graduation class. What makes you think you would have stood out?" Alex said angrily.

"Because I was friends with your husband," Winters said.

"So what. Joe had a lot of friends," Alex sniffed.

"You didn't like your partner Goren at first. You wanted a new partner but then you recanted by saying he has an equired taste," Dean smirked.

"Do you have a point because I am very busy with work right now? I am only here on official business. You calling me in here means nothing," Alex declaired to Dean.

"You came so there must be something you want to know," Winters said.

"I was intruiged that someone I didn't know existed knew my name is all," Alex E shrugged.

"I know everything about you Alex," Winters said in a low tone.

"Ok," Alex said nodding him off.

"You carried your sister's baby," Winters began like he was reading from her personal file.

"That is a matter of public record. Any idiot could find that out. I don't have any kids of my own right now so, obviously," Alex scoffed at his stupidity.

"You slept with Goren," Winters said looking at his hands.

"You just have to know who to talk to in the NYPD and you would know we have been together for a while now. He moved in with me a short time ago and now that is public record," Alex shrugged.

"You have a nice house, even the inside is nice," Winters sneered.

"You wouldn't now unless you broke in," Alex pointed out knowing he would never been there since she didn't know him personally.

"It's so easy to just go in when everyone is sleeping," Winters said.

Alex nodded. "Did you rape me?"

"Maybe," Winters smiled at her.

Alex nodded again and then stood up to leave.

"You were the best one I had," Winters said.

Olivia and Elliot rushed into the room around Alex.



"Defenitely not a fighter though, pity," Winters grinned at all of them.

"Dean Winters you are under arrest for the rape of Alexandra Eames. You have the right to remain silent..." Olivia walked Dean out in cuffs.

"See you in court!" Winters called back.

Alex turned to Elliot and began to cry again.

Stabler took her into a hug. "It's ok Alex everything is going to be ok."

Alex couldn't speak she was crying so hard at that point.

"Alex you have my word that he'll pay for what he did to you," Stabler told her.

Alex looked up at Elliot and nodded.

Stabler took her chin in his hand gently wiping the tears away. "You ok now Alex?"

"I will be once I know that monster has gone to jail for as long as possible," Alex said and looked down the hall to where Olivia had taken Dean.

"I'll make sure he'll go to jail," Stabler said pulling her back in a hug.

"Thank you," Alex whispered to him.

"No problem," Stabler whispered back.

Goren saw them together and how they were interacting and he suddenly felt jelous of Stabler spending time with Eames.

Olivia walked up to him after handing Dean off to the uniformed officer. "He is with me and I know she loves you so tone it down Bobbie," she laughed.

"I don't like the way he's looking at her," Goren scowled.

"He looks at women like that sometimes and I don't worry about it because I know he doesn't love them like he loves me. I know that I am the one he comes home to every night," Olivia smiled.

"Alex put your hands up to me as if you're telling me to stop," Stabler told her.

Alex laughed. "What?"

"I'm going to show you something," Stabler said putting his hands out to deminstright. "Like this." He put his arms out streched and put his hands up and hand his palms facing her

Alex laughed again and then did as she was told.



Stabler took a step closer to her putting his hands on hers and interlaced them so they were holding hands and he shoved her arms back behind her and his body leaned into her as she leaned back

"See how easy it is to stop someone with this move," Stabler said.

"Yeah," Alex said as she pulled back and twisted Elliot in the same move.

"Alright, give me my husband back," Olivia laughed coming towards them.

Alex laughed and then let Elliot go.

"I have to teach this girl to fight she is easily persuaded," Stabler smiled.

Olivia smiled and nodded as she put her arms around Elliot's neck.

"Hey baby I'm doing to the gym tonight guy's night out," Stabler said looking down at Olivia.

"Fine," Olivia laughed.

Alex went over to Bobbie and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Goren for the first time since her rape kissed her back.

"I love you Bobbie," Alex said softly.

"I love you too," Goren smiled.

Alex kissed him gently on his lips and held him close.

"You should go to the gym sometime," Goren suggested not thinking of how he said what he did.

"Hey," Alex said and hit him playfully.

"You are losing your edge," Goren said.

Alex twisted Bobbie's arm around his back and brought him to his knees. "Losing my edge?"

"Yep..You're getting slow," Goren tesing her and not giving up.

Alex pushed his face into the floor and flipped him on his back and got on top of him.

"You don't scare me women," Goren told her.

"Not in here you two," Olivia smiled teasing.

"She's slow that's why she doesn't scare me," Goren said proudly.



"Oh yeah," Alex laughed and then stood up. With one hand she pulled Bobbie back to his feet and press him up against a wall where she cuffed him and then through him down on the floor again before walking out.

"Hey get me out of these!" Goren pleaded.

Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"You got yourself stuck so you get out," Alex C teased standing in the doorway.

Goren chased after Eames and tackled her down slowly and she got on top of him.

4:52:56 PM steel66pen: Alex smiled and shook her head.

"I think I'm too slow," Goren said out of breath.

"You think, fat boy," Alex laughed.

"There is one thing that you like me being slow at," Goren grinned.

Alex put her finger up to her lips and made a shush sound.

"If you don't get me out of these cuffs. I'll make a really big scene and you might not like the out come of it," Goren said.

"Big baby," Alex said letting him up and then taking the keys out of her pocket.

"Thank you," Goren said getting his hands free.

"Your welcome," Alex pouted teasingly.

"You can play with me later," Goren said leaning into her.

"You know I will and I am keeping the cuffs," Alex said waving them in his face before going around him to the elevator.

"Can I talk to you man?" Goren said walking up to Fin.

"What's up Bobbie?" Fin said.

"I want her. But after the rape I don't think I can perform," Goren confessed.

"Don't fret man. She loves you no matter what. She has told you that on many occasion in public even so it shouldn't matter," Fin shrugged.

"It matters to me that I can't perform!" Goren said yelling a little.

"Do you love her?" Fin asked.



"Yes but I just can't perform for her," Goren continued sounding stupid at this point.

"Did I not just say that she loves you?" Fin continued.

"What do I do about preformance though?" Goren complained.

"Don't worry about it," Fin said softly. "It looks like you will have fun either way," he laughed looking down the hall at Alex with her cuffs.

"Thanks," Goren said running down the hall to Alex E.

Fin laughed as he walked back in and went over to Casey, Alex C, and Don.

"What was that about," Casey said looking up at him.

"Nothing baby," Fin laughed.

"Go Bobby!" Stabler shouted laughing at him running down the hall.

Olivia punch Elliot in the shoulder.

"Hey," Stabler said rubbing his shoulder.

"Behave," Olivia told him.

"I am always behaved," Stabler smiled.

"Right," Olivia shook her head. She grabbed his ass and then walked away.

Eight P.M. Tom's Gym.

"What was Bobbie freaking out about today?" Stabler asked lifting weights.

Fin laughed. "Performance anxiety."

"Oh can't get it up huh?" Stabler mocked.

"He was worried after she was raped if he would still be able to handle it," Fin said.

"I know how he feels," Stabler said solemnly.

Fin nodded. "Yeah, after Liv and Mo were raped I wasn't sure if anything in the office or with anyone would ever be the same."

"They're slowly getting better," Stabler said.

"Even though it did seem that Liv bounced back a little quicker than Mo," Fin said.

"She still has her moments once in a while," Stabler told him.



"Yeah, Casey still gets freaked out sometimes over when she was attacked. She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming," Fin shook her head.

"Same with Liv," Stabler nodded.

"The whole thing just sucks," Fin snapped.

"Yeah I know," Stabler sighed.

"Are you and John ok after being taken hostage during the whole thing," Fin wondered.

"I haven't talked about since it happened," Stabler said lowering his head.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok. I mean John isn't talking either but maybe it would help," Fin shrugged.

"My Girl was raped end of story!" Stabler snapped out.

Fin put his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Ok, man."

"I was scared ok," Stabler said breaking down.

"Hey, hey man, it's ok. I understand," Fin said putting his hand on the back of Elliot's neck.

"No you don't!" Stabler said shoving his hand away.

"Alright man!" Fin said and shoved him back. "Have it your way!" Fin said and walked away.

Stabler throw his weight across the room hitting the wall. "I'm sorry," he said calming himself down and walking over to Fin.

"Yeah, whatever, man," Fin waved him off.

"I'm trying to talk to you but you're not hearing me," Stabler said getting angry.

"Now you know how I felt," Fin snapped.

"I thought I was going to die is that what you want to hear!" Stabler shouted grabbing Fin tightly.

"Yeah! Let it out Stabler! Give it to me! Give me your best shot!" Fin egged on.

"I heard them do that to them and couldn't do anything about so yeah I'm pissed!" Stabler yelled.

"Keep 'em coming!" Fin grinned and waved for Elliot to come on.

"I wanted to beat them!" Stabler yelled into Fin face.

"Let it all out! Let's go!" Fin yelled.



"I hate myself for it!" Stabler cried out taking his anger out on Fin.

Fin ducked and let Elliot continue to swing at him. "Alright."

"I felt powerless," Stabler told him.

"Ok," Fin said taking a breath.

Stabler took a good swing and hit Tutuola in the chest hard and then he grabbed him and held him tight and cried

"It's my fault," Stabler cried out.

"Alright man. Ok," Fin said patting his back.

"It's my fault she's broken," Stabler said. He started to cry hyserically.

"It's ok dude. It isn't anyone's fault except Ben's," Fin told him.

"I'm a failure," Stabler pouted.

"You arent a failure man. You are a good boyfriend and father for doing what you did," Fin said.

"I stood there and did nothing as my girlfriend was being raped!" Stabler wailed.

"It has been almost a year and look how far you both have come," Fin said and smiled.

"Yeah we are falling apart...I can't even look at her. Every time she wants to be intimate I make up some excuse why I can't because I'm afraid to be intimate with her," Stabler confessed.

"You seemed pretty comfortable in the office together earlier," Fin teased.

"It's an act...I can hide my feelings real well," Stabler said giving him a dirty look.

"She doesn't man," Fin said solemly. "She is a very open person when it comes to her emotions and feelings towards people. She laughs with you, she cries with you, she holds you and tells you all of her wants and desires, she kisses you every chance she gets even though the rules for NYPD still clearly state that two people in the same unit cannot be an intimate relationship with each other," Fin said.

"I'm afraid to show her how I feel because I'm afraid I'll lose her," Stabler told him.

"You have two great kids and another on the way. I don't see her leaving any time soon," Fin smiled.

"Kathy left me and we had kids, that didn't stop her," Stabler said.

"You two weren't in love anymore and that was too damn obvious," Fin growned.



"She broke my heart man I don't want that to happen again," Stabler shook his head.

"Do you love her?" Fin looked at him.

"With every fiber of my soul," Stabler said sighing.

Fin smiled. "Now are we talking about Kathy or Liv?"

"I don't love Kathy anymore, I love Olivia," Stabler said defending himself.

Fin laughed. "Just making sure."

"I do love her man I love her more than anything," Stabler repeated.

"Then love her! Don't be a wussy and complain about everything that might go wrong when in truth everything is alight," Fin said.

"Thanks man...And sorry about earlier," Stabler said smiling.

"I'll get you back and you know it so don't worry," Fin laughed again.

"I know..." Stabler said as he put himself in a protective stance.

Eames walked into the gym.

"Hey Alex what are you doing here?" Staber smiled.

Alex pointed back at Bobbie.

"Well I'm going to go...I got some making up to do," Stabler said walking out.

"Have fun," Fin chuckled and waved.

Nine P.M. Residence of Olivia Benson Stabler walked into the kitchen seeing Benson doing the dishes with her back turned towards him he snuck up behind her and without a word picked her up and held her close and kissed her neck. She wasn't suspecting him home until later that night.

Olivia let out a playful shriek.

"I got you Liv," Sabler laughed.

"I noticed," Olivia laughed. "Now put me down, you."

"You're no fun," Stabler said putting her down pouting.

"You want fun?" Olivia teased.

"Yes," Stabler smiled.



Olivia winked as she walked towards the bedroom.

"Girl you never scese to amaze me," Stabler said following her.

Olivia walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She walked out a few minutes later with nothing on but a robe.

Stabler had a look like he was about to fall over.

Olivia walked over to him and pushed him over onto the bed.

"What about the boys?" Stabler said looking at the door.

"They fell alseep about an hour ago. Long day I guess," Olivia smiled.

"What if they wake up?" Stabler said nervously.

"Then we can go get them. It isn't that hard. We have done it many a time before," Olivia laughed at Elliot's somewhat naive question.

Stabler laid on the bed in his boxers he took off his cloths before she came into the room. "What if they walk in here?"

"They are two. They sleep in cribs still. Unless one learned how to unlock them then don't worry," Olivia laughed at him again.

"But," Stabler said in a shaky tone.

"Will you just be quiet so you _don't_ wake them," Olivia scolded.

Stabler was about to say something else but she got on top of him and started kissing him. Olivia kissed his lips, his cheeks, and his neck. Stabler tried to say something just gave up and let her go.

"What's wrong honey," Olivia pouted.

"Nothing is wrong baby," Stabler said with a grin.

"Yeah it is," Olivia scolded. "You are worrying about the boys. You are letting me do everything. You are being a God damn stiff," she said and got up and put her robe back on. "Now what the hell is wrong?"

"I'm scared I'll hurt you," Stabler admitted for the first time to her face.

Olivia put her face in her hands and then pulled them down to look at him. "I am fine Elliot! I am 6 months pregnant with our third baby! That seems to be the only difference to me! I just want to 

be with you Elliot! I want you to hold me, to touch me, to look at me!" Olivia screamed and then began to cry.

They heard the boys begin to cry from in the guest room.

"Damn it!" Olivia said and stormed out.

"I'm sorry," Stabler said taking up Blade in his arms.

Olivia held JR close, bouncing him in her arms.

"Daddy loves you guys every much," Stabler said to both of his boys.

Blade smiled up at Elliot. "Love you."

"Love dada," Jr. giggled.

"Yeah so will you guys do Daddy a favor and go back to bed?" Stabler smiled.

"Night, night," Jr. waved at him.

Blade yawned.

"Night, night baby," Stabler said to them.

They put the kids to bed and went into the bedroom.

"Now where were we?" Stabler smiled at her.

Olivia looked at him.

"I know you just want me to do those things," Stabler said.

Olivia put her head down. "Do you still love me, Elliot?"

Stabler kissed her on the lips shocking her.

Olivia pulled away. "That is not an answer!" Olivia walked away and then turned back to him. "I feel like I am turning into Kathy. The only reason you love me at all is because I am the mother of your children and I am carrying another."

"I do love you," Stabler told her.

"Me? Or, I say again, our kids?" Olivia cried.

"I love you damn it," Stabler said frustrated.

"I don't know how I can trust you anymore with the way you have been acting. You make excuses and that makes me think that you are lying to me," Olivia sobbed.



"I do love you baby with all my heart and soul," Stabler said putting his hand on his heart.

Olivia shook her head and then went back into the bathroom.

Stabler went into the boys room and grabbed Blade who was still sitting up awake and took him out into the living room setting him on the couch and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer out of the frige and sat on the couch beside Blade turning on the TV.

"What's up little man?" Stabler said taking a sip of beer.

Blade was laughing and clapping his hands together playfully.

Olivia walked out, fully dressed. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped.

"Hanging with Blade, he was up so I brought in here," Stabler smiled looking back at Blade.

"You are drinking in front of him! How the hell responsible is that!" Olivia cried and walked over to the couch and scooped Blade in her arms.

"I was around my old man when he drank and I turned out just fine," Stabler said. He thought for a second abou8t what he had said and hung his head down. "You're right I shouldn't drink in front of him."

Olivia shook her head and walked into the boys' room and picked up Junior who was also still alert.

Stabler dumped the beer throwing the bottle away.

"Hey JR, you're up," Stabler said coming into the boys' room.

"And we're leaving. I am taking them to Casey and Fin's. I need to think about some things and I want them with me," Olivia said walking past him.

"Don't leave me, I'll do anything, just don't leave please," Stabler pleaded.

"Olivia won't tell me what happened that night so it is your turn and don't bullshit with me Stabler," Casey said sternly.

"I'll see you at work Stabler," Olivia said as she walked out the door.

Stabler just broke down and cried.

Special Victims Unit Squad room one P.M.

"Where has Elliot been I haven't seen him all day?" Munch asked.

Olivia shook her head and shrugged. "Beats me."



"You guys are usually together," Munch shrugged.

"Her and the boys stayed with us last night," Fin chuckled.

"Oh," Munch nodded.

"Fin!" Casey scolded.

"Did the perfect couple have a lovers' quarrel?" Munch teased.

Fin turned his head back to his computer.

Olivia ignored him no matter how much she wanted to get up and hit him.


	15. Chapter 15

A week later Residence of Elliot Stabler

There was a knock at the door.

Stabler answered it with blood shot eyes and it looks like he had shaved in a week and hadn't slept that long either. "Hello?"

"El," Casey sighed.

Stabler let her in and the place was a mess. "What's up?"

"Olivia won't tell me what happened that night so it is your turn and don't bullshit with me Stabler," Casey said sternly.

"I wouldn't perform for her first off," Stabler said almost mocking himself.

Casey couldn't help but laugh. "What is with you guys?"

"I was afraid I was going to hurt her and then the babies cried we went to check on them got them settled down and went back into the bedroom and she asked me if I loved her I kissed her and she said that wasn't the answer and told me she felt like Kathy and that hurt me and I told her I loved her," Stabler said getting defensive.

"Well you are treating her like you did Kathy that last time you got together," Casey said. "She is the mother of two of your kids and she is pregnant with another. What should she think accept that? She is lost Elliot. She needs you to be there. She comes on to you and you comply when you should want to be with her. Performance anxiety is a sorry excuse men make up when they are just too damn chicken to show emotions," Casey took a breath and continued. "Fin told me what happened at the gym earlier that day."

"He did?" Stabler said.

"Yeah. He said you told him how you felt when you all were kidnapped. How you feel about Olivia and Kathy alike. You bore your heart and soul to him, so why not Olivia. She is the one who needs to hear everything. She wants to know what you know, what you hear, what you feel. Saying I love you to someone is just words, I know," Casey told him.

"I'm nothing without her. But if you love someone you will let them go and if it's truly meant to be then they'll come back," Stabler smiled to himself.

"You know I love Fin but I have also told someone else that I love them. I told them that as I walked out of their life. I told them that when I went to Melinda's office to claim his body." Casey began to cry. "I still love Charlie but he hurt me and no matter how much Fin has hurt me I still love him too."

"I'm sorry," Stabler said taking her into a comforting embrace.



"Love is just a word unless you act upon that word after a traumatic experience," Casey said pulling away. "It has been more than a year. I just hope you aren't too late." She went to the door. She looked back at him one more time as she opened the door and then walked out.

Residence of Tutuola and Novak

Stabler knocks on the door. He's still a mess but he doesn't care.

"Come on in dude," Fin said answering the door.

"Is Olivia here?" Stabler asked.

"What do you want?" Olivia said walking out of the babies' room.

"I came to say I miss you and want you to come back home," Stabler pleaded.

Olivia looked away for a moment to keep from crying.

Casey came up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"I am scared," Stabler said.

"You think I'm not!" Olivia snapped.

"That night I felt powerless that I couldn't help you," Stabler confessed to her.

"I was a victim of someone I trusted and it feels that way all over again when I see you," Olivia confessed back to him.

The word hit Stabler like a knife going through his back. "I know I screwed up," he said.

"I needed you every second after it happened, not just while it was happening!" Olivia began to cry. "I need to know you will be there for me. If I am going to marry you like we talked about I want to know that you can hold me and touch me without acting like I am a damn poslin doll about to break if you make one wrong move!"

"I see a girl with short brown hair, she stands right here in front of me. I don't know how to show her how I feel but I love her very dear. I hurt when she hurts, I cry when she cries, I feel everything she feels...I hurt her so bad that I want to die becuase she's the one I want for life...I love my kids...I love my freinds but love is just a word to mend...I hope she sees the pain I feel when she looks into my eyes I'm down on my knees begging one last time for her to take me so I can make her mine," Stabler said falling to his knees crying.

Casey smiled as she walked over to Fin.

Olivia went over to Elliot. Stabler got up off his knees. Olivia stroked a tear on his cheek.



"I want to feel you, I want to hear you, see you, know you," Stabler whispered.

Olivia put a finger on Elliot's lips.

He shut right up tears in his eyes waiting for her to answer him.

"Let's go get the boys and go home," Olivia said as a smiled crept through her lips.

Residence of Elliot Stabler

"Welcome back," Stabler smiled as he opened the door to the newly cleaned apartment.

"Casey told me this place was just as bad as your face when she was here earlier," Olivia laughed.

"I cleaned house," Stabler said proudly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Olivia said as she took the boys to their room.

"Olivia I need help I cut myself on glass!" Stabler yelled from their bedroom. Stabler hurried up and put got on his knees and held out an open black box with a 24 karat diamond ring in it.

Olivia walked toward the bedroom. "Poor baby," she said as she entered. "Oh-my-God, Elliot!"

"Suprise...," Stabler said smiling. "Olivia Benson I loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you nine years ago...I know I don't stupid things...I hope you're except this...Will you make me the happist man in the world...Will you marry me Olivia?"

Olivia began to cry again. She went up to him and fell to her knees next to him. She put her arms around his neck and nodded.

Stabler gave her a passionate kiss she hadn't had in almost a year.

"I would love to finally be Mrs. Elliot Stabler," Olivia said softly.

Stabler picked her up and he was only in his boxers and laid her on the bed and got on top of her. "Good," he smiled down at her.

Olivia still had her arms around his neck so she pulled him down into another kiss.

Stabler took off her clothes and his boxers throwing them to the floor kissing her neck. Olivia smiled up at him not saying a word. Stabler moved his hands down her body and let himself slip inside her gentlly and he went up and down on top of her smiling down at her. Olivia sighed. He kissed her neck still going up and down inside her moving at a faster past.

Olivia's breathing became harder. "Go slow," she whispered.



Stabler slowed it down a little for her.

Blade and Junior climbed out of their cribs and walked to Benson and Stabler's room they forgot to shut the door and the boys were standing in the door way watching.

"El," Olivia laughed and directed to the door.

"Yeah I know I'm good baby," Stabler said not paying any attention to her.

Blade began to giggle and clap wildly again.

Stabler jumped out of bed from being startled. "How did you guys get out?"

Olivia reached for her robe at the end of the bed.

Stabler put on his boxers but after he did he found out that was mistake to do.

JR shrugged and grinned with his four teeth sticking out.

"What are you boys doing?" Stabler asked.

"Dada!" JR smiled up at him.

"What JR?" Stabler smiled.

Blade continued to laugh.

Stabler was closer to Blade but JR was sort of close to him. "What are you boys doing watching us?"

"Come here, you?" Olivia said picking up Junior.

"Dada up," Blade laughed at Stabler.

Olivia smiled as she cuddled Junior.

"Daddy's winky is up," Blade pointed.

"Who taught him words like that?" Stabler asked looking at Olivia.

Olivia took a breath speechless.

"Junior tell Daddy were Blade learned that," Stabler asked.

Junior tapped his lips with his finger, thinking. Then he shrugged.

Stabler bribed him taking out a lollipop from the top drew of his dresser. "I'll give you this lollipop if you tell me."



"Pop!" Junior shrieked.

"Not until you tell me," Stabler said holding it back.

"Auntie Casey," Junior smiled.

Olivia shook her head. "Why does this not surprise me?"

Stabler gave him the lollipop. "There you go."

Junior giggled with pleasure.

Stabler was equally close with both his boys so he got another lolly pop and gave it to Blade.

"Tank ou," Blade smiled.

"That is a lot of sugar for it being bedtime," Olivia scolded all three of them.

"Just this once mommy please?" Stabler put one in his mouth.

"Fine," Olivia gave in. "Where's mine, daddy?" She smiled.

"Right here baby suck it and lick it," Stabler said forgetting the boys were still in the room putting his hand on his dick.

Blade repeated what his dad did and said. "igh ere ba suc it an ick it."

Olivia began laughing hysterically.

"Blade!" Stabler laughed.

"Hat?" Blade said.

Junior laughed. "Love."

"Love," Stabler smiled.

"Love," Olivia smiled as she kissed Elliot's cheek.

"Hey baby I'm going to go down in our gym and work out," Stabler said getting up.

"Yeah," Olivia said picking up Blade and taking both of the boys back to their room closing the door behind her.

"Screw it you guys are more important to me," Stabler said walking in.

"Bath!" Blade shouted.

Olivia opened the door back up and turned the light on. She looked over at Blade.



"Bath!" Blade said loudly again.

"Bath?" Olivia laughed.

"Eah," Blade looked at her.

"What, baby?" Olivia said going over to his crib.

"Bath!" Blade said getting irritated.

Olivia lifted him out of his crib. "Peew!"

"No ou!" Blade screamed hitting her.

"Blade! No hitting mommy! Now you are stinky so I am going to change you diaper and you are getting a bath!"

"No ou! I no ant ou!" Blade shouted repeatedly.

Olivia ignored him and took him to the changing table.

Blade was kicking and bit her on the hand hard enough to make her bleed

"No ou! I no ant ou!" Blade cried.

Olivia winced and walked back to Elliot at the door.

"Come on Blade be nice," Stabler said going up to Blade.

"I ant ou," Blade pouted but after that stopped and calmed down.

Olivia went into the bathroom to wash her hand and put a band aid on.

"Well you don't have to bite or kick to get your way," Stabler scolded.

Junor scowled up at Blade. "Bad Blade!"

"Right Junior," Stabler said. Stabler disciplined them but no matter what he did they always listened to him and looked up to him. "Don't bite people!" He said spanking Blade on the butt.

"Mean Daddy," Blade cried out as Olivia walked back in.

"No bite mommy! Not nice!" Junior cried out.

Olivia was crying as she heard what was going on.

Stabler was trying to get the diaper on Blade as he cried and moved around. Stabler grabbed his leg to stop him and got the diaper on.



"Mean daddy!" Blade screamed.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Olivia screamed.

Junior began to cry hard.

Stabler didn't hear her above all the crying. "Oh I'm mean Huh?" He picked Blade up and sat him on the changing table so he was standing up. "You're a failure how's that for mean!" He looked at Blade out of frustration and anger.

"Elliot!" Olivia shouted above everything.

Stabler stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her with Blade in his hand.

"Put him back in his crib now and come out here!" Olivia snapped, still crying.

Stabler did as he was told.

"You and me, we are nothing like our father. We are better than them. We are stronger than them. We love our kids more than anything and in there you were more like the horror stories you tell me about your father than I would like," Olivia scolded.

Stabler fell on his knees crying. "Oh God I'm my father."

"Calling our two-year-old a failure is acting like your father!" Olivia shouted at him. "Now remind me why I took you back again!" Olivia cried out.

"I'm a horrible person...I just broke both my boys hearts in thier...I'm a horrible father...I don't deserves these kids," Stabler cried. Stabler sat on the ground with his hands in his face crying realizing he hurt his babies

Olivia looked in on the boys one last time and then went back into the master bedroom.

Stabler was in the living room on the floor crying and suddenly she heard the boys screaming in the living room at Stabler.

"Daddy a mean daddy!" Blade screamed.

"Mean," Junior pouted.

Stabler got up not knowing Benson was watching the door way. "Come here guys."

They came to him he held them each in both of his arms.

"I'm a horrible father...I don't deserves you guys," Stabler said.



Olivia walked in and shook her head. "They are our little miracles and we both have our flaws but we both try our best. They were my first and remember how much I thought I would get wrong when they first came into the world."

"I was wrong you guys are not failures...I was acting like my father and I don't want to do that you guys mean the world to me just know that," Stabler told them.

Junior giggled. "World."

"Yeah and I'd do anything to protect you guys," Stabler sniffed.

Olivia sat down next to them.

"Please forgive me...Will you forgive a mean old dad?" Stabler begged.

"Mean," Junior repeated.

"Yeah I know I was a mean dad but can you forgive me and help me be a nice daddy?" Stabler said giving him a hopeful smile.

"Nice," Junior continued to repeat.

Stabler held out his arms for a hug from his boys. "Show me the love."

Junior put his arms around Elliot's neck and kissed his cheek. "Love."

"Let's go to bed and in the morning we can all go to the station to see the gang," Stabler told them.

"Brother," Junior said reaching out to Blade.

"Brother," Blade said hugging him.

Olivia laughed.

"I think when they get older that bond will come in handy," Stabler said.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

The next day Ten A.M.

Stabler woke up and got up walking into the boy's room sitting in a chair watching them sleep.

Olivia walked in behind him a few minutes later. "They love you Elliot."

"I know I just came to watch them sleep...They are our little maricles," Stabler whispered.

Stabler looked at her smiling devilishly, kissing her on the lips. "We still got time before they wake up."



Olivia smiled but shook her head. "I love you Elliot," she said before walking out of the room into the kitchen.

Stabler followed her still in his boxers seen she was at the fridge bent down and couldn't resist going up behind her and put his hands on her hips and put his body as close to her as it would go.

"Not now El," Olivia sighed.

"I wanted to finish what we started Ms. Benson," Stabler said seductively.

"Last night was great but it still doesn't change these past few weeks," Olivia said and walked around him to the table.

"I will never hurt you Olivia, know that," Stabler told her.

"It already happened and I am just not in the mood to talk about it right now," Olivia said before sipping her tea.

"We have to talk sometime about it or it will tear us apart," Stabler contested.

"Like talking about it in the first place brought any closer," Olivia snapped.

"I'm willing to talk. Open up to me Liv, tell me what's on your mind," Stabler urged.

Olivia shook her head. "I have a doctor's appointment today so I have to go get dressed," she said and got up from the table.

"Can I go too?" Stabler jumped.

"This is your baby too," Olivia shouted from the other room.

Stabler went into the bathroom and got a shower and shaved and he put on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt and came into the kitchen Benson was making some more tea. "I'm ready Baby."

"Go get the boys. I already changed them," Olivia told him.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Stabler answered the phone as he picked up the boys and got them out of their cribs.

"El, its Monique," she said.

"What's up Mo?" Stabler asked her.

"Alex went into premature labor. Don wanted all of us to meet them at the hospital," Monique told him.

"We'll be there as soon as possible we got an appointment for the baby," Stabler told her.

"Which hospital are they at?" Olivia called.



"What hospital?" Stabler asked.

"Mercy," Monique replied.

"Mercy!" Stabler yelled back to Olivia.

"We are on our way," Olivia said and rushed out the door.

"See you there Mo, she's going to leave without me," Stabler joked.

"Ok," Monique said and hung up.

Mercy Hospital eleven A.M.

Stabler, and Benson rushed into the waiting room.

"What's going on!" Stabler said with fear in his voice.

Casey shook her head. "This can't be happening again. She is less far along than I was," she said to Fin.

"I know honey," Fin said calming.

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Stabler asked in a panic.

"We don't know. Don went in with her a minute ago," Monique said.

"I hope she'll be ok," Stabler said relaxing a bit.

Olivia went over to Casey and hugged her.

Fin stood up and went over to Elliot.

"These guys are heavy," Stabler said as he held the boys in either arm.

Fin laughed as he took Junior out of Elliot's arm.

"Uncle Don!" Blade shouted and pointed.

The group all turned to look at him coming out of the door.

Olivia stood up and went over to him. She wrapped him in a hug.

"It doesn't look good," Cragen sighed.

"The baby?" Olivia sobbed.

"The baby is small and Alex is having complications," Cragen shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Don," Olivoa said softly and kissed his cheek.



"Thanks," Cragen said trying not to cry.

"Is everything ok with you guys?" Fin whispered to Elliot.

"We were having sex and the kids barged in," Stabler told him.

Fin laughed. "Nice."

"Yeah then this morning she wanted nothing to do with me," Stabler continued.

"That is what I meant. Up until late yesterday apparently she was going to leave you for good. What is the scoop now?" Fin said.

"I tried talking to her but she didn't want to hear it," Stabler shrugged.

"You were throwing a bunch of mixed signals every which way for the longest time, I don't blame her. Even if you did purpose," Fin smiled and motioned to Olivia's hand.

"I don't blame her for hating me," Stabler shook his head.

"Give her time and space unless she wants you to come back to her. She said yes and that is always a good sign," Fin smiled again.

"Alright," Stabler nodded.

"Uck It!" Blade shouted as he grabbed himself.

Casey looked at him wide eyed.

Olivia scooped him up in her arms. "No no Blade!"

Blade started laughing. "Funny."

"See what you started!" Olivia snapped angrily at Elliot.

"What did I do?" Stabler looked at her confused.

Olivia gestured to Blade grabbing at his pants.

"Blade stop that!" Stabler snapped at him.

Blade stopped immediately.

Olivia handed him back over to Elliot. "Hold him and don't let him go anywhere. Put him in the stroller if you don't want to hold him," Olivia told him.

"Blade you are so much like me it's scary," Stabler shook his head.

"Ou my heo daddy," Blade smiled.



"Yeah it is scary," Olivia scoffed and turned back to Don.

"Stop. What's up with you and El?" Cragen snapped at them.

"Nothing! It's nothing Don. I am more worried about you and Alex right now," Olivia said.

"We're going to be a while. Talk to me Liv," Cragen sighed looking back at the Exam Room door again.

"Ask him," Olivia said and walked over to a set of chairs on the other side of the room.

Casey followed Olivia.

3:20:37 PM bensonstabler2004: Cragen followed Benson. He sat beside her gently taking her hand. "Liv open up to me. We're family."

"He doesn't think before he acts," Olivia pointed out as she began to cry.

"What happened?" Cragen wondered.

"First of all did you not hear what my son said? Elliot put that idea into his head. Then he thinks that saying he loves me and giving me a ring will make everything better, make everything go away," Olivia cried.

"He's trying Liv...He loves you. When you left he didn't even come to work...He sat in his house drinking beer...He needs you Liv," Cragen said.

"That is just it. He is an abusive drunk and he needs to get over himself before he continues his life with me," Olivia told him. "Not to mention our sons," she added.

"Has he ever hurt you or the boys?" Cragen asked.

"He hurts me every day verbally and he hit Blade the other night," Olivia told him.

Cragen got up angrily and went over to Stabler. "You hit blade!"

"Yeah but it was out of anger and I said I was sorry," Stabler said in a scared tone.

"Bad," Junior said shaking his finger at Elliot and then Blade.

"I lost my cool ok?" Stabler said apologetically.

Everyone was staring at them at this point.

Dr. Abby Lockheart walked out and broke the silent staring. "Would you like to meet your daughter Mr. Cragen?"

"Yes, please," Cragen almost cried out with a smile.

"She showed him the little pink bundle in her arms.



Cragen smiled at his daughter. "Can I see Alex?" He asked the doctor.

"Go ahead. She is tired though so make it quick," Abby smiled.

3:36:02 PM bensonstabler2004: Cragen went back to see Cabot walking into her room. "Hey Baby."

"Don," Alex said softly. "You have her?" She smiled.

"Yes I do...She's so small," Cragen said coming up to her with their little girl.

Alex nodded almost in tears.

"She's a preme but I think everything will be ok," Cragen said reassuringly.

"Yeah. She can fight like her cousins. I know she'll be ok," Alex said touching the baby's small hand.

"What do you think her name should be Alex?" Cragen asked.

"Casey Olivia Cragen," Alex smiled.

"Works for me," Cragen shrugged.

Alex laughed.

"She's so cute," Cragen smiled.

"She's perfect Don. It doesn't matter that her birthday was a few weeks earlier than we thought. There is nothing wrong with her," Alex said sharply.

"I know that. I wasn't saying there was anything wrong with her," Cragen said getting a little defensive.

"I know. It is just these doctors. They say her lungs aren't fully developed so she might not be ok," Alex scowled.

"They don't know anything," Cragen told her.

Alex began to cry again.

"It's ok Honey," Cragen said softly.

Alex reached out for Don to hand little Casey over to her.

Cragen gave her the baby. "She's a fighter that's for sure."

"Hey sweetie," Alex said as she smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"She's going to be a spitfire like you," Cragen smiled.

Alex laughed a little. "I love you baby girl."



"We love you," Cragen corrected her with a smile.

"See daddy," Alex said lifting her up a bit.

"I see an angel," Cragen smiled.

Alex kissed little Casey's cheek softly.

"I'm going to leave you to rest now," Cragen said softly.

Alex nodded as she handed little Casey back to him.

Cragen walked out into the waiting room with Casey in his hand.

Monique went over to him and smiled at the baby. "Hey pretty girl."

"Guys meet Casey Olivia Cragen!" Cragen called out to everyone.

"Now why did she do that?" Casey laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know why," Cragen shrugged.

Olivia laughed.

A month later Special Victims Unit Squadroom seven A.M.

"Any new cases?" Stabler asked walking in.

"Nada," Fin said twirling his pencil in his fingers.

"Dada," April said looking up at Fin.

"Yeah, dada," Fin smiled proudly.

"If only she'll say Elliot," Stabler sighed.

"Who is that?" Fin pointed for April at Elliot.

"Uncie Ewit!" April squealed.

The phone rang in the squad room Tutuola answered it.

"Detective Tutuola, SVU," Fin answered.

"Hey It's Bobbie," Goren said.

"Bobbie, what's up man? How is Alex?" Fin said with a smile.

"She's doing better...We need you guys for court," Goren told him.



"Why do you need us? Abbie is there to present the evidence. It is blaitently obvious Winters did it," Fin scoffed.

"She wants you guys there," Goren told him.

"Don is out with Alex C and their new baby but I guess we can come by," Fin said.

"Thanks we owe you guys one," Goren smiled.

"Yeah," Fin laughed and then hung up.

New York City Court House nine A.M.

"Thanks for coming guys," Goren greeted them.

Casey smiled at Alex and gave her a hug.

They walked into the courtroom as the Judge was seated.

Casey took Fin's hand and held it tight as they sat behind Abbie.

"I'd like to call my first witness to the stand Detective Alexandra Eames," Langan called out.

Alex shook her head as she walked into the room and went up to the stand.

"Is the man who attacked you in the room?" Langan asked walking up to her.

"Yes," Alex said angrily.

"Can you tell the court what happened to you?" Langan said looking deep into her eyes.

"He broke into my house, came into my room and raped me," Alex said getting more irritated.

"You didn't stop him?" Langan asked.

"It was dark and I didn't hear anything until he came into my room. He was on top of me before I could do anything," Alex explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't Detective Goren that was on top of you," Langan asked.

"It was your client's semen inside of me you prick!" Alex snapped.

"So was Detective Goren's," Langan shrugged.

"Objection! Detective Eames said when Mr. Winters wanted to talk to her that she had been intimate with Detective Goren earlier in the evening," Abbie snapped.

Judge Petrovsky looked at Trevor. "Is that true Mr. Langan that your client for one had an impromptu with the victim and two she admitted to having sexual relations with her partner before the break-in?"



"Yes your Honor," Langan nodded.

"Then move on," Judge Petrovsky ordered.

"You said it was dark so how do you know it was my client that raped you and not Detective Goren?" Langan asked.

"Objection! What the hell kind of question is that? She had never seen his client before the line-up yet his semen was inside of her," Abbie snapped out again.

"Agreed," Judge Petrovsky said. "Get your facts straight before you ask your question Mr. Langan."

"Is it true that you have a romantic relationship with Detective Goren?" Langan asked.

"Yes," Alex said in an annoyed tone.

"Now back to that night, did you have anything to drink?" Langan continued.

"A glass of wine. Something else I told you that day you and your client harassed me," Alex groaned.

"When my client supposedly raped you it was dark and you were drunk correct?" Langan repeated himself.

"I was not drunk!" Alex cried out.

"You had to of been to let my client rape you," Langan said.

"He was already on top of me with his hand on my throat when I heard him," Alex sobbed.

"I heard you like it rough...So why should we believe you that you were raped," Langan in a harsh tone to the point of it being hurtful.

Objection! Badgering!" Abbie shouted.

"Mr. Langan! Watch what you say and how you say it or I will habve to put you in contempt!" Judge Petrovsky scolded.

"It's not badgering your honor it's a matter of fact," Langan told her.

"Detectives Eames sex life is not on trial here!" Abbie protested.

"You had a child correct?" Langan asked Alex.

"Objection! What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Abbie barked.

"It a matter of public files," Langan said.

"It may be Mr. Langan but I agree with Ms. Carmicheal that it doesn't seem to have anything to do with the case," Judge Petrovsky scowled.



"Miss. Eames, did you report the crime when it happened?" Langan asked her.

"I went to the hospital later that night. Detective Goren called Detectives Benson and Stabler in the morning while I was getting tests done," Alex said.

"As a cop you knew to report it but you had Goren do it for you, why?" Langan continued.

"I told you I was in having tests. Also I was in shock and I was so numb that I didn't know how to react to anything," Alex said crying again. "And it is Detective Eames, Mr. Langan!" Alex snapped at him.

"I am done with this witness your honor," Langan said turning away.

"I have no questions for now," Abbie said looking up.

"You may step down Detective," Judge Petrovsky nodded.

"I want to talk!" Dean Winters shouted.

"Mr. Langan, control your client," Judge Petrovsky warned.

Langan whispered something to his client.

"She's lying, she loves me...She told me she loves me...Me and her have a connection together!" Dean busted out.

"Mr. Langan!" Judge Petrovsky snapped.

"Shut up Dean...I got this," Langan said to him.

"No! No! No! She loves me why won't she say she loves me!" Dean said slamming his head on the table in front of him and then standing up.

"Guards, get Mr. Winters out of my court room. We will have a recess until Mr. Winters is deamed fit to come back and keep calm," Judge Petrovsky said and got up from her seat.

Abbie stood up and turned back to the gang.

"Insanity defense classic," Stabler said to Abbie.

"Yeah I have seen it too many times. Sometimes it works and sometimes the jury sees right through them," Abbie and shook her head in exhaustion.

"We'll take a calling into Huang and have him come down to the station," Stabler said.

"Yeah," Abbie nodded.

"My client is insane so we have to have a miss trail," Langan said walking up to Abbie.

"You are insane for even walking up to me like that," Abbie said and scowled up at the 6 foot 5 man.



"I'll see you at the station," Langan said.

"Right," Abbie snarled.

"Down girl," Casey said taking Abbie by the shoulder as Trevor walked out.

"He deserves a hard kick in the balls," Abbie snapped.

"Yes he does but not here and not now," Olivia pointed out.

"Abbie is going to bite Langan's head off," Stabler laughed.

"It wouldn't make a difference since his head is so far up his ass," Fin stated.

"It's a conspiracy my friends," Munch said shaking his head.

"Isn't everything with you?" Fin scoffed.

Casey laughed at Fin's humor.

"Yes," Munch nodded.

Monique kissed John's cheek lightly and giggled.

"Honey, Alex and Don brought little Casey home today so I am going to stop by and I'll see you at home," Olivia said to Elliot and went to kiss him.

"Ok have fun," Stabler smiled.

SVU interview room one

One P.M. Huang talking to Winters

"Hi Dean I'm George Huang," George said.

"Yeah, so," Dean scoffed.

"Tell what happened in court earlier today," George asked sitting across from Dean.

"I told the truth. Alexandra Eamtold me that she loves me. I love her. That other Detectives doesn't deserve her love," Dean snorted.

"Really why doesn't he deserve her love?" George asked.

"She is too perfect, too precious. He is too sloppy. He can't give her everyhing she needs and deserves," Dean sighed.

"And you can?" George smirked.



"Yes! I can take Alex places she has never been! I can give her things she never imagined of having!" Dean beeme.d

"Like what Dean?" George asked.

Dean settled back in his seat. "Everything."

"You think that she will leave him for you?" George went on.

"She has to. I am the man of her dreams. I am the person she will spen the rest of her life with," Dean smiled as he went for something in his pocket.

"What's in your pocket Dean?" George asked leaning in.

Dean smiled and pulled out a small box. "After we made love I was going to propose to her but when tat man walked in on us I had to run," Dean said softly.

"Why did you run if it was consensual?" George asked.

"That man," Dean began in a whisper. "He was going to hurt me becase he was jealous of mine and Alex's love."

"Jealous how?" George wondered.

"He was in love with my woman," Dean said surprised that George even had to ask that.

"She doesn't love you Dean," George reminded him of what she said.

"Yes she does!" Dean screamed and jumped at George.

"Calm down Dean," George said.

Dean sat back down and sneered at George. "I know you think I am crazy but that is not at all true. My stupid lawyer wants me to plead insanity with you. He wants me to act out. But all I am acting on is my love for Alex."

"I understand Dean," George nodded.

"I understand the difference between right and wrong. I understand what rape is. I also understand what infidelity is and Alex committed it as soon as she slept with that scum. I had to teach her a lesson. So when I went over to her house I went up to make love to her to prove that I was the better lover, that I knew how she liked it, how she wanted to be treated," Dean cried.

"You feel guilty for hurting her?" George asked.

"Yes! I'm sorry Alex! I love Alex! I am so sorry if I hurt you! I love you!" Dean screamed toward the window.



"Dean tell me what happened," George said standing up.

"I told you! I went to her house to show her how much I love her! I saw that man on her couch and I didn't want to wake him so I went slowly up the stairs to her room. I opened the door and walked towards her in the bed. She stirred a bit but when I climbed on top of her in the bed and unzipped my pants everything was right again," Dean smiled with tears streaming down.

"How did she react?" George asked.

"She moaned and made a small gurgling sound. She was enjoying herself as much as I was," Dean continued to smile.

"Did she say something to you?" George continued sitting back down.

"She didn't have to. Our bodies as one said it all," Dean sighed.

"You want a family with her?" George said looking through a folder and then back at Dean.

"Of course," Dean laughed a bit.

"Do you think you got her pregnant?"George asked.

"I don't know. Did I? Oh I do hope so," Dean smiled with glee.

"Yes she's pregnant," George nodded.

"Oh yes!" Dean beamed out again.

"You like kids?" George smirked at Dean's enthusiasm.

"I love them. They are the future. We need kids to pass on our world to make it better," Dean explained.

That's true," George nodded.

"Alex honey! If you can hear me I want you to keep our baby so we can raise it together! We will make wonderful parents I assure you my love!" Dean shouted at the window pain.

"Do want to talk to her?" George asked.

"Oh yes please, can I?" Dean grinned boldly.

Alex opened the door and stepped in to the room. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes!" Dean smiled at her. "You're pregnant with our child. Are you ok? How are you and the baby?" Dean said with sencere concern.

"I'm fine so is my son," Alex said holding her already slightly swollen belly.

"Our son?" Dean smiled.



"Yes my son," Alex said almost in tears.

"He is mine too Alex. I love him as much as I know you do," Dean nodded.

"Why do you love me?" Alex asked.

"Because you are the smartest, funniest, most respectful and lving woman I have ever known and been with," Dean smiled.

"Thanks but I'm already in love Dean," Alex told him.

"With that man?" Dean said, his demeanor turning cold.

"Yes, and his name is Bobby," Alex said.

"He can't love you like I can. He will never love our child like I do," Dean insisted.

"He's a good man," Alex gulped.

"That may be but he can still never have as much love for you as me," Dean said softly.

"He's the best thing that happened to me since Joe," Alex told him not thinking about what she was saying.

"Joe," Dean smiled. "He was an amazing man and he is truly missed. Bobbie, he is a man of many good and bad qualities. As I have observed, his bad outweighs his good. I know you loved Joe and I know that a part of you still does love him and I understand that completely. He was your first and that is a beautiful thing. But I love you here and now Alexandra Eames," Dean said and kneeled down in front of her and opened the box to a diamond ring.

"Bobby is always there for me," Alex said.

"Is he here in this room now?" Dean said and looked around and then shook his head. "It is just you and me love. I love you Alex, marry me."

"He was there when I was kidnapped," Alex told him.

"I was away. I only learned of the tragic event about a month later. I am truly sorry Alex, honey," Dean said with a slight pout.

"How do you know everything about me?" Alex asked.

"I told you I love you. You have been my love since the moment I first laid eyes on you years ago. I read everything I could about you just to impress you to make you fall in love with my intelligence and stamina," Dean said proudly.

"Dean, you've known me since Joe was a beat cop," Alex said.



"Yes," Dean smiled.

"Fifteen years Dean why didn't you say anything at the wedding," Alex asked.

"I was afraid that I might hurt you or Joe. I cared deeply about you both. I didn't want to make a scene or cause animosity," Dean confessed.

"Why rape me?" Alex began to sob again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Alex," Dean said standing up. "I just wanted to prove that I could love you better."

"Why'd you run then?" Alex wondered.

Dean lowered is head in shame. "Like I told the Doc. I knew Bobbie would be jealous of me and I knew he owned a gun so I got out of there before he recognize me and shot me down."

"I love Bobbie," Alex told him.

"Why? Don't you love me? Aren't I important to you? I am the father of your child. I know you inside and out. I love everything about you. Bobbie is just your partner at work but I should be your true partner in life. You know that Alex. Don't you see?" Dean urged.

She went to leave he grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

Dean pressed her lips to his and held her close with care.

Alex kissed him and had tears coming down her face.

Dean moaned with pleasure as he kissed down her cheek.

Alex moaned. "Yes, I'll marry you," she said very softly.

"Now that is a great answer Alex," Dean smiled and continued to kiss her neck to her shoulder.

Alex moaned in pleasure.

Dean chuckled with pleasure as he looked over her shoulder at the window as he held her close.

"I love you too," Alex said finally going along with all of this.

"Finally," Dean said as he pulled back. "I love you so much Alex and I swear to you that you will be more than happy with me." He took the ring back out and slipped in gantly on her finger. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Good. Show me how good you are," Alex said.

Dean smiled and lifted her onto the table. Eames just held him. Dean kissed her neck and lick up to her ear. He bit her earlobe pulling her earring clear off. Eames bucked into him a bit. Dean's hands slinked 

down her sides to her waist. He moved his hands around until he unfastened her belt and then her pants while kissing her lips passionately. Eames was kissing him back and hand her hands on his hips. He put his hands behind her to slide her pants off of her. Then he unbuttoned his pants and pressed himself closer to her. His pants fell around his ankles and he slid his fingers into her pantis to make them fall. Then he slid his boxers off and went deep inside of her quickly.

Eames moaned.

"You like that?" He asked as he began to move up and down slowly but then faster with each passing moment.

"Yes," she panted.

"Yeah," Dean breathed deeply as he continued to move faster and faster inside of her.

Eames bucked her hips closer to him arching her back.

"Oh yeah baby," Dean moaned.

"Oh yes Dean!" Alex shouted.

"Say my name again love," Dean demanded.

"Dean," Alex moaned.

"Yes!" Dean shouted. "Oh yes Alex!"

"OH MY GOD!" Alex screamed.

Dean laughed. "You see this?" He shouted at the window again.

Goren knocked on the window.

Dean laughed again more sinisterly. "She is mine all mine! Alexandra Eames soon to be Mrs. Alexandra Winters!"

Goren walked out of the room throwing the ring from his pocked into the trash everyone looked up at that.

Olivia shook her head.

Casey put her face in her hands.

"Fuck this!" Goren cried.

"You let him win Bobbie, you will never be able to live with yourself!" Fin shouted after him.

Goren turning back opening the door to the interview room. "She's mine!"



"Oh yeah Alex. That's how I like it. You know babe," Dean groaned.

"Robert!" Alex said startled.

"Can't you see we're busy man? Get over it and let us finish what we started," Dean moaned.

Goren threw him off her and the others watched through the window.

"Hey man! Can't you see I am making love to my fiancee here? Are you the insane one?" Dean screamed.

"I'm not just insane. I'm a whack job," Goren said.

"Someone please come in here and arrest this man for assaulting me and my fancee!" Dean shouted.

"She is my girlfriend," Goren pointed to himself.

"That is my ring I bought for her and put on her hand," Dean said showing him Alex's hand.

"I love her," Goren looked at Alex, hurt.

"She said yes to me. She said she loves me. Get over yourself Detective. You are nothing more to her than someone that she works with," Dean wving him off.

Goren had a look on his face Eames never saw before and his eyes glossed over and he grabbed Dean and slammed him into the hall

"I loved her first!" Goren shouted.

"I knew I loved her before her and Joe even got married. It was just that Joe got to her first and I didn't want to ruin that for either of them. I cared about Joe like a brother and I love Alex more than anything in heaven and earth," Dean professed.

"I was there for her when she needed someone the most you weren't!" Goren told him.

"I was there when Joe was brutally murdered. I told her that I was out of town when she was kidnapped and I apologized for everything and she accepted me," Dean said.

"You raped her, you don't deserve her," Goren said.

"I told her that I was sorry for hurting her," Dean began to cry.

7:41:00 PM bensonstabler2004: Goren showed them the ring he got Eames and threw it to the floor. "When you come to your senses give me a call."

Alex looked at Bobbie sorrowfully from across the room after she had put her pants back on.

"I told you things I never told anyone before and you do this!" Goren shouted at her.



Alex began to cry. "I'm sorry Bobbie," she whispered.

"I love you with all my heart and soul but I can't love someone who is already in love," Goren told her.

Alex just wept.

Dean went over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"My heart will ache for you always...I will always care for you...When and if you come to your senses and want me back my door will be open," Goren said walking out the door.

Dean held Alex close and stroked her back comforting her.

Alex had her faced burried into Dean's chest as she cried.

Goren was crying as he walked out to the bullpen were the detectives were.

Fin shook his head and sighed aloud.

Casey looked up at him with sad, knowing eyes.

"I'll be at the bar if anyone wants to join me," Goren said walking out.

As he walked out Dean and Alex walked into the bullpen.

"Hey Alex," Munch smiled.

"I'm dropping all the charges against Dean," Alex sniffed.

Dean smiled down on her.

"What, why!" Munch said stunned.

"He loves me. He says he didn't mean to hurt me. We're getting married," Alex said showing them the ring with a thin smile on her face.

"Bobbie was there for you through it all and you just throw him away like he's trash," Munch said disappointed.

"Shut up John! Just lay off damn it and do as I said! Drop the damn charges now!" Alex screamed and Dean brought her closer to his body again.

"It's ok Alex," Dean said in a calming voice.

"He's just using you so he won't go to prison can't you see that!" Munch snapped.

"I wouldn't push my fiancee right now detective. She is in a very emotional state that I don't want pushed to the edge if you don't mind," Dean warned.



"Guys help me out here," Munch said looking at the other detectives.

"Let it go John. None of this is working or helping any," Fin sighed as he took out the file to re-file it.

"We will drop the charges," Munch sighed looking at Alex.

"Thank you," Alex cried.

"Thank you very much," Dean smiled and put out his hand.

"Yeah whatever," Munch said.

Dean sneered at him for a moment and then let it go. "Come on honey, let's get you home."

"Bye guys," Alex smiled at the gang.

"See you later Alex," Casey smiled.

"Bye," Fin said and waved at her.

They left after everyone said goodbye

"It's not right," Munch said.

"If she is alright with it let it go," Casey said.

"He's using her," Munch pointed out.

"Yeah, really man, just get over it, it's done," Fin scoffed.

"No, he brain washed her," Munch protested.

"What if he did? There isn't anything we can do now," Casey sighed again.

"You guys are stupid...He's using her and you guys don't care," Munch said.

"We're tired John. We are tired of this and right now I am tired of you," Fin scowled.

"I'm just watching out for a friend," Munch said.

Fin and Casey both got up and shook their heads as they got ready to leave for the night.

"I'm tired too, I'm sorry I'm grumpy," Munch told them.

"It's alright John. I just want to get home to April and hold her before I explode," Casey said softly. "Goodnight John, Monique."

"Night Casey," Monique smiled.

"Goodnight guys," Munch waved to them.



Monique went over to John and rubbed his shoulders.

"That feels good," Munch said.

Monique smiled. "You looked like you needed it more than me."

"I just think that Dean is going to hurt her," Munch told her.

"I know honey," Monique said softly.

"Guys like him don't change," Munch continued.

Monique nodded. "Yeah."

"How about me and you go get a drink tonight

Monique stopped rubbing his shoulders and turned to look at him. She pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

Chonsie's Bar eight P.M. Munch, and Jeffries at the bar

"What a day Baby," Munch said sitting down.

"Yeah," Monique sighed.

"What do you think about it Mo?" Munch asked.

"I don't know what to think," Monique said shaking her head.

"I feel bad for him the look on his face was heart breaking," Munch said.

"Bobbie has been through so much but he has come back from all of it stronger than her," Monique said.

"You never get over your first love," Munch said.

"Not really but I have you now and that is all that matters," Monique smiled.

"Yeah I got you too Babe," Munch smiled back.

Monique laughed.

Suddenly there was a commotion and they turned to see two men fighting.

Monique looked back at John. "I want to get out of here."

:Stay here I'm going to separate the fight," Munch told her.

Monique grabbed her jacket ready to run.



Munch went up to the guys and got between them and one of them hit him knocking him down he got back up grabbing the one who hit him. "Break it up!"

"John!" Monique yelled.

Munch got between the guys fighting separating they were still trying to hit each other. Break it up you two!

Monique began to walk out because she wanted nothing to do with whatever was happening.

"Let me go man I can fight my own battles!" Goren yelled.

"You're doing a marvelous job too," Dean laughed pointing at Bobbie's bloodied face.

"Let me at him!" Goren said trying to dodge around Munch.

"Stop it now!" Munch shouted at him.

Dean laughed and began to walk away. "Neither of you are worth my time anyway. I have to get home to take care of my girl."

Goren got out of Munch's grasp and tackled Winters down the floor getting on top of him and punching Winters in the face over and over.

Dean finally got a punch in that sent Bobbie flying across the room. "Now if you don't mind, Alex and our unborn son need me," he said gathering himself.

Goren just laid down, Munch looked at Dean.

"Get out of here Dean before I start throwing the punches," Munch called.

"Gone," Dean waved as he got to the door.

Munch went over to Goren grabbing him and went out the door putting Goren in the back seat and got in the driver's side starting the car.

"You ok Mo?" Munch asked her.

"Yeah," Monique nodded. "Are you alright Bobbie?" She said gently touching a scratch above his brow.

"I think I got a little busted up," Goren said in a sloppy drunk tone as he wiped blood off of his lip.

Monique smiled. "Lets get you cleaned up."

"Ok," Goren nodded.

They drove off into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Residence of Don and Alex Cragen

"Home sweet home," Cragen smiled.

"Yeah," Alex cued at the baby in her arms.

"She's got your eyes," Cragen said looking down at little Casey.

"Don is definately right about that," Olivia laughed looking down at little Casey's bright blue eyes.

"The only thing me and Casey have in common is that we are both bold," Cragen laughed at himself.

Alex laughed at Don and kissed his cheek. "She has your round kissable cheeks."

"Yeah but nothing else," Cragen blushed.

Olivia laughed and shook her head at Don and slapped him on th back.

"Uncle Don is funny," Blade laughed.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled as she picked Blade up out of the stroller.

"Wow he looks just like you Olivia," Cragen came to realize as he looked down.

"I know. He has dark hair and eyes. Junior has the lighter features," Olivia stated.

"How old are they now?" Cragen wondered.

"Just over two now," Olivia smiled.

"God bless the children," Cragen smiled.

Alex smiled as she spun around with Casey.

"Down," Blade asked Olivia.

"Ok," Olivia said putting him on the floor.

"Can I hold?" Blade asked Alex.

"Let's go over to the couch and you can see her but you are still too little to hold her, ok," Alex smiled down and started walking towards the couch.

"I'll take a picture with Blade and Casey," Stabler said.

"Ok," Alex smiled at him.

Blade sat on the couch next to Cabot as she held Casey in her arms Blade put his head on Cabot's shoulder smiling as Stabler got the camera taking the picture.



"Thanks," Blade said and moved away.

"Sure sweetie," Alex said smiling down at him again.

"Mommy and daddy fight," Blade said.

Olivia looked at Elliot sternly.

"I think that happens with a lot of mommy and daddies Blade," Alex told him.

"They no love other anymore," Blade went on.

"Yes we do Blade. We love each other very much," Olivia said to him and then looked back at Elliot.

"Bad Blade," Junior said shaking his finger at him.

"Sometimes daddy yells at mommy but we love each other every much," Stabler said coming up to them.

Junior looked at Blade angrily.

Blade got off the couch walking up to Junior. "Shut up," Blade said angrily.

"Mommy and daddy love no matter what you say," Junior said pouting.

"You're an idiot," Blade whispered in his ear.

Alex heard him and got up off of the couch. "Blade, stop that."

Olivia went over to Blade and picked him back up swiftly.

"Down," Blade cried.

Olivia ignored him putting him in the stroller and buckling him in.

"Hey out!" Blade shouted at her.

"You were rude and rude little boys go on time out," Olivia explained to him.

"Out!" Blade said angrily.

Olivia went over to Junior and picked him up too. She looked at Elliot and shook her head.

"Stop it Blade," Stabler said.

Blade stopped and sat there crossing his arms.

"I'm so sorry Alex. We better get them home and to bed. They are both just tired and cranky," Olivia apologized.



"Its fine. I'll see you later this week," Alex smiled.

"Yeah sorry about that if he gets tired, he gets cranky and mean," Stabler told them.

"Don't worry about it" Alex said shaking her head and still smiling.

"See you guys later then," Stabler said walking to the door.

"Bye," Olivia waved at little Casey.

Benson-Stabler Residence

"We're home finally," Stabler said.

"Yeah and the boys fell asleep in the car so lets just put them to bed," Olivia whispered.

Stabler gently grabbed Blade following Benson to the room and after she put Junior in the bed he laid Blade down. "They are angels when they are asleep."

Olivia ignored him as she watched down upon them.

"Our beautiful boys," Stabler smiled.

Olivia touched the side of the cribs and walked out.

Stabler followed. "Are you mad at me?"

Olivia breathed deeply and shook her head. "I am their mother."

"I know," Stabler said.

"They don't respect me. They are my little boys, only two, and they don't see that I am in charge as much as you are," Olivia said angrily and then sat down on the couch and began to cry.

Stabler sat down next to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "Honey they respect you."

"I was ready for their terrible twos being about them fighting over toys and getting into things they shouldn't. I wasn't ready for this. I can't do this Elliot," Olivia cried out.

"It has always been that kids listen more to their fathers because the fathers are more stern," Stab;er said.

Olivia got up angrily.

"I'll tell them to listen to you more and if they come crying to me because you told them no or hit them I won't baby them," Stabler told her.

"That isn't it Elliot! You aren't listening to me either," Olivia scolded him and then went into the bedroom and shut and locked the door behind her.



"Liv let me in," Stabler said knocking on the door.

Olivia went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She got undressed and stepped inside.

Stabler got a knife and unlocked the bedroom door When Benson got out of the shower he was sitting on the bed.

"I don't want to talk to you right now because according to your son we fight a lot and I don't feel like fighting with you tonight," Olivia said and got into bed.

"No fighting, just talking, I promise," Stabler said.-

"That never works," Olivia said sleepily.

"I was thinking that maybe we should try going to a marriage counselor," Stabler suggested.

"We aren't even married. Remember, that is what got this all started," Olivia scowled.

"Liv I don't want to fight with you I'm tired of fighting," Stabler said.

"And I'm just tired right now," Olivia said her eyes still shut.

"Goodnight baby," Stabler said softly.

Olivia groaned as she pushed the covers off of her.

"You ok Honey," Stabler asked her.

"I am just hot," Olivia said annoyed now.

"Want me to turn on the fan?" Stabler asked.

"Please," Olivia said finally.

Stabler got up and turned on the fan and the AC for her. "There you go Baby."

Olivia moaned.

Stabler went up to her and for the first time gently grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them. "You're tense."

"I'm tired. Go to sleep Elliot," Olivia sighed.

"Alright Baby. I love you," SStabler told her.

Olivia paused for a moment and then opened her eyes. She flipped on to her other side to face Elliot. "I love you too," she said as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I love you with all my heart and soul," Stabler said.



Olivia smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Eight A.M.

Stabler woke up and just laid there watching her as she slept.

Olivia stirred a bit a few minutes later and then opened her eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Morning sunshine," Stabler smiled.

"Morning," Olivia said softly.

"Did you sleep well?" Stabler asked.

Olivia nodded as she sat up in the bed.

"What do you want to eat, I'll make it," Stabler smiled.

Olivia smiled and lowered her head.

Stabler got up and put a white t-shirt and blue jean pants on. "Eggs?"

"Ok," Olivia said.

Stabler went out of the room and cooked the eggs setting them on the table pouring her orange juice as she walked in and sat down to eat.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said suddenly as he sat down across from her.

"About what?" Stabler asked looking up at her.

"Everything that happened last night," Olivia said with tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I want to work it out Liv, I really do," Stabler pleaded with her.

"I know," Olivia told him.

"Want to try the counseling thing?" Stabler suggested.

"We have known each other for so long Elliot. This, you and me, kids, it is just still all new to me. I am not sure what I am supposed to say or do," Olivia confessed.

"First off try talking," Stabler said.

"I feel like I haven't stopped talking, it is just that no one is listening," Olivia said.

"I'll listen," Stabler told her.

"I love you and our boys, you know that. I just don't know when I am doing something right or wrong. Like I said, everything is so new and you, you have been at this for twenty plus years," Olivia told him.



"Just go with what you feel is right," Stabler said.

"I can't feel anything. I don't know how to right now," Olivia cried.

"All you can do is love your children and hope they turn out right," Stabler smiled.

"You told me that once before and I do love them, you know I do," Olivia said.

"I know just keep doing what you're doing," Stabler said to her.

Olivia shook her head and got up from the breakfast table.

Blade and Junior came walking in.

"Mom," Blade said.

Olivia sighed. "Blade."

"Love you," Blade smiled.

"I love you too Blade," Olivia said.

"Liv can me and you just spend today with just the two of us?" Stabler asked her.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Let me call Casey and see if she can take the boys."

"Mommy!" Junior yelled up to her and grinned.

"Hey Junior inside voices buddy, "Stabler told him.

Junior pouted for a second and then giggled. He continued to smile up at Olivia.

"Hey sweetie," Olivia smiled finally and then picked him up and hugged him close.

"Mommy up," Blade reached for her jealous of Junior.

Olivia laughed. "You boys are getting too big for me to carry together," she said as she scooped up Blade with her other arm.

"I sorry," Blade said for his behavior from earlier.

"I know baby. Mommy is too," Olivia said softly and kissed each of the boys' noses.

"Daddy, mommy talk," Blade asked.

"Is it ok if mommy and daddy have a grown up day and you go and have a play date with cousin April?" Olivia smiled.

"Yes!" Blade shouted, so excited that he almost leaped out of her arms.



"Yes," Junior said softly and nodded. "Inside voice," he said looking at Elliot.

"That's right Junior," Stabler chuckeled.

"Love," Junior said and kissed Olivia's nose.

"Love you baby," Olivia smiled.

"Love," Blade smiled mocking Junior.

"And I love you too mister," Olivia smiled at him.

Blade looking at Junior he kissed him on the noise. "Love."

Junior kissed him back on the nose. "Love brother."

"Aunt Casey's," Blade smiled.

"Yes, we are taking you over to Aunt Casey's," Olivia nodded.

"I love April," Blade said.

"I know you do. I love her too," Olivia smiled.

"Let's go mommy," Blade said happily.

"April!" Junior said excitedly and then lowered his head in a pout and looked at Elliot.

"It's ok Baby," Stabler smiled.

Junior clapped wildly.

"Aren't you too forgetting something?" Stabler asked.

Junior looked at Elliot and then over at Blade.

"You two forgot something," Stabler said in a serious voice.

Junior pouted his lower lip. He scratched his head and then to be funny he scratch Blade's head and laughed at himself for it.

Stabler bending his knees walking over to them. "Boo!"

Junior giggled wildly. "Love dada," Junior smiled and kissed his nose as he came up to them.

"There you go, that's what you forgot," Stabler laughed.

"Love daddy," Olivia teased and kissed Elliot.

"Daddy loves you guys all with every fiber of his being," Stabler told them.



Olivia sighed but with a smile.

Stabler grabbed them all in to his arms pulling them to the floor. "We all fall down."

"All fall down," Junior mocked.

"Yeah we did didn't we?" Stabler laughed.

Junior laughed and touched Elliot's nose.

"Hey Junior do you want to show Mommy the trick you do with me?" Stabler asked him.

Junior giggled.

"Come show mommy," Stabler called to him.

Junior crawled out of Olivia's arm and over to Elliot.

Olivia sat up with Blade on her lap.

"Let's roll kiddo show her," Stabler told him.

Junior fell to the floor and rolled over until he was a few feet away. "Yay!" He shouted when he jumped up.

Stabler clapped.

"Yay!" Olivia laughed and clapped her hands.

Stabler fell to the floor rolling to Junior then scooped him up and pretended to show off his muscles.

Junior giggled wildly and kicked his legs playfully.

"You want a piece of me little man?" Stabler said getting down on the floor next to him.

"Yeah," Junior laughed and clapped his hands.

Stabler put him on the floor and put his hands out into a fist "Bring it on small fry."

Junior slapped Elliot's fists in the air.

"That the best you got my grandmother can hit harder than that," Stabler challenged.

Junior made a snorting noise and pushed the palm of his hand into Elliot's nose.

"Better luck next time tough guy," Stabler grabbed Junior pinning him to the floor

Junior began to cry not sure what to do.

Stabler let off so he knew he can get up or hit him.



"Elliot, pick him up please," Olivia said coming back to them with Blade in her arms. "Casey said it was ok to drop them off."

"Junior it's ok Daddy's sorry," Stabler said picking him up. Junior was crying hard at this point.

"Daddy," Junior giggled.

"Junior," Stabler said with a goofy look on his face.

Junior stuck his tongue out and made a spitting sound.

Stabler talking out to the car Benson already had Blade buckled in Stabler put Junior in and got into the driver's seat.

"Let's roll Kiddos," Stabler said looking back at them.

Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"That Junior got a good arm," Stabler said.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"I think he gets it from you Liv," Stabler told her.

Olivia shook her head and looked away out the window.

"Aunt Casey house!" Junior shouted.

Residence of Casey and Fin Tutuola

Benson and Stabler put the kids down walking into the room.

"Thanks Casey for doing this," Stabler said.

"No problem," Casey smiled and waved him off.

Olivia went up and hugged her.

Stabler leaned down to hug his boys bye.

Junior smiled at Elliot and kissed his nose again. "Dada."

"Aunt Casey want to see what I learned from Tom?" Blade said.

Stabler was in a sitting position hugging Junior then looked up at Novak.

Olivia smiled and looked at Casey.

"Ok sweetie. Go ahaead," Casey smiled at Blade.



"Daddy?" Blade said looking up at Stabler.

"What Buddy?" Stabler asked.

Blade went up to him and kicked him in the balls hard Stabler grabbed himself crying falling over in pain.

"Daddy made funny face," Blade giggled.

Casey and Olivia laughed.

"Are you ok honey," Olivia said coming up to him.

"No," Stabler cried.

"No no Blade. Not nice," Olivia said waving a finger at him.

"He got kicked in the nuts," Blade laughed.

"Blade no! Not nice!" Olivia scolded.

Blade was laughing about it as Tutuola came in seeing Stabler holding himself, crying on the floor

"What the heck happened in here," Fin said lending Elliot a hand up.

"He kicked me in the balls, hard," Stabler pointed to Blade.

"Blade," Fin said sternly.

Blade laughed and went up to him as Tutuola was squatting down.

"Uncle Fin want to see something cool?" Blade smiled.

"No! You were a very bad boy apparently. We don't kick people. Not nice," Fin scolded him.

Blade laughed and punched him hard in the balls. "Funny."

Olivia picked him up quickly and spanked him, not hard but enough to punish.

Blade stopped laughing as she put him down next to Junior.

"You wouldn't like it if Junior did that to you," Stabler said fina;;y getting up.

Junior looked at Blade with his hands on his hips and his lower lip in a pout,

"It funny," Blade said.

"No Blade! Not funny to hurt daddy and Unci Fin!" Junior screamed at him.

"What you do about it?" Blade said taunting him.



Junior shook his head and walked away knowing better.

Olivia picked Blade up again and looked him square in the eye. "Did Tom do that to you sweetie?"

"Yes he said that's what you do if you like someone," Blade said.

"Did he do anything else baby?" Olivia said almost in tears.

"I no talk," Blade shook his head.

"Please baby, talk to mommy," Olivia cried as she held him tight in a hug.

"No, down," Blade said trying to get away.

"Please Blade," Olivia cried out.

"No!" Blade shouted.

Olivia broke down as she set him down.

Stabler went up to Blade leaning down.

Blade backed up a bit from him.

"Hug Honey," Stabler smiled.

"No hug," Blade shook his head.

Junior shook his head. "Tom bad."

Blade took his t-shirt off. "He no bad, he good."

"Bad! Bad Tom! Bad Blade!" Junior screamed.

"I'm not bad!" Blade shouted as he got up and shoved Junior over.

Junior began to cry. "Bad!"

Blade was holding Junior with one hand and raised his fist to hit him. "No bad..good," Blade repeated.

"Blade!" Casey shouted and jumped over and picked him up.

"I a bad little boy," Blade said and jumped to try to get away from Casey.

Fin scowled and he grabbed him with force.

Blade had fear in his eyes. "I a bad little boy."

"Yes you are," Fin growled.



"I said it no hurt me," Blade said.

"What did Tom do to you Blade?" Fin asked sternly.

Blade didn't say a word.

Olivia continued to cry as she fell into Elliot's arms.

Blade was more intimidated by Tutuola than anyone else.

"Now Blade! Tell us what happened!" Fin shouted.

Blade hit him. "Let go!"

"No!" Fin said and held him tighter.

"I no like you, let me go!" Blade shouted.

"No one seems to like your attitude right now Blade!" Fin snapped.

"You're hurting me!" Blade cried out.

"Who else hurt you? Was it Tom? How else did he hurt you?" Fin said calming down but still staying firm.

Blade began to cry. "I no talk!"

"Talk to us Blade," Fin said loosening his grasp but still hold him close.

"No I want alone!" Blade screamed.

"Did he touch you down there? Not just kicking you?" Fin said softly.

"I no talk!" Blade continued to cry out.

Fin handed him over to Elliot after he had stepped away from Olivia.

"I'm sorry Casey," Olivia cried as Casey hugged her.

"Its ok," Casey said soothingly.

Stabler knowing Blade like honey and it calmed him down. He got honey and a stick out of the dipper and put some Honey on the stick reaching out to Blade.

Blade ran away from him and hit somewhere.

Casey went over to April in the playpen and picked her up quickly.

"What is wrong with my boy," Stabler questioned.



Olivia shook her head, still in tears, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe it's better if we leave, maybe he'll talk then," Stabler suggested.

"Come sweetie," Casey said to April and took her back to her room.

Fin found Blade behind the couch and scooped him up in his arms.

Blade was moving trying to get away.

"Nope!" Fin insisted. "Say bye to mommy and daddy boys. It is just you and me today."

Blade didn't say a word but Junior waved.

"Bye bye. Love you," Junior smiled.

"Love you boys," Stabler said.

"Love you too baby," Olivia smiled back.

They went out the door.

"Down!" Blade said squirming.

"No! You are going on time out until you talk nice!" Fin said and put him in the playpen taking out all of the toys. He picked up Junior and took him and the toys into the nursey as Casey came back into the living room.

"I bad boy don't hurt me I said," Blade cried.

"No one is going to hurt you now Blade," Casey said softly as she sat down on the couch across from the pen.

Blade started to cry more because he was afraid.

Casey ignored him because she knew Fin had put him on punishment and picked up a book.

"Tom I want my mommy!" Blade screamed.

Casey jumped. "What did Tom do to you Blade honey? What did he say?"

"I no talk!" Blade said as he stopped crying.

Casey looked at him with sad eyes.

Fin walked out of the bedroom and looked around the corner at them so as he wouldn't be seen.

Blade was reaching for Novak with fear in his eyes. "Aunt Casey."

"What baby? Please tell Aunt Casey what happened?" Casey pleaded with him.



"Hold me please," Blade said reaching out.

"Please just tell me," Casey pleaded on the verge of tears as she went to pick him up.

"I no tell," Blade said putting his head on her shoulder.

"Please," Casey cried.

"No," Blade said in almost a whisper.

Casey rocked him gently in her arms and hugged him close.

Blade just held her tight.

"Please sweetie," Casey said again.

Fin just stood back and shook his head.

"I sorry I bad," Blade told her.

"Its ok sweetie. Unci Fin and daddy are ok now. Just tell me why you aren't ok," Casey said softly.

"I a bad boy Aunt Casey," Blade said.

"No honey. You are good, I know you are. Just tell Aunt Casey what happened to make you act bad," Casey pleaded.

"Hurt," Blade said.

"How were you hurt honey?" Casey cried.

"Hurt," Blade repeated not sure how to say it.

"Show Aunt Casey where he hurt you," Casey said looking Blade in the eyes.

Blade touched her face, her chest, and pointed to her vagina.

"Ok," Casey breathed heavily.

Fin stepped into the room and sat down next to them.

Blade got down and took off his shirt turning around to show them the bruises all down his back and butt.

"When did he do this to you buddy?" Fin asked.

"Look there more," Blade told them.

Casey shook her head crying more. She rushed back into the bedroom to Junior and April who also had contact at the daycare with Tom.



Fin looked at Blade and then picked him up.

"Ouch!" Blade screamed.

"Ok buddy," Fin said as he sat Blade on his lap.

"Hurt Uncle Fin," Blade said.

"I know," Fin said and shook his head.

"I bad boy," Blade repeated.

"No honey," Fin said softly.

"Elliot!" Casey cried on the phone.

"What's wrong Casey?" Stabler answered startled.

"He hurt all of them! They all have so many bruises and Blade told me where he touched him," Casey blubbered.

"Take them to St. Vincent's we'll meet you there," Stabler told her.

"Ok," Casey cried.

Fin looked up at her. "April?" He cried.

Casey nodded. "We need to get them to the hospital."

Fin nodded and stood up.

Stabler hung up the phone getting up to get his coat.

"Elliot? What happened?" Olivia cried.

"We gave to go to the hospital he hurt them all," Stabler told her.

Olivia cried harder almost hyperventilating.

"It's going to be ok Liv," Stabler told her.

"He is four and he hurt my babies," Olivia cried.

"Let's go and take care of them then," Stabler said trying to stay calm.

Olivia just cried.

St.Vincent's Medical Center

Eleven A.M.



Stabler and Benson enter the waiting room.

"How bad is it, do you guys know yet?" Stabler asked.

Casey shook her head as she cried into Fin's chest.

Fin just looked hallow up at Elliot.

The doctor came into the waiting room.

"How bad Doc and don't you dare lie to me," Stabler asked the doctor.

"There are signs of sexual assault towards all three children," Dr. Doug Ross said.

"Tell me everything Doc I want to know," Stabler urged.

"The bruises are too small to be that of an adult," Dr. Ross continued.

"Tom," Casey cried.

"Tell me Doc is there anything we should know besides that the kids were raped by another kid," Stabler continued.

"Well they don't have any other ailments that are visible. We took some blood samples to make sure their immune systems were ok," Dr. Ross told them.

"I know that this kid had a STD because he was a victim and his mother reported it when he was two," Stabler told him.

Dr. Ross nodded.

Olivia looked at Elliot.

"How long until the test come back?" Stabler asked.

"Soon hopefully," Dr. Ross told him.

The doctor walked away as Stabler hit the wall with his hand.

"Elliot please!" Olivia said, stunned.

"Why do I feel like I'm the one that has to take a shower," Stabler grumbled.

Olivia went over to him and held him close.

Casey looked up at Fin with sadness still in her eyes.

Fin kissed her on the forehead.

"How could this happen to such good kids," Stabler questioned himself.



Olivia shook her head again not knowing what to say to that.

"You can come see them now," Nurse Hathaway said as she walked up to them.

Stabler followed them back. "Hey guys," he greeted the boys.

"Daddy!" Junior cried reaching up to him.

"It's ok Baby," Stabler said picking him up.

Junior cried loudly.

"Daddy's here you're safe now," Stabler said comforting him.

April looked at Casey and tears began to stream down her face.

Casey took April in her arms and Fin came over to them.

Olivia went over to Blade and touched the back of his head lightly.

"Blade has some violent tendencies. How long has that been going on?" Nurse Hathaway asked.

"Six months," Stabler said looking at Olivia.

Nurse Hathaway nodded and wrote that down.

Olivia looked at Blade.

"We thought it was just a phase," Stabler told her.

"The terrible twos can start that way. Believe me, I have twin girls," Nurse Hathaway said not meaning to chuckle.

"I thought nothing of it," Stabler shrugged.

"It is normal for you to assume one thing before another," Nurse Hathaway explained.

"I saw a bruise on his arm a month ago he said he hit it off the corner of the counter," Stabler said.

Nurse Hathaway nodded and wrote that down too.

"Why does Blade look like he's been through more than Junior?" Stabler asked.

"Sometimes victims are chosen for a more serious reason than just availability," she said to him.

"So he was the weakest?" Stabler looked at her.

"Not at all. He may have challenged the other boy and that got it alll started," she told him.

"Then why hurt the others?" Stabler wondered.



"That is where sadly availability came into play. The others look to Blade and so therefore the other boy went after them too," she explained.

"So it was more to hurt Blade?" Stabler asked.

She nodded.

"I a bad brother," Blade said.

"Brother," Junior said and hugged him when Elliot had put him back down on the bed.

"So you're telling me because they look up to Blade they got hurt?" Stabler said.

"It could even just be that they happened to be playing together when he began picking on him," she shrugged.

"So Tom is the bully?" Stabler said not sure what to think.

"That is what it looks like," she nodded.

Casey bounced April in her arms as they both cried.

"Blade stands up for himself and Tom didn't like that," Stabler shook his head.

"My baby," Olivia cried as she wrapped Blade in a hug.

"Hurt brother and April," Blade said.

"I know honey," Olivia said softly.

"Are the test back yet Ma'am?" Stabler asked.

Dr. Ross walked in just then. Dr. Ross shook his head. "Blade has Chlamydia. The others is seems were hurt by objects more than penitration."

"What type of objects?" Stabler asked.

"That we aren't totally sure about. There was some wood fragments but that is all I can tell you," Dr. Ross told him.

"How long will it take to treat the Chlomidea?" Stabler asked not thinking like an SVU detective.

"He needs to take the normal meds for treating it for about a month," he told them.

"Never thought I'll see this day," Stabler shook his head.

"Parents never do. Especially with your children as young as they are," Nurse Hathaway said.

"And to top it off it's a kid!" Stabler sighed.



Olivia looked at Elliot as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"What do we do now, he's too young to interview," Stabler said about Tom.

"John and Monique are going to talk to him and his parents at their home," Olivia told him.

"I don't get it," Stabler said lowering his head.

Olivia shook her head and went over to him.

"Oh baby," Stabler sighed.

Olivia just sighed. She had no more tears to cry, just pain.

Stabler held her.

Olivia winced a bit.

"It's going to be ok," Stabler said.

Olivia's breathing began heavy and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How far along are you ma'am?" Nurse Hathaway asked Olivia going over to her.

11:32:07 AM steel66pen: "I'm not due for another couple of weeks," Olivia cried.

"Yeah," Stabler said holding on to her.

"Ah!" Olivia screamed in pain.

"Oh boy," Stabler said in a bit of a panic.

Nurse Hathaway went out and brought back a wheelchair. "Lets get you up to the maternity ward."

Olivia's water broke as she sat in the chair.

"Hurry," Stabler said noticing what just happened.

They got up there and got her on a gurney.

Casey and Fin had brought the kids up after them.

"Great," Stabler took a deep breath.

"It will be ok El. She is only a few weeks early. It is nothing like, me or Alex," Casey said to him trying to comfort him.

" I know," Stabler said taking a slight sigh of relief.

"Go with her man. We'll watch the kids out here," Fin told him and put a hand on his shoulder.



Stabler went back.

"Elliot!" Olivia cried out to him.

"I'm here," Stabler going up to her.

Olivia grabbed his hand tightly.

"It's going be ok," Stabler told her.

"The baby's coming!" Olivia screamed out in pain.

"Breath Olivia," Stabler coached.

Olivia began to breath slowly but then in almost a panic.

"Olivia he he who he he who," Stabler instructed the breathing they had practiced.

Dr. Abby Loncar walked in and smiled at them. "Ok Miss Benson, let's see."

"Do you want me to sit behind you Olivia?" Stabler asked.

Abby sat down in front of Olivia and lifted the sheet.

Olivia nodded quickly.

Stabler got on the bed sitting behind her and putting his legs on both her sides

Abby looked up at them. "The baby is beginning to crown so I need you to push now Miss Benson."

Olivia pushed with all of her might.

"Hold on to mu thighs if it helps you push," Stabler said as he tried to calm her.

"Alright, and breath in and out now. The baby's shoulders are out. Now on the next contraction push with all you have," Abby urged.

Olivia screamed as another contraction came and she pushed hard.

Stabler held his pain in from her grabbed his tights hard

The baby began to cry in Abby's hands.

"Its a girl," Abby beamed.

"A girl," Stabler sighed.

Olivia smiled.

"Want to come cut the cord daddy?" Abby smiled at Elliot.



"Yes," Stabler smiled. Stabler got up and cut the cord.

"She's beautiful," Abby smiled as she handed her over in a blanket.

"She's perfect," Stabler said.

Olivia started to cry again.

"Life gives you rough times but it all melts away when you see the miracle of life," Stabler said.

"Congratulations," Abby smiled as she stepped out of the room.

Olivia touched her baby girl on the head.

"Four girls and four boys," Stabler sighed.

Olivia laughed at him.

"Let's name this one together," Stabler suggested.

Olivia nodded.

"How about Mariska Magdolina," Stabler blurted out like that is the name he had thought of all along.

Olivia laughed. "Beautiful."

"She is so you to a t," Stabler told Olivia.

Olivia smiled up at him and kissed him gently. "I love you El."

"I love you too," Stabler said. "Once you get out of the hospital let's get married."

Olivia laughed at him again.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Stabler told her.

"I want to too," Olivia smiled.

"We have to pick a song for us, send out invitations, get a dress and tux and so on," Stabler speed talked.

Olivia laughed out loud. "Slow down El. Please don't rush. We just had Mariska and the boys I don't think are ready for anything major."

"We have been saying we're going to get married for three years now," Stabler whined.

"I know but everything that has happened recently makes me want to wait a little longer," Olivia said touching his arm.

"Alright," Stabler finally said.



"Thank you," Olivia smiled.

"No problem," Stabler smiled back.

Casey and Fin walked in with the kids and Alex and Don walked in behind them with little Casey.

"Wow the gang has arrived," Stabler laughed.

"Hey guys. This is Mariska," Olivia said pointing to the baby in Elliot's arms.

"Our beautiful baby girl," Stabler smiled proudly.

"She is beautiful," Casey smiled.

"Mariska, that's a pretty name," Fin smiled too.

"It means blessed in Hungarian, which I found out is what my father was," Olivia told them of hers and Simon's father.

"That she is, blessed," Stabler said.

"She is truly blessed to have you as parents," Alex added.

"Yeah she is because she is loved," Stabler said.

Olivia smiled upon her daughter.

"Alex you can I ask you something it's important," Stabler said.

"Yeah El?" Alex said walking up to him.

"It's about the boys and April," Stabler told her.

Alex nodded. "John called us. Are they alright?" She said looking at them in Fin and Casey's arms.

"Blade isn't," Stabler continued.

Alex nodded at him again.

"They don't know what the objects were he used on Junior and April," Stabler told her.

Alex handed little Casey over to Don and walked out of the room with Elliot.

"Sorry, I just need help," Stabler said.

"Its ok El. What can I do?" Alex wondered.

"Blade has anger issues, do you know anyone that can deal with kids his age that were raped?" Stabler asked.



Alex nodded. "I know someone through Trevor when I was with him that might be able to get through to him."

"I hope they can help him," Stabler sighed.

"We can only hope," Alex said and sighed.

"Thanks Alex...I have to go to the get medication for Blade," Stabler told her.

"Yeah," Alex nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Reidence of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

The following evening

Olivia put Mariska's carrier down on the kitchen counter.

"Bed time you guys," Stabler said to the boys as they came home.

Junior pouted up at Stabler and crossed his arms as Olivia sat him out of the stroller.

"Blade first you have to take your medicine," Stabler told him.

Junior giggled as he followed Olivia back to the bedroom.

"No take!" Blade snapped.

Olivia came back into the living room after tucking Junior in and shook her head at Blade.

"I no take mommy," Blade whined.

"Yes take! Behave and listen to your daddy," Olivia scolded.

Blade pouted but took the medicine.

"Thank you honey," Olivia smiled.

"Yep," Blade smiled at her.

Olivia laughed as she picked Blade up and spun him around in the air.

Blade laughed.

Olivia held him like a rocket ship all the way to his crib and laid him down gently. "Good night baby."

"Night," Blade said.

Olivia kissed his forehead and went to the door. She looked back at the boys one more time and then shut the light off and shut the door. Olivia walked out and brought Mariska back into the master bedroom.

"Oh my God," Stabler said walking in.

Olivia smiled at him as she stood there. "What?"

"I just found out today how much I love you guys," Stabler sighed and then laughed.

"Well we just brought home our third wonderful child and our twins are going to be fine," Olivia smiled as she went up to him.

"Yeah but what about us?" Stabler asked.



Olivia looked up at him. "We have a new baby. I think this is our chance t start new together."

"Me too," Stabler smiled.

Olivia had Mariska asleep in her arms so she walked over to her crib and laid her down and went back to Elliot.

"Our beautiful babies," Stabler looked on Mariska.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled and wrapped him in a hug.

Stabler held her close as if she was the last person on earth.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said softly.

"For what baby?" Stabler asked.

"Everything I said and did. I didn't want us to come to ths," Olivia said looking him in the eye.

"I want to be with you but most of all I want you to be happy," Stabler told her.

"We have known each other so long that you probably know what makes me happy more than anyone, even me," Olivia said and changed her stare to the floor.

"You are not Kathy, Liv," Stabler said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Olivia said getting defensive.

"I meant I don't want to treat you like her," Stabler rephrased.

"Like what! What would you do if I was her, if I was your ex-wife who had a baby with you after we were already over," Olivia cried

"She left me first, Liv," Stabler snapped.

"You got back with her as soon as you found out she was pregnant with Eli. You let her leave and then real you back in like you were a damn fish. Be your own man Elliot. Make your own decisions. Don't let Kathy, or me, or even any of our kids make your decisions for you," Olivia sobbed.

"I want you," Stabler told her.

"Do you?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes I do," Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head and then went into the bathroom to change into her night pajamas.

"I can show you I love you?" Stabler called out.



"Love shouldn't be all physical El. It should be something you feel, not say or do," Olivia protested.

"I feel it inside too but how can I show you I feel it," Stabler cried.

Olivia put her finger to his lips. "'You say it best when you say nothing at all'" She wnt over to the bed and laid down.

Stabler laid down beside looking at her with love in his eyes.

"Goodnight," Olivia said and kissed his cheek.

Stabler bucked into her gently and kissed her forehead

Olivia went on her side.

"Love you," Stabler said.

"Yeah," Olivia said turning on her other side away from him.

The next morning ten A.M.

Benson woke up to find Stabler not there.

Olivia got out of bed and looked around. She walked over to Mariska's crib and saw that she was still asleep. She went into the boys room and saw that they were still sleeping as well.

There was a note on the boys crib.

Olivia went over to the crib and picked it off.

_Olivia,_

_I went to the store we were low on Food be back soon_

_Love El_

Olivia nodded and sighed.

The boys began to wake up.

"Mommy!" Blade squealed.

Olivia went over to him and picked him up. "Hey baby. Good morning. Did you sleep ok?"

"I pee bed," Blade told her.

Junior stood up at the edge of his crib and smiled at them.

"I see that," Olivia said and shook her head as she walked him over to the changing table.



Stabler walked in to hear water running in the bathroom and gently shut the door setting the bags down and walking into the boys' room telling Junior to be Quite and he hid in the closet Benson walked into the room.

"All clean!" Olivia beamed at Blade and then sat him down in his crib again.

Benson went to the closet to pick out their cloths for today and Stabler jumped out of the closet and Benson Screamed and fall to the floor,

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

Stabler laughed along with the boys.

Olivia pushed him back into the closet and shut the door.

Stabler opened the door. "Hey that wasn't nice."

"Neither was you scaring me half to death," Olivia shouted as she left the room.

Mariska began to cry in the bedroom.

Olivia went in and took her in her arms. "Hey baby."

"Time to eat!" Stabler called. Stabler took the kids out of the crib and walked into the kitchen and was leaning down into a bag when Junior and Blade came up to him.

"Boo!" Junior said trying to be scary like Elliot.

"Oh my God!" Stabler said pretending to be scared.

Olivia laughed as she got a bottle out to feed Mariska.

Junior giggled.

"I got something for all you guys," Stabler smiled.

Junior's eyes became wide with joy.

Olivia smiled at Elliot.

Stabler pulled out a wooden magic stick handing it to Junior. "I know you like sticks so I got you that buddy."

Junior laughed wildly and fell to the floor.

Olivia looked back down at Mariska as she ate.

Stabler pulled out a plastic sword handing it to Blade. "There you go little man."



Blade mocked Junior.

"And for my two favorite girls," Stabler declared.

Olivia looked back up at him.

Stabler pulled out a little black teddy bear handing it to Mariska.

Stabler reached into the bag pulling out black laced underwear handing them to Benson. "I thought you might like them."

"Elliot!" Olivia snapped in a whisper.

"Try it on for me later," Stabler whispered in her ear.

"No!" Olivia snapped aloud and then walked away with Mariska.

"Bad," Junior shook his finger at Elliot,

Stabler pulling out his phone dialing Simon's number.

"Hello. Simon answered.

"Hey Simon it's Elliot," Stabler greeted him as he walked into the other room.

"El, what did you do this week?" Simon laughed.

"I need you to do me a favor," Stabler said ignoring the comment.

"Sure. What do you need me to do, man?" Simon said still laughing.

"I need you watch the kids I got a plan and it just involves just me and Liv," Stabler told him.

"You sure Olivia will go for it. I mean normally for one mothers don't want to spend more than...any time away from their newborn," Simon said cautiously.

"I want to do something special for her so will you do it," Stabler said.

"Yeah, sure, why not. I would love to spend some quality time with my nephews and little niece," Simon said.

"Alright thanks...Can you come and get them now?" Stabler asked.

"I'll be there as soon as possible but it is coming up on lunch time and the bridge from Jersey to there might be a mess," Simon told him.

"Alright the door will be unlocked just come on in," Stabler told him. He hangs up on Simon and walks into the bedroom. "Olivia get a nice dress on," he requested.



"If you think I am leaving this house, with you, you are dead wrong," Olivia scowled as she set Mariska back in her crib.

"Why not?" Stabler asked.

"One, I don't want to leave Mariska, even if you called Simon to come and babysit which I know you did. Two, after that stunt you just pulled in front of our kids, you have been bumped up to the rudest man I know," Olivia snapped at him.

"Every time I try to do something romantic with you, you just tear me down!" Stabler complained.

"Pulling out a thong in front of our children is supposed to be romantic!" Olivia cried.

"I admit that was dumb but give me a chance Liv," Stabler said.

"No, no, no. I'm done," Olivia said waving her arms. She walked back into the boys room.

"What do you mean you're done?" Stabler asked following her.

"I don't want to have this conversation. Conversation done," Olivia snapped.

"I don't get you!" Stabler heaved.

"Good for you," Olivia barked and dropped the engagement ring at his feet.

"What the hell!" Stabler snapped.

Olivia began to cry hard and she ran out the door.

"Liv Stop!" Stabler called running after her.

Olivia took her keys in her hand and ran out of the apartment.

Stabler ran after grabbing her arm turning her to him.

"I love you Liv I truly do. But Every time I want to do something romantic with you, you want nothing to do with me if I don't do anything you suspect me of cheating what am I doing wrong?" Stabler rambled.

"I never said you were cheating on me! I said I am sick of you comparing me to your ex-wife!" Olivia cried out.

"I don't compare you to her!" Stabler shouted.

"You do with everything that comes out of your mouth!" Olivia shouted back.

"I fucking love you Liv how can I get that through your head!" Stabler yelled to the ceiling.

"Fucking! Oh that helps!" Olivia yelled. "You left our children alone in the apartment by the way Mr. Fixit!" Olivia snapped as she ran back inside.



"You always run Liv!" Stabler called out as he followed her back in.

Mariska was wailing when they got back inside.

Olivia ran to her. "I am so sorry baby."

"Do you love me?" Stabler asked calmly.

"Yes," Olivia said not turning back to him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that!" Stabler shouted.

Olivia turned to look at him with Mariska in her arms. "I love you Elliot Stabler but no matter how many times you tell me that I don't feel you do. No matter what you do or how you do it I don't believe you love me," Olivia told him.

"I do damn it," Stabler cried out.

"Why don't I feel like you mean it?" Olivia cried.

"Because I'm a failure just like my father said I was," Stabler said.

"That is what I am talking about!" Olivia shouted.

"The door was open," Simon said as he walked in.

"You think I'm a failure?" Stabler said in a hurt tone.

"No! You put yourself down with that and that hurts everyone around you," Olivia cried.

"What's going on? Are you guys alright?" Simon asked worried.

"I try to love you and treat me like I am garbage Liv," Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head and turned away from Elliot. "Hey Simon."

"Hey sis," Simon said as she went up to him to give him a hug.

"Hey Simon," Stabler greeted him.

"El. Hey Mariska," Simon cooed at the baby between him and Olivia.

"Liv let's go for a walk," Stabler said.

"I don't want to leave my baby, I told you," Oliovia sobbed.

"She'll be ok honey just come with me," Stabler told her.

"No!" Olivia cried and held her close.



"El, can I talk to you?" Simon waved for him.

"Yeah," Stabler sighed.

Simon walked out into the hall and looked Elliot in the eye.

"What's Up?" Stabler asked.

"Olivia might have PTSD. Don't you get it," Simon said.

"What do you mean?" Stabler looked at him.

"She just had a baby, El. She is worrying about the twins. It is all ganging up on her at once and she just needs to rest right now," Simon told him.

"Yeah," Stabler nodded.

"Pushing a 'romantic weekend' on her or talking about you guys getting married is not going to help her get back," Simon went on.

"I'm sorry," Stabler lowered his head.

"Don't say it to me," Simon shook his head.

"Ok," Stabler sighed.

"She might need to take antidepressants if she doesn't bounce back soon," Simon said.

"I'm scared Simon," Stabler said.

"I know man. Me too," Simon confessed.

"I'm afraid she'll stab me in my sleep," Stabler half joked.

Simon laughed. "I don't think so."

"I'm afraid she will," Stabler said.

"You are the dumbest man I know then because Olivia wouldn't kill someone unless she felt threatened with her life. I know. I have experienced it first hand," Simon told him.

"I know how she works!" Stabler said getting defensive.

"She is not herself! That isn't Olivia in there! That is not my sister right now!" Simon cried.

"I know that," Stabler said.

Simon broke down in tears. "I can't...I."

"Can't what?" Stabler asked not thinking.



"I can't stand to go through this again," Simon told him.

"I can take care of her," Stabler said.

Simon shook his head.

"Unci Simon," Junior said pulling at his pant leg and smiling.

"Hey buddy," Simon said picking him up.

"Let's go inside," Stabler said.

Simon nodded.

Olivia was laying on the bed, asleep, with Mariska by her side.

Stabler picked up Mariska taking her to her crib then walked out.

Simon looked down on Olivia and then tucked her into bed.

"Just put the kids to bed Simon and you can stay if you want," Stabler whispered to him.

Simon nodded.

Stabler got under the covers and put his arm around Benson's hips and snuggled close to her closing his eyes to sleep.

One A.M.

Stabler was awaken out of his sleep by Benson screaming. "What's wrong Liv?"

"Blade!" Olivia shouted and jumped out of the bed.

"Honey it's ok he's sound asleep in his crib," Stabler said grabbing her gently.

Olivia ignored him going to the nursery door and looking in on the boys.

"See baby they're safe and sound," Stabler said walking up behind her.

Olivia rushed past him and went up to Mariska's crib in their room.

"I put her in when you were asleep," Stabler said.

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair.

"I promise you I will protect them and you from harm," Stabler said.

Olivia hugged him tight. "Oh El."

Stabler held her back rubbing his hand on her back gently



Olivia began to cry. "I'm going insane."

"No you're not it's just that you may have PTSD," Stabler said.

"Like that is any better. I can't be like this. I can't be a good mother to my children when I am emotional like this," Olivia cried out.

"Get some help then...I'll go with you if you want," Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head to herself.

"Get some pills to help you Liv. It might help to get them," Stabler told her.

"It is one in the morning. I just want to sleep," Olivia said and crawled back into bed.

"I didn't mean now silly," Stabler smiled. He crawled in putting his arm around her hips and moving so he was touching her

Olivia continued to cry not knowing what to say or do. She cried herself to sleep.

Eleven A.M.

Stabler woke up to Benson not there he jumped out of bed and ran into the boys room they were thier then he ran over to Mariska's crib and she wasn't there.

"Liv!" Stabler called out.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Stabler said calming himself down.

"El," Olivia sniffed on the other end.

"Olivia, where are you?" Stabler said relieved it was her.

"I don't know El," oLivia cried.

"Calm down...Is Mariska with you?" Stabler asked.

"Yeah. I have her," Olivia said somewhat calmly.

"Are you in the city?" Stabler continued.

"Yeah," Olivia sniffed again.

"Does anything look familiar to you?" Stabler asked.

"I see the top of the Empire State from here but it is too far," Olivia said.

"Ok you're in Manhattan...Is there anything near you like stores or something?" Stabler continued.



"I don't know. I can't see straight, it is all blurry," Olivia said in a panic.

"Stay where you are I'm going to find you," Stabler told her.

"I'm scared and Mariska is crying," Olivia said.

"I'm going to stay on with you ok just talk to me I'm getting the kids in the car now to come get you," Stabler said.

Brian Cassidy came walking down the sidewalk towards Olivia. "Olivia!"

Olivia turned towards him.

"Liv who's yelling?" Stabler asked.

"Hey, what's wrong Olivia?" Brian said walking up to her.

"Brian," Olivia cried and hugged him.

"Who's Brian!" Stabler yelled.

"Who is this?" Brian asked as he took the phone.

"Liv hello?" Stabler called out.

"Elliot, its Brian Cassidy?" Brian beamed.

"Hey Brian," Stabler said calming down.

"Hey! What's going on? Olivia is all in a panic here," Brian told him.

"She called me in a panic too...She doesn't know where she is or how she got there," Stabler told him.

"Is the baby hers?" Brian wondered.

"Yeah it's ours," Stabler smiled to himself.

"Hey congrats!" Brian chimed.

"Yeah we have two more that are in the car and we're trying to locate Liv now," Stabler said.

"Nice!" Brian laughed. "She still live in the same building?"

"We moved to a bigger apartment together," Stabler told him.

"Where is your place?" Brian asked.

"Washington Street," Stabler replied.

"Well the girls didn't get too far. I'll walk them back the rest of the way," Brian told him.



"Alright meet you there then," Stabler said.

"Alright," Brian said and then handed Olivia the phone back.

"El?" Olivia said.

"Yeah Liv?" Stabler replied turning the car back around.

"I'm sorry. I really am," Olivia cried.

"It's alright baby I'm just glad you're safe and in good hands," Stabler told her.

"Yeah, Brian is a nice guy," Olivia smiled up at him as they walked.

"I'm at home I was only half a block away when he came on the phone," Stabler said putting the car in park.

"Ok. Are the boys ok?" Olivia said almost panicked again.

"They are fine, just worried about you," Stabler told her.

"I'm on my way," Olivia said.

"I love you," Stabler said.

Olivia began to cry again. "I love you so much Elliot."

Brian looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll see you soon, bye," Stabler said.

"Bye," Olivia said and hung up.

Brian turned a corner with them. "This is Washington. Do you know how far up you are?"

Olivia nodded and continued to walk.

"Mommy will be here soon guys," Stabler assured them.

"Mommy!" Junior beamed. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

Olivia looked up at the building.

"This it?" Brian asked.

Olivia nodded.

Brian buzzed where it said **Stabler**.

"Who is it?" Stabler called.



"Brian. I brought Liv and your baby girl home for you," Brian laughed.

Stabler buzzed them in.

"What's her name?" Brian asked Olivia as he opened the door.

"Mariska," Olivia smiled.

They walked up to their floor and stopped in front of the door.

Stabler wrapped them in a tight hug.

"Hi," Olivia said plainly.

Mariska squealed at the sight of Elliot.

"Hey Elliot," Brian smiled.

"Thanks for bringing my girls home," Stabler said.

"No problem," Brian laughed.

"You ok?" Stabler asked Olivia.

Olivia walked in past Elliot without another word.

Brian looked inside at her. "What's wrong?" He asked Elliot.

"PTSD," Stabler said softly without even thinking.

"Yeah well, how old is Mariska because that isn't surprising," Brian asked.

"A week," Stabler told him.

"Yeah I figured about that. Mothers of infants get depressed real easily and then they have almost bipolar manic episodes," Brian concluded.

"And to top it off our boys were molested by Blade's friend Tom," Stabler told him.

"That is horrible man. That may also be a factor in the depression," Brian said and shook his head.

"I'm scared Bri," Stabler admitted.

"I know man but I know she is too and you need to be strong for her no matter how much she pushes you away right now," Brian said calmly as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm trying but it's hard," Stabler said.

"Keep pushing her back twice as hard as she pushes you, that is all I have to say man," Brian shrugged.



"What do you mean?" Stabler asked.

"I assume she walked out on you before this right," Brian winked.

"Yeah," Stabler nodded.

"Well instead of saying let's go out somewhere or eat out, order in or make something for all of you," Brian suggested.

"Yeah but what if she gets into a fight with me?" Stabler asked.

"Fight back and duke it out until one or both of you loses. That is what me and my wife do and we have been married since about a year after I got knocked from SVU to Narc," Brian smiled.

"You want me to hit her?" Stabler said confused.

"No!" Brian laughed. "You can't tell me that when you two were even just partners you didn't yell at each other until someone just gave up and made an attempt to escape before the other pulled them back to make up."

"Yeah we had a few good ones," Stabler laughed.

"Marriage is the same thing man," Brian said. "You of all people should know that. You were married to Kathy for what 20 years or so."

"Yeah, true, I just got used to fighting 24/7 with Liv," Stabler said.

"That is what makes you two great though. You know each other so well that you can just yell and yell about absolutely nothing because what you say is exactly what she is thinking and is too afraid to say. You are one in the same. You are like those crazy twins separated at birth people that finish each other's thought and sentences," Brian laughed and punched Elliot playfully in the shoulder.

Stabler playfully hit Brian back in the arm.

"That is what you should be doing with Olivia man. You aren't married yet I assume," Brian looked down at Elliot's left hand. "I know you have kids together but you are still great in reality."

"Yeah treat her like a friend until she's ready," Stabler said.

"Yeah," Brian nodded.

Blade and Junior were sitting on the floor.

"Hey Bri want to hang for a while?" Stabler wondered.

"Sure man. I just have to call my wife to tell her where I am. Can I use your phone?" Brian said stepping in. Brian went over to the counter and dialed home.



"Who dat?" Junior said looking up at Elliot.

"That is Brian Cassidy," Stabler told him.

Junior shrugged and looked at Blade.

Blade playfully shoved Junior and then laughed.

Olivia walked out of the bedroom with Mariska. "Play nice Blade!"

"Ok," Blade pouted.

Junior walked over to Elliot. "Up!"

Stabler picked him up in his arms.

"You sticking around?" Olivia smiled back.

"Yup," Brian laughed.

"Brother," Blade called.

Junior looked down at Blade from Elliot's arms and stuck his tongue out.

Blade gave him an evil look.

Junior giggled and hugged Elliot's neck.

Blade looked at Cassidy.

"How many does that make for you Elliot?" Brian laughed as he stared right back at Blade.

"Eight in all," Stabler smiled.

Brian laughed as he knelt down next to Blade. "And what is your name little man?"

"Blade," Blade responded.

"Cute and what is your brother's name?" Brian pointed.

"Junior," Blade said pointing.

"Oh," Brian said suprised looking up at Elliot. "I thought your last, last son was named Elliot Jr."

"He is," Stabler shrugged.

Brian laughed.

"Hey you," Blade called out.



"We call him Eli and our son Junior," Olivia corrected.

"Hello Blade," Brian said turning his attention back.

"Hi," Blade waved.

"How old are you and your brother buddy?" Brian asked him.

"Three," Blade said putting up three fingers.

"Almost three," Olivia said. "Their birthday is in two weeks."

"That's great," Brian smiled.

"Wee," Blade said picking up a toy car and playing with it.

"You like cars Blade?" Brian said sitting next to him.

"Yes," Blade nodded conservatively.

"I do too," Brian smiled.

"Wee!" Blade said rolling the car around.

"Yeah," Brian laughed.

"Daddy," Junior laughed and pulled on Elliot's ear.

"Big car!" Blade motioned with his hands.

"Yeah we have to buy you a big car you can drive," Stabler nodded.

Brain laughed. "That would be cool."

Junior bit Elliot's ear.

"Junior no biting!" Stabler said in pain.

"Daddy," Junior smiled.

"Junior," Blade said rubbing his ear with his one hand.

"Muah!" Junior blew a kiss.

Stabler mocked him.

Blade got a Tonka truck and was push it on the floor.

Brian took out a car for himself and followed Blade around.



Olivia went over to Elliot and rested her head on his shoulder.

Blade turned around quickly and ran towards Cassidy's car slamming into it. "Bang!"

"Bang!" Brian mocked him.

Blade smiled at him.

"He might like you Brian. He isn't like this with strangers at least if they are guys," Stabler said.

"He can trust me. It is just that it sounds like he hasn't had reason to trust certain people in his short life," Brian said.

Blade walked up to Cassidy smiling. "Bri."

"Blade," Brian laughed and began to tickle him.

Blade got scared and punched him hard in the balls.

"Whoa buddy!" Brian shouted and jumped back.

"No touch!" Blade cried.

"Ok," Brian said getting up.

"That wasn't nice Blade," Olivia scolded.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who's at the door Liv?" Stabler called.

"John and Monique!" Olivia shouted back to him letting them in.

"Hey guys!" Brian beamed.

Blade ran over and slammed into Munch.

Monique laughed. "And hello to you too Blade."

"HI!" Blade smiled.

"Are you being good for Mommy and Daddy today?" Monique asked.

"Yes," Blade nodded.

Olivia looked cockeyed. "That can be debated."

"I strong," Blade said taking off his shirt and showing his muscles.

"I see," Monique smiled.



They could still see the bruises on his back.

Monique smiled at Olivia. "You ok Liv?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

Monique looked at Elliot.

"Blade Honey come here I think that cut on your arm is infected," Stabler called.

Blade went up to him and Stabler gently grabbed his arm and started to push on the cut to get the puss out and Blade cried a bit.

"Hold still Blade," Stabler said.

"No!" Blade cried.

Monique cringed at that.

Stabler pushed the rest of the puss out letting Blade run to his toys. "There done."

Junior made an icky sound.

Blade went up to Junior and playfully tackled him to the ground.

Junior flipped him back.

Blade flipped him back sitting on top of him and then playfully hit him on the arm. "Kiss brother."

"Blade don't kiss him," Stabler warned.

Junior pouted and scurried away from Blade.

Brian looked at them confused.

Junior made an icky sound again.

"Why no kiss?" Blade shrugged.

"Not until the STD clears up," Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head almost in pain from hearing all of this again

"Hey boys want to go to the park?" Stabler smiled.

"Park!" Blade squeaked.

Junior nodded.

"I don't know El," Olivia said cautiously.



"It'll be fine Liv," Stabler assured her.

"Please," Olivia said and shook her head.

"We will watch them Liv, don't worry, let them be kids," Stabler said.

Olivia was almost in tears again.

"You can come too, let's get out of the house," Stabler continued.

Brian, John, and Monique looked at each other.

"Park!" Blade said again.

Olivia walked away without another word.

"I should probably be heading home El," Brain said looking at his watch. "It was great seeing you all again."

"Same here. Don't be a stranger," Stabler smiled.

Brian gave a high five to John and then walked out.

"Liv come here," Stabler called.

Olivia sat on the bed rocking Mariska back and forth.

"What's wrong Liv?" Stabler asked.

"I just want us to stay here, that's all," Olivia said softly as she continued to hum to Mariska.

"Alright we can stay here. Do you want to watch a movie? Or something," Stabler said.

"Sure," Olivia said looking back at him and smiling.

"Want to watch a movie?" Stabler asked.

Olivia stood up and then put Mariska in her crib.

"You pick the movie," Stabler said.

Olivia went past him and got the boys. She took them into their room and shut the door. She met Elliot back in their room.

Stabler just had his pants on because he was changing into a beater.

Olivia stared at him from across the room.

Stabler had his back to her looking in his dresser.



Olivia just stood there not moving for minutes not saying anything, just staring.

Stabler took out some boxers and turned to go into the bathroom he jumped from seeing Benson.

Olivia smiled lightly.

"I'm going to take a shower," Stabler pointed to the bathroom.

Olivia nodded.

Stabler walked into the bathroom and turned on the water 15 minutes later someone came into the bathroom.

"_No matter what my game is she's always down to play_," Stabler sang.

Olivia walked in a few minutes after he had turned the shower on and began to strip her close off too. She walked into the shower behind him.

Stabler had his eyes closed and turned to reach the soap and accidently grabbed Benson's boobs.

Olivia laughed.

"Jesus," Stabler said startled.

Olivia put her arms around his neck. "Not quite."

"Hello sunshine," Stabler smiled.

Olivia pressed a kiss to his lips.

Stabler kissed her back.

Olivia then pulled back. "You are my best friend El," she said softly.

"You're mine too," Stabler told her.

"We have kids together but that shouldn't ruin what we have," Olivia told him.

"I agree," Stabler nodded.

Stabler put some soap on his hair and began to rub it in.

Olivia smiled and washed off her body and hair too.

Stabler for the first time didn't try to push anything on her and didn't do anything but kiss her when she kissed him. Stabler shut off the water and put a towel around him.

Olivia stared him in the eye. "Someone told me once that whenever I were to get married, as long as I had a job at SVU, it would always be an affair."



"Really?" Stabler asked not sure how to respond.

Olivia nodded. "I think he was right. Being with you isn't helping with that," she said and put a robe on.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Stabler asked hurt.

"You were my partner for ten years before we became intimate. What do you think it means?" Olivia said and stepped out and then walked out of the bathroom.

"We are friends a lot of people start out as friends then become lovers," Stabler said.

"Yeah, everyone in the unit," Olivia snapped as she brushed her hair.

"Liv what are you saying?" Stabler asked.

"I heard you and Brian. I am anything but deaf El," Olivia barked.

"I know that Liv," Stabler said.

"You know too that I slept with Brian. You were the first to figure that out," Olivia cried.

"Yes and that doesn't bother me Liv," Stabler told her.

"He was the one that told me after he asked me out again that no matter who I marry it will never matter because of the job," Olivia said softly.

"That's stupid because it does matter Liv," Stabler snapped.

"I met you on the job and that was my number 1 policy about dating when I got into the NYPD to never be with someone I work with," Olivia told him.

"Are you telling me I am just a good thrill to you?" Stabler said in a frenzy.

"No! You are hell of a lot more! You are the father of my children and I love you for that. You gave me the family I never thought I would have," Olivia said sincerely.

"By the way when you were talking it made feel like I was just some cheap thrill for you," Stabler told her.

"I'm sorry," Olivia blubbered.

"It's fine just forget it," Stabler waved it off.

"El," Olivia sobbed.

"What?" Stabler looking her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia kept on saying.



Stabler walked away.

Olivia chased him down. "Don't you walk away!"

"What do you want me to say Liv?" Stabler said turning back.

Olivia slapped him across the face.

Stabler got in her face.

"I am supposed to be scared of you," Olivia scowled.

"What the hell was that for!" Stabler snapped.

"You don't act like you care. You try to take me away from our children. You act like I am just another woman who bore your children," Olivia said getting more frustraighted. "And then you accuse me of saying you are just a fling!"

"I want to spend some time with you, without the kids sometimes, is that a crime!" Stabler cried out. Stabler put on his boxers and a pair of blue jeans.

"They are so young El! I don't want to just abandon them," Olivia cried.

"Spending a few hours alone with me is not abandoning them Liv!" Stabler told her.

Olivia ran into the boys room.

Stabler put on his socks and a white t-shirt tucking it in and followed her. "Now you're the one walking away!"

"Not away from them, never," Olivia whispered as she watched them sleep.

Stabler drug her out into the living room. "You can't just smother them!"

Olivia was crying harder. "Go away! Go to your other family if you don't give a damn about us!"

"No I want you guys!" Stabler yelled with hurt in his voice.

"Oh bull shit! Go sleep with your ex-wife! That is what you do best anyway!" Olivia screamed and then went into the kitchen.

Stabler flew into the kitchen after her grabbing her arm hard pinned her against the frig and him. "I never cheated on you! EVER!"

"I don't care at this point!" Olivia cried. "Now get the hell off of me! You are hurting me!"

"Like hell you don't care! I am nothing but loyal to you and you treat me like I'm nothing like I can garbage you can throw around!" Stabler said not really caring because he was past angry.



Olivia squirmed in his grasp. Stabler pinned her up against the frig and his body harder. Olivia cried harder. The edge of her robe dropped off her shoulder and the robe began to open.

"This seem to be the only way we can talk!" Stabler snapped.

Olivia shut her eyes tightly.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating!" Stabler growled.

Olivia shook her head furiously as her robe fell to the floor leaving her naked.

"And Kathy of all the bitches you choose her!" Stabler shouted in her face.

Olivia was crying so hard she could barely breath now.

"You accuse me of stuff, what I don't do!" Srabler barked.

Olivia shook her head furiously again.

"Now you are taking that back aren't you!" Stabler sneered.

Olivia sobbed as she nodded.

"You take it back now!" Stabler repeated.

Olivia nodded again.

"Why is it so hard for you to spend time with me!" Stabler said grabbing her harder.

Olivia shook her head furiously again.

"I'm just a cheap thrill to you is all I am!" Stabler pinned her harder against the frig and himself so hard his towel came off.

Olivia shook her head again.

"I'm a failure just like my father said, aren't I!" Stabler cried.

Olivia shook her head and breathed deeply.

"Answer me verbally!" Stabler snapped.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said with all she had left in her.

"Sorry!" Stabler spat in her face.

Olivia cried more.

"You think I'm a failure don't you!" Stabler asked her again.



Olivia shook her head.

"Verbally damn it!" Stabler shouted raising a hand.

"No," Olivia said softly.

"Good...Am I an affair to you!" Stabler asked.

"No," Olivia squeaked.

"Then what, am I not good enough for you!" Stabler cried out.

Olivia screamed as he went inside of her.

"That's it isn't it!" Stabler said pushing into her, hard.

"No," Olivia said shaking her head.

"Then what is it!" Stabler asked.

"Please El," Olivia pleaded.

"Just tell me what it is!" Stabler snapped.

"I'm sorry," Olivia sobbed.

Stabler backed away from her looking at her. "Thank you for saying that ," he said coldly.

Olivia fell to cold tile floor.

Stabler trying to pick her up. "Oh my God Liv you ok?" He asked as he snapped back to reality.

Olivia pulled away from him and ran into the bedroom. She got dressed and ran out the door.

Stabler got dressed and sat on the couch thinking to himself about what happened.

Special Victims Unit

Olivia went into Don's office and him and Alex were in there talking.

"Olivia what are you doing here?" Cragen asked her, shocked that she was back.

"I want to report a rape," Olivia cried.

"What?" Cragen said stunned at her statement.

Alex went over to her and helped her to the couch.

"Elliot raped me," Olivia cried out.



"What happened?" Cragen asked.

"We had just gotten out of the shower. We were talking and then that led to arguing and then the next minute we were both naked and he had me forcibly pinned to the refrigerator," Olivia told them.

Cragen nodding listening to her.

Alex ran hand down Olivia's arms and she screamed in pain. Alex jumped back.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but couldn't.

"I'll send Tutuola and Lake to get him," Cragen said standing up.

Alex nodded to Don.

Cragen stepped out of his office. "Tutuola, Lake come here," he called.

"Yeah Don?" Fin said getting up.

"Go to pick up Stabler," Cragen ordered.

"El?" Fin asked confused.

"Arrest him for rape," Cragen gave them the charges.

"Who to thought that his anger management, lack thereof, wouldn't get him to this point one day," Fin said shaking his head with a no so surprised look on his face.

"Just go get him guys," Cragen said.

"Liv?" Fin asked before he left.

"I don't know she's pretty shaken up," Cragen said making a gesture that she was in his office.

Fin shook his head in disgust as him and Chester walked out.

Residence of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

"El, open up!" Fin shouted.

"It's open!" Stabler yelled from the kitchen.

Fin charged in and ran up to him. "What the hell do you think you were doing!"

"I'm feeding my kids," Stabler said.

Fin pulled him by the collar out into the hall. He spun him around and slapped the cuffs on him. "You are under arrest for rape..."

Chester collected the kids and brought them out.



Stabler was fighting him and trying to throw him off and Blade bit Lake on the arm and was kicking him. Chester ignored it and set them in the car in their car seats. Fin shoved Elliot in the back seat of his car.

"I didn't mean to," Stabler pleaded.

"That's what they all say," Fin said angrily as they drove off.

SVU Interview room one

"That kid has a good kick," Lake said scratching his head.

"I know," Stabler said proudly.

"What happened?" Lake asked about Olivia.

"I told you I was feeding my kids," Stabler said.

"I meant earlier," Lake said in an irritated tone.

"I took a shower...I'm not talking to you, Rookie," Stabler stopped and waved him off.

Fin laughed and then got in Elliot's face as he sat there. "Then talk to me old buddy!"

"Fine," Stabler smiled.

"Why would your partner, your best friend, the mother of your children accuse you of raping her?" Fin snapped.

"Look we were fighting it got hot and the next thing I know I'm feeding my kids," Sabler told him.

"She said you were arguing and then you pinned her. She said that you were screaming at her and she could barely breath!" Fin screamed.

"She started yelling at me first I walked away because I was getting mad she followed me and grabbed my arm told me not to talk away I asked her what she wanted me to say and she hit me then I started yelling at her," Stabler told him.

"You have anger management issues man. You get rattled too easily, but Olivia," Fin shook his head and walked away.

"I'm on medication for depression," Stabler said.

"It doesn't matter! You raped her! She has vaginal bruising from forcible pentitration and bruises all over her arms from you hold her down," Fin shouted in his face.

Stabler ran to the trash can and threw up.

Fin shook his head as he walked back to the window again.



"Oh my God," Stabler said gasping for air.

Fin looked away through the window. Olivia stared into his eyes from the other side. Stabler was crying hysterically. Fin looked over at Chester and then walked out. Stabler was staring at the window. Olivia looked at Fin as he walked out. Her stare was hollow. Fin went over to her and kissed her forehead. Olivia looked at Monique, John, and Casey would had come as soon as they heard.

Alex looked up at Don. "How could this happen?" She said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," Stabler cried out in the room alone.

Olivia shook it off and then turned off the mic.

Monique rushed into the interrogation room and John rushed after her. Monique went to choke Elliot. Stabler moved away from her rage.

"Damn you!" Monique cried.

"un baby no," Stabler mumbled words that made no sense as he flung himself around lazily.

Monique went after him again.

"Don't hurt me," Stabler said ducking from her.

"You hurt Olivia so give me a hell of a good reason why not," Monique scowled.

Casey came in after Monique and stood beside her.

"I think it's the pills and I'm not kidding," Stabler told them.

"Dumbass excuse!" Monique snapped.

"You can't control your anger and everyone knows it," Casey barked at him.

Stabler handed Cragen the bottle.

"It may cause suicidal thoughts, and violent out bursts," Cragen read the bottle aloud.

"That doesn't excuse anything damn it!" Olivia cried as she walked in.

"I know it doesn't," Stabler cried.

"You never told me you were on depression meds! You just push me and our kids around without as much as a why!" Olivia screamed.

"I should've told you," Stabler said.

"It's a little late for that," Olivia said softly. "I'm not dropping the charges." Olivia walked out.



"I deserve to rot in jail," Stabler said putting his head down.

Alex and Don were out in the hall when Olivia came out.

"Don't worry Liv he'll go to jail," Cragen told her.

Olivia cried in his arms.

"I know, let it all out," Cragen said.

"I love him," Olivia sobbed.

"It's up to you what happens to him," Cragen told her.

"I just want him to get help," Olivia told him.

"We'll get him the help he needs," Cragen nodded.

"My kids and I deserve to have better," Olivia said turning to the window to look at him.

Stabler was banging his head on the table.

Fin pulled him up right by the collar of his shirt.

"Let me die," Stabler cried.

"You need help man!" Fin shouted at him.

"I'm not going to work in SVU anymore, I'm done," Stabler said sadly.

"You just need to get away for a while and get some help," Fin said.

"I can't do it alone man," Stabler pleaded.

"We're here for you," Casey told him.

"I'm a bad person I hurt my best friend the only one who ever believed in me," Stabler said to himself.

"Olivia wants to help you too. She wants you to get better," Casey said sitting down next to him.

"Did my kids see what I did?" Stabler asked looking up at her.

"Olivia said the kids were in their rooms," Fin said.

"Can I say goodbye to them?" Stabler sniffed.

"Yeah," Cragen sighed and then nodded.

The kids came in, Stabler went over and held them close and had tears coming down in cheek.



Olivia stood in the doorway.

"Daddy has to go away for a while," Stabler told them.

"Go bye, bye?" Junior said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah Buddy...You see daddy did something wrong and now Daddy has to pay for what he did," Stabler said.

"Bad daddy," Junior pouted.

"But when you see me again I'll be a good daddy," Stabler said with a half smile.

Junior smiled at Elliot and then over at Olivia.

Stabler looked up at Benson and stood up not knowing what to do or say to her. "Good bye guys," he said to the kids.

"Bye, bye daddy," Blade waved.

Junior and Mariska looked up Elliot and waved.

Olivia rushed up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Stabler gently took her into a hug. "I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Six months later

December twenty-fourth

Six P.M.

Stabler, walked into the door with four gifts in his hands no one was home so he put the gifts under the tree and walked into the kitchen and started to cook some food and set the table. Olivia walked down the hall and stopped at the door. She got her key out and realized that the door was unlocked. She used caution in turning the knob when walking in. Suddenly she heard stuff fall in the kitchen.

"El!" Olivia cried as she opened the door completely.

Stabler didn't hear her.

Junior, mommy's little helper, walked in with a hand on Mariska's stroller. "Dada, dat you?"

Stabler didn't tell them when he was coming home he wanted to surprise them.

Olivia shushed the kids and then walked into the kitchen. Olivia pulled out her gun. Olivia went around and checked each of the bedrooms and when she got to her room she saw the bathroom door shut. She opened it slowly. Olivia smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "I knew it would be you," she said and rushed over to him and putting her arms and legs around him in a hug.

"I missed you so much Liv," Stabler whispered.

"We missed you too," Olivia cried.

Junior walked in and ran over to Elliot. Daddy!"

"Junior!" Stabler beamed.

"Daddy!" Blade screamed running up to Elliot.

Junior had rolled Mariska's stroller in with him.

Stabler walked up to Mariska and picking her up. "You're so big."

"Dada," Mariska smiled.

"She said Daddy," Stabler said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "She says Mama and brother too."

"Merry Christmas guys," Stabler smiled.

"Swiss miss Daddy!" Junior shouted.

Olivia laughed.



"Santa is coming tonight," Stabler told them.

"Ho, ho, ho," Junior said.

"Yeah," Stabler laughed.

Junior clapped, happy with himself.

"I hope you guys are hungry," Stabler said.

"Yum," Junior smiled and pointed at his belly lifting his shirt.

"You're having pot roast," Stabler told them.

"Meat," Junior said and sighed.

"You're a meat head," Stabler teased.

Junior stuck his tongue out.

Stabler playfully but with some force barked like a dog.

Junior shrieked and then began to giggle.

"Bring it on Junior," Stabler said making a fist.

Olivia scowled at Elliot.

"Come on Junior," Stabler said playfully hitting him.

Junior looked back at Olivia as he sat on the floor.

Stabler smiled at Junior and playfully hit him in the arm egging him on.

"Bad daddy," Junior pouted.

"I'm only playing Junior," Stabler said.

Junior shook his head.

"We used to play like that all the time," Stabler reminded him.

Olivia picked up Mariska out of her stroller.

Junior went over to Blade.

Stabler laid on the floor as Junior and Blade looked at him. "Come here guys."

Junior looked at Blade and then up at Olivia and Mariska.



"Come here guys," Stabler said sitting up.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "I don't think that is a good idea."

Stabler got up and walked out of the room.

Olivia followed him.

Stabler went to the weight room and started to lift some weights.

Olivia walked in and stared at him.

Stabler continued to lift the 45 pound weights.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said again as she did before.

"It's fine," Stabler said out of breath.

"I just don't know how to react," Olivia told him.

Stabler didn't say anything to her just continued to lift the weights.

"Please El," Olivia pleaded.

Stabler walked past her and went to a bar and lifted himself up for a chin up. "My own kids are afraid of me."

"They have been around all the talk for months. They know that you hurt me but they still don't understand why you had to leave for so long," Olivia cried.

"Maybe we should tell them," Stabler suggested.

"I don't want to traumatize them further," Olivia said and shook her head.

"My kids are scared to death of me," Stabler said again.

"Junior was playing with you. Blade and Mariska hugged you. It is just that when you began to play rough it scared them," Olivia told him.

Stabler jumped down quickly making Benson jump back a few steps. "Even you're afraid of me."

"You hurt me El!" Olivia screamed. "What do you want me to do? You have said yourself that no one can be rehabilitated!"

"It was the pills that made me do that," Stabler made the excuse again.

Olivia shook her head.

Stabler gently grabbed her arm and looked her right in the eyes. "I will never hurt you like that."



Olivia pulled her arm back, still holding Mariska.

Stabler took off his long sleeve shirt reviling some cuts on his arms.

Olivia shook her head and began to cry.

"See I hurt myself because I hurt you," Stabler said. Stabler walked past her and down the hall slamming the bathroom door turning on the water

Olivia laid Mariska down in the playpen where the boy were sitting and the followed Elliot. Stabler was in the shower when she walked in. Olivia opened the curtain.

"Hey!" Stabler snapped thinking it was one of the boys.

Olivia looked at him.

"What?" Stabler barked at her.

Olivia stripped down. Stabler moved a little to let her in and then shut the curtian. Olivia hugged him lightly. Stabler hugged her back. Olivia kissed his neck and then his lips. Stabler put his hands on her thighs pulling her closer to him.

"Go slow," Olivia said softly in his ear.

"Ok," Stabler whispered. Stabler started to kiss her neck.

Olivia rubbed her hands from his head to his back.

Stabler moaned a bit and moved closer to her. "This feels right."

Olivia nodded.

Stabler moved his hand putting his finger insider her moving it up and down.

Olivia sighed.

Stabler smiled and pinned her to the wall for support as he went into her gently going up and down.

"Go slow," Olivia said breathing heavily.

"I will," Stabler assured her. Stabler went slower for her and smiling at her.

Olivia put her hands down so he wasn't holding them back anymore. Stabler let his hands rest on her sides. Olivia kissed his neck. Stabler picked her legs up and put them around his thighs so her back was up on the wall and he was holding her so she wouldn't fall and he pushed into her more.

"That's the spot right there," Stabler kissed her neck bucking into her more.



Olivia moaned. Stabler moaned and took a step back slipping and he fall out of the tub hitting his head off the toilet and the floor. Olivia jumped out of the tub and knelt down next to him. There was some blood on the floor.

Olivia held is head up and put a towel under it. "El?"

"You're pretty," Stabler mumbled.

Olivia chuckled. "Do you feel ok?"

"My head hurts," Stabler moaned.

Olivia went into the cabinet under the sink and some gauze. "You're bleeding."

"I just went all over the place," Stabler said.

"You fell out of the shower. Does anything else hurt?" Olivia wondered.

"My sides…" Stabler tried to movie his arm and winced. "Ouch."

Olivia laid the rest of his body flat on the floor and then got up to put a robe on.

"Call 911!" Stabler snapped not thinking.

"I will. I just want to make sure you are stable. Don't yell at me or I will let you bleed," Olivia threatened.

"I'll shut up then," Stabler sighed.

Olivia got up again. "I am going to get my phone to call for an ambulance."

"Ok," Stabler nodded.

Olivia walked out and called 911 and then returned to his side.

"This is going to be embarrassing," Stabler said with a deep sigh.

"You fell. It is ok El," Olivia smiled.

"I don't know," Stabler whined.

The sirens came roaring up to the building.

"Wush," Junior made the sound of an ambulance from the other room.

"I don't know if I can move right now," Stabler groaned.

Olivia got up again to let the paramedics in. "I'll let them in and they will be able to move you."

Stabler nodded.



The paramedics rushed into the bathroom with Benson behind them.

"He fell out of the shower and bumped his head on the towel rack," Olivia told them.

"How did he fall?" The paramedic asked.

"We were in there together and when we about to get out he just lost his balance," Olivia told him.

"You were being intimate then?" He asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Let's get him on the gurney and to Mercy Hospital," he said both to her and over at his partner.

"Just take him to get checked out please!" Olivia cried.

Mercy Hospital

Seven P.M.

Stabler's Room

The doctor came in.

"How bad is it?" Stabler asked.

"You broke your right arm and two of your ribs and got a goose egg on your forehead," Dr. John Carter told him.

"Great," Stabler sighed but then popped back up. "Can I go home now?"

"I want to keep you over night for some observation. You also had a minor concussion. Your girlfriend agrees that you should be here," Dr. Cater told him.

"Alright then," Stabler said somewhat reluctantly.

John Carter nodded to him and then walked out. "Goodnight."

"Don't tell the gang about this," Stabler said to Olivia.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Only Casey knows anything happened at all because I asked her to come over to the apartment and watch the kids."

"Alright...I love you," Stabler smiled.

"I love you too," Olivia smiled back.

The next day

Nine A.M.



Stabler's room Benson

The kids walked in.

"Merry Kiss miss dada," Junior said crawling up to him on the bed and kissing him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas little man," Stabler laughed.

"Merry kiss miss daddy," Blade smiled.

Olivia leaned down with Mariska in her arms and kissed him on the cheek too.

"Good morning," Stabler said. "I want to go home."

"I know babe," Olivia smiled.

"Kiss," Junior laughed.

"I asked Munch to drop by last night and get these for me," Stabler said picking up a bag.

Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Dickie walked into the room.

Olivia took the bag in her hands and looked back at the group.

They smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

6:32:49 PM bensonstabler2004: Stabler: Hey I want to give the gifts out.

Stabler got up. "I am getting dressed."

"Kiss!" Junior shouted.

"Lay down El!" Olivia told him.

"I'm fine," Stabler said to her.

"Kiss," Maureen said giving Junior a hug.

"You aren't fine dad," Kathleen snapped.

"Kathleen, be nice," Stabler sighed.

Kathleen shook her head. "You just got out of rehab for being mean so you be nice!

Maureen and Dickie laughed with each other.

Stabler got his pants and put them on.

Olivia handed Mariska to Elizabeth and pushed Elliot back in the bed. "Stubborn ass!"



Stabler looked at her and laid there. "Where's the lovely Kathy at?" He said sarcastically.

Olivia cocked an eye at him.

"She is at home with Eli. He wasn't feeling well this week and she also didn't want to interfere," Kathleen said and cleared her throat.

"How did you hurt yourself?" Dickie asked his father.

"I fell out of the bathtub," he told him. Stabler turned beat red.

"He slipped in the shower and fell out hitting his head on the towel rack," Olivia explained and looked at Elliot and shook her head.

"Way to go dad making out in the shower and then falling," Dickie laughed.

Olivia looked at Dickie in shock.

"I'm not stupid," Dickie said to her laughing.

"Yeah I know that...And yes I was showing my girl friend, I love her," Stabler said not thinking.

Kathleen and Elizabeth began to laugh hard.

"Kathleen how are you and your boyfriend doing?" Maureen smiled.

"We aren't doing it in the bathroom if that is what you mean," Kathleen laughed.

Olivia shook her head and sat in a chair next to Elliot.

The Doctor came in.

"I am going to sign myself out I don't care what the Doctor will say about it," Stabler said getting up again.

Dr. Luka Kovak walked into the room. "Is the attitude we get on Christmas Mr. Stabler?"

"Yeah because I don't want to be cooped up in a hospital bed on Christmas day," Stabler said.

"No I don't think so either," Dr. Kovak smiled.

Olivia smiled and shook her head at Elliot.

"What am I going to do then" Stabler said.

"Go home and rest," Dr. Kovak told him.

"Thank you Doctor." Stabler said smiling.

"I just was waiting for him to give the ok," Olivia told him as well.



"Where do I sign out at?" Stabler said

Olivia helped him sit up slowly.

"Out there at the nurses' station," Dr. Kovak directed.

"Thank you." Stabler said leaving the room.

Dr. Luka Kovak nodded respectfully as he walked out.

"Can I have the sign out sheet please." Stabler said.

Nurse Carol Hathaway smiled as she handed him the clipboard.

"I want you come in three weeks to get the stitches removed," Dr. Kovak instructed as he signed the bottom of Elliot's form.

"Yes Sir." Stabler said.

Nurse Hathaway came around the corner with a wheelchair and looked up at Elliot.

"I have to be in a wheelchair?" Stabler asked.

"Hospital policy," Nurse Hathaway smiled.

"Alright." Stabler said sitting in the wheelchair.

Olivia took him by the hand as he sat down.

Residence of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

"It feels good to be home." Stabler said.

"Bed," Olivia pointed. "March."

"March," Junior repeated.

"Alright." Stabler said putting his head down walking to the bedroom.

"The doctor said for you to rest so we are doing this for your own good Dad," Maureen said to him.

"I know. Can you guys bring the presents into the bedroom?" Stabler said walking down the hallway

Olivia nodded as she picked up a few boxes.

"Hand me my gifts to people, Liv." Stabler said as they walked into the bedroom.

Olivia handed each of his gifts for him to distribute.

"Here Maureen. I hope you like it." Stabler said handing Maureen a box.



Maureen took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She looked up at Elliot and smiled. She hugged him tight.

"I think she likes it." Stabler said laughing.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Junior clapped loudly.

"Dickie this is yours." Stabler said handing Dickie his gift.

Dickie opened his gift and smiled. "Thanks Dad," he said hugged him too.

"Here Blade, and Junior." Stabler said setting two big boxes on the floor.

Junior looked at Blade with big eyes and then they both ripped it the paper.

"Car!" Blade screamed.

"Vroom vroom!" Junior roar.

"Elisabeth, here yours." Stabler said handing her a box.

Elizabeth took her gift and opened it. "Daddy!" She squealed.

"She likes it." Stabler said smiling.

"Here Kathleen I didn't know what to give you so here's fifty bucks." Stabler said handing her the money.

"Thanks dad," Kathleen said giving him a thumbs up.

"And for you, Liv." Stabler said handing her a small rectangular shaped box.

Olivia looked at him.

"Open it." Stabler said smiling at her.

Olivia opened it slowly.

"What do you think?" Stabler said hoping she liked it.

Olivia was almost in tears. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Stabler said smiling.

Olivia leaned down to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll take that other present back now too," she whispered to him.

"Really?" Stabler said with hope in his voice.



Olivia nodded.

Stabler took out the ring putting it on her finger.

Junior clapped again.

The rest of the kids smiled at them.

"Good." Blade cheered.

"Yay!" Junior cheered with him.

"I'm all done passing out my gifts." Stabler said.

Olivia kissed him again.

"Presents!" Junior shouted and then looked over at Blade.

"Presents!" Blade said mocking Junior.

"Vroom!" Junior said trying to get the box open.

"I'll put those together later boys." Stabler said looking at Blade and Junior.

Junior looked up and pouted.

"Fine I'll put them together for you guys." Stabler said taking the boxes.

Junior clapped wildly once more.

Olivia got a pair of scissors off of a dresser and cut open the box.

"Alright now" Stabler said taking the pieces out of the box and the instructions.

"Lie down Dad and we will do this out in the living room," Dickie told him.

"I'm fine I can do this." Stabler said sternly at Dickie.

"No! Richard is right," Olivia said putting Elliot down on the bed. "The Doctor said rest."

"Fine." Stabler said.

The girls pushed the boxes out into the living room.

"I help." Blade said following them.

Junior followed after him. "Me too!"

"Good kids." Stabler said smiling at Benson.



Olivia smiled and kissed him again before walking out to help. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stabler said to her.

"Wee!" Blade said playing with the wheel of the car.

"Car," Junior said and smiled.

"Play?" Blade said looking at Junior.

"We have to finish putting it together baby," Olivia laughed.

Blade went up to Benson and playfully tackled her.

"I got you mommy!" Blade said smiling.

"I got you back," Olivia said taking him in her arms and holding him tight.

"We got each other." Blade said smiling at her holding her back.

Olivia kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah."

"Daddy up." Blade said seeing past her.

Olivia turned around and smiled. "Hey you."

"Hey." Stabler said walking into the living room.

"Daddy!" Junior squealed.

"Junior!" Stabler laughed.

Junior reached out his hands to Elliot.

Stabler walked over and picked him up.

"You want to cuddle, Juinor?" Stabler asked.

Junior kissed Elliot on the nose.

"I love you guys so much." Stabler said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Stabler said walking to the door opening it.

"Dada, Junior," Eli smiled.

Kathy smiled at Elliot. "Merry Christmas."



"Merry Christmas, Eli and Kathy," Stabler smiled.

"Hey Kath," Olivia smiled from inside the apartment.

Kathy waved.

Stabler let them in and shut the door.

"What brings you here, Kathy?" Stabler said wincing because he breathed in too heavily.

"Well, the kids called and told me about you and I thought you should probably see your son on Christmas since you haven't seen him in six months," Kathy said.

"They told you I feel out of the bathtub?" Stabler asked.

"Yeah," Kathy laughed and then looked at Olivia and they laughed together.

"Yeah laugh it up." Stabler said looking at Benson.

Kathy went up to Olivia. "He's done it before," she said softly.

Olivia laughed out loud.

"I have to go to work tomorrow to see if I still have my job back." Stabler said with worry in his voice.

"You do and Don knows you need to rest," Olivia told him.

"I'm going to go stir crazy." Stabler said sighing.

Olivia went up to him and hugged around his waist. "Shh."

"What time is it?" Stabler asked.

8:40:02 PM steel66pen: "It is only about 1PM honey," Olivia told him.

"I have to take my pills." Stabler said walking into the kitchen

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

Stabler came back 15 minutes later and sat on the couch. "Eli, come here." Stabler said.

Eli walked over to Elliot.

"Hey Buddy." Stabler said looking down at him.

"Dada," Eli smiled.

"Who's that?" Stabler asked pointing to Benson.

"Junior and Blade mama," Eli smiled.



Stabler closed his eyes and put his head down.

Olivia smiled and then walked back into the bedroom.

"Dadda!" Blade screamed.

Stabler didn't stir.

Junior looked from Blade to Elliot to Eli and back to Blade not sure what was happening.

Blade walked up to Stabler and hit him. "Dadda!" Blade screamed.

8:51:51 PM bensonstabler2004: Stabler didn't stir.

Olivia came back in a few minutes later with Mariska. "This is your baby sister Mariska, Eli," Olivia showed him.

"Up!" Blade screamed hitting Stabler in the side.

Eli giggled. "Baby."

"Blade, that is not how we ask nicely!" Olivia scolded.

Stabler opened his eyes.

"Sorry." Blade pouted

"What?" Stabler asked half awake.

Olivia smiled at him. "I think someone might be a little jealous of his big brother."

"Really?" Stabler asked.

Junior pointed at Blade next to Elliot.

Eli scooted onto one of Elliot's knees. "Blade up."

Stabler picked both his boys up sitting them on the couch.

"There you boys go." Stabler said smiling.

Junior clapped for Blade.

"Do you guys want to go for a walk?" Stabler asked the kids.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. You should still be resting," Olivia warned.

"Please." Stabler pleaded with her.



"Central Park isn't too far so maybe we can just stop there. If the doctor told you to relax it shouldn't matter where," Kathy shrugged.

Olivia looked at her without her noticing but then looked at Elliot and nodded. "Yeah."

"Get your coats on kids." Stabler said smiling

Junior slapped hands with Blade.

Central Park

Two P.M.

Stabler sat down on the bench. "Play nice boys" He yelled at Blade and Junior.

Junior poked Eli.

Eli poked him back and giggled.

Lake walked up to the kids and looked down at them. "Hey boys."

"Chester!" Junior beamed.

"Yep...What are you boys doing?" Lake asked.

"Eli," Junior smiled and pointed.

Eli waved.

Junior poked Blade.

"What happened to daddy?" Lake asked.

"Go boom!" Junior said and shrugged.

"Fell," Eli said.

"I can tell." Lake laughed.

Olivia laughed too but still hit him.

"See you guys around." Lake said as he walked down the sidewalk.

Eli waved after him.

Residence of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

Three P.M.

"Man I'm tired." Stabler said.



"Yeah. Go to bed babe. I'll put the boys in their room and Mariska to bed too," Olivia said taking the boys Mariska out of their stroller.

"Alright." Staber said walking back to the bedroom.

Olivia put the boys down and then picked Mariska up.

Junior smiled at Blade.

"Night." Blade said.

"No," Junior shook his head.

"Yes." Blade said sternly.

"Yum," Junior rubbed his belly.

"I'll get you guys dinner in a minute," Olivia told them.

"Liv!" Stabler yelled from the bedroom.

Olivia rushed back into the bedroom.

"I forgot to tell you I love you." Stabler smiled at her as she came into the bedroom.

Olivia put Mariska in her crib and then went over to Elliot in the bed.

Stabler turned on the TV, Nightmare on Elm Street was on.

"I have never seen this movie before." Stabler said

Olivia looked at him in shock. "You haven't seen a lot of movies have you?"

"No I never had time to." Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head and then laid it on his chest.

"Watch the ribs and arm." Stabler warned her.

"I know this is A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors." Stabler said.

Olivia moaned.

Suddenly Kruger cut the boy's arms and pulling out his veins.

"Eww!" Stabler screamed. "Night Liv" Stabler said looking at her.

Olivia moaned again almost in her sleep.

Six P.M.



Stabler was awaken by a knock on the door he got up opening the door.

"What?" Stabler asked.

"Nice to see you too Elliot," Alex E scowled.

"Sorry. I just woke up." Stabler said letting her in.

"I kind of figured. Are you ok after all that," Alex E said.

"I am on pain killers so I'm feeling no pain." Stabler said sitting on the couch.

Alex E smiled at him and shook her head.

"Why'd you come?" Stabler asked her as she sat next to him on the couch.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know you just got back from rehab the other day and then I heard that you were hurt so I thought I would just drop by," Alex E said sitting down next to him.

"Thanks for stopping by, Alex." Stabler said.

Alex E smiled at him.

"How is Dean?" Staber asked

Alex E nodded. "Great."

"That's good." Stabler said.

Alex E smiled again.

"Have you seen Bobbie lately?" Stabler asked looking at her.

"At work sometimes. We switched partners so now I am with Mike and he is with Megan," Alex E told him.

"Does he talk to you?" Stabler asked

"A hello here and there," Alex E shrugged.

"Want to know a little secret?" Stabler asked.

"Sure," Alex E said leaning in

"Be nice to him...Maybe even a little overly nice and he'll forget about what happened." Stabler whispered in her ear.

"I'll try," Alex E whispered back almost too closely that they almost touched.

"You better." Stabler whispered in her ear.



Alex E smiled and laughed a little as they got closer.

"Trust me." Stabler whispered more closely in her ear.

Alex E nodded. "I do."

Stabler just looked at her smiling.

Alex E smiled back but didn't say anything more.

"I'm all by myself...Liv left me a note saying she'll be back at eight tonight." Stabler whispered in her ear.

Alex E nodded.

"I really enjoy your company." Stabler said.

"Yeah," Alex E smiled.

Stabler smiled at her looking into her eyes.

Alex E stared back into Elliot's bright blue eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Stabler asked.

Alex E moved into him slowly.

Stabler laid down not know what he was doing because of the medication.

Alex E crept up to him and laid on his chest.

"What's on your mind?" Stabler whispered to her.

"You," Alex E admitted.

"Alright." Stabler said.

Alex E moved close enough to his face so that anything that could happen would be in his ballpark.

Stabler leaned forward putting his lips to hers.

Alex E kissed him back gently.

Stabler laid back down putting his hands on her back.

Alex E ran her hands through his hair.

"Do what you want with me." Stabler whispered to her.

Alex E shook her head. "This is what I want but not what either of us need," she said and got up off of the couch.



"Please just do what you came here to do I won't tell." Stabler said.

Alex E smiled. "I just wanted to feel loved even for a brief moment." She walked to the door.

Stabler got up and grabbed her gently leading her to gym.

"Then feel love." Stabler whispered in her ear.

"That kiss was all the love I needed from you Elliot," Alex told him. "Good night." She could feel that he was ready when he leaned into her.

"Stay, keep me company." Stabler begged her. Stabler looked her in the eyes.

Alex E shook her head. "I have to go."

"If you ever need to talk or something you can talk to me." Stabler told her

"I know," Alex E said.

"Good night." Stabler said hugging her.

"Night," Alex said walked out.

Stabler walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep again.

Olivia walked in just after 8.

Stabler was still asleep.

Olivia went into the bedroom and laid down next to him and cuddled up against him.

"Alex, I'm fine, go home," Stabler said half awake.

Olivia looked at him. "Alex?"

"I was having a dream the medication does that to me." Stabler said.

"You said Alex. That doesn't just happen because of meds no matter what you are on El," Olivia snapped.

"She stopped by to see how I was doing." Stabler told her.

Olivia glared at him.

"I didn't do anything...She said she came over to see if I was ok." Stabler told her.

"Right. So that goofy look while you were sleeping was nothing," Olivia said, shook her head and laid back down.



"I was talking to her about Bobbie, and she got on top of me and I went got up to leave and she kissed me." Stabler told her truthfully.

"Liar. It is written all over your face," Olivia said and got up.

"I didn't have sex with her." Stabler said getting up.

"But I think the truth is you kissed her," Olivia said.

"I did but then I stopped." Stabler said looking her in the eyes.

"Uh huh...she stopped you...go on," Olivia said diliberately.

"I was still loopy from the medication Liv, and I told her to stay to keep me company...She said that the kiss was all the love she needed from me." Stabler told her

Olivia nodded. "We are back to the drugs made you do it."

"I admit after she kissed me back I had urges but then I decided to not do it because I'd hurt you." Stabler told her

"Too late," Olivia nodded and walked out.

"Liv I am sorry I shouldn't have done that but she started it she got on top of me.

"No Elliot! You lied to my face! What do you expect me to say? Merry Christmas! I hope you had a great night with Eames!" Olivia began to cry.

"I kissed her that is all I didn't do anything I promise you that." Stabler had tears in his eyes he knew he had messed up big time.

"A kiss still means something El! It means a lot!"Olivia cried.

"I know I wish I could take it back." Stabler said.

Olivia nodded.

"You have every right to hate me...I screwed up as always...My father was right I am a failure." Stabler said, putting his head down in shame.

"I hate when you say that...when you bring that up!" Olivia snapped.

"I feel like one right now." Stabler said. "Liv?" Stabler said.

"What?" Olivia said calmly but then sighed.

"If you want I'll sleep on the couch tonight…" Stabler said looking at her.

"Whatever," Olivia said and walked back into the bedroom.



The next morning stabler was asleep on the couch as Benson walked into the living room.

Olivia walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Olivia?" Stabler said half awake.

"Yeah," Olivia said.

"Morning." Stabler said sitting up.

"Good morning," Olivia said back.

Stabler kissed her on the lips.

Olivia pulled back a bit but then kissed him back.

"I'm going to run some errands today." Stabler said getting up.

"I'll go. You need to take it slow," Olivia said.

"Alright then." Stabler said sitting back down.

"Alright seems to a big part of your vocabulary these days Detective Stabler," Olivia said.

"I can say more than alright." Stabler said grining at her.

"Then please do," Olivia said getting up and going over to the kitchen.

Stabler got up following her the kitchen she was leaning down looking into the frig and he went up to her holding her closer to him.

"You look so hot when you first get up." Stabler said.

"El!" Olivia screeched.

"That's my name baby." Stabler said grinning.

Olivia looked up into his eyes when he spun her. She had fear in hers eyes knowing that this is how that night started over six months ago.

"You're so beautiful." Stabler said smiling at her running his hands through her hair.

Olivia spun away and ran.

Stabler followed her confused why she ran away. "Liv?" Stabler asked.

Olivia went into the boys room.

Stabler followed her.



"Why'd you run?" Stabler asked.

"Stay away," Olivia warned standing between the cribs,

"What's gotten into you" Stabler said concerned taking a step forward.

"This is exactly what happened the night you raped me," Olivia cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Stabler said.

The boys woke up in a start that their parents were both there.

Olivia shook her head.

"Mommy," Junior said reaching up to her.

Olivia picked Junior up and held him close.

"You're afraid I'll rape you again?" Stabler asked.

"You can't change nor can you stop being a rapist," Olivia lectured him on his own words.

"I changed." Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head.

"You don't believe me?" Stabler asked looking her in the eyes.

"Nobody changes what they did or what they may do that fast," Olivia told him.

"I won't hurt you like that ever again." Stabler said.

"I need more than your word," Olivia said.

Stabler went up to her and pulled her into a hug.

Olivia just stood there not necessarily hugging him back.

Stabler kissed her forehead gently.

Olivia cringed a bit.

Stabler looked at her and walked out of the room.

Olivia just stood there with Junior for another few minutes.

Stabler took out his cell phone and dialed Eames number.

"Eames," Alex E answered.



"Hey it's Elliot. We need to talk." Stabler told her.

"Yeah," Alex E said and sighed.

"Where should we meet?" Stabler asked her.

"I don't think that is a good idea Elliot. Let's just talk right now. I don't want to take you away from your family," Alex E told him.

"I need to talk to you in private, it's important." Stabler told her.

"Who's on the phone!" Elliot heard from over the phone knowing full well that it had to be Dean.

"It's Elliot!" Alex E responded to him.

"Meet me in Central Park now." Stabler told her.

"No," Alex responded softly. "Dean is furious about me even going out last night and didn't even say anything happened."

"Let me talk to Dean." Stabler told her.

"No," Alex E warned.

"Well we need to talk, it's very important." Stabler told her.

"I'm sorry Elliot," Alex E said even more softly and hung up.

Olivia walked in with Junior in her arms. "Who is so important?"

"It's nothing, Liv..." Stabler told her.

"Alex?" Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to her about last night." Stabler told her

Olivia nodded and then walked away again.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Stabler told her.

"Fine. You risk everything," Olivia told him.

"I didn't like the way Alex sounded when Dean asked her who was on the phone. " Stabler said looking at Benson.

"So she didn't say I love you Elliot because her fiancée was there. Big deal!" Olivia said sarcastically.

"She told me Dean was furious because she left the house last night." Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head. "Right now I am furious for the exact opposite."



"I have to protect my friends, Liv." Stabler said getting his coat

"Girlfriend," Olivia scoffed and walked back into the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Residence of Dean and Alex Winters

Stabler knocked on the door.

Dean answered the door and just stared at Elliot.

"Hey Dean, I came to talk to you guys." Stabler said fixing his sling for his arm.

"I don't think you should be talking to my wife right now and I think yours would agree with me," Dean growled.

"Why she's my friend nothing more." Stabler told him.

"What did Olivia say to you before you left the house?" Dean smiled.

"She' s still angry at me for what happened six months ago." Stabler said.

"Oh I think she is little more mad than that," Dean sneered.

"Well I paid my dept to society." Stabler snapped.

"I meant about my wife paying you a visit last night," Dean said softly.

"She wanted to make sure I was ok after I fall out of the bathtub." Stabler said

"And this time when you fell, her lips broke your fall," Dean said and slammed the door on Elliot's face.

Stabler stopped it before it shut completely

"No we just talked so chill out." Stabler told him.

"She told me everything you stupid asshole! You might want to go home and tell your wife the whole story if that is the bullshit you told her!" Dean slammed the door again and this time it shut so he locked it.

Stabler walked away and went to Choncie's.

"Hey can I get some Guinness?" Stabler asked the bartender

The bartender dropped a bottle down in front of Elliot.

"Thanks Ma'am." Stabler said looking at her.

She smiled and then walked to the other end.

Stabler took a sip of his beer sighing. "I hate my life." Stabler said to himself.

"Good for you," a drunk a few stools away said and dropped his head to the bar.

"You want to know why?" Stabler asked the women bartender.



"I could only guess Detective," she shrugged.

"My girlfriend says I can't change." Stabler said taking another sip of his beer.

"From what I heard you hurt her real bad and I agree with her that no one can change that," she told him.

"I'm not saying I didn't hurt her I did. I shouldn't of raped her." Stabler said.

"No one can pick the vic, you told her. A perp can never change, you told her," Brian said from the other side of the bar and sighed.

"Got to hell man...I changed." Stabler said hoping after he said he raped some that the whole bar room didn't jump him.

"I raped her and I paid for what I did." Stabler told the bartender.

Brian shook his head.

"During those six months I was away...Who's to say she didn't cheat on me." Stabler snapped.

"She didn't. I helped her with the kids everyday and nothing happened," Brian said shaking his head again.

"Yeah this is coming from someone who slept with her before!" Stabler yelled.

Stabler got up and walked over to where a girl was sitting.

Brian laughed. "What is your sicko definition of cheating man?"

"I don't cheat." Stabler got up and seen a girl sitting at a table he walked up to her. "I can have any women in this bar Brian." Stabler said.

Brian continued to laugh. "Again with your sicko definition of cheating and not chesting.

"I bet you any amount of money that any girl in this bar room would date me a New York minute." Stabler said looking at Cassidy.

Brian shook his head and got up from his bar stool.

"One beer and I'm already tired." Stabler said to the bartender.

She shook her head.

A few hours later Stabler woke up not knowing where he was.

"Shit. What did I do?" Stabler asked himself.

A girl with long blonde hair came into the room.



"Who are you?" Stabler asked.

"Whoever you want me to be," Candy said and smiled.

"Where am I?" Stabler asked confused.

"We are at a little motel in Newark, New Jersey," Candy tod him.

"What!" Stabler said taking the covers off of him seeing he was naked.

"Shit I'm a dead man." Stabler said.

Candy laughed and kneeled on the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back to her.

Stabler fell on the bed.

"I am far away from home." Stabler said sighing.

Candy kissed his neck and bit his ear. "Me too baby but what does it matter."

"No I guess not." Stabler said moaning getting her get on top of him.

Candy laughed again and pressed her body into his.

"Newark, New Jersey, wow this is diffrent than the city." Stabler laughed.

"Where you from baby?" Candy asked but continued to kiss him all over his body.

"Manhattan." Stabler said.

"The Big Apple, how about that," Candy smiled as she rubbed her hands around his body.

"Yeah I was raised in Queens." Stabler said looking at her.

Candy kissed his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Stabler moaned into her mouth.

Candy moved around until he was deep inside her again.

"Stop." Stabler said looking at her.

Candy looked at him with confusion.

"Never mind." Stabler said sighing.

Candy smiled.

"How old are you Candy?" Stabler asked.



"21 years young honey," Candy told him.

"I'm old enough to be your dad, Honey." Stabler said.

Candy laughed. "Good for you, sugar daddy."

"Why do you define yourself like this?" Stabler asked.

Candy put her finger to his lips. "Don't judge me."

"I'm not you're only twenty-one years old." Stabler said.

"I'm living my life," Candy told him.

"You're living on the streets" Stabler asked her looking her in the eyes.

Candy lifted herself from him and got up off of the bed.

"I have a daughter and she's twenty-four...I don't want someone hurting you." Stabler said with concern in his voice.

"I have a place. It isn't like I live under the Jersey Bridge," Candy said offensively.

"I know what's it's like for girls out in the world I see it every day." Stabler said softening his tone.

Candy put on a robe and walked over to the door. "I had a nice time Officer," she said opening the door.

Stabler gently grabbed her arm. "Hey come with me and I'll get you a good hot meal." Stabler smiled at her.

Candy shook her head. "I have another hot date waiting and this one includes dinner so..." She directed him out.

"Just come with me please." Stabler begged her looking into her eyes.

"Goodbye," Candy said waving and shutting the door behind him after throwing him his clothes.

Residence of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

"Honey!" Stabler yelled walking into the door.

Olivia rushed out of the bedroom with a worried look on her face. "Where have you been since yesterday?"

"I woke up in a hotel room in Newark, New Jersey." Stabler said knowing he was in deep trouble now.

"Oh God. Are you ok? Were you hurt?" Olivia said taking him in her arms.



"Yeah I'm fine but I don't remember how I got thier or what happened." Stabler said looking her in the eyes.

"Tell me what happened. Tell me everything," Olivia urged.

"I woke up alone then Candy came into the room and told me we were in Newark. I told her I was a dead man she laughed at me and pulled me back to her on the bed we had some small talk we kissed and she got on top of me and moved so I was inside her I told her to stop she did." Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head and began to laugh. "That is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard Elliot Stabler."

"It's true she is old enough to be my daughter." Stabler went on.

Olivia continued to laugh. "If you were with a hooker, just say you were with a hooker and don't sugar code it."

"She called me sugar daddy...Liv she was only 21 years old I told her I had a daughter that was 24." Stabler insisted he wasn't making it up.

"Sugar daddy. Yeah, El just fess up and let's move on. We aren't married yet so it is not a big issue," Olivia told him.

"I am not making it up!" Stabler yelled getting agitated that she didn't believe him.

"Candy, sugar daddy, motel...hooker," Olivia counted on her hand and then laughed it off

"Fine I'll help her myself!" Stabler rushed into the bedroom slamming the door.

"Not to mention you have been off of your meds for the last 24 hours...and what do you mean help her? El this is not Pretty Woman where you save the hooker and the hooker saves you! This is you and me, our family! I don't want anything to ruin that now that you are home!" Olivia told him pressing into him.

"I know how the streets are to kids like her Liv, she looked no older than 16." Stabler said sighing.

"Well if she was that would have been your second rape offense and it would be statutory getting you actual time! Do you want that?" Olivia snapped.

"I didn't tell her to get on top of me I was just talking to her." Stabler snapped.

"Well apparently you were already naked in her bed so what the hell does it matter. You let her come to you," Olivia told him.

"I don't want her to get hurt Liv, I seen the bruises on her." Stabler said looking her in the eyes.

"How do you know that your dazed confusion of last night wasn't something," Olivia scolded.

"I don't…We have to get her off of the streets." Stabler said.



Stabler walked over to his dresser pulling out some tight blue jeans, and a tight t-shirt. "I know what I'll do I'll get Bobbie to do it for me." Stabler said grabbing for his phone.

Olivia shook her head with a smile.

Stabler dialed his number 15 minutes later he hung up grinning at Benson. "Now that, that is over I got something else to attend to." Stabler said.

Olivia put Mariska back in her crib and turned around to him.

Stabler grabbed her face kissing her lips.

Olivia moaned as she ran her hands over his chest.

Stabler throw her on the bed getting on top of her kissing her neck.

Olivia moaned. "Oh Elliot."

Stabler moved his hand taking off her pants and underwear throwing them to the floor smiling down at her. Olivia unbuckled his belt and whipped it off of him. Stabler took off her shirt and bra and sucked on her nipples. Olivia breathed in deeply. Stabler went into her gently going up and down slowly inside her. Olivia moaned and thrusts beneath him. Stabler smiled at her grabbing her arms and putting them over her head going into her more.

"El," Olivia moaned.

Stabler moaned and was panting. Olivia moved her arms around his neck. Stabler bit her neck sucking on it.

"Oh," Olivia moaned.

"Does that feel good?" Stabler asked.

Olivia nodded.

Stabler came into her and he grabbed her arms tighter.

Olivia's breathing became more heavy.

"Liv!" Stabler screamed out.

"Oh El," Olivia said putting her hand up to his lips knowing full well Mariska was asleep not a few feet away and the boys were asleep in the next room.

Stabler began to breath heavily and started to sweat. Olivia ran her hands over his face and then kissed his lips gently. Stabler rolled off her and laid on the bed. Olivia breathed heavily.

"My head, side and arm hurts." Stabler said looking at her.



Olivia began to laugh again.

"I'm not kidding, Liv my head really hurts." Stabler said holding his head.

Olivia looked at him. "Well your stitches look fine."

"I need my meds" Stabler said wincing in pain.

Olivia nodded and got up and took his pills off of the dresser.

Newark, New Jersey

Goren was leaning against his car Candy walked past him.

"Hey." Goren said going up to her.

"Hey yourself," Candy smiled at him.

"You looking for a good time?" Goren said smiling at her.

"Well I was just heading to one but what could you offer," Candy teased.

"Thousand bucks" Goren said showing her the money. Goren looked at her.

"Make it 1500 and you can do anything your little heart desires with me," Candy told him.

"Deal." Goren said

Goren took her into the hotel across the street and got a room and took her into the room.

Candy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and nibbled on his ear.

Goren moaned at her.

"Come on baby. Don't make me do all the work," Candy said putting one of her legs around his waist.

Goren throw her on to the bed and got on top of her. "How do you like it baby?" Goren asked her

Candy smiled and nodded in approval.

"Oh so you like it rough?" Goren said smiling at her.

"Oh yeah," Candy laughed.

Goren grabbed her pants and underwear ripping them off of her.

"Oooo," Candy moaned.

"Now you're making me do all the work." Goren said.



Candy growled playfully and thrusts up into him hard.

Goren taking out his cuffs and cuffing her hands.

"That feels good." Goren moaned.

"Yeah baby," Candy agreed and then laughed.

"Is that all you got?" Goren said smiling down at her.

Candy charged her body into his making her bare breasts rub up and down his body.

Goren moaned and grabbed her wrists putting them over her head slipping himself inside her hard.

Candy groaned loudly and entangled their fingers in each other.

"I want to take you to dinner after we are done here." Goren told her.

Candy looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Somewhere nice? Nothing cheap."

"I will treat you like a queen." Goren said smiling at her.

"Like I deserve," Candy said with somewhat of a confident stance,

"Of course." Goren said.

Candy dropped his head to her again and kissed him.

"I want you to be my girl." Goren moaned.

Candy looked away for a second or two not knowing what to say or do.

"I am lonely and want someone in life." Goren told her.

Candy looked him in the eyes still not knowing what to say to him. He seems like a nice guy and he looks like he might be a little lonely but how could she leave her life, her lifestyle.

"I'll treat you right, and make sure you're loved." Goren assured her.

Candy smiled. "I know you will."

"Then say yes." Goren said.

"Yes, I would love to be with you," Candy said softly, still not sure if she was doing the right thing or not.

Goren kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll protect you always." Goren moaned.

Candy nodded.

Goren got up and got dressed.



"Let's go get something to eat I'm starving." Goren said smiling at her.

Candy put her blouse back on and buttoned it slowly as he watched.

"So what do you want to eat so I know where to take you." Goren asked her.

"Something Italian," Candy teased.

"Well you already had something Italian." Goren said laughing.

Candy laughed at his humor and dragged him over to her for another kiss.

"If Italian's what you want then Italian's what you'll get." Goren said kissing her.

Candy smiled at him.

"Name the place and we'll go there." Goren said.

"Olive Garden is always nice," Candy smiled.

"Olive Garden it is." Goren said.

Candy giggled.

Olive Garden an hour later Goren and Candy at a table and Candy notices Eames staring at her.

"What's wrong Candy?" Goren asked.

"Why is that lady staring at us?" Candy wondered shielding herself.

"That's Eames my ex-girlfriend." Goren said coldly.

"Eames got a first name?" Candy scowled.

"Alexandra." Goren said.

Candy smiled at him and then got up and walked over to their table.

"Can I help you?" Alex scowled at Candy.

"Would you please stop staring at me and my boyfriend? We are just trying to have a nice, quite dinner and you are making it impossible," Candy said to Alex with intent.

Alex looked back at Bobbie sitting at their table and then back at Candy. She smiled and nodded politely.

"Thank you...Alex," Candy said as she turned away and walked back to Bobbie.

Goren kissed Candy right in front of Eames.

"Oh baby," Candy moaned aloud.



"You love your Italian don't you?" Goren teased.

"Mhmm," Candy teased back.

"What nationality are you?" Goren asked?

"A little of this, a little of that. I didn't get to know my father well," Candy told him.

"Was your mom a pro?" Goren asked?

Candy looked at him in shock and awe. "No!"

"I'm sorry I said that...But really what happened to your mom?" Goren asked.

"Dad was in and out of prison for a lot of my childhood and then finally after the last time Mom decided she needed to divorce him. Two weeks after my 21st she married a bum from Reno and they moved back with his family. I haven't seen her in six months," Candy told him.

"Do you love them?" Goren asked.

"I still visit my Dad in Arlington every so often," Candy said.

"Can I meet him sometime?" Goren asked.

Candy smiled and lowered her head.

"What's wrong?" Goren asked gently grabbing her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"He got injured in Desert Storm and his injuries lead to him dying in a hospital about five years ago," Candy said softly and sniffed.

"I'm so sorry." Goren said putting his head down.

Candy shook her head and took him by the hand. "You didn't know. It's ok."

"My father left my mom when I was eleven." Goren told her.

"That's horrible," Candy said.

"I hate my father." Goren said with envy in his voice.

"Hate doesn't get you far, Bobbie," Candy told him.

"He cheated on my mother." Goren said.

"Like that isn't a story that hundreds of people will eventually tell their grandchildren," Candy sighed and shook her head.

"You don't know what it was like for me growing up." Goren said.



Candy laughed. "Chill out Bobbie. It is me."

"I'm sorry." Goren said hanging his head.

Candy ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh Bobbie."

"I love you so much Candy." Goren said.

"I love you Bobbie," Candy smiled.

"I wish he would really stop staring at me." Goren said in a low voice.

Candy shook her head. "Do you just want to skip dinner?"

"Yeah I'm not even hungry." Goren said.

"Ok," Candy smiled taking her jacket and purse.

They walked past Eames and Dean and Dean said something about Candy and Goren looked at him.

"What did you say Dean?" Goren asked.

Dean had a smug smile. "Nothing. I was just admiring your Pretty Woman."

"The hell you were you prick." Goren said with anger in his voice.

Dean laughed. "You need to get an attitude adjustment man," he told him aloud. He leaned up to his ear and whispered, "That is why Alex left you too."

Goren punched Dean right in the face knocking him down.

Dean jumped up and punched Bobbie right back.

Candy interfered by dragging Bobbie back.

"Get off me!" Goren shouted pushing her away from him.

Candy backed off and then walked out.

Goren realized what he did and followed her out.

"Another one bites the dust," Dean laughed.

Goren ignored him and walked out. He found Candy standing on the corner.

"Candy I'm sorry." Goren said walking up to her.

"Taxi!" Candy shouted and waved her arm.

"Hey listen to me I didn't mean to push you." Goren said looking her in the eyes.



"You still love her. I can't be the other woman anymore. I am done with this life," Candy said as a taxi pulled up to the curb.

"I need help Candy." Goren said.

Candy shook her head and got into the taxi.

Goren gathered himself up and went back into the building walking up to Dean and Eames' table.

"Bobbie?" Alex said sincerely.

"Yeah, she left me but not because of attitude but because I'm still in love with Alex." Goren said finally standing up to Dean without hitting him.

Alex gasped.

Dean stood up in front of Bobbie's face.

"I still love her with all my heart and soul." Goren said not backing down.

"See the ring and the fact that she is pregnant? That is all me," Dean smiled.

Alex put her head down.

"I don't care if the babies not mine I still love it and I love her." Goren said.

Alex stood up. "Bobbie," she said touching his shoulder.

"Yes?" Goren asked turning to her.

Alex smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I want to be with you. I don't care if the babies not mine I'll still love it." Goren said.

"I know," Alex said softly and smiled. She slipped her engagement ring off just so Bobbie could see. Then she turned around, dropped it in Dean's drink and grabbed Bobbie's hand. "Let's go!"

"Alright." Goren said smiling at his triumph.

Dean through his head back and fell back in his chair.

The waiter came up to him. "Sir?"

"Check please," Dean sighed.

Residence of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

Goren and Eames knocked on their door.

"Bobbie?" Olivia laughed out loud when she saw him with Alex.



"We're back together." Goren said with a smile on his face.

"I see. Come on in," Olivia directed.

Stabler walked into the living room with Blade and Junior not far behind him.

"Bobbie and Alex sitting in a tree..." Junior teased.

10:10:19 AM bensonstabler2004: Goren bent down to Junior

"You know what comes after Sitting in a tree?" Goren asked.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Junior said proudly.

"Who taught you that?" Olivia laughed.

"Dada," Junior giggled.

Goren grabbed Junior and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Muah!" Junior said blowing a kiss to the room.

Blade looked at Eames and pouted.

"Hey big guy," Alex smiled down at him.

"Hi." Blade said shyly.

Alex bent down next to him.

"Pretty." Blade said smiling.

Alex kissed his cheek.

Blade surprised everyone as he gave her a hug.

"Aw," Olivia smiled.

Alex laughed and hugged him back gently.

"Love." Blade smiled.

"Love you sweetie," Alex said softly.

"Wow he really likes you Alex. He doesn't do that with anyone but us." Stabler said.

Alex shrugged.

"Love," Junior repeated Blade.



Blade walked up to Goren. "Bath." Blade said pulling on Goren's pants.

Junior giggled.

"Bath sweetie?" Olivia laughed too.

"Can Alex give me a bath?" Blade asked.

Alex laughed.

"Please." Blade begged.

Olivia smiled. "You just got a bath a little bit ago."

"Sorry Alex he for some reason likes to get baths." Stabler said.

"A clean little boy. That is unique," Alex laughed.

"When I was his age I was bad and always got into something I wasn't supposed to be in." Stabler said with a smile.

"He still does," Olivia whispered but so Elliot could hear she was teasing him.

"Who was the one who ran up the street butt ass naked when they were little." Stabler said bringing up one of her childhood memories.

Olivia pulled back. "I told you that in confidence for one and two you are forgetting the most important part of the story where I was four when my mom first had a drunken fit with me and tossed me on my bed up against a wall!" She snapped and stormed off.

"Me and my big mouth I can't do anything right." Stabler sighed.

Alex shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder. "It will be ok."

"Why doesn't she see that I'm trying?" Stabler asked.

"She does Elliot. She knows you were just having some fun. We all went a little to overboard with some things said recently and it is all ok," Alex told him.

"Sometimes I feel as if I'm an alien to her." Stabler said.

"We all feel that way sometimes with people we love," Alex said.

"I think you guys should go home now so I can talk to her." Stabler said.

"Yeah," Alex looked back at Bobbie and smiled.

They left, Stabler went on to the patio were Benson was.



"Liv?" Stabler asked.

Olivia was holding Mariska in her arms repeating something that Elliot couldn't make out from where he was standing.

"What did you say?" Stabler asked walking closer.

"It's ok baby. I'll never hurt you. I promise," Olivia said softly to Mariska as she rocked back and forth.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Stabler asked.

"I promise, baby. Mommy will never hurt you," Olivia went on.

"Honey, she knows you won't hurt her." Stabler said gently.

Olivia lifted Mariska up to her chest and held her close.

Stabler came up behind Benson and leaned into her to look at Mariska.

"She's just like her mom." Stabler said.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled but then her smile went away.

"What's wrong Baby?" Stabler asked.

"Like I have told you time and time again...Half my genes are drunk and the other half are violent and cruel. I am just afraid I am going to pass that to them," Olivia began to cry.

"Genetics doesn't matter Liv...All you can do is love your kids and hope they turn out good." Stabler said.

"I know. So that is why we are out here having a mother daughter time," Olivia smiled at Mariska bringing her away from her chest. "Mommy loves you and will never hurt you. I promise."

"Is it ok if Daddy breaks in and has daddy and daughter time with you?" Stabler asked with a smile.

Olivia handed her to him with a smile.

"My little angle." Stabler smiled.

"Our little blessed one," Olivia smiled.

"I will protect her from the bad things in the world." Stabler said.

"We will," Olivia corrected him.

"If anyone dares to hurt her I'll kill them." Stabler said.

"Ok," Olivia said kissing his cheek and taking Mariska back.

The boys came out onto the fire escape with them.



"Hey my two big boys." Stabler said smiling.

"Dada," Junior smiled.

"Junior." Stabler said smiling.

"Ma-rish-ka," Junior pronounced.

"That's right," Olivia smiled.

Stabler almost fell over from laughter.

"Silly Daddy," Olivia shook her head.

"Daddy's going to chill out here for a while." Stabler said sitting on the fire escape platform.

Junior did exactly as Elliot did.

"Like father like son," Olivia laughed.

"Blade is just like you Liv." Stabler said laughing.

"He likes to be clean," Olivia smiled.

Blade walked back inside mumbling something.

Olivia chased after him laughing. "What are you up t little man?"

Blade walked into the changing room and grabbed the baby powder and walked back out to where Stabler and Junior was hiding the powder behind his back. "You can't get me mommy." Blade said playfully.

Olivia put Mariska in her baby swing and then followed Blade. Olivia opened the door and looked down at him with suspicious eyes.

Blade had white powder all over himself and the floor where he was.

"Hey," Olivia laughed.

"Casper." Blade laughed.

"I see you look like Casper," Olivia continued to laugh and walked over to him.

"Boo!" Blade yelled playfully

"Boo you," Olivia laughed wrapping him in a towel she got off the counter.

"I am dirty." Blade said.

"You smell pretty though," Olivia teased.



"I want to be clean." Blade said.

"Oh you," Olivia shook her head.

"Please clean me." Blade said

Olivia wiped his face with the towel.

"Thanks." Blade said.

"Welcome baby," Olivia smiled.

Mariska's cries came over the baby monitor. "Mama!"

"Coming baby!" Olivia shouted back. "Let's go play with Mariska," she suggested to Blade.

Blade followed her to where Mariska was.

Olivia picked Mariska up out of the baby swing. "Hey you. It is ok. Mommy is here baby."

"It started to rain so me and Junior desided to come inside." Stabler said.

Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Can we play in the rain?" Blade asked.

"No!" Olivia laughed.

"I want Aunt Casey." Blade said.

"Aunt Casey is at home with Cousin April," Olivia told him.

"Liv let's take the kids to Casey's so me and you can talk." Stabler said.

Olivia looked at him for a moment and then finally nodded.

Residence of Casey and Odafin Tutuola

Stabler knocked on the door.

"Hey Elliot," Fin smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey man I need a huge favor from you guys." Stabler said.

"What's up?" Casey chimed as she walked into the living room with April.

"I need you guys to watch the kids for us." Stabler said.

Casey knelt down next to the boys stroller. "Are you guys going to be good for us today?"



Junior smiled up at her and nodded.

"Yes." Blade said.

"Ok," Casey smiled as she picked him up out of the stroller.

Stabler leaning down to the boys. "Be good for them...I love you guys." Stabler said.

"Love Daddy!" Junior smiled and blew a kiss.

"Bye my babies," Olivia said giving each a kiss.

Residence of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

"Tonight is our night baby." Stabler said with a grin.

Olivia smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah me too," Olivia said softly.

Stabler pulled back so he could tuck his white shirt into his pants and he put on his tux and looked at Benson.

"Huh?" Olivia said as she slipped the shoulder straps of her dress up.

"I didn't say a word." Stabler said.

"You are just standing there looking at me?" Olivia said smiling coyly.

"I can't help but stare." Stabler said grinning.

Olivia laughed. "Come here and help me zipper this."

Stabler walked behind her grabbing the zipper. "My pleasure." Stabler said.

Olivia smiled.

Stabler zipped her up.

"Alright my Queen. Let's go." Stabler said.

"Queen, I like it," Olivia laughed.

"You're really going to like the surprise waiting for you outside then." Stabler said with a grin.

Olivia looked at him with a smile.

"What do Queens ride in?" Stabler asked her.

Olivia laughed as they got to the front door and she looked out. "Elliot!"



"I think she likes it." Stabler said with a smile

Olivia kissed his cheek.

Stabler got in the carriage first then bent down extending his hand so Benson could take it.

Olivia took his hand and stepped up.

Stabler sat down beside her as the man told the horses to go.

Olivia clung to Elliot's arm as they began to move.

"You ever been on one of these before." Stabler asked.

"Once," Olivia chuckled.

"Oh really." Stabler said sort of disappointed.

Olivia laughed. "Thank you honey this is amazing."

"Anything for you...Tonight you're a Queen." Stabler said.

Olivia leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Stabler moved his hands up her dress and kissed her neck as he laid her on the seat.

"This is so wonderful Elliot," Olivia told him.

"You deserve this and so much more." Stabler said as he got on top of her.

"Elliot," Olivia shook her head and motioned at the driver.

"Fine." Stabler said sitting back in his seat.

"It isn't lady like to do something like that in public," Olivia teased him.

"Since when do you care if it's lady like or not." Stabler said half teasingly

"Since I became the Queen," Olivia laughed and then kissed him.

"What am I to you Miss. Queen?" Stabler asked.

"My 'Knight in shining armor'," Olivia told him.

"I like that." Stabler said in a sexy voice

"I thought you just might," Olivia smiled.

"I will also like to be a hero." Stabler said.



"Of course. At the end of the story always the Knight comes and rescues the damsel in destress from the dragon," Olivia insisted.

"I know that." Stabler said.

Olivia laughed.

"I will always save you." Stabler said.

"I know you will Elliot," Olivia said looking into his eyes.

"I love you Liv." Stabler said

"I love you so much, El," Olivia smiled.

"How much?" Stabler said.

"We have three wonderful kids together and we are going to finally be married soon, what more can we ask for?" Olivia said happily.

"Nothing." Stabler said.

"Yeah. That is a great life," Olivia sighed and snuggled up to him.

"You're all I ever wanted." Stabler said.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "So my good Knight where are you whisking me away to?"

"To the land of Far, Far away." Stabler said teasingly

Olivia laughed.

Suddenly the man stopped and Stabler got out and held his hand out to help Benson out of the carriage.

Olivia took his hand and smiled as she stepped out.

There was classical love music playing and there was a pavilion that was decorated with lights and the table had two candles light.

"I hope you're hungry." Stabler said.

Olivia smiled at the setup and then at Elliot.

Stabler pulled her seat out and scooted her in as she sat and poured then a glass of wine and sat down smiling at her.

Olivia held his hand on the table and stared deep into his bright blue eyes.

"I hope you like the food." Stabler said as the waiter put the food on the table and walked away.



"It looks great El," Olivia smiled.

"Thank you I cooked it." Stabler said grinning.

Olivia laughed.

"I love it out here." Stabler said.

"It is a beautiful night," Olivia said looking up at the stars and around them.

"I love the country because it's quit and no one around." Stabler said.

"Yeah, nice," Olivia smiled.

"Yeah always has been." Stabler said

Olivia looked at him questioning. "You've spent time up here?"

"Yeah I know this area." Stabler said.

Olivia just stared at him for a straight answer.

"I came up here as a kid." Stabler said

"I thought you guys had a cabin in the woods off I-95 like Simon," Olivia wondered.

"We have two cabins." Stabler said smiling.

"Oh really, and why have I never heard about this one," Olivia almost snapped.

"I like to keep this a secret so the perps won't find it." Stabler said.

Olivia laughed.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you. I also stash women up here." Stabler said laughing.

"Elliot!" Olivia snapped and wacked his arm.

"I was kidding." Stabler said.

"Not funny!" Olivia shouted at him but still almost laughing with him.

"Yeah you know I love to tie women up." Stabler said with a teasing smile

"Still not funny," Olivia said straight faced.

"I'll be right back I have to take a piss." Stabler said.

Olivia rolled her eyes.



2 minutes later Stabler came behind Benson and Grabbed her picking her up.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

"What are you doing?" Olivia laughed.

"Picking my Queen up." Stabler said

"Why?" Olivia said looking at him with shifty eyes.

"You're going to like this one." Stabler said witha sly smile

"What?" Olivia asked giving in.

"You like water right?" Stabler asked?

"Yes, but not drowning," Olivia said looking ahead of them.

"I hope you can swim." Stabler said as he stopped at the water's edged and throw her into the lake.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed!

Stabler jumped in with her. "You said you liked the water." Stabler said.

Olivia came up choking on water.

"Liv you ok?" Stabler asked.

Olivia was still coughing. "You got me all dressed up for this?"

"Yep." Stabler said smiling.

Olivia was still coughing and was almost in tears.

Stabler grabbed her and pulled himself up on the dock and laid her on the ground and started to do CPR on her.

Olivia choked up water.

Stabler rubbing her back gently held her as she choked up the water.

"You ass," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry I thought you could swim," Stabler said.

Olivia began to laugh but then she was coughing again.

"I feel like a bad Knight," Stabler said.

"I can swim. It is just when I was thrown, I was thrown off guard," Olivia laughed at him.



"Sorry about that." Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head and smiled.

"Want to go to the house?" Stabler said?

Olivia nodded, shivering.

"I want a kiss before we go." Stabler said.

Olivia shoved her hand in his face. "Kiss this."

"Hey that's not every nice." Stabler said.

Olivia walked back up to the carriage. The coachman helped her into the back.

Stabler followed and sat beside Benson as the coachman told the horses to go.

Olivia turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry I threw you in the water." Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head.

"It was a joke." Stabler said

"I thought this was going to a romantic night, just you and me having a quiet dinner for once and then this happened!" Olivia snapped.

"I screwed it up I'm sorry." Stabler said putting his head down

"Whatever. I'm cold and wet and I just want to get home and be warm," Olivia scoffed.

Stabler grabbed her and pulled her close to him to help her keep warm.

Olivia shivered in his arms. "You are wet and cold too so what is the point," she said and pulled away.

"I was only trying to help." Stabler said.

"I know honey. I'm sorry," Olivia said.

"Did I ruin the mood?" Stabler asked.

Olivia sighed.

Stabler breathed in deeply and didn't say another word.

Residence of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

They walked into the door.



Olivia walked back into the bedroom to change out of her wet clothes.

"You're not mad at me are you Liv?" Stabler asked.

Olivia continued to change and ignored his question.

"I didn't mean to almost kill you." Stabler said.

Olivia looked back and stared at Elliot for a minute and then turned away again to the closet where she found some sweats to change into.

"I take it you're not going to talk to me." Stabler said.

Olivia slipped on her pants and shirt and then turned back to him.

"Come on say something." Stabler said with concern in his voice.

Olivia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm cold.

Stabler wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close gently kissing her on the forehead.

Olivia laid her head on his chest.

Stabler started to rock her gently back and forth.

Olivia looked up at him with a thin smile.

"You're my guardian angel." Stabler said to her softly.

Olivia laughed. "You are the one who saved me...After you drown me..."

"Without you I'm nothing." Stabler said looking deep into her eyes.

"I know," Olivia smiled cynically and then walked over to the bed.

"I can't take my eyes off of you." Stabler said.

"Come here and put your hands on me," Olivia smiled.

Stabler walked over to her and put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him.

Olivia smiled.

Stabler leaned closer to her kissing her lips moving his hands up and down her back.

Olivia looked up at him and began to slip her shirt back off.

"Ms. Benson, I do recall you're trying to suduce me." Stabler said in a suthern accent.

"Yes, that would be the point," Olivia laughed.



"Well I have to take you up on that offer.' Stabler said taking off his shirt throwing it to the floor.

"Warm me up Detective Stabler," Olivia ordered him in a suductive tone.

"It will be my pleasure." Stabler said as he pulled her down to the bed getting on top of her and kissed her neck gently.

Olivia moaned softly.

Stabler took off her pant and underwear with one quick motion along with his pants and underwear throwing them to the floor putting more of his body weight on her.

Olivia arched her back.

"You are so beautiful." Stabler said softly kissing her neck moving his hands up her body.

"That is a start, but you will have to do a lot better to make up for earlier, Waterboy," Olivia teased.

"Trust me you haven't seen nothing yet." Stabler said.

Olivia laughed.

Stabler moved his hands to her breast and started to rub them gently kissing her lips to silence her moan.

"Oh Elliot," Olivia said softly.

Stabler smiled at her as he began to kiss her all over and moved down her body and stopped as he hit her panty line.

"I missed you, I missed this," Olivia whispered.

"I missed you trusting me." Stabler said as he smiled at her putting his head down and started to gently and slowly lick her between her legs.

Olivia giggled.

Stabler smiled at her giggling and started to go slowly up and down inside her with the tip of his tongue.

"Elliot!" Olivia laughed.

Stabler put his head up kissing up her body stopping at her breast taking one in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Olivia moaned again.

"You're making me do all the work." Stabler said.

"Yes I am," Olivia smiled.



Stabler sat up on the bed grabbing her and seat her on his lap so she was facing him.

Olivia pouted but then grinned.

Stabler smiled at her and bumped his hips up to her.

Olivia laughed.

"I love you so much." Stabler said.

"I love you too, El," Olivia smiled.

Stabler laid her back down as if that's all he needed to hear and gently slipped into her.

Olivia smiled and put her arms around his neck.

Stabler went up and down inside her and kissed her lips.

Olivia ran her fingers through his hair.

Stabler grabbed her wrists pinning then down to the bed and continued to go deeper inside her

Olivia pulled her hands out but let him stay on top of her.

Stabler was sort of confused so he put his hands in hers pinning then to the bed as he sucked on her neck.

Olivia pulled her hands away again and just rubbed his back.

Stabler relaxed a bit looking her in the eyes with confusion.

"What?" Olivia looked back at him with the same confused look.

"Nothing." Stabler said. Stabler took her hands putting them on his waist and contunied to go deep inside her even more.

Olivia ran her hands up his back again.

Stabler put them back where he had them and smiled at her.

Olivia shook her head and moved them away herself.

Stabler had a hard look in his eyes but let her move them as he put them in his hand and pinned her hands down to the bed with some weight on them.

Olivia pulled them away quickly and turned both of them over.

Stabler had a confused look on his face.

Olivia got up.



"What did I do?" Stabler asked.

4:30:36 PM steel66pen: "Please don't hold me down," Olivia said almost crying.

"I didn't want to hurt you by doing that." Stabler said.

"I just don't want what happened before to happen ever again," Olivia said.

"I won't." Stabler said.

Olivia gulped and shook her head.

"I promise you that." Stabler said standing up walking up to her.

Olivia froze.

Stabler took her hand gently and put it on his left side of his chest.

"You feel that?" Stabler asked.

Olivia nodded but with sadness in her eyes.

"My heart beats for only you." Stabler said holding her hand thier.

Olivia sobbed.

"I'm never going to hurt you. "Stabler said.

Olivia went limp.

"I am not the man I used to be. "Stabler said.

Olivia sniffed.

"I promise you I will never go back to the way I used to be." Stabler said getting closer to her.

Olivia didn't move, didn't say anything.

"What do I have to do or say to prove to you I will never do that to you again?" Stabler asked

"Just make love to me, no strings attached," Olivia said putting her arms around his neck again.

"I was doing that before you freaked." Stabler said gently.

Olivia shook her head and kissed his lips.

"I can't help but love you.": Stabler said smiling.

3:57:54 PM steel66pen: Olivia smiled back.



Stabler smiled at her but he looked like he had something on his mind.

"What now?" Olivia sighed.

"Nothing...it's nothing." Stabler said.

"No, what?" Olivia snapped.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Stabler said.

"Like what?" Olivia said and kissed him again.

"You wouldn't understand." Stabler said backing away from her.

"Try me," Olivia smiled and shoved him playfully.

"It's a man thing." Stabler said.

Olivia laughed.

"It's not funny." Stabler said in a rough tone.

Olivia stuck her tong out at him. "You are no fun anymore is what it is."

"Oh I'm fun...But I'm afraid I'll hurt you." Stabler said giving her a devilish grin.

"As long as you don't pin me we are all good," Olivia scowled.

"That's how I keep control." Stabler said.

Olivia shook her head at him again.

"I have a problem with control issues." Stabler said.

Olivia scoffed. "Noticed."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stabler asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Olivia put her hand up and then went over to change back into her sweats.

"Where are you going?" Stabler asked

"Away from you and your issues," Olivia said and walked out of the bedroom.

"Liv I didn't mean it to come out like I didn't want to be with you. " Stabler said following her.

"Whatever," Olivia said.

"I'm going to go for a walk then if you're going to give me an attitude." Stabler said grabbing his coat.



"You started it," Olivia scoffed again.

"Whatever." Stabler said mocking her.

Olivia laughed.

"Ah I see I can make you laugh still." Stabler said.

"I am laughing because you are such an idiot for mocking me like that," Olivia scolded.

Stabler put up his middle finger at her then slammed the door shut.

Olivia's mouth dropped.

Stabler opened the door and walked in looking like he lost something.

"Where are my keys?" Stabler asked

Olivia smiled as they hung from her finger.

"Give me my keys." Stabler said looking at her.

Olivia snatched them in her hand and shook her head.

Stabler chuckled and went to take the keys from her hands.

Olivia shook her head at him again and put them in her pocket.

"You don't think I won't get them out of your pocket." Stabler said.

"Maybe that is what I want you to do," Olivia smiled.

Stabler put his hand in her pocket and leaned in close to her to get the keys.

Olivia grabbed his wrist and swung him around like he was a perp she was arresting.

"It hurts." Stabler yelled falling to his knees.

"Duh," Olivia teased.

4:38:17 PM bensonstabler2004: "You're going to break my arm." Stabler said in pain.

"Maybe I should," Olivia said.

Stabler just moaned not able to move.

Olivia laughed.

"You wouldn't dare." Stabler said.



"Now, are you going to be nice and not hold me down and hurt me?" Olivia said almost sounding angry.

"I was being nice." Stabler said.

Olivia pulled off of him and turned him around. "Right."

"I knew you couldn't do it." Stabler said keys still in his hand.

"Let's take that walk together," Olivia winked.

"Alright." Stabler said.


	20. Chapter 20

Christ's Church of the City 111 E. 87th Street

Olivia stopped and looked up at Elliot and smiled.

"It's nice isn't it?" Stabler said.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed.

"Want to see the inside?" Stabler asked.

Olivia nodded.

Stabler took her in a minister came up to them

"Welcome...May I help you?" Minister Justin asked

Olivia smiled up at Elliot.

"We just wanted to look around." Stabler said.

"You two make a lovely couple." Minister Justin said smiling.

"Well..." Olivia said squeezing Elliot's hand.

"Well what?" Minister Justin asked.

Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"You want to marry him." Minster Justin said finally getting it.

Olivia took her hand from Elliot's and covered her face.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Minster Justin said.

Olivia hit Elliot playfully.

"I would like to marry her." Stabler said smiling.

"Ah follow me then." Minster Justin said gesturing them to follow him.

"Finally," Olivia laughed.

Minister Justin took them into his office shutting the door.

"What type of a wedding do you want?" Minster Justin asked.

Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"It's up to the lady." Stabler said.



"I want it to be a small simple wedding. Just our families and friends," Olivia said.

"You have Children?" Minster Justin asked.

"We have three together and he had five with his ex-wife," Olivia explained.

"I have two kids of my own." Minister Justin said smiling.

"They are beautiful," Olivia smiled picking up a picture off of the desk.

"So when do you want the wedding?" Minister Justin asked.

"ASAP," Olivia joked.

"We can book you for October 31." Minister Justin said.

Olivia looked at Elliot.

"Can it be sooner?" Stabler asked.

"No sorry." Minister Justin said.

Olivia smiled.

"Alright then we can wait until then. It will give us time to do stuff for the wedding." Stabler said looking at Benson.

Olivia nodded.

"Then I'll see you guys in October." Minister Justin said.

Olivia got up and walked out.

Stabler followed her and grabbed her picking her up in his arms.

Olivia laughed.

"Finally we're getting married." Stabler said.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah."

"I want to share the rest of my life with only you." Stabler said walking down the steps with her in his arms.

"That little thing could have been resolved months ago," Olivia scolded.

"I am never going to let you go." Stabler said looking down at her.

Olivia smiled.



"Do you want down?" Stabler asked.

"Yes," Olivia snapped.

"Too bad. You're going to have to make me." Stabler said smiling.

Olivia shoved him with all of her might.

Stabler fell backwards onto the sidewalk.

Olivia laughed.

Stabler flipped them so he was on top.

"Good move." Stabler said.

"I know," Olivia said and walked away.

Stabler ran up to her grabbing her arm pulling her close to him.

Olivia took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I'm supposed to be afraid?" Stabler asked putting his hand in her back pocket.

Olivia dialed up Don at the precinct.

"Special Victims Unit Captain Donald Cragen speaking." Cragen said.

"Hey, its Olivia," Olivia smiled.

"Hi Olivia, what's up?" Cragen asked.

"We're getting married," Olivia laughed.

There was silence on the other end.

Olivia just laughed. "El and I will be getting hitched on Halloween."

"Wow talk about a treat." Cragen said.

Olivia handed the phone to Elliot.

"Hello?" Stabler said.

"Getting married huh?" Cragen asked.

"Yes we are." Stabler said.

"Congratulations...Well I have to go and do some paper work." Cragen said before hanging up.



Stabler gave Benson her phone back

Olivia smiled at him and then called Casey and Fin.

"Hello." Tutuola said breathing heavily.

Olivia laughed. "hey Fin!"

"Hey Liv. To what do I owe this call to?" Tutuola asked.

"El and I are tying the knot!" Olivia announced.

"Well it's about damn time." Tutuola said happily.

"What?" Casey jumped.

"Liv and El are finally tying the knot!" Tutuola said laughing.

"Thank you!" Casey screamed and threw herself back.

"God does listen to prayers!" Tutuola shouted jumping up and down.

Olivia howled with laughter.

"I think New Jersey can hear him." Stabler said.

Olivia wrapped her free arm around Elliot's neck.

Stabler slapped her ass with his hand playfully.

"Hey you," Olivia whispered.

"Want to talk to the kids?" Tutuola asked.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled.

"Hello?" Blade said.

"Blade? Baby, its mommy," Olivia chimed.

"MOM!" Blade yelled.

"Blade!" Olivia laughed.

"What you want?" Blade asked.

"Just to see how you boys and your little sister are," Olivia told him.

"We are good." Blade said.



"That's good baby. Is JR there?" Olivia said.

"Junior, he's playing with Mariska." Blade said.

"I hope you guys are playing nice," Olivia scolded.

"Yes." Blade said.

"Be gentle with Mariska. She is littler then you," Olivia told him.

"I know." Blade said.

"Ok baby. Nighty, night. See you tomorrow," Olivia said.

"Night, night." Blade said.

Olivia blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone.

"How are they doing?" Stabler asked.

"Blade says they are fine," Olivia shrugged.

"That's my boy.' Stabler said.

Olivia laughed.

Stabler playfully shoved Benson.

Olivia brought the phone back up and motioned that she needed to make another call.

"Fine." Stabler said.

Olivia dialed the Munch home.

"Hello Sergeant John Munch" Munch said.

"John!" Olivia squeeled.

"Well it sure isn't the Easter Bunny." Munch said laughing.

"Oh shut up you," Olivia laughed.

"What's up my love?" Munch asked teasingly.

"El and I are getting married!" Olivia said happily.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack,Liv?" Munch said in a shocked tone.

"Maybe," Olivia giggled.



"I love you too, Olivia." Munch said in a teasingly way.

"But see, I love El more, and that why I am marrying him," Olivia said with a smile.

"Well good for you two." Munch said.

"Thank you Munchy," Olivia said, blew a kiss, and then hung up.

"Do I have competition?" Stabler said jokingly.

"Oh yeah Munch would leave Mo for me in a heartbeat," Olivia scoffed.

Stabler gave her a classic Stabler look and walked away.

Olivia ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Liv." Stabler said.

"I love you too, El," Olivia said softly.

Stabler smiled at her as she moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are so hot." Stabler said.

Olivia smiled. Stabler tried to back away from her but she pulled him closer to her. Olivia pressed their lips together gently. Stabler kissed her back putting his hand on the back of her neck to make the kiss more passionate. Olivia moaned.

"If we don't go somewhere private right not I'm going to be in trouble." Stabler said to her.

Olivia laughed.

"That alley was is looking real good at this point." Stabler said trying to control his urges.

"Let's go home," Olivia said holding him close in a hug.

Stabler picked her up into his arms carrying her down the sidewalk getting looks from people walking by them. Olivia laughed wildly.

Residence of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

Stabler opened the door with his one hand still holding Benson as he walked into the house he shut the door with his foot kissing Benson on the lips. Olivia smiled. Stabler put her down taking off her and his coat grabbing her arm pinning her against the door and his body. Olivia pulled her arms. Stabler took her shirt off along with his putting his hands on her hips kissing her lips passionately. Olivia ran her hands down his chest. Stabler took off all the rest of their cloths kissing her neck softly. Olivia moaned.

Residence of Odafin and Casey Tutuola



"I play too." Blade said to his brother.

"Junior, share with Blade," Casey scolded.

Junior pouted but then handed Blade some blocks.

"Aunt Casey?" Blade asked looking up at her.

"Yeah sweetie?" Casey smiled.

"Where do babies come from?" Blade asked.

Fin covered his face.

Casey smiled and shook her head. "Ask your mommy sometime."

"I ask you." Blade said.

"Well I want you to ask your mommy because I am not the one you should be asking," Casey told him.

Blade looked down at his blocks and then up at Novak smiling.

Casey shook her head.

"Uncle Fin?" Blade asked looking up to him as he got up off the floor.

"Nope. Aunt Casey said ask mommy, or ask your daddy," Fin said cocking an eyebrow.

Blade went up to Tutuola grabbing his leg trying to lift it. "I strong." Blade said playfully at Tutuola.

"I see," Fin laughed.

Blade playfully was trying to push Tutuola back so he could fall to the floor.

"Whoa!" Fin said falling back at his own will to make Blade lookstrong.

"Got you." Blade said smiling as he sat on Tutuola's chest.

"Yes you did," Fin smiled.

Blade playfully hit Tutuola on the chest smiling up at him.

"Hey you," Fin said grabbing Blade's hands.

"Aunt Casey help." Blade said.

"What baby?" Casey fake pouted.

"Help." Blade said looking at her with his baby blue eyes.



Casey picked him up with one swoop. "Help?"

"Get him." Blade said.

"Ok," Casey said putting him back on the floor and then leaning down next to them.

JR walked over to them and pounced on Casey.

Blade jumped on Tutuola trying to pin him.

"Oh, you got me," Fin said faking his death.

"I stronger than anyone." Blade said laughing.

Casey laughed and began tickling him.

Blade started laughing hysterically thrashing his hands and feet in the air.

"Now I got you," Casey teased.

"You win." Blade said about ready to pee himself.

Casey smiled down at him and stopped. "Now who is strongest in the room?" She said flexing her muscles.

"Casey!" Mariska squeeled.

Blade started to pout.

Casey's head snapped to her. "Hey you!"

Fin got up and grabbed Blade in a hug from behind.

Casey picked Mariska up and hugged her tight.

"Love you." Blade said to Tutuola for the first time.

"I love you too Blade," Fin smiled.

"Ice Cream!" Blade said excitedly.

"Yeah," JR smiled at Fin.

Fin laughed. "Ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Blade said

"I think we might have some in the freezer," Casey teased.

Blade went running into the kitchen.



Casey put Mariska in her high chair and followed Blade.

Fin and JR went in after them.

Blade opened the Freezer door and seen two boxes of Ice Cream.

"Ice Cream." Blade said.

Casey reached in and pulled both out. "Strawberry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate!" Blade screamed.

JR clapped wildly.

"Ok," Casey smiled putting the strawberry back.

"Yum." Blade said smiling.

"Yum," Casey teased taking out a scooper.

Blade waited patiently below Novak.

Fin sat both Blade and JR up on booster seats.

"Thank you." Blade said smiling up at Tutuola.

"You're welcome," Fin said kissing their heads.

"Ice Cream!" Blade said excitedly.

JR giggled.

Casey put the bowls down in front of each of them.

"Thank you," Fin said teasingly.

Blade and Junior started to eat the ice cream with their hands getting it all over their face.

"Who said it was for you?" Casey laughed picking up the bowl in front of him and sticking a spoon in for herself.

"Hey!" Fin snapped.

"Hey!" Blade said with chocolate everywhere on his hands and face.

"Use spoons guys," Casey told them.

Fin just laughed.

Blade grabbed his spoon looking at Novak.



Casey shook her head and smiled.

"Can I have my ice cream now?" Fin pouted.

Casey rolled her eyes but then put the bowl down.

"Aunt Casey need some." Blade said.

"No, I'm ok," Casey smiled.

Blade smiled at her as she sat down beside him. Blade reached his hand out and put in on her face getting chocolate on her check.

Casey took a napkin out and wiped her face and then Bade and JR's faces.

"Good." Blade said finishing his ice cream.

"Good," Casey smiled and touched his nose.

JR copied her and reached over to Blade.

Blade giggled and leaned closer to his brother.

JR laughed.

"Bath." Blade said.

"Ok, bath, and then beddy time," Casey said picking the boys up.

Fin picked up and Mariska and followed them to the bathroom.

"Get in with us?" Blade asked.

"No. You guys are the ones who are sticky from the ice cream," Casey laughed as she undressed them and put them in the running water.

Blade playfully splashed the water with his hands.

Fin put Mariska down with them and then brought April in as well.

"Bath party," Casey laughed.

"April." Blade said smiling at her.

April kissed him on the nose.

Blade blushed and looked down smiling.

Mariska pointed and laughed.



Fin began to wash off the boys and Casey washed the girls.

"Love April." Blade said.

"Yeah," Casey smiled.

"Blade," April said shyly.

Blade scooted closer to April smiling.

"Too cute," Fin laughed.

Blade gave April a hug.

April hugged him back.

Fin couldn't help but laugh.

Casey picked Mariska up and put her in a towel.

Fin scooped JR up in a towel.

April looked up at her parents and smiled as she reached out to them.

Casey picked her up and hugged a towel around her.

"Now you, lady's man," Fin said teasingly as he picked him up in a towel.

Blade reached up for Tutoula.

"Ok, bedtime," Casey said starting to put on April and Mariska's pajamas.

Fin helped JR and Blade with their PJ's.

Blade walked over to April after his PJ's were on.

April smiled.

"Bed." Blade said.

"Yup," Casey said picking up the girls.

"Sleepover?" JR said looking up at Casey.

"Yeah, you guys are going to spend the night here, ok," Fin told him.

JR nodded.

"Good night." Blade said.



Fin picked up the boys. "Night."

They brought the kids into the nursery and put the girls in one crib and the boys in the other so everyone would fit.

Tutuola walked into the living room after he put the kids down.

Casey followed him and they sat down on the couch.

"Man they are a handful." Tutuola said laying back on the couch.

Casey laughed. "Yeah."

"It's so quiet now." Tutuola said enjoying it.

"Yeah," Casey said putting her head on his chest.

"Our song is on." Tutuola said hearing the radio he turned on when he walked out into the living room.

Casey smiled as she listened. Tutuola rocked Novak in his arms to the music. Casey laid her hand on his chest, her eyes shut.

Tutuola ran his hand through her hair. "I love you so much." Tutuola said softly.

Casey moaned. "I love you too Fin," Casey whispered.

Tutuola smiled down at her putting his head on the back of the couch.

Casey lifted her head looked up at him and smiled.

"What Baby?" Tutuola asked.

Casey leaned up and kissed him. Tutuola kissed her back putting his hand on the back of her neck to make it more passionate. Casey held her hands on his chest. Tutuola just sat there holding her in his arms gently. Casey held back and just smiled at him looking deep into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Tutuola said softly.

Casey ran her hand down his face.

Tutuola smiled at her taking her hand in his. Casey touched his lips. He gently kissed her finger smiling. Casey grinned at him. Tutuola looked at her and grinned.

"Do you want more kids Fin?" Casey wondered.

"Yeah." tutuola said.

"Me too," Casey smiled.



Tutuola laid her down on the couch.

Casey laughed.

"You take the lead." Tutuola said.

Casey continued to laugh. "Maybe one night when we aren't the ones babysitting the whole 'little unit'."

"Yeah," Tutuola said.

Casey kissed him and got up off of the couch. Tutuola watched her go. Casey looked back and smirked at him as she turned the corner to the bedrooms. Tutuola followed her to the bedroom. Casey began to strip her close off teasingly. Tutuola watched in open mouth amazement. Casey laughed as she slid her panties down her legs.

"You're teasing me." Tutuola said.

Casey put her arms around her back and unclipped her bra. She let it slide slowly off of her shoulders. Tutuola walked up her smiling. Casey shook her head and then slipped her rope on.

"You shouldn't tease."Tutuola said.

"It's fun," Casey said softly.

"I bet its fun for you." Tutuola said smiling.

Casey nodded as she sat on the bed.

Tutuola sat next to her on the bed looking at her with a goofy look on his face.

Casey laid back and pulled on the sheets. "What?"

"Nothing." Tutuola said still staring at her.

Casey shook her head smiled.

"I'm in love with you." Tutuola said.

"You'd better be," Casey scolded.

"What if I wasn't." Tutuola said teasinly.

Casey sat up and looked at him seriously.

"I mean what if I didn't love you. What would you do?" TUtuola asked.

Casey shook her head in amazement that he would even ask a question like that to her.

"What would you do?" Tutuola asked?



Casey came close to him and slapped him and then got to and walked out.

Tutuola followed her stunned that she actually hit him.

"Casey I didn't mean it like that." Tutuola said.

"Well do you?" Casey snapped as she turned back to him with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I do...We have a daughter together...we share our lives together." Tutuola said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Casey shouted.

"I love you with a never ending love." Tutuola said looking her in the eyes.

Casey shook her head. "Then why the hell do you question?" She said angrily.

"I wasn't it was just a question." Tutuola said.

"Not to me," Casey said softly.

"I am sorry." Tutuola said taking a step forward.

Casey stepped back and shook her head.

"You hit me Casey...you never did that before so we are even." Tutuola said.

"We have a daughter," Casey said softly.

"I know and I love her with all my heart and soul." TUtuola said.

"That was your excuse for loving me, we have a daughter," Casey snapped.

"No I love you for more than just that." Tutuola said.

"This!" Casey said raising her left ring finger.

"I didn't marry you because you were pregnant.' TUtuola said.

Casey looked at him and shook her head.

"Come on Casey you know I love you.' Tutuola said looking deep into her eyes.

"Do I?" Casey cried not sure what to think or feel.

"What's gotten into you Casey?" Tutuola asked.

"What do you mean what gotten into me? What has gotten into you? You are the one who ask that ridiculous question that made me question our whole relationship," Casey snapped.

"I was teasing with you." Tutuola said.



Casey shook her head at him again. "Not funny."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Tutuola said handing his head in shame.

"You did," Casey said sharply and walked away again.

Tutuola knew just to give her some space and she'll calm down.

Casey went back into the bedroom and got dressed. She walked out to the kitchen and got her keys. "I'm going for a walk," she said knowing he was sitting there.

"Alright." Tutuola said.

Casey slammed the door behind her.

April started crying, Tutuola walked into the nursery and picked her up walking back into the living room sitting down in a chair rocking her back and forth.

"Daddy," April whispered.

"What baby?" Tutuola asked.

"Love," April smiled.

"Love you too, Honey." Tutuola said rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"Daddy no love mommy no more," April pouted.

"No baby that's not true. I love her more than anything in the world." Tutuola said.

"That not what you said to her," April pointed out what she heard.

"I was just kidding baby. I didn't mean it." Tutuola said.

April shook her head knowingly.

Tutuola just rocked her in his arms gently.

"No love!" April snapped and pouted.

"I love you baby." Tutuola said.

"Not me, mommy," April corrected him.

"I love her...If I lost her I'd go crazy...If someone hurts here they better pray to God, I don't catch them." Tutuola said to his daughter.

April laughed. "Mommy doesn't believe you."

"She'll come around." Tutuola said.



April pulled him close so his ear was closer. "Mommy told me a secret," she whispered.

"What's that?" Tutuola asked.

"I go have brother," April told him.

"Come again." Tutuola said stunned.

April smiled wide and nodded. "Mommy have new baby."

"That's great." Tutuola said.

"She told me and time ago and she said not tell," April said and put a finger to her lips.

"I won't tell if you won't." Tutuola said holding her close to him.

April giggled.

Tutuola and April fall asleep in the chair

Casey walked back into the apartment.

Tutuola didn't stir at all.

Casey smiled at them and then went into the nursery and checked on the other kids. All fast asleep. She smiled to herself and then walked back into the living room where Fin and April were and sat down on the couch.

Tutuola woke up suddenly walking into the nursery putting April back in the crib walking out sitting on the chair again putting his head on the back of the chair not knowing Novak was there.

"Fin," Casey said as he sat back down.

"What?" He said startled.

Casey shook her head.

"Hey Baby." Tutuola said realizing it was her.

"First you don't love me, now I am invisible," Casey scoffed.

"I was sleeping. I didn't even hear you come in." Tutuola said.

"You got up, took April back to her room, and sat back down," Casey told him.

"I'm sorry if I'm still half asleep." Tutuola said.

"You have been half asleep our whole marriage," Casey said and shook her head as she got up.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tutuola said.



"Again with saying you don't love me, and almost saying you never loved me at all," Casey snapped and walked away.

"If you only knew how much I loved you we wouldn't even be having this conversation." Tutuola said following her.

"What did she say to you?" Casey said wondering why April was out with him.

"She started crying so I took her out thier and rocked her to sleep." Tutuola said.

"That all?" Casey said coldly.

"I know other things. But I promised her I wouldn't tell you." Tutuola said.

"You remember before all this when I asked you if you wanted more kids?" Casey asked him.

"Yes." Tutuola said looking at her.

"Well that would be what she told you isn't it?" Casey half smiled.

"Yes." Tutuola admitted.

"You are getting your little boy Fin," Casey told him.

"So that's why you were acting strangely earlier?" Tutuola asked.

Casey shook her head.

"Let's go to bed I'm tired." Tutuola said directing her towards the bedroom.

"You asked me what would I do without you, without your love, that hurt!" Casey cried.

"I know that now...let's just say I had a little talk with someone." Tutuola said.

"What else did she say to you Fin?" Casey snapped.

"She thought that I didn't love you anymore and I told her how much I really care." Tutuola said.

"Caring and loving are two very different things Fin Tutuola," Casey told him.

"I told you that I loved you. If I lost you I'd go crazy and that if someone hurts you they better pray to God, I don't catch them." Tutuola said.

Casey laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tutuola asked confused.

"You try to sell the same shit all the time, not to mention this time was to our own daughter!" Casey yelled at him.



"I was telling the truth." Tutuola said.

Casey nodded but not convinced.

"What do I have to do to convince you?" Tutuola said in a frustrated tone.

"Don't ever, ever give me a reason to distrust you again. Don't tell me you love me one second and take it back the next. And don't rest your life in the hands of our 18-month-old." Casey told him.

"Scouts honor...I won't do it again." Tutuola said.

Casey shook her head. "Scouts honor, bull shit! You jeopardized our marriage by doing what you did as well," she said and walked back into the bedroom.

"Hit me then...Do something because I don't know how to make it up to you.' TUtuola said following her.

Casey shook her head. "It isn't worth it."

Tutuola went up to her grabbing her gently but the arms.

"I promise you I will never stop loving you." TUtuola said gently.

Casey pulled away from him.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?" Tutuola asked.

"Forever," Casey said softly.

"What do you mean?" TUtuola said stunned.

"I think we are done here," Casey said and turned away.

"Do you mean for good?" Tutuola asked confused.

Casey just walked into the bathroom and didn't say a word.

Tutuola followed her wanting to know the answer.

"I want the answer." Tutuola said

Casey walked past him.

"OK fine you want me gone...I'm gone." Tutuola said walking out grabbing his keys slamming the door as he left.

Casey laid down in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Special Victims Unit

The next morning



Alex C and Don walked out of his office and look around the room.

"Where is everybody?" Alex C asked, directing it to Fin who seemed to be the only one around.

"I don't know." TUtuola said.

"You and Casey babysat for El and Liv last night, didn't you?" Alex C asked.

"Yeah." Tutuola said.

"So, where is everyone?" Alex C repeated.

"Home." Tutuola said getting annoyed.

"What the hell happened?" Olivia snapped walking into the precinct.

Alex C snapped to attention.

"She told she wanted me to leave her alone forever...So I left to give her space." Tutuola said.

"You gave her an ultimatum about your love for her! Who the hell does that?" Olivia screamed.

Alex C looked back at Fin.

"I was just seeing what she'll say I didn't mean it." Tutuola said getting defensive.

Olivia laughed at his stupidity.

Tutuola went back to his work.

"She called Langan today, who called me to tell me she wanted to know the number of a good divorce lawyer," Olivia told him.

Alex C laughed.

"Man I don't want to leave her for good." Tutuola said.

"You started it apparently," Olivia shrugged and sat down at her computer as Elliot walked in.

"I told her I was sorry too!" Tutuola yelled walking over to Benson.

"Oh really," Olivia smiled and then looked across at Elliot.

"Yeah...Why you getting on my case!" Tutuola shouded in anger.

"Casey is my best friend and she is divorcing the man she loves more than her own life while pregnant with their second child. That doesn't sound like something she would do unless she had a damn good reason," Olivia told him.



"I asked her what if I didn't love her what she would do...I didn't literally mean I didn't love her." Tutuola said in a rough tone.

"You have known Casey for how long, and when did she ever not take anything so stupid so seriously!" Olivia scolded.

"I didn't mean anything by it...Now I wish I could take it back." Tutuola said in a sad tone.

"Now huh?" Olivia scoffed.

"What do I do, Liv?" Tutuola looked at her with desperation in his eyes.

Olivia shook her head and shrugged.

"Is she at her office?" Tutuola asked.

"That is where she called me from last but I doubt she wants to talk with you," Olivia said as she walked out.

Tutuola banged his head off his desk as he laid his head on his desk. "Man." TUtuola said.

Alex C shook her head.

Tutoula got up walking to the coffee table making himself a cup. He turned around and Cabot was right behind him he about knocked her over. "Sorry Alex." Tutuola said backing up a bit.

"I am not the member of the DA's office that needs a major apology from you," Alex C pointed out and then walked back over to Don.

Office of Casey Novak

Fin walked into her office she was doing paper work on her desk. "Casey." Tutuola said.

Casey didn't look up at first knowing his voice.

"Do you have a moment for an idiot." TUtuola asked.

A wave of nausea came over her and she ran to the bathroom.

Tutuola followed her to the bathroom rubbing her back gently to comfort her.

Casey fell to her knees when the nausea passed and began to cry as she fell in a ball.

"Hey I came here to apologize for being an idiot." Tutuola said.

Casey grabbed his arm and cried harder as she held him.

Tutuola held her closer rocking her back and forth in a comforting motion.



"I'm sorry Fin," Casey sobbed.

"It was my fault I shouldn't of said that." Tutuola told her softly.

Casey shook her head. "I take things too personal and I need to work on that, I know."

"Sometimes I do too I jump the gun quickly." Tutuola admitted to her.

"I'm so sorry Fin," Casey cried in his shirt.

"It's ok...I came back because I can't imagine my life without you or April in it." Tutuola said holding her tightly.

"I can't either Fin. I am sorry I file for divorce. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I just want things to go back to normal," Casey pleaded.

"It's done." Tutuola said smiling.

11:01:18 AM steel66pen: Casey smiled back up at him with tears still in her eyes/

11:01:57 AM bensonstabler2004: "Don't cry no need for tears the improtant thing is that I'm here right now when you need me the most." TUtuola said wipping her tears from her eyes.

Casey nodded. "We need you," she said touching her stomach softly.

"I need you guys more." TUtuola said as he put his hand on her stumach.

Casey leaned up and kissed his lips gently.

Tutuola kissed her back gently holding her neck to make it more passioate.

"I love you." Tutuola said.

"I love you too," Casey said softly.

"Want to go to eat?" Tutuola asked as he helped her get to her feet.

"If the smell of food doesn't kill me first, I'm starving," Casey joked.

"Let's walk to that nice place that's a block away." Tutuola said not remembering the name of the place.

Casey laughed at him.

Tutuola and Novak were half a block from the restaurant when Dean walked up to them.

"What's he doing here." Tutuola whispered to Novak.

"They live here in the city," Casey whispered the reminder as she gave him a duh look.

"How are you doing?" Tutuola asked Dean.



"Where is Eames?" Tutuola asked.

"Winters?" Dean winked.

"Yeah." TUtuola said.

Dean laughed a bit at himself more or less. "At home resting. She wanted me to get some things for her at the store."

"I heard she left you." Tutuola said.

Dean shook his head and then laughed again. "Now where did you hear a thing like that?"

"I have my ways." Tutuola said.

"Well we are perfectly happy. There was a little misunderstanding with that Goren character but it was just that, a misunderstanding. We got married just after that as you must have heard," Dean smiled.

"She doesn't love you man." Tutuola said sticking up for goren and eames.

Dean gave Fin a confused look but still had a smirk on his face.

"I know what you did dean." Tutuola said.

"Excuse me?" Dean snapped.

"I know how you treat her." Tutuola said.

"I treat her like a queen, like she is," Dean corrected him.

"Do queens like to be beaten." Tutuola said looking him right in the eyes.

"I really have no idea where you get your information," Dean laughed at Fin.

"I don't think it's funny." Tutuola said in a rough tone.

Dean's cell phone began to ring. "Hey sweetheart!" He chimed sending a look over at Fin.

"Yeah, I am on my way right now. I just ran into your friends Fin and Casey we stopped to chat...Ok, I know, I am coming right now," Dean laughed and then hung up.

"It was nice seeing you both again but I have to stop in here real quick and then get back to my beloved wife even quicker. She wants chocolate milk and bananas," Dean laughed and shrugged.

"Nice seeing you Dean," Casey waved and gave him a polite smile.

"If I see another bruise on her I will come and bust down your door and give you the beating of your life." Tutuola whispered in his ear



"Bruises? I think your husband needs some glasses Casey," Dean smiled. "Oh and I thought you were the one who was left in the dust Fin?" He laughed and walked into the store.

Casey looked at Fin.

"What?" Tutuola asked.

Casey threw her hands up and continued to walk without Fin by her side.

"Hey Casey what was that look about?" Tutuola asked running up to her with a confused look on his face.

"One, you need to let it all go like Bobby has, get over it. Two, it seems you have been paying more attention to Alex these days than your own wife!" Casey snapped at him.

"You don't see the bruises Casey she comes to me in the middle of the night one night with a bloody lip and a swollen eye. She told me Dean hit her." Tutuola said.

Casey laughed under her breath. "She came to you...one night."

"I told her she could stay the night at my house. She did I told her when ever see needs a place to crash she came come to our house.' Tutuola said.

Casey continued to walk as he rambled on about Alex. "Alex, Alex, Alex. First you said your house and then you said our house. What the hell is wrong with you? You tell me you don't love me, you question my love for you, and then you plead for me to come back to you. When I do, every other word out of your lips had to do with Alex. Alex, Alex, Alex."

"Casey she's my friend I care about what happens to her." Tutoula said following her.

Casey shook her head. "She is just someone who you met by chance when we had to work with her. Then she was 'raped' and that sent her back to the 16th's door. Now you have a wife, a child, and another on the way and you don't even seem to care."

"I do care." Tutuola said.

"I never want to hear another thing about Alexandra Eames from your lips as long as we are married Fin Tutuola! Do you hear me?" Casey said as she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes loud and clear." Tutuola said.

Casey turned again and continued to walk as she wiped her face.

Tutuola stood there watching her walk.

Casey reached the door of the little Italian restaurant he was talking about then turned back at him waiting for him to follow her in.



Tutuola walked over to her.

Casey walked in and came to the host.

"I want the most romantic spot in the restaurant." Tutuola told the host

"Oh Fin," Casey smiled.

Tutuola smiled at her waiting for the host to take them.

"Right this way." The host said directing them to a seat.

The host took them to the seat handing them the menus.

"Thank you," Casey said softly as she sat.

"Thanks." Tutuola said smiling.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few moments." The host asked.

Casey looked at Fin and then at her menu. "I may need a few minutes."

"Alright I'll be back in a few." The host said walking away.

"What are going to get?" TUtuola asked Novak.

"Ok we can have the veil parmesan with a glass of red wine." Tutuola said.

Casey shook her head. "I will just have a glass of water with mine."

"You're so beautiful." Tutuola said smiling.

Casey leaned over the table and kissed him.

Tutuola smiled at her and rubed her foot with his foot.

Casey laughed as the waiter came back.

"What will it be young lady?" The host asked.

"I will have the veil parasian and a glass of ice water," Casey said handing him her menu.

"I will have the same young man." Tutuola said smiling at the host.

The host left to get their food ordered.


	21. Chapter 21

The Munch Residence

"John!" Monique called from the foyer.

"Yeah!" Munch said running into the room.

Monique opened the door wide and Paige walked in after her.

"Paige!" Munch said hugging her.

Monique began to cry as she rushed into the hug with them.

"I thought you were never coming back." Munch said half crying.

"Oh, sweetie. Where have been? Are you ok? Where is the baby?" Monique cried as she looked her in the eyes.

"I went away." Paige said

"The baby?" Monique said again.

"I gave it up." Paige said looking down.

Monique nodded and held Paige tight. "Ok honey."

"I can't be with a man who raped my friends and family." Paige said.

"I know honey," Monique said softly. "Why did you wait so long to come home though. Your father and I love you very much."

"I didn't want to come home." Paige said.

"It's scary when you're on your own in a place that is strange to you." Paige said.

"It's ok," Monique hugged her again.

"Mo you look different than the last time I saw you." Paige said.

"I am just over eight months with your little sister," Monique laughed.

"That is great!" Paige said excitedly.

"Yeah so if she leans over in pain you'll know why." Munch said half teasing.

2:30:55 PM steel66pen: Monique punched John in the arm, hard.

Munch winced as he pulled her into a hug and looked at her.

"That wasn't very nice, Mo." Munch said.



"Neither was what you said," Monique said walking away. "Asshole," she said under her breath. "Would you like me to make you something to eat, pumpkin?" She called to Paige.

"I want to help cook!" Munch said walking into the kitchen.

Monique ignored him and continued to walk back.

"I would like to have Mac and Cheese." Paige said walking into the kitchen with them.

"Then that is what I will make you my sweet," Monique smiled as she took out a pan.

Munch grabbed the noodles and cheese for Jeffries setting them on the counter.

"Thank you darling," Monique said still not looking up at him.

"You're welcome sugar." Munch said in a sweet tone.

Monique smiled to herself.

Munch saw her cutting the cheese and went up behind her and gently grabbed her hand helping her cut it.

"Hey," Monique said startled.

"Hey what?" Munch said teasingly.

"Hey you," Monique said turning to him with the knife still in her hand.

"Hello to you too." Munch said not moving back from her.

Monique cocked her eyebrow at him and then shook her head. She turned away from him and continued to cut.

Munch went back to what he was doing before she turned around on him but he leaned closer to her.

"Dad I would watch out pregnant women have mood swings." Paige said warning him.

"I'm not afraid of Mo, she'll never hurt me." Munch said.

Monique laughed.

"I'll like it too much if she hurt me." Munch said mocking himself.

Monique moaned.

Munch kissed her neck gently to let her know he loved her and playfully picked her hand up so she would miss cutting the cheese.

"Stop!" Monique snapped.



"What?" Munch said confused.

"I am making your daughter some dinner! Now will you go somewhere!" Monique barked at him.

"Calm down there killer." Munch said in a mocking ton backing away a bit.

"Shut up Munch!" Monique cried out.

Munch didn't say a word he just leaned forward and reached for some cheese

Monique slapped his hand, sharply.

"Hey! Gees women and their hormones. God help us men." Munch said.

"Can I please finish this without your bullshit John!" Monique yelled with tears in her voice.

Munch walked away and didn't return.

Monique turned back to the cheese and continued to cut. When the water came to a boil she poured the noodles into the pot.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Paige said.

"I'm sorry you came home to that honey," Monique sighed and shook her head.

"What was that about?" Paige asked?

"Daddy and I are just not on each other's good sides lately," Monique said.

"Talk to me Mo." Paige said

"You left and it just seems that the whole squad is at each other's throats," Monique began. "Then all of us found out at the same time that we were pregnant and..."

"And what?" Paige said.

Monique shook it off and continued with dinner.

"Let me in Mo, tell me." Paige urged.

"Never mind," Monique sighed.

"Come on Mo tell me I can take it." Paige said wanting to know

"Don't worry about it!" Monique shouted not meaning to snap out.

"Fine gees." Paige said.

"I'm sorry babe," Monique sighed again.



"Come on Mo I tell you everything why can't you tell me?" Paige.

"Can we just drop it, please?" Monique sniffed.

"Sure." Paige said.

Monique finished making the Mac and Cheese and put it in a bowl for Paige.

"Thanks." Paige siad.

"No problem sweetie," Monique smiled.

Paige smiled as she ate her food.

Munch didn't come in at all.

"Is is gone?" Munch asked slowly walking into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Yeah she's in the bedroom." Paige said.

Munch walked back into the bedroom hiding something behind his back.

"Mo?" Munch said holding out some roses.

"John," Monique said looking up from her laundry.

"These are for the most beautiful women in the world." Munch said smiling.

Monique turned around to him.

Munch was holding 24 red roses in his hand.

"They say that flowers are the way into a women's soul." Munch said softly.

Monique laughed as she took them.

Munch waited for her to put them in a vase and then grabbed her gently pulling her closer to him and he just held her tight.

Monique put his one hand right on her stomach. "Your feel her?"

"Yeah she's kicking." Munch said smiling.

Monique nodded and smiled.

Munch gently put his hand on her stomach and smiled at Jeffries.

"It is good that Paige decided to come home to us," Monique said.

"Yes it is but I feel like you hate me." Munch said.



"I don't hate you. You just need to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself," Monique said with a smile as she took his chin in her hand and squeezed.

"I can't help it." Munch said.

"Yes you can," Monique said softly.

"I wish you would have the baby soon." Munch said.

"I am due next week," Monique laughed.

"I can't wait." Munch said beaming with pride.

"I would laugh if the baby came now." Munch said gently holding Jeffries in his arms.

"I wouldn't be," Monique said laughing.

Munch playfully tickled Jeffries side.

"Yeah you would be." Munch said smiling.

"Hey!" Monique snapped at him still laughing.

"Hey is for horses." Munch said teasinly

"Hay is for horses, hey is for you to stop or you won't have any fingers to tickle with," Monique told him.

Munch stopped almost on command.

Monique smirked at him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Munch said.

Monique stuck her tongue out at him as she walked out of the bedroom and back to where Paige was in the kitchen.

Munch followed smiling.

"About time you guys come back in." Paige said.

Monique hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"I wish I didn't give my baby up now." Paige said.

"It's ok honey. You are young, you have plenty of time for a real solid family," Monique smiled.

"But I want to know he's loved." Paige said.

"You know there are ways. If you come back to work for the NYPD you have the resources," Monique smiled and winked.



"I would like to come back and find my boy I want him back." Paige said.

Monique smiled and nodded.

"I hope you guys need the help." Paige said smiling.

"There is always something that they need help with," Monique said.

"Yeah like with victims or filing." Paige said.

Monique looked at John since she didn't work in SVU anymore.

"I'll make a few calls I can get you in." Munch said smiling.

"Thanks." Paige said smiling.

Monique smiled at the two of them: her family. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it slowly as she thought of the little girl inside of her.

"I'm going to go and make the calls now." Munch said walking out of the room

Monique nodded to him.

Munch returned fifteen mins later

"It's done you're a detective at SVU." Munch said to Paige.

"Thanks Dad." Paige said hugging him.

Monique smiled at them together again. It was great to have everything back to the way it used to be. She wanted it to just stay this way.

"And if I find my son we can all be one big family." Paige said.

"Yeah sweetie," Monique smiled.

"When are you guys going back?" Paige asked.

"Well I was working in Computer Crimes but now I am on leave, but your father is back to work on Monday," Monique said.

"Alright." Paige said smiling.

"Mo, you should rest of a while." Munch said concerned.

Monique put her hand up to her mouth and yawned. She nodded. "Yeah."

"I need to rest too." Munch said.



Monique playfully hit him and then walked back to the bedroom. "Goodnight Paige, honey," she called back to her.

"Night." Paige said.

Monique laid down on the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Special Victims Unit Squad room ten A.M. Monday

"Hey everyone." Paige said walking into the room.

Olivia's head snapped to attention and then hushed up and over to Paige. She hugged her tight. "Paige."

"Hey Liv I missed you so much." Paige said.

"I missed you too sweetie," Olivai smiled.

Stabler came up from behind her and grabbed her picking her up. "Hey there rookie." Stabler said smiling.

"Hey El." Paige said laughing.

"Hey kiddo," Fin waved to her with April on his lap and Casey standing behind him smiling at her as well.

"What is this social hour get back to work!" Cragen said poping his head out of his office.

"Look who's home, Don!" Alex chimed as she walked out from behind him.

"Hey there Honey. " Cragen said looking at Paige as his tone softened.

Alex walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I am here for good now." Paige said hugging her back.

"That is great to hear sweetheart," Alex smiled.

Paige smiled and went to a desk in the back by Lake and went on the computer to look into the adoption agency she took her son to.

"What's got her in a hurry?" Stabler asked

"She's looking for her son." Munch said.

"Oh-my-gosh," Olivia said cupping her mouth.

"I am going to throw this computer through the window." Paige said frusterated.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Give it time babe. You will find him eventually."

"I've been looking for months and nothing." Paige said



"Patience Paige," Casey said.

"Yeah well patience is just annoying." Paige snapped.

"It's ok," Olivia said trying to calm her as she ran her hand down Paige's hair.

"I shouldn't have gave him up to began with." Paige said crying.

"You were not thinking clearly and there is nothing wrong with that," Olivia told her.

"I know but I just want him back." Paige said crying harder

Olivia hugged her.

"If I was her I would have gotten rid of that monster's kid too," Fin said to John.

"Yeah me too. I wouldn't want the devil's baby inside me." Munch said a little too loudly to Tutuola.

Olivia glared over Paige's shoulder at John.

"Sorry." Munch said.

Olivia let Paige go and then went back over to her desk.

"Don't worry about it Kido. You'll get him back." Stabler said with hope in his voice.

"I know." Paige said.

"That was very insensitive to talk about you two," Casey scolded John and Fin softly.

"Well you know I'm the jerk of the squad room." Munch said mocking himself.

"Oh stop," Casey said hitting him on the arm.

"It's true." Munch said.

"Behave. Your daughter needs her daddy right now. She came back...to you John," Casey told him.

"I don't know how to be a dad." Munch said.

"You were a great dad before she left. Go do what you did back then...what you do best," Casey smiled.

"Yeah I let her get raped." Munch said

"That was a very long time ago just after you had only find out that she was your daughter," Casey corrected him.

"Still I feel like it's my fault." Munch admitted for the first time.

"If that is how you feel...make up for it Munch," Casey cheered.



"How can I make up for that?" Munch said.

"No matter who the father is, your daughter wants to find your grandson, help her find him John," Casey said and went over to Fin and April.

"Honey I can help you find your son." Munch said walking up to Paige.

"That would mean a lot to me." Paige said.

Casey and Fin smiled at each other and then watched the father-daughter team at work.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled.

"Hey maybe I should adopt one of these kids." Munch said jokingly.

Casey and Fin laughed from across the room.

"Where are Blade and Junior?" Paige asked.

Olivia turned back to her. "They spend the day with my brother and sister-in-law and her son."

"Oh I wanted to see them." Paige said.

"You can come by our place this evening," Olivia told her.

"That sounds like a plan." Paige said.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad she's back here where she belongs." Cragen said looking out his office's window at the squad room.

"Me too," Alex said coming up behind him wrapping her arms around him.

Cragen turned around holding her tight.

Casey Olivia woke up and stretched her arms and legs. "Dada."

"What Baby?" Cragen said walking up to Casey Olivia.

"Dada! Dada!" Casey Olivia laughed.

"You want up?" Cragen said holding his arms out to her.

Casey put her arms out to Don's.

"Hey beautiful." Cragen said picking her up

Alex went over to them and rubbed Casey Olivia's back as Don held her.



"She's so beautiful." Cragen said smiling.

"She is," Alex agreed. She touched the tip of Casey Olivia's nose.

Casey Olivia giggled.

"How can I make something so beautiful?" Cragen asked.

"You're a very handsome man, Don. It doesn't hurt that you have a gorgeous wife though," Alex teased him.

"Yeah you're drop dead gorgeous." Cragen said softly.

Alex laughed.

"I love you so much." Cragen said.

"Mama," Casey Olivia said reaching away from Don.

Alex snickered. "I love the both of you." She kissed Casey Olivia on the forhead and Don on the lips.

"When she gets older I'm bringing out my shoot gun." Cragen said teasingly.

"Don! Behave!" Alex scolded.

"The boys will be wanting her." Cragen said.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to go scare everyone," Alex said.

"Only if they hurt her." Cragen said.

"How will you know before they even start dating because this sounds like you are making it into a whole, 'Cleaning This Gun,' scenario?" Alex laughed.

"I will just to scare them." Cragen said.

Alex shook her head and kissed him again.

"Can you see John when his baby is older?" Cragen asked.

Alex laughed. "Yeah I can."

"Big bad John." Cragen laughed

"He will have that little girl so scared of 'The Man' by the age of ten she will be doing background checks on every guy who asks her out herself," Alex said.

"That's true." Cragen said laughing.

Alex took Casey Olivia into her arms and cuddled her close. "Daddy won't do that to you baby."



"I promise you." Cragen said looking at Casey Olivia.

Casey Olivia smiled up at her parents.

"I want to make sure she's safe." Cragen said.

"I know Don. But she is only a few months old and you are already looking to her Junior Prom," Alex teased.

"Well it's a father thing." Cragen said.

"You are new at being a father yet you are already into the 'father thing,'" Alex laughed.

"I saw too many fathers screw up I don't want to be that father." Cragen said.

"You won't screw up Don, I won't let that happen," Alex smiled.

"Thanks." Cragen said smiling

Alex turned Casey Olivia around. "Give Daddy kiss Casey Olivia."

Casey Olivia kissed Cragen on the nose.

"My little girl." Cragen said smiling.

Alex hugged both of them tight.

"You think Paige will love her boy as much as we love our child?" Cragen asked.

"I know she will. She has a lot of people here that love her and care about the baby she was carrying when she left and she seems determined to find him so I have no doubt," Alex smiled.

"I hope she finds him soon." Cragen said.

"Me too," Alex nodded.

Cragen walked out of his office to see how the squad was doing.

"What's going on guys?" Cragen asked.

"No new cases were called in today so Casey and I are playing with April, Olivia and Elliot are looking longingly into each others' eyes and John and Paige are looking up the adoption agency that her son went off to," Fin teased.

"I want to play too." Cragen said pouting.

Alex walked out of the office,



Fin laughed. "It looks like you have already been having some fun," he said gesturing to Don's lips and cheeks.

"Yeah." Cragen smiled.

Alex laughed.

"Boo!" Cragen said to April.

April giggle. "Don!"

"What." Cragen said with a goofy look on his face.

April poked him on the nose.

"You got my noise." Cragen said.

"Yes," April said proudly.

"Can I have it back?" Cragen asked.

"Yes," April said letting go.

"Thanks Baby." Cragen said rubbing her head.

"Welcome," April said going back to playing with Fin.

Munch looked up and walked over to them sitting the floor beside Tutuola.

"I'm taking a break my eyes hurt." Munch said.

"April really loves Don." Munch said watching April play with Cragen.

Fin lifted April up in the air and then sat her down next to John. "Who is that April?" He pointed.

"Munch," April giggled.

"That's right." Munch said looking over his glasses to April.

"Love you," April whispered to him and kissed him nose.

"I love you too." Munch said on the verge of tears

"Too cute," Casey laughed.

Munch held April close in his arms and without even knowing it he was crying.

"Awww Uncle Munchy," Fin teased.

"I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you guys." Munch said.



Fin hugged him tight not even thinking.

Casey went up to John and kissed his cheek.

"I never used to be this soft." Munch said.

"You have always been a softy to a point," Olivia chimed in.

"But I never showed it." Munch said.

"Sure," Olivia mocked.

"I'm surprised we haven't had a case yet." Munch said.

"Some days are slow like this. You should be happy we aren't doing anything," Olivia said as she continued to stare at and hold hands with Elliot.

"Yeah just hang out with us and chill." Stabler said.

"The government must be doing their taxes." Munch said trying to start a conspiracy theory of why there were no cases.

Casey laughed out loud.

"John your child is going to be a conspiracy freak like you. And you going to have her scared of you." Stabler said.

Alex sat down on the floor with the others setting Casey Olivia in front of her. "We were just discussing that actually," she said looking up at Don and smiling.

"Yeah and he's going to have her so paranoid that she'll look up the guys she dates background." Cragen added.

"Well it's the truth what I say." Munch said.

Casey laughed harder.

April laughed with her mommy.

"I'm going to teach her about how the world works. The world isn't always black and white." Munch said.

"What, are you going to teach her the shades of gray your hair are," Alex teased.

"No. I'm going to teach her that not everyone is nice and the world is cruel and so are the people in it." Munch said.

"Wow that's deep," Fin scoffed.



"Don't scoff at me Fin." Munch said.

"Well you are the one who is going to lock up their baby girl until her parents die," Fin scolded him.

"What do you mean." Munch said half raising his voice standing up.

"I don't mean to sound all hippie but acceptance of everyone is what I am going to teach April. Do you remember the basis of US law, innocent until proven guilty, or did you forget that little tid bit?" Fin barked at him.

"Innocent until proven guilty means nothing to me. When even the guilty get off." Munch said.

"Guys please," Casey pleaded with both of them to stop.

April began to cry. "No fight! Stop!"

"I'm going to be the bigger man and stop." Munch said grinning at Novak, walking away

"I'm sorry baby," Fin said scooping her up in his arms and cuddling her.

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Casey, how have you been doing?" Munch asked.

"Ok," Casey sighed.

"Casey!" Casey Olivia squeeled.

"Yeah, that is your name and your Auntie's name," Alex smiled.

"Hi Casey!" Beck said walking up to Cabot.

Casey laughed.

Casey Olivia covered her face with both hands.

"Yeah boo!" Beck said tickling Casey.

Casey Olivia giggled and her hands came down.

"Can I hold you?" Beck asked Casey.

Casey looked from Dani to Alex back to Dani.

Alex lifted her up to Dani.

Beck took her in her arms.

"Kids hate me for some reason." Beck said.



Alex shrugged. "She seems fine."

"She's the first one." Beck said.

Casey Olivia reached out to Don. "Dada."

Cragen took Casey from Beck protectively.

"What's wrong Baby." Cragen asked.

"My Dada," Casey Olivia hugged his neck.

"Yes I am." Cragen said holding her tightly against him.

Casey Olivia lightly shut her eyes as she rested her head on Don's chest.

Cragen rocked her in his arms holding her humming lightly.

"My Dada," April repeated and hugged Fin.

"I can't wait to hear that." Munch said.

Casey smiled at him. "Soon you will John."

"I know Casey." Munch said.

Casey laughed and gave him a hug. "So how is Monique?"

"She has her days." Munch said hugging her back.

"Is she ready for the baby?" Casey wondered.

"Yeah she is." Munch said.

"That's good. Did you guys think up a name yet?" Casey asked.

"I think she wants to name her but I really want to." Munch said.

"Well what name did you like?" Casey laughed.

"Jayne or Maria." Munch said.

"Jayne Munch or Maria Munch, what do you guys think?" Casey asked trying to get an opinion from the group.

"I like Maria," Fin said.

"I like it." Lake and Stabler said.

"I vote Maria too," Alex said.



"I like Jayne," Olivia shrugged.

"I like Maria." Beck said.

"Even the idiot likes Maria as a name." Munch said refurring to Beck.

"Oh," they all laugh.

"Olivia, you're out numbered on the name of the baby." Cragen said.

Olivia shrugged. "I just like the name Jayne."

"If we have another kid and it's a boy I want to name it Fredrick." Cragen said.

Alex looked at him.

"What, it's a good name." Cragen said.

"It is. I just thought that I had some say on one having another baby and two what his, or her, name is," Alex scolded him.

"I said, if." Cragen said.

Alex laughed at him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I do want another kid though." Cragen said surprising everyone

Alex hugged him.

April crawled over to where Casey Olivia was sitting. "Peek boo!" She said laughing putting her hands over her eyes and pulling them away.

Casey Olivia started laughing hysterically.

"I hope my daughter is as playful as Casey Olivia." Munch said.

"Again if you don't shelter and torture her, she might," Fin said.

Casey stopped his before he went farther.

"Why would I torture my daughter?" Munch said defensively.

"Stop it!" Casey snapped.

"I was joking man, chill!" Fin scowled at him.

"It's cool." Munch said relaxing.

Fin laughed.



"I bet he will torture his daughter." Stabler whispered into Benson's ear.

"El!" Olivia scolded him.

"He will."Stabler said.

"Stop!" Olivia snapped.

"I can't have fun anymore." Stabler pouted.

"Fun!" Olivia laughed.

"Yeah." Stabler said.

Olivia kissed him to shut him up.

"That looks like fun to me," Fin laughed.

Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I am left out on this." Munch said.

The phone rang.

"Special Victims Unit Sergeant John Munch speaking." Munch said answering the phone.

"Detective Munch. This is Nurse Hathaway at Mercy General. Your wife is here and she has gone into labor," Nurse Hathaway informed him.

"I'm on my way!" Munch said haunging up.

The attention in the room went straight to John.

"I'm having a baby!" Munch said not thinking how he said it.

They all laughed at the way he said it but knew what he meant.

"Go John!" Fin ordered.

"Go to Monique," Olivia urged.

Munch ran out of the room. Munch ran back into the room going to his desk trying to find his keys. "Where did I put my damn key!" Munch said. Munch found his keys and ran out.

Mercy General Jeffries' room

"I'm here." Munch said out of breath.

"John!" Monique moaned.



"I'm here baby." Munch said walking over to her bed taking her hand.

Monique squeezed his hand tight and screamed.

Munch fall to his knees in pain trying to pull his hand away.

"Mo do you want me to sit behind you to help you push." Munch asked in pain.

Monique shook her head vigorously.

Munch got up on the bed behind her putting his hands on her legs.

"Breath Mo." Munch said

Monique breathed deeply in and out, in and out.

"Ok now I want you to push as hard as you can during the next contraction Monique," Dr. Greene instructed.

Monique pushed with all she had.

"You're doing great." Munch said.

"Ok and breath," Dr. Greene said.

Monique breathed in and out.

"Keep it up Baby, You're doing good." Munch said rubbing her back to help a bit

Monique pushed again as the next contraction came.

Munch rubbed her back and pulled her hair out of her face and held her hand.

"Here she is," Dr. Greene called to them and held up their baby girl.

"She's perfect Mo." Munch said.

Monique smiled wide.

"Am I naming her or are you?" Munch asked.

"I thought we were naming her Maria. Didn't you say you liked that name," Monique laughed.

"Yeah I'm just not thinking." Munch said.

"Would you like to come over here and cut the cord Daddy," Dr. Greene smiled.

Munch got up and walked over to the doctor looking at him.

Dr. Green showed him where to cut.



Munch cut the cord smiling.

Dr. Green handed little Maria to Monique.

Munch smiled at his family.

"Hey beautiful," Monique said looking down on Maria.

"Yeah she is perfect." Munch said beaming with pride.

"Our perfect angel," Monique smiled.

"Yes she is our angel." Munch said.

"Oh John," Monique cried up at him.

"What baby?" Munch asked.

"I love you so much," Monique said softly.

"I love you too." Munch said hugging her

Monique kissed him and then kissed Maria.

"We are a family now." Munch.

"Yeah," Monique smiled up at the door as Paige walked in.

"Hey how's the baby?" Paige asked

"Great," Monique smiled and waved her over to them.

"That's good." Paige said smiling

Monique looked at John. "I thought she was with you, John."

"No she wasn't." Munch said.

Monique laughed. "She went to work with you this morning as far as I saw."

"I meant I forgot her when I came here." Munch said.

Monique smiled and shook her head.

"I was worried about you." Munch said.

Monique took Paige's hand as she held Maria in her other arm.

"My family." Munch said.



"Yeah," Monique said kissing Paige's hand and then Maria's head again.

"I'm going to teach you everything I know." Munch said to Maria.

Maria cooed at John.

"I can't wait until you can talk." Munch said.

"Well who knows. Casey Olivia is only about two months and says some words," Monique said.

"Yeah." Munch said.

Monique laughed.

"What was your first word Mo?" Munch asked.

"I think it might have been Mama," Monique said not really sure.

"My mom said my first word was Mine." Munch said.

"Why does that not surprise me," Monique said mocking him.

"I don't know." Munch said.

"My first word was, No." Paige said.

"That doesn't surprise me either," Monique laughed.

"Yeah it's my favorite word." Paige said.

"I know," Monique smiled.

"I can't wait to teacher things." Paige said.

"She's my everything I will do anything for her." Munch said smiling down at Maria.

"Yeah," Monique said softly.

"She's so small." Munch said looking at Maria.

"Babies are," Monique said.

"She looks nothing like me." Munch said.

Monique laughed and looked at Paige.

"She looks like you Mo." Munch said.

Monique nodded and then smiled at Paige. "At least you have one daughter who looks more like you though."



"Really you think she looks more like me than Emily?" Munch asked.

"She does look a lot like Emily but I was just saying that she looks more like you than Maria does," Monique smiled.

"When I look at Paige I see Emily. She reminds me every day of her." Munch said.

"I know," Monique said.

"But I act like you big time dad." Paige said.

"You got that right," Monique said glaring at both of them.

"I can't help that." Munch said defending himself.

Monique rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He was never there for me when I was a child." Paige said.

"I didn't even know about you." Munch said.

"That's what they all say. To me it's called not taking responsibility for your actions." Paige said glaring at him.

"I'm here now Paige." Munch said.

"So that doesn't make up for all the times I needed you and you weren't there." Paige yelled.

"Can we not have this conversation here, please," Monique said angrily as she held Maria.

"Yeah Honey we can discuss it later." Munch said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah side with her as always." Paige said.

"Stop it young lady." Munch said.

"Paige," Monique burst.

"What he's not even a good dad to me." Paige said.

Monique began to cry."Get out!"

"I'm leaving. I don't have to take this abuse." Munch said hurt.

"The truth hurts, dad." Paige said walking out.

Munch looked at the door with a hurt look on his face and tears in his eyes.

"John, stay! Paige, out!" Monique snapped.



Maria began to cry.

"It's ok Honey don't cry." Munch said crying himself.

"Your daughter needs you John," Monique said handing Maria to him.

Munch took her in his arms rocking her gently. "What am I going to do with Paige." Munch asked.

"I don't know but if she continues that she is not coming back into our home. Especially with Maria, I cannot deal with that," Monique told him.

"Mo, she had a rough life she just needs some guidance." Munch said.

"Guidance!?" Monique cried out. "All we have done for her ever since we met her was try to give her guidance. We loved her, gave her a home, and she betrayed our trust and the trust everyone around us."

"I can't help it Mo I love her." Munch said

"Well we love you too," Monique said touching the top of Maria's head.

"I wasn't there for her when she was growing up and she has parents that didn't treat her right." Munch said.

"I know but think of all she has done since she came into our lives," Monique cried.

"I have done things in my life I'm not proud of." Munch said.

"I know that John," Monique said.

"Give her one more chance." Munch pleaded with Jeffries.

Monique looked at Maria and smiled.

"I'm going to go and get some work done at the Squadroom." Munch said.

"John!" Monique cried.

"What?" Munch asked.

"Oh I don't know... I just gave birth to your daughter not too long ago and oh... I think I need my husband and she needs her father," Monique scolded.

Munch looked at Jeffries and Maria and smiled at them.

Monique took Maria from John's arms and held her close and kissed her head.

"I never want to let Maria go Mo." Munch said.



"I know," Moniquie said softly and smiled.

"I want her to know that no matter what she can talk to me." Munch said thinking ahead.

Monique nodded.

"Do you think she'll turn out ok?" Munch asked.

"Of course," Monique smiled. "She has us."

SVU Squad room

Olivia walked up behind Elliot and ran her hands over his shoulders to his chest.

"Hey Baby." Stabler said looking up to her.

Olivia looked into his eyes and kissed his lips.

Stabler pulled her close to him and sat her on his lap so she was facing him and ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you," Olivia whispered.

"I love you too, Liv." Stabler whispered back.

Olivia rested her forehead on his.

"Get a room!" Fin joked as him and Casey walked in.

"Make us." Stabler said smiling.

"Interrogation Two," Casey whispered in his ear and then walked towards the back hall.

Fin looked at her wide eyed as she walked.

Olivia laughed. "She have any suggestions Fin?"

"Let's get it on." Stabler said in almost a singing voice.

Fin walked after Casey.

"What do you want?" Tutuola said trying to be coy.

Casey began to laugh hysterically.

"What is so damn funny?" Tutuola said with a half smile.

"Them, us, all of this..." Casey said.

"Yeah who would've thought that John and Don could still bust some moves." Tutuola said smiling.



Casey couldn't help but smile. "What I am trying to say is that, did you see us together, them together, Don and Alex, Monique and John, when we all met?"

"I figured El and Liv would but I never thought John or Don would ever find a women. And for me I thought after I got a devorce I was done with love." Tutuola said.

"It all just seems like a dream that I just don't want to wake up from," Casey sied and sat down on the table.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Tutuola said staring at her legs.

Casey stared down at the floor blushing.

"Why do you do that?" Tutuola asked.

"What?" Casey said looking up at him and smiling.

"If a guy looks at you, you look down and blush." Tutuola said.

"I haven't had much luck with guys in the past so it just feels nice when someone does. You just happen to be my husband and I still cannot believe that," Casey laughed.

"Believe it Baby. I'm yours for life." Tutuola said putting his hand on her leg.

Casey leaned into him.

Tutuola pulled in closer to her and kissed her on the lips and started to rub her leg.

Casey pulled back for a minute and just looked into Fin's eyes and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." Tutoula said in almost a whisper.

"And you're very handsome," Casey giggled.

Tutuola smiled at her and gently pulled her up to him letting his hand venture farther up her dress.

"No!" Casey laughed.

"Why not" Tutuola said moving his hand to the sopt he liked.

"I want to talk," Casey said simply.

"About what." Tutuola said backing off.

"Everyone has been through a lot this year," Casey said.

"Yeah I know." TUtuola said.

"The kids being born..." She began.



"Yeah I know the kids being born." Tutuola said.

"With all of the cases being so close to home recently," Casey shook her head.

"What are you trying to say Casey?" Tutuola said.

"It is all just a lot to deal with," Casey said putting her head in her palm as her face grew pale and tears swelled in her eyes.

"Baby it's ok." Tutuola said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Casey still shook her head but through the tears came a sliver of a smile.

"I'm here now I won't let anything happened to you." Tutuola said.

Casey hugged him close. "I know."

"Tell me what's on your mind. It's more than just the cases hitting close to home." Tutuola said.

"Sometimes it just doesn't seem like it's enough to put away one guy," Caasey cried. "What help are we doing that? What does that mean for our future and the future of our children."

"I know it's hard to do this job. You have to sale a piece of yourself to get the job done...We are helping thousands of women and we have the satisfaction of knowing we got one less rapist to deal with." Tutuola said.

"I just can't," Casey said getting up and walking away from him to the corner of the room.

"Can't what?" Tutuola said.

"I told Jack I quit yesterday when I went to see him when you were here with Chester," Casey said looking down still away from him.

"Come again?" Tutuola said stunned.

"I quit my job as ADA, Fin," Casey said finally looking up.

"Please don't quit." Tutuola said.

"I gave him my two week notice. I made up my mind Fin," Casey told him.

"Why are you giving up on the victims?" TUtuola said.

"I'm not. I am just tired Fin. Our daughter needs to see me more than just at night too," Casey argued.

"You give the victims courage to stand up to their rapist...You give them a sense of security knowing that the man who raped, or beat them will go to jail...And you are just going to throw all that way." Tutuola said almost in a cold voice.



"OUR daughter Fin!" Casey snapped back.

"I know we have a daughter and she's the reason why I still do my job." Tutuola said.

"Well I feel she is the reason I need to take a break from mine," Casey shouted at him.

"That's not the only reason why!" Tutuola screamed back at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Casey cried.

"I mean she's not the only reason why you want to quit." TUtuola said gently.

"Tell me oh genius one," Casey challenged.

"You're afraid of getting hurt again." TUtuola said.

"April is growing up without her parents! That is what I am afraid of!" Casey screamed. "Do you know what her sitter told she said yesterday?"

"What's that?" Tutuola asked.

"Where's my Dada?" Casey cried. "She doesn't see you! I only see you when we are working! I don't even see her!"

"I will tell Cragen to cut back my hours and only call me if there is no one else to do the job." Tutuola said half hurt.

Casey looked at him not sure what to say as tears poured down her face.

"I know that not seeing April is the major reason why you want to quit but I know that there is another reason too." Tutuola said gently.

"Keep it coming Tutuola," Casey said walking away again in a rage.

"I know deep down inside you are still scared that someone will hurt you like how White did." Tutuola said blocking the door so she wouldn't get out.

"Yeah, sure, if that is what you want me to say. Yes, I am afraid of getting kidnapped, or worse, raped!" Casey cried out.

"I'm not trying to be mean to Casey." Tutuola said still blocking her way.

Casey dropped to the floor on her knees in tears.

"You haven't talked to anyone about what happened between you and White." Tutuola said gently.

Casey shook her head.



"You have to open up to someone Casey or it will eat you up inside." Tutuola said getting down on his knees beside her.

Casey pulled him into a hug.

"Let me in Casey, talk to me." Tutoula said holding her tightly against his body.

"I don't know what to say," Casey said softly.

"Just say how it made you feel what he did what you did. Just talk." Tutuola said gently.

"It is all a blur. He drugged me. He must have beat me when I was down because I had bones all over my body broken," Casey shrugged and continued to cry.

"Just say what you remember." Tutuola said coaching her gently

"I don't, I can't," Casey told him.

"Yes you can...Come on Casey let me in." Tutuola said

Casey got up and ran out before he could reach the door again.

Tutoula ran out into the Squad room hoping to catch her.

"That way," Olivia pointed to the door for him.

Tutuola nodded a thank you and ran out the door hoping to find her

Casey was standing at the elevator door.

"Casey wait!" Tutuola yelled reaching her

The door began to open and she stepped on.

Tutuola reached the elevator just before it closed and jumped in as it closed behind him.

"We need to talk." Tutuola said half out of breath.

"About what?" Casey said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"About White...You need to face your fears cause if you keep running from them it will only make it worse." Tutuola said gently.

"I keep telling you, I don't remember a thing! That is what is scaring me, Fin," Casey said.

"It's ok you don't remember it's just that when we found you and you were all beat up, and tied to the bed..." Tutuola trailed off.

Casey put her hand to his lips.



Tutuola began to cry a bit as he gently grabbed her hand.

"Let's go home to our baby girl," Casey said softly.

"Yeah...I loved you for a long time I just wanted you to know that." TUtuola said.

Casey looked at him and smiled. "Are we back to this?"

"No." Tutuola said.

Casey laughed and shook her head. "I think I knew I loved you when Chester asked me out in 2007 and you had this really jealous look striped across your face."

"Really?" Tutuola said.

Casey laughed and nodded.

"Well I loved you the moment you walked into the Squad room." Tutuola said.

"Oh yeah?" Casey challenged.

"Yeah." Tutuola said challenging her back.

Casey took him by the hand as the door opened to the ground floor.

"To the car." Tutuola said picking her up like he was a fireman.

"Hey!" Casey smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Hay is for horses." Tutuola joked.

"Nay," Casey teased.

Tutuola snorted like a horse and put Novak down pulling her close to him making her lean up against someone's car.

Casey looked at him and smiled.

Tutuola went closer to her pinning her agains the car and his body smiling.

Casey continued to look deep into his eyes.

Tutuola had a goofy look on his face as he stared back into her light green eyes.

Casey laughed and then somehow got away from him.

Tutuola grabbed her knocking her against another car and he kissed her lips.

Casey kissed him back quick and then got away again and reached their car.



"I got you." Tutuola said pinning her to the passengers' side door and grabbed her arms so she couldn't get the door opened.

"Let's go home Odafin Tutuola," Casey ordered.

"I can't wait that long." Tutuola whined.

"Stop," Casey scolded.

Tutuola had a look on his face between hurt and about to explode.

"Let's go home to April," Casey said turning around to open the door.

"I want you Baby." Tutuola said in a whinny voice.

"Stop," Casey said getting in. "I want to be with our little girl."

"Please then we can see your baby." Tutuola said.

"Mine?" Casey looked at him.

"I meant ours." Tutuola said

Casey nodded. "Sometimes I feel I am the only parent here," she said as he got in.

Tutuola started the car and pulled out he had a tight grip on the steering wheel.

"Remember, she asked for you," Casey reminded him what babysitter said.

"I know." Tutuola said.


	22. Chapter 22

Residence of Fin and Casey Tutuola

"We're home!" Tutuola shouted.

"Yay!" Pam the babysitter said looking down at April on the floor.

"Dada," April beamed.

"Yeah Dada!" Tutoula said as he hung his coat up April never seen him without it.

"Up," April reached to him.

Tutuola took off his shirt and picked April up.

"How is daddy's little angel?" Tutuola said smiling.

April kissed his nose. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too." Tutuola said kissing her noise.

"I love you," April told him.

"I love you too." Tutuola said.

Tutuola turned on the TV and flipped the channel to HBO and The Sopranos were on. "Yes my favorite show." TUtuola beamed.

"Dada stay home with me," April said sitting next to him.

Casey smiled at them on the couch.

"I am Baby me and you can hang together and watch The Sopranos." Tutuola said smiling.

"Spanos!" April shouted raising her arms in the air.

"How was she today?" Casey asked Pam.

Pam nodded. "Good."

Casey smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Did you tell Fin?" Pam whispered.

Casey nodded.

"Oh crap!" Tutuola shouted as a man came behind a women on the show.

"I don't think The Sopranos is a good idea for our one year old Fin," Casey scolded as Pam walked out.



Tutuola wasn't listening he was paying attention to the women being chased and tackled on the steps and getting raped.

"Oh my God they show this shit on TV!" Tutuola shouted forgetting April repeated everything.

"Fin!" Casey said startled that he used that language in front of April.

"What?" Tutuola said tuning in to her.

"No! Stop it!" The women shouted on the TV.

Casey pointed to April looking up at Fin and smiling.

"Shit!" April repeated.

"Hey don't say they April." Tutuola told her.

"Daddy did," April shrugged.

Tutuola turned to the TV and after a few seconds his face turned white.

"Casey!" Tutuola shouted thinking she left the room.

Casey turned back to him.

The women was at the hospital her face was black and blue on one side and her knee cap was all bloody and a man came into the room and was saying fuck as every other word.

"Turn that off!" Casey scolded him.

"I am" Tutuola said turning it off.

"F.U.C.K!" April pronounced.

Casey put her face in her hands.

"If I was that man I would have him eat his own nuts!" Tutuolasaid angrily

"See Fin! This is the world our work is. This is what I didn't want to bring home to her," Casey told him.

"Honey I didn't know that was in there." Tutuola said half sick of what he saw.

"Sure you didn't know anything about it and it just happens to be on HBO because...it doesn't have anything that no one would care if their children saw," Casey said sharply.

"Hey I honestly didn't know they showed rape on here they never hand it on there before." TUtuola said.

"First time for everything," Casey said and picked up April and took her away.



"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want me to give April a bath!" Tutuola shouted to her.

Casey walked into the nursery without answering.

"April do you want daddy to give you a bath?" Tutuola asked.

"Shit! Fuck!" April repeated.

"No, no April. Bad words." Casey told her.

"Bad," April shook her finger at Fin.

"I know, bad words...Do you want me to give you a bath April?" Tutuola asked.

"Daddy," April giggled.

Tutuola took April and went into the bathroom and closed the door and got the water ready for April and got her undressed and he got undressed and got into the tub with her so she wouldn't fall.

April splashed around.

Casey walked in and stood at the door.

"You got daddy wet by making the water go everywhere." Tutuola said laughing

"All wet," April giggled.

Tutuola pulled her closer to him and grabbed the soap and started to rub it in her hair.

"Clean," April said.

"Yeah your head is now we have to clean the rest of you." Tutuola said.

April blew bubbles.

Tutuola put more soap on his hands and rubbed it on April's body and then washed her off and then cleaned his body so he didn't have to take a shower.

Casey laughed.

"What do you want to do now April?" Tutuola asked.

April stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"What?" Tutuola asked.

April shrugged and smiled again.

Tutuola grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his weist and then let the water out and grabbed another towel and wrapped April in it.



April cuddles with the towel as Casey picked her up.

"I can dress her Casey." Tutuola said.

"Ok," Casey said giving her a kiss and then handing her to Fin.

Tutuola took April into the nursery.

"Let's play a trick on mommy since its April first." Tutuola whispered to April "But you can't tell mommy or let her know we're doing it." Tutuola said.

"April?" April said a little confused.

"Let's scare mommy." Tutuola said.

"Scare?" April questioned still not sure of what Fin was up to.

"You know Boo." Tutuola said.

April shrieked with laughter.

Tutuola got her dressed and got a pair of pants on and went to were Novak was and set April down and up behind Novak and grabbed her.

"Boo!" Tutuola said.

Casey jumped and screamed.

April pointed and laughed. "April!"

Casey turned back to them and smiled and began to laugh. "April fools huh?"

Tutuola was too busy laughing hysterically.

Casey took April into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Mommy," April said softly.

"April," Casey said and kissed her cheek.

"What about Daddy?" Tutuola said half pouting.

April giggled as she looked up at him and clapped her hands together. "Dada!"

Casey smiled at him.

"Did we scare mommy?" Tutuola asked April.

April smiled and nodded.



"Yes!" Casey snapped at him.

"I figured." Tutuola said half smiling.

Casey leaned back and kissed him.

April covered her face.

Tutuola gave her a smile and kissed her back.

"Sit Dada," April said patting the spot on the couch next to them.

Tutuola sat on the couch beside April.

April sat in between her parents and looked up at each of them smiling.

Tutuola tickled April and was smiling.

Casey joined him.

April squealed.

"I got you April!" Tutuola said laughing.

"Dada, Mommy!" April screamed.

"April!" Tutuola screamed back mockingly.

April stuck her tongue out at him.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Tutuola said getting up.

"Hey Fin," Olivia smiled.

"Hey Liv, come in." TUtuola said letting her in.

Blade and Junior followed.

"Blade!" April shrieked getting to her feet on the couch.

Casey held her up and them put her on the floor.

"Wow the boys are getting big." Tutuola said.

"Yeah I know," Olivia smiled.

"Hey," Casey said getting up going over to her.



Olivia gave her a hug.

"Where is Elliot?" Tutuola asked.

"He is still at work," Olivia said shaking her head.

"I told Don that I'm only coming in if there is no one else." Tutuola said.

Olivia laughed. "I wish! And we have three kids that barely see us," she said lifting the bassinet where Mariska was asleep.

"Yeah I don't want April to think we don't care for her." Tutuola said

Casey gave him a cold look of, remember about two hours ago.

"Fin has no shirt." Blade said.

"Dada gave me bath," April corrected him.

"Yeah I did and I got a bath too." Tutuola said smiling.

"Splash!" April said raising her hands up into the air.

"Yeah she got me all wet too." Tutuola said smiling.

Olivia laughed at him.

"I was thinking maybe I should get my hair cut." Tutuola said holding his ponytail in his hand.

"I like it the way it is," Casey protested.

"Look it's the whole way past my shoulders." Tutuola said taking the pony tail off and fixing his hair.

Casey laughed and ran her fingers through it before it put the band back in.

"I want to cut my hair and get a few things at the store." Tutuola said.

Casey and Olivia both laughed at him.

"I am man enough to say I need a hair cut cause I look like a women." Tutuola said.

"If you think you look like a woman, why in the world did I marry you," Casey teased.

"'Cause I had an operation and became a man." Tutuola said teasingly.

"Right, so Ken is illegitimate," Casey said nodding.

"No he's not" Tutuola said.



"Then you must have been a man the whole time huh?" Casey teased as she sat on the floor with April and the boys.

Tutuola looked at Novak with a half smile on his face as he watched her play with the kids.

April took Blade's hand.

Casey smiled.

"They're going to be friends for life." Tutuola said.

Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they will turn like you and Elliot." Tutuola said.

Mariska woke up crying.

Olivia laughed at him as she put the bassinet down and took Mariska out.

"Can I hold her?" Tutuola asked holding out his arms.

Olivia nodded and handed Mariska to him.

Tutuola took Mariska and pulled her close to him and started to gently rock her back and forth to comfort her.

"Shh...it's ok." Tutuola said.

Mariska stopped crying and looked up at him.

"See you don't need to cry." Tutuola said smiling down at her.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled and ran her finger down Mariska's face.

"She's beautiful." Tutuola said.

Olivia nodded.

"I want another kid." Tutuola said.

Casey looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"I love holding them in my arms knowing I created something so beautiful." Tutuola said.

Casey stood up and stood behind him putting her hands on his shoulders.

"How can something so small seem so strong?" Tutuola asked.

Casey smiled down at Mariska in Fin's arms.



"You just want to hold them and never let them go." Tutuola said.

Olivia and Casey both nodded.

"You just want to protect them from harm." Tutuola said.

"Yeah," Olivia said.

"Sometimes I feel like I failed to do that." Tutuola said.

"How do you think I feel?" Olivia said sadly looking down at the boys.

"Yeah about them getting abused." Tutuola said.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"Mine!" Blade said taking a toy away from Junior.

Junior began to cry.

Olivia looked at Blade. "Give it back!"

"No it's mine!" Blade said.

Olivia went over to them.

"No Blade!" April said to him shaking her finger.

Blade handed the toy back to Junior and smiled.

Olivia shook her head and laughed.

April poked Blade.

Blade poked her back laughing.

April pushed him back on the floor and got down next to him.

Blade looked at her and smiled.

"What was that for?" Blade asked.

April shrugged.

Blade leaned forward and began to tickle April's side.

April giggled.

"Want to play a game?" Blade asked April.



April stuck out her tongue and got up to run away.

Blade got up and ran after her laughing as he ran he finally caught up to her and grabbed her.

"You're it!" Blade said.

April spun around and ran right into him knocking both of them down.

"Ouch." Blade said in a hurt tone.

"Ouch," April repeated.

"You ok baby?" Olivia asked him.

Blade got up and started to run around again not answering Benson.

Olivia laughed.

"We have to shoot the bad guys April." Blade said pretending he had a gun.

Junior had crawled up onto the couch at this point and was watching Blade and April run around the living room.

"No, no Blade. No guns," Olivia scolded.

Blade looked at her but listened and he started to run back towards the hallway and then ran back into the room April not far behind and Blade ran right into the wall and fall down.

Olivia rushed over to him. "Blade?"

"Blade!" April screamed.

Blade started to cry when he saw. He put his hand on his head and moved them and saw blood.

"Blade!" Olivia cried out grabbing hold of him.

Casey immediately called 911.

"Daddy!" Blade screamed.

Junior got up off of the couch and ran to Blade and Olivia.

"It's ok baby," Olivia said softly.

Tutuola ran into the bathroom and got a rag and damped it and ran back into the living room and put it on Blade's head.

"An ambulance is coming," Casey reassured them.

Olivia rocked Blade in her arms.



"April.' Blade said crying.

April took his hand.

Blade stopped screaming but still cried.

April pouted.

"It hurts." Blade said.

Casey picked up her phone again and called Elliot.

"I know baby," Olivia told him.

"Hello?" Stabler said answering his phone.

"Elliot, its Casey," Casey said. "Olivia brought the boys over here and Blade hit his head on the corner of the wall."

"Is he ok?" Stabler said stopping what he was doing.

"He's bleeding," Casey told him. "I called for an ambulance."

"What hospital are they taking him too?" Stabler asked.

"Mercy most likely since it is the closest to our place," Casey told him.

"I'll meet you guys there." Stabler said.

"Ok," Casey said.

"Bye." Stabler said hanging up the phone.

Casey put the phone away and went back to attention.

"I'm tired mommy." Blade said.

"You have to stay awake baby," Olivia cried. "Daddy is going to meet us at the doctor's."

"I want to sleep." Blade said

"No baby," Olivia urged.

Mariska began to cry from across the room.

Casey went and got her.

"I got Blade you attended to Mariska." Tutuola said to Benson.

"I'm so sorry baby," Olivia said not talking any one of her kids in particular.



The ambulance arrived and came into the room.

Olivia was still holding onto Blade tight.

"Ma'am you need to let him go and step away. So my partner and me can take care of your boy." Ryan said.

Olivia handed him over reluctantly and fell back into the wall and began to cry harder.

Junior walked over to her and took her hand.

"It's going to be ok." Tutuola said holding Benson.

"Blade ok," Junior said.

Casey took Mariska over to the others.

Olivia took her in her arms.

"Todd help me hold the gurney." Ryan said.

Todd lowered the gurney and Ryan placed Blade onto it, strapping him on.

"Let's go we need to hurry." Ryan said pushing the gurney out the door.

Mercy Hospital

Everyone in the waiting room Stabler came running into the room.

"Is he ok?" Stabler asked.

Olivia stood up and grabbed hold of Elliot.

"It's going to be ok." Stabler said holding her tightly.

Casey and Fin just looked at each other.

"Dada," Junior pouted looking up at him.

"Hey baby." Stabler said picking Junior up.

"Blade bump his head, got booboo," Junior told him.

"Yeah let's hope it's not too bad of a one." Stabler said.

Fin and Olivia both looked down at their hands where there was still blood.

12:44:11 PM bensonstabler2004: "Where's the damn Doctor at?" Stabler said worried.

"He needed to get stitches," Olivia sniffed.



"How hard did he hit his head?" Stabler asked.

"Hard," April said.

"How did he hit his head?" Stabler asked.

"The kids were running around playing and he ran into the wall into the hallway," Casey told him.

"Poor kid." Stabler said.

The doctor brought Blade out to them. "Quite a trooper."

"He took it ok?" Tutuola asked.

Olivia took him in her arms and checked out the little line of stiches on the top of his head going to his forehead.

"That's a big cut." Stabler said.

Olivia cradled and rocked Blade. "Hey baby."

"All better." Blade said.

"Ok sweetie," Olivia cried.

"Is he going to be ok?" Stabler asked the Doctor.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "I'll get the stitches out next week."

"Should he take it easy until them?" Stabler asked.

The doctor nodded. "He might have had a mild concussion but nothing detectable."

Olivia kissed Blade all over.

"He's definitely taking after me." Stabler said proudly.

"My poor baby," Olivia cried.

"Don't baby him he's tough." Stabler said picking Blade up.

Olivia held him as Elliot did.

"Let's go home." Stabler said.

"Home," Junior repeated.

"Can April stay tonight?" Blade asked.

"I don't care but it's up to mommy." Stabler said.



Olivia looked at Casey and they both nodded.

"Yay April is staying the night!" Blade shouted.

"I'm going to go home now. Casey have Elliot drop you off I got something to do." Tutuola said.

Casey nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Dada?" April pouted.

"I promise tomorrow we can hang out all day." Tutuola told April. "I love you April." Tutoula said.

"Love Dada," April said and kissed his nose.

"Love you too." Tutuola said kissing her nose and leaving.

Residence of Odafin and Casey Tutuola

Casey walked into the room and there was a smell of Jasmine in the air and soft music in the back ground rose petals leading back the hall way. Casey laughed to herself as she walked back into the bedroom and saw Fin.

"Hey baby." Tutuola said as he walked up to her.

"Hey," Casey said putting her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." Tutuola said putting his hands on her hips pulling her close to him.

Casey smiled at him.

"Just me and you tonight." Tutola said softly to her.

Casey nodded and then turned to walk towards the bed.

Tutuola watched her walk and smiled as he did. "You look so good." Tutuola said.

Casey lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor.

Tutuola walked over to her and kissed her lips putting his hands on her hips.

Casey lifted his shirt up.

"You look so beautiful tonight." Tutuola said.

Casey put her hand to his lips. Tutuola began to slowly move his hips to the music. Casey laughed as she pulled back and unbuttoned her jeans slowly. Tutuola watched her as he bit his lower lip gently. Casey slid her pants down and stepped out of them so all she was wearing was her bra and underwear. Tutuola took off his pants so he was just in his boxers and walked over to Novak and stared at her smiling. Casey ran her hands over his chest. Tutuola leaned into her and kissed her lips moving his hands 

up her body. Casey arched her neck back and moaned. Tutuola picked her up so she had her legs wrapped around his waist and he began to kiss her neck.

"Oh Fin," Casey moaned.

"I love you so much." Tutuola said softly.

"I love you too," Casey said softly.

"I am so sorry for earlier." Tutuola said.

"Don't worry about it," Casey said sitting down on the bed.

Tutuola walked up to her and laid her on the bed getting on top of her kissing her neck moving his hands up and down her body. Casey arched her whole body back. Tutuola moved his hands to her breast and started to rub them and suck her neck. Caasey held him close. Tutuola went into her slowly going up and down. Casey's breathing became heavy. Tutuola gripped the sheet of the bed and moaned. "Oh God," Casey said aloud."Well not really." Tutuola said teasingly. Casey laughed through moaning. Tutuola smiled as he moaned. Casey kissed his chest and neck and shoulder. Tutuola maoned and shock on top of her. Casey grabbed the back of his neck. Tutuola bucked into her and kissed her neck. Casey moaned. Tutuola stopped and looked Novak in the eyes.

"Hi," Casey said softly.

"Hi." Tutuola whispered.

Casey leaned up and kissed him gently.

Tutuola kissed her back and brushed his hand on her face.

Casey sighed. She had a smile on her face as she gently shut her eyes.

"I need you more than you know." Tutuola whispered thinking she was asleep.

Casey opened her eyes and looked into his. She took his face into her hands and her smile became wider.

"I know I don't show it but I need you." Tutuola told her.

Casey pulled him down and kissed him again.

Tutuola smiled and ran his fingers gently over the scares on her leg.

Casey ran her hand over his head.

"Every time I see you I fall in love again." Tutuola said.

Casey looked away shyly.



Tutuola got up and grabbed his pants and put them on and walked out the door and then came back with his arms behind his back.

"I want to show you just how much I love you." Tutuola said.

Casey sat up in bed and put her robe on.

"Open it." Tutuola said handing her a long black box.

Casey glared at him and then took the box in her hand and slowly opened it.

"I hope you like it." Tutoula said as he watched her open the box and reveal a gold necklace with a diamond on it.

"It's beautiful Fin!" Casey said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it." Tutuola said smiling at her.

Casey jumped into his arms.

"I want to let the world know you're my girl." Tutuola said catching her.

Casey pressed a hard kiss on his lips.

"What do you want to do?" Tutuola asked her

"Just spend the night here with you," Casey whispered.

"Forever and for always." Tutuola said looking deep into her eyes.

Casey rested her head on his chest.

Tutuola playfully throw her onto the bed and laid down beside her.

5:36:37 PM bensonstabler2004: "You are my world." TUtuola said.

Casey snuggled up with him.

"I feel complete when I hold you close." TUtuola said.

Casey moaned in agreement.

"You tired baby?" Tutuola asked?

"Yeah," Casey said softly.

Tutuola closed his eyes as he held Novak in his arms.

Two weeks later



Residence of John and Monique Munch

"Welcome back Mo." Munch said as they walked into the house.

"It is good to be home," Monique smiled as she looked around and then looked down at Maria in her arms.

"Hi dad...Jeffries." Paige said walking down the stairs.

"Paige," Monique said looking up startled.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" Paige said."I'm going out I'll be back later." Paige said.

"No stay here tonight." Munch said.

"Fine I'll just have my friend come here." Paige said.

"What friend?" Monique almost barked out.

"Tommy." Paige said.

"This is your sister's first night home. I would rather we stay home just as a family," Monique protested.

"Tommy won't be here long he's just giving me my stuff and leaving." Paige said.

Monique looked at John to hear his answer.

"I don't think he should come over tonight." Munch said.

Monique nodded in agreement.

"Fine then I'll be in my room." Paige said as she went up the stairs.

"I'll go set the table and get dinner ready." Munch said.

Monique smiled and nodded to him.

Munch left the room and there was a knock at the door Jeffries opened it to see a boy in his twenties standing there.

"Hi Ma'am is Paige around?" Nick asked politely.

"You are?" Monique wondered, bringing Maria up to her shoulder.

"I'm Nick." Nick said.

"Nick? How do you know Paige?" Monique continued.

"We hang out together at the club." Nick said.



"What club?" Monique said getting angry.

"The Bada Bing Club in Brooklyn." Nick said.

"Well Nick, we are having a family night tonight so you might want to try back another time," Monique told him.

"I just wanted to give her this." Nick said holding out some hundred dollar bills.

"Where? What?" Monique said startled as she backed up.

"It's for her giving me some stuff earlier and there is something special in there for her as well." Nick said.

Monique took one giant step back and then slammed the door.

"Who was at the door Mo?" Paige asked as she came down the stairs.

"I don't know," Monique said taking Maria over to the couch and sitting down with her.

"Well what did they want?" Paige asked.

"I don't know," Monique said not really paying any attention as she laid Maria down on the couch next to her and began tickling her.

There was another knock at the door this time Paige answered it.

"Hey Nick." Paige said stepping out of the house closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later Paige came back in and looked at Jeffries.

Monique gave her a cold look right back.

"You slammed the door on Nick." Paige said.

"And?" Monique said.

"It was rude to slam the door in his face." Paige said.

"I didn't trust him and I don't think you should either," Monique challenged.

"I have known him for eight months he's a very nice man." Paige said taking the challenge.

"He was going to hand you a lot of money. What is it, Paige, drugs?" Monique continued.

"It's nothing you can be concerned with." Paige said half laughing at her.

Monique looked up and saw John in the doorway. "As long as you are under my roof it is my concern," she directed back to Paige.



"No it's not for drugs." Paige said lying.

Monique looked back at John.

"Paige Emma Rose, tell us the truth now." Munch said in a tone Jeffries never heard him use before.

"No it's not for drugs." Paige said still lying.

"Get out Paige! I have had enough of your lying to us," Monique cried out getting up from the couch and pointing towards the door.

"I have nowhere to go." Paige said.

"You bring drugs and drug money into my house, with your little sister here now, I really don't care," Monique scolded and then sat back down with Maria.

"I didn't bring anything in the house this is money for helping Nick at the club." Paige said telling the truth a bit.

Monique looked at her and shook her head. "Why are you still lying?"

"Fine, want the truth?" Paige asked.

"Yes!" Monique snapped.

"I work at the club." Paige said.

Monique looked at John and then turned back to Paige. "Doing what exactly?"

"I work as a waitress." Paige said.

Monique looked back at John. "Right," she said not believing one bit of her story.

"I am a stripper that's why he gave me that much money." Paige said.

"Out! Out! Out!" Monique shouted.

Maria began to cry being surrounded by all of the yelling.

"Fine I'm gone." Paige said stepping out the door.

Monique picked up Maria and cradled her. She looked up at John with sad eyes.

"I found this in her room." Munch said pulling a plastic bag with a white substance inside.

Monique sighed.

"So I know she is at least dealing it." Munch said.

"At least," Monique said not sure what else to say or think.



"She's been acting strangely lately too." Munch said.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Monique said sarcastically.

"She hit me one day and it really hurt knocked me down." Munch said.

Monique shook her head. "I shouldn't have been the one to do that," she scolded him for his lack of being a parent.

"Well I couldn't just throw her out on the streets." Munch said. "I don't understand it Mo. Why did she turn out the way she did?" Munch asked trying to get an answer he wanted.

"I don't really know," Monique shook her head. "All I know is that you and I are going to love Maria hopefully enough that she won't go off and do something stupid."

"I can't just stop loving Paige Mo." Munch said.

"I know that," Monique said getting defensive.

You don't have to get defensive about it." Munch said.

"Well you are making it sound like all of this is my fault," Monique said.

"I didn't say that now you're putting words into my mouth." Munch said a little annoyed.

"Then why didn't you say something before she left instead of me being the one yelling at her," Monique said beginning to cry.

"I was letting you do it because I knew you're stronger than me." Munch said.

Monique shook her head in disgust and took Maria back to their room.

"I think she should stay here until she finds a home." Munch said following her.

"She brought drugs into our home, John!" Monique snapped back at him after setting Maria in her crib.

"Yeah I know but you can't just throw a seventeen year old girl on the streets." Munch snapped back at her.

"I know she did Mo." Munch had a smirk on his remember when he was younger.

"Hello John!" Monique said trying to get what was happening through his thick skull. "Does the name Maria mean anything to you?"

"Look I love Maria the same way I love Paige...But if I told her that it was unacceptable to do drugs that would make me a hypocrite." Munch said.

Monique opened the door and walked out not looking back.



Residence of Odafin and Casey Tutuola

Munch knocked on the door hoping someone will be home.

Casey opened the door. "John?"

"Hey Casey." Munch said softly.

"What's up?" Casey said leaning on the door in her robe.

"I just need to talk to someone but I can see you were sleeping." Munch said turning to leave.

Fin came up behind her yawning. "Yeah. Hey John."

"Hey Fin." Munch said turning around with a sad look in his eyes.

"What's going on man," Fin yawned again.

"I need to talk to someone but if you guys were sleeping I'll leave." Munch said.

Fin shook his head. "Come in man."

Casey nodded agreeing and let him in.

"I messed up." Munch said stepping into the apartment.

"Well that didn't take long," Fin chuckled.

"I really messed things up with me and Mo." Munch said glaring at Tutuola a bit.

Fin laughed. "Maria just came home tonight, right?"

"Yeah...But that's not the fight was about." Munch said.

"What happened John?" Casey said sitting down on the couch.

"Paige." Munch said passing around a bit.

"Oh John," Casey sighed.

"I walked all the way here. Trying to figure out why I didn't just shut my mouth when I had a chance too." Munch said sighing.

"What's up with Paige?" Fin asked.

"She met this Nick guy and she sold him some drugs." Munch said.

"Drugs?" Casey said in shock.

"Yeah she brought them into the house." Munch said.



"I bet Monique flipped," Fin said.

"That isn't even the half of it." Munch said.

"She had every right to," Casey continued.

"I didn't say anything because I thought that since I did drugs..."Munch said trailing off.

"That was the seventies when none of us knew what the hell these drugs did to us," Fin said. "Now is different and I agree with Casey that she had all the right to flip out on you."

"And her," Casey added.

"I know I don't blame her for flipping out...All I said was that we needed to help her not just throw her out on the streets." Munch said.

"You have been in the police force longer than me even. You know once people go bad there is no going back no matter how much it seems things help," Fin shook his head.

"That's not true people can change I saw it happen." Munch said in a rough voice.

Casey shook her head too. "For a little while."

"Why can't people give her a chance she could change." Munch said knowing deep down she was right.

"She brought a rapist to the precinct, she brought drugs into your home, where is your head John!" Fin snapped at him.

"She's my daughter damn it!" Munch said with tears in his eyes.

"That is not your daughter John! She has changed and you know it," Casey joined in.

"That' doesn't mean she's not mine I created her." Munch said being bullheaded.

"You created a monster!" Fin said shaking it into him.

"I love her with all my heart I want to help her." Munch said holding back the urge to hit Tutuola.

"All your heart?" Casey challenged.

"I love Maria and Monique I don't want to lose them." Munch said

"By trying to help someone you know damn well can't be helped you are losing your real family," Fin told him.

"I know that I don't want to lose Maria or Mo." Munch said.

"Then what are you standing in our living room for John," Casey said glaring at him.



"I don't know." Munch said.

Fin smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks for the help!" Munch said running to the door realizing what they meant

Fin laughed as he wrapped his arms around Casey kissing her neck.

Residence of John and Monique Munch

Munch walked into the door hanging his coat up on the rack.

"There's daddy," Monique voice said coming out of the bedroom.

"Hey my beautiful baby," Munch said hugging the both of them.

Monique kissed him and held Maria out to him.

Munch took Maria in his arms and held her close to his body with tears in his eyes.

"She is at the precinct, sleeping up in the crib," Monique told him referring to Paige.

"Should I go and talk to her?" Munch asked.

"Whatever," Monique said sitting down on the couch.

"I won't go if you don't want me too." Munch said sitting beside her.

Monique laid her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on Maria's back.

"I don't want to lose you guys." Munch said thinking he almost lost them tonight.

Monique looked him in the eyes. "I know that Paige is your daughter, John. Remember I was there when you found out?" She laughed. "I just don't want to put our daughter in danger because of her mistakes."

"I understand...But if she wants to change?" Munch asked.

"Wants to? John, honey now you are dreaming. Did you not see the way she treated me tonight?" Monique scoffed at him.

"Yes and I didn't like that." Munch said.

"Again, why didn't you stop her, say something?" Monique said angrily.

"I don't know I guess I just froze." Munch said.

Monique shook her head. "You are a father John. A good, smart one, but sometimes you do some stupid things."

"I know that." Munch said.



Monique sighed.

"I'm human I make mistakes." Munch said.

Monique hugged him and Maria.

"So what do you want to do now?" Munch asked.

Monique smiled at Maria and Maria cooed happily.

"She's perfect." Munch said.

Monique nodded and kissed Maria's cheek.

Munch kissed Jeffries on the lips and gently touched Maria on the head.

Maria cooed at him.

"You two are my guardian angles." Munch said softly.

Maria grabbed his nose.

"You got my nose." Munch said laughing.

Monique laughed and shook her head.

"Wait until you're older little one I'll teach you everything I know." Munch said proudly.

Maria took one of his fingers and put it in her mouth. "What, that everyone is out to get someone?" Monique teased him.

"It's true everyone is out to get someone." Munch said.

Monique laughed.

"As The X-Files say 'The truth is out there' and 'trust no one.'" Munch said.

Monique shook her head. "The X-Files?"

"Yes."Munch said.

Monique sighed.

"So why don't we put Maria down and watch a movie or something." Munch suggested.

Monique took Maria from him. "I just want to hold her."

"You are going to see her the rest of her life Mo." Munch said.

"I know," Monique said softly.



"So where did you go?" Munch asked referring to when she left.

Monique put her head down. "I just walked. I needed to think about things."

"I walked all the way to Fin's and Casey's." Munch said

"Why did you do that?" Monique almost laughed.

"I thought I lost you forever and I needed someone to help me out." Munch said.

Monique put a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I would lose it if I lost you or Maria." Munch confessed.

Monique stroked the back of his neck.

"We have it all Mo." Munch said refuring to Maria.

Monique laughed. "Yeah I guess we do."

"Now all we need is a dog and we will be complete." Munch said jokingly.

"Ha ha," Monique said sarcastically.

"I actually would like a dog to watch the house." Munch said concerned about Maria and Jeffries.

"Maria is only a few days old. I don't think I want to take a chance yet with a dog," Monique told him.

"I just want to make sure that when I'm gone you and Maria will be safe." Munch said.

Monique looked at him with concern. "John?" She almost cried out.

"What I want to know that my girls are going to be safe when I'm not here." Munch said.

Monique's bottom lip quivered with fear. "I hope that won't happen any time soon."

"I hope not also." Munch said.

Monique sighed with relief. The thought of their mortality had just flashed before her eyes. She knew he was a good bit older than her but she wasn't ready to let go yet. With their new baby she hoped that he would be there for them for a long time. She then chuckled at her own stupidity of the thoughts she was having. "I just don't think with a new baby we can take on any more challenges for the time being. Another mouth to feed is not exactly what this family needs."

"Fine but after she gets a little bit older maybe we'll talk about it then." Munch said.

Monique sighed and shook her head but didn't answer.

Munch sighed knowing not to say anything further on the subject.



Monique took Maria back to her room and put her down in her crib for a nap.

Residence of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

"How's his head doing?" Stabler asked.

"He seems to be ok," Olivia replied smiling down at the boys and April paying on the floor.

"He really likes April." Stabler said watching them play as well

Olivia nodded.

"That's how lifelong friendships start out when you're young." Stabler said.

"I haven't seen my childhood best friend since High School," Olivia laughed.

"Really why don't you two talk anymore?" Stabler asked.

"She started dating my ex-fiancée and now they are married with four kids," Olivia told him. "I saw them at our 20th Reunion."

"I haven't been to any of my reunions." Stabler said grabbing the mail off the table looking through it. "Aw man." Stabler sighed.

Olivia laughed. "That is the first and only one I will ever dag my butt to."

"My thirtieth reunion is coming up." Stabler said.

Olivia laughed again.

"I want to go." Stabler said looking up at Benson.

"Fine," Olivia said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Just to show my classmates that I made something of myself." Stabler said.

"You'd think they know that," Olivia shrugged,

"Plus I want to show you off." Stabler said smiling.

Olivia shook her head.

"It's tomorrow it starts at six." Stabler said reading it.

"Well they could have given some better notice, don't you think?" Olivia scoffed at the letter.

"Yeah I know." Stabler said.

Olivia got on the floor with the kids. "You can go but I am staying home, sorry," she said looking up at him.



"Alright." Stabler said sort of hurt.

"Don't look at me like that. Blade is still not all ok. I don't want to leave me with anyone else," Olivia scolded him.

"I understand." Stabler said.

"Ok," Olivia said and went back to the kids.

Stabler got on the floor with the kids and playfully shoved Benson.

"No hurt mommy!" Junior snapped at Stabler.

"I barely even touched her." Stabler said to Junior.

"I'm fine sweetie," Olivia pouted at Junior.

Stabler smiled and started to tickle Benson playfully.

Olivia tickled him back.

"You just started war girl." Stabler said laughing.

Olivia laid down behind Junior and Blade. "Goodnight."

Stabler got up and walked over to her and got down on the floor.

"Hey guys get mommy!" Stabler said.

Junior climbed on top of her. "No sleep!"

"No sleep mommy!" Blade said jumping on her.

Olivia groaned at the fact both of them were on top of her.

April giggled and then joined in.

"Oh you too huh?" Olivia laughed lifting her in the air.

April giggled wildly and kicked in the air.

Stabler picked Junior up and throw him high into the air and caught him and then lifted him high into the air and quickly put him back on the ground.

"Weee!" Junior laughed.

"Was that fun Junior?" Stabler asked smiling.

"Uh huh," Junior smiled and nodded.



Blade went up to Junior and playfully tackled him to ground.

"Got you brother." Blade said laughing.

"Blah!" Junior groaned pretending to fall down dead.

"I got him!" Blade said happily.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah you did."

Blade got a devilish look on his face and walked over to April and playfully grabbed her pulling her down to the floor.

"No!" April whined.

"Play nice Blade," Olivia warned.

"I am playing nice." Blade said as he pulled April on the floor.

Olivia shook her head. "She said no."

"I am not hurting...I only playing." Blade pouted.

April stuck her tongue out at him.

Blade went to hit her playfully but accidently hit her too hard.

April began to cry.

"Blade!" Olivia snapped.

"Blade you don't hit a girl." Stabler scolded him.

"Why can't I?" Blade asked not knowing any better.

"Because girls are more fragile than us guys." Stabler explained.

"I sorry April." Blade said in a sad tone.

April pouted as she sat on Olivia's lap.

Blade walked over to the corner of the wall and stood facing the wall thinking he was going to be sent there anyways.

Olivia stroked April's hair.

"You ok Sweetheart?" Stabler asked softly as he walked over to Benson and April.

"Ok," April sniffed.



"Come here." Stabler said holding his arms out for her.

April hugged his neck.

"Blade didn't mean to hurt you Honey." Stabler said comforting her.

"I know," April sniffed again.

"Why don't you go over and give him a big hug." Stabler said.

April jumped down and went over to Blade. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Blade asked as he turned around.

April but her arms out for a hug. "Ok."

"Ok." Blade said hugging her tightly.

April giggled.

"Let's get Junior." Blade whispered in April's ear.

Blade walked past April and fall down tripping over a toy. Blade fell on his back and began to cry.

"Blade are you ok, Baby?" Stabler asked concerned.

"Yes." Blade said getting up going back over Junior.

Olivia and Casey were whispering something in each other's ears.

"What's going on ladies?" Stabler asked leaning towards them.

They laughed and shook their heads.

"Are you talking about me?" Stabler grunted.

"Casey and I talk about you and Fin all the time honey," Olivia said getting up and patting his shoulder.

"Well I talk to Fin and Chester, about you and Casey all the time." Stabler said.

Olivia groaned at him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Chester, has a dirty mind." Stabler said.

Olivia glared at him wide eyed from across the room.

"You should hear what he says about you." Stabler said walking into the kitchen.

Olivia's jaw dropped.



Junior got up and walked out of the living room.

"I hit him once for it." Stabler said.

"Thank you," Olivia snapped at him. "At least I know you defend me."

"He stunned me the first time he even said anything." Stabler said.

Olivia sighed with frustration.

A flush came from the bathroom. Junior walked back into the living room a few minutes later.

"What did you do, Elliot?" Stabler asked.

"Big boy potty," Junior said happily.

"Good boy!" Stabler said excitedly.

Olivia gasped. "You used the potty!"

Junior clapped his hands.

Olivia wrapped him up in a hug lifting him off the floor.

"Elliot, used the toilet!" Stabler sang happily.

Olivia hugged and kissed Junior everywhere.

3:37:31 PM steel66pen: "Yay!" Junior sqeeled.

April laughed so hard she fell on the floor.

"I'm so proud of you." Stabler said.

"I went pee pee," Junior said proudly.

"Good boy," Olivia cried.

"Elliot, went pee pee in the potty!" Stabler sang taking Junior in his arms dacing

Junior laughed.

"Pee pee," April repeated.

"Yeah he did." Stabler said.

"I go pee pee," April announced.

Stabler grabbed April and laid her on the floor grabbing a diaper and changed her.



"There you go Honey." Stabler said.

April laughed. "Yup."

"Liv I want to tell you what Chester said." Stabler said directing her to the kitchen.

Olivia looked at him angrily for saying anything in front of the kids but then reluctantly followed him.

"He said and I quote "she is so lose that she'll sleep with anything that has two legs." Stabler said.

Olivia was on the verge of tears when she grabbed her coat and went towards the door. "Watch the kids, Elliot!" She called as the door slammed behind her.

Stabler didn't know what she was going to do and was scared she might do something she'll regret. "Are you guys hungry?" Stabler asked the kids.

Junior rubbed his belly.

"Come into the kitchen guys and I'll make something to eat." Stabler said directing them to the kitchen.

April jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Stabler went into the kitchen and grabbed a big can of baked beans and a package of hotdogs and cooked them setting the plates on the table for the kids.

"Cut please," April called out first.

"Please," Junior repeated.

Stabler cut all the kids hot dogs and sat down and began eating his food. "What do you guys want to drink?" Stabler said almost forgetting to give them a drink.

"Appa sues," April said.

"Ilk," Junior told him.

Stabler got up and got them the drinks and sat back down giving the rest of his food to the kids.

"Eat up guys." Stabler said.

"I want Ilk!" Blade shouted.

Stabler got up and gave Blade Milk.

"Ank you." Blade smiled.

"It's almost bath time guys." Stabler said.

Stabler walked across the room and grabbed the phone calling Novak.



"Hello," Casey yawned.

"Casey, have you seen Olivia?" Stabler asked.

"Nope," Casey said.

"If you see her please call me." Stabler said with concern in his voice.

"Sure," Casey yawned again. "Is April ok?"

"Yeah she's fine I'm just worried about Liv." Stabler said.

"What's up?" Casey asked. "Did you do something stupid again?"

"I didn't do a thing I told her what Chester said about her." Stabler said.

"Call Chester. If he doesn't answer his phone, then I would be worried," Casey laughed.

"That's what I was going to do next." Stabler said.

"Night El," Casey said. "Say goodnight to April for me," she laughed before hanging up.

Stabler called Chester's number hoping he would answer.

"Lake," Chester said groggily.

"Hey Chester have you seen Olivia?" Stabler asked.

Chester gasped when he heard a pounding on his door.

"Chester?" Stabler asked.

"Be right back, El. Someone is at the door," Chester told him before setting the phone down.

"Don't answer it!" Stabler yelled not knowing he put the phone down yet.

"Olivia, hey," Chester said happily.

"Hello?" Stabler said on the phone.

"Whoa!" Chester shouted. "What the hell! Shit!"

"Hello!" Stabler shouted.

"El?" Chester picked up the phone. "What the hell is up with Olivia? Whoa!"

"Run I'm on my way over." Stabler said as he hung up the phone.

Stabler ran over to his neighbor and banged on the door.



"Elliot?" The woman answered her door slowly.

"Yeah I need a favor." Stabler said

"Sure," she yawned.

"I need you to watch the kids for a while I need to go get Olivia." Stabler said.

She nodded. "Ok. Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Stabler said.

She laughed and then walked out.

"Thanks for coming over." Stabler said as she walked into the room

"No trouble," she smiled.

Residence of Chester Lake

Stabler pounded on the door.

"It's open!" Chester called out in a shakey voice.

"You ok?" Stabler asked stepping in.

Olivia turned quickly. She had her gun in her hand.

"Put the gun down Liv." Stabler said calmly.

Olivia's heavy breathing slowed down and she lowered her gun.

"Come on Honey give me the gun." Stabler said reaching for the gun.

Olivia raised it to him again with a fierce look.

"Come on baby give me the gun." Stabler said calmly.

"I know you think that way about me too so right now I don't give a fuck about either of you," Olivia cried.

"No I don't." Stabler said.

"Yes you do," Olivia shouted. "You think I am just there for you to have sex with whenever the hell you want it!"

"That's not true Olivia...I love you for many reasons." Stabler said there was fear in his eyes.



"Bull shit!" Olivia screamed.

"It's true I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you." Stabler said.

"Yeah right," Olivia cried

"I am telling the truth." Stabler said.

Olivia took off the safety.

"Come give me the gun Liv." Stabler said his eyes widened with terror.

Olivia sobbed. "No one cares about me!"

"That's a lie and you know it." Stabler said.

"Chester thinks I am whore! You just think of me as your baby machine! God knows what Casey and Fin and the others say behind my back! I see the way you all look at me!" Olivia protested.

"I don't think you're a whore or just a baby machine you're more than that." Stabler said.

"We aren't married and we have three kids, I have had so many boyfriends I have slept with since I was 17, what the hell do you call that?" Olivia cried.

"I call that being human." Stabler said softly.

Olivia shook her head.

"We all make mistakes but we learn from them and move on with our lives." Stabler said.

"Mistakes!" Olivia snapped.

"Yeah I made a huge one...Making you feel like you are just another women." Stabler said.

Olivia dropped to her knees crying.

"You're not just another women to me...To me you're a mother, my lover, my best friend." Stabler said.

Olivia raised the gun up.

No Liv...Aim at me." Stabler said.

The gun was an inch away from her temple.

"Liv think about your babies...They love you every much...I love you with all my heart." Stabler said crying.

Olivia's crying became harder.

"Kill me. If you're going to kill anyone kill me because if you die I will be nothing." Stabler said crying.



"Liv don't do this." Lake said.

Olivia brought the gun right up to her ear.

Lake called for backup and a bus.

"Don't do this liv I can't make it without you." Stabler said pleading with her.

Olivia's eyes were so filled with tears that she couldn't open them.

"Come Liv put the gun to my chest and shoot me I am nothing compared to you." Stabler said pleading with her with a shaky voice.

Olivia took a deep breath before opening her eyes one last time to look him in the eyes.

Stabler fall to his knees with tears coming down his face and pain was in his eyes.

"Take me...You're not suppose to die like this not now not here...You're suppose to die years from now from old age." Stabler said in a shaky voice.

"I love you Elliot Stabler," Olivia choked out.

"I love you too Liv...Please I'm begging you with every fiber of my being don't do this." Stabler said crawling so he was within inches from her.

Olivia didn't move.

Stabler reached for the gun gently grabbing her hand.

"Let me have the gun." Stabler said softly.

Olivia had a tight grip.

Stabler moved her hand from her head and aimed it at the floor.

Olivia sobbed aloud. "Let me die!"

"No I can't do that." Stabler said still having a tight grip on her hand.

Olivia didn't respond. She just continued to cry harder and harder.

Stabler with his other hand wrapped her into a hug holding her close to his body.

"I won't let you do that...You have to get through me if you really want to kill yourself." Stabler said.

Olivia went limp in his arms.

They heard sirens outside the apartment building and then something busting into Lake's apartment.

"I got you Liv, don't worry I got you." Stabler said holding her tightly.



Olivia wept into his shoulder.

"Step away from the women!" Tom yelled guns aimed at them.

"I'm a cop...I got this." Stabler said. Stabler held Benson tighter against his body.

"No!" Olivia screamed as she pounded on his chest.

"I got you they won't touch you I won't let them." Stabler said.

"Sir, step away from her." Tom said stirnly.

"No I won't let you take her." Stabler said stirnly.

Olivia pounded on Elliot harder. "No!"

_The gun went off._


	23. Chapter 23

At Mercy Hospital

Later that night

"Which one was shot? Do you know?" Casey asked John frantically as her and Fin came into the ER.

"No I don't know anything yet." Munch said just as frantic as Novak.

"Oh God," Casey gasped as the doctor came towards them.

"What's the news?" Cragen asked going up to the doctor.

"The men are both still in shock of it all and Olivia is still unconscious," the doctor told them.

"Is she going to be ok?" Beck asked.

The doctor took a deep sigh. "Wait and see."

"You're telling me that she might not make it!" Cragen said grabbing onto the Doctor's shirt shaking him.

The doctor raised his hand in surrender.

Alex pulled Don back off of the man.

"Let go of me!" Cragen snapped.

Alex back off and then walked away quickly.

Casey followed her out into the hallway.

Cragen grabbed a chair throwing it across the room getting everyone in the waiting room attention.

Fin and John rushed over and got Don to the ground.

"Let me go damn it!" Cragen screamed trying to fight them off.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Fin snapped at him.

"I care for her that's what's wrong!" Cragen snapped back.

"We all do man but you just almost backhanded your wife who just happens to be her best friend! How do you think she feels!" Fin shouted getting up in his face.

"She's more than just a friend to me...She's family!" Cragen snapped.

"No shit Sherlock! So is your wife though!" Fin pointed to the door her and Casey had just left out of.

"Hey Alex I'm sorry." Cragen said walking out to where Novak and Cabot were.

Alex sighed. "How do you think I feel about this entire thing, Don?"



"I didn't mean to almost hit you." Cragen said.

"I know. It is just that was very immature how you acted in there. That was not the man I married!" Alex snapped at him.

"I lost my cool for a moment...I'm fine now." Cragen said.

"I hope so. Olivia will need us," Alex said and gave him a hug.

Casey smiled at them.

Cragen held onto her tightly not wanting to let her go.

The doctor walked up to John.

"Has something happened Doc?" Munch asked trying to hide the shaky tone in his voice.

"Miss Benson is awake but she doesn't seem to remember what happened to her," the doctor told him.

"Thanks Doc." Munch said.

The doctor nodded.

Outside with Novak, Cragen and Cabot.

"Let's go back and see if Liv woke up." Cragen said.

Alex nodded and smiled at him. She kissed his lips.

Don led them into the room.

"Hey guys, Olivia woke up," Fin said.

"That's great. Can we see her?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah," Fin waved for them to follow John back.

They followed John back.

Room Of Olivia Benson

Olivia looked up at the door as they walked in. "Who are you?"

The doctor walked in behind them and looked at them with as much confusion as was on their faces.

"I'm Donald Cragen. And this is John Munch, Alexandria Cabot, Odafin Tutuola, Dani Beck, and Casey Novak." Cragen said pointing to them as he said their names.

"The name Don Cragen sounds familiar, and maybe John Munch but..." Olivia shrugged.



Casey and Alex sat down on either side of her and looked at her intently.

"What is going on? What happened? Where is my mom?" Olivia asked them.

"Um you were shoot." Cragen said gently trying not to frighten her.

"Shot?" Olivia bursted out.

"Yeah." Munch said softly.

Cragen held his hands in front of him and shifted his foot on the ground.

Olivia began to breathe heavily, nervously. "So...um...uh"

They all just looked at her not knowing what to say next.

"Where's my mom?" Olivia cried.

"Should we tell her?" Munch whispered into Novak's ear.

Olivia's lip quivered.

Alex breathed deep.

Casey bent over Olivia and took her hand. "Olivia, do you know what year it is?"

"1998?" Olivia cried.

"She doesn't even know the year." Don whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex held him back not wanting to scare her.

"Why? What year is it? What is going on?" Olivia asked in a panic.

"Nothing is wrong. Relax." Cragen said in a comforting voice.

"That isn't what I asked, _Don_," Olivia said angrily.

Don stepped back a bit afraid of her by the tone she used.

"It is...2011..." Alex told her cautiously.

Olivia looked at her bug eyed.

Alex turned back to Don and the others not sure what to say next.

"You want to know about your mother?" Cragen asked not sure if he should say it or not.

Olivia nodded reluctantly not sure if she would like the answer he had to give her after hearing she has just wiped thirteen years away.



"You're mother passed away in 2002." Cragen said softly.

Olivia gasped for air. She didn't really know how to respond.

"Breath Liv." John said gently taking her hand in his.

Cragen put his head down not wanting to tell her how she died.

Olivia pulled away. "Get away from me," she cried. "All of you!"

"Come on guys let's go." Don said ordering them all out.

Alex sighed as she got up. She looked Olivia in the eyes not sure what more there was to say.

Don held the door as they all filed out once they were all out he looked back at Benson one last with sadness in his eyes.

Olivia stared back at him. She thought for a minute as he stood in the door. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's ok...Do you want me to stay with you?" Cragen asked gently.

Olivia shook her head. "I need to think about things."

"I understand." Don said.

"Don," Olivia called out before he left.

"Yeah." Don asked turning back to look at her.

"Do I have _any_ family?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Cragen said.

Olivia sniffed. "Tell them I am sorry too."

"I will." Don said." Do you want to see what they look like?" Don asked.

4:07:31 PM steel66pen: Olivia smiled and nodded.

Cragen walked over to her bedside leaning down to her and pulled out his wallet getting the photo of Elliot, Mariska, Blade and Junior and her.

"My husband?" Olivia pointed.

"Fiancee." Cragen said.

Olivia looked at her left hand and saw the ring. "Oh," she said softly. "And these are our kids?"

"Yes." Cragen said smiling.



"What are their names?" Olivia asked.

"This is Mariska, Blade, and Elliot Jr." Cragen said pointing to each of them.

Olivia smiled. She ran her fingers over the photo. "My babies."

"Yeah...Elliot, is just like you and so is Mariska." Cragen said gently.

Olivia laughed. "What is my fiancee's name?"

"Elliot Stabler." Cragen said.

"Thank you Don," Olivia said with a smiled.

"No problem." Cragen said.

Olivia closed her eyes trying to take this all in.

Don stood to leave looking at her for a minute then walked to the door.

Olivia looked up and smiled at him as he left.

Don walked into the waiting room were the others where.

"You guys are still here?" Don asked.

Alex smiled at him and almost laughed at his question.

"She is still our friend Don," Casey pointed out.

"No matter if she remembers us or not," Fin added.

2:36:00 PM bensonstabler2004: "I know." Don said.

"How's she doing?" Beck asked.

"I showed her a photo of her, the kids and Elliot." Don said.

"That's nice," Alex said.

"Yeah she didn't freak out so that's a good thing." Don said with a half smile.

"Well she must have a bit in her mind at least but what she needs right now is our support and that is all we can really give to her knowing what we know now," Alex told him.

"Maybe we can find some people she knew back then to bring her forward now," Casey suggested.

"Like Brian Cassidy, Leonard Briscoe?" Don asked

Casey and Alex looked at each other. "Sure," they said in unison.



"Alright I'll call them and see if we can bring then here." Don said.

Alex and Casey smiled and nodded.

"I can see if she had any close friends and call them." Beck said volunteering.

Fin laughed knowing exactly who Brian was and seeing John coming towards them with Monique.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"Does the name Brian Cassidy ring any bells," Fin laughed making a bell motion with his hand.

"Bri, yeah I miss him." John said.

Fin shook his head. "After saying that I dumped you for Bessy I bet you do."

Alex and Casey laughed.

"Do you know Olivia and him had a special relationship." John said ignoring Fin's comment.

"oooooo," Alex and Casey chimed.

"Special huh?" Fin nudged Don.

"Yeah it was something." Don said half smiling.

"They slept together."John said.

Fin laughed. "Why does that not surprise me knowing Olivia."

"It was a one night stand." John said glaring at Fin.

"Poor boy never did get over her." Don said.

2:59:42 PM steel66pen: "Oh well," Fin shrugged. "I thought I heard they got together not too long ago too."

Alex and Casey looked at each other.

3:00:26 PM bensonstabler2004: "What?" John said confused.

"I don't know. I thought I heard someone say they saw him at the precinct a little while ago and she walked out with him," Fin shrugged again.

"Does Elliot know?" Beck asked

Fin shrugged again not wanting to get in trouble himself.

"Fin can I talk to you in private?" Don said pulling him out into the hallway.



"Hey guys," Abbie greeted them. "How are Olivia and the guys?"

"Sure," Fin said.

"She doesn't remember much, Abbie." Beck said.

Out in the hallway with Fin and Don

"Fin, tell me does he know?" Don asked.

"I don't think so. I really don't know. I saw him with Olivia later that day and they seemed cool," Fin told him.

"Tell me do you know why Olivia went with Brian?" Don said.

"I don't know. They were apparently leaving the interrogation hall. I didn't see it, I just heard about it," Fin said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah really," Lenny laughed,

"John," Brian smirked.

"Bri!" John said pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh hey," Brian laughed.

"He's cute." Dani whispered to Novak.

Casey chuckled and then nodded to her.

"I heard that," Fin teased her and then wrapped his arms around her.

"There you go getting me in trouble, Dani," Casey teased her.

"I get everyone in trouble." Dani teased back

Alex came over and laughed with them as she listened to their conversation.

"I know I'm real funny." Dani teased.

"Don!" Olivia called out from her room knowing they were all still around.

"Yeah!" Don yelled back walking into the room.

"You told me who my family is but I didn't get to ask where my family is," Olivia said coyly.

"Ok." Don said waiting for her to say something more.

"So where are they? Where is Elliot? Where are my children?" Olivia said a little irritated that he didn't get her point.



"Elliot is in the next room, and the kids are at the house with the neighbor.

"Elliot is in the next room, and the kids are at the house with the neighbor." Don said.

"Oh," Olivia sighed. "Thank you again and sorry for that."

"It's ok." Don said gently.

Olivia smiled.

"Are you up for some company?" Don asked.

Olivia nodded.

Cassidy walked into the room over hearing them.

"Brian?" Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, it's me," Brian smiled back.

"How are you?" Olivia asked.

Brian nodded. "Ok."

Olivia looked at him knowing something was up.

Brian looked back at her not know what to say.

The others all walked in as well.

"Should we bring Elliot in?" Beck asked.

"Please," Olivia asked of them.

Beck walked out and got Stabler wheeling him into her room.

"Liv." Elliot said voice filled with emotion.

"Elliot?" Olivia said cautiously.

"Yes?" Elliot said.

"Hi," Olivia choked out.

"Hi." Elliot said smiling.

"How could I forget you?" Olivia asked herself not thinking about her saying it aloud.

"Excuse me?" Elliot said confused.



"I'm sorry, Elliot, I seemed to have forgotten...my life," Olivia said not sure how to tell him gently.

"It's ok." Elliot said trying to be supportive.

Olivia sighed not sure what to say or do further.

Stabler looked at her and wheeled himself over to her bedside taking her hand gently in his.

Olivia took his hand. "Help me remember. I want to remember. Tell me everything."

The others all left the room.

"What do you want to know first?" Elliot asked.

"How did we meet?" Olivia smiled.

"You and Brian had just came out of the academy together to become fulltime Detectives. This was in 1999. You came into the squad room and Don introduced all of us. Brian would become John's new partner and you were assigned to me," Elliot began.

"Oh. And what about the rule that people in the same unit, let alone partners being together," Olivia asked him knowing that this was the man she was going to be with.

"In 2009 we told Don we were dating and in love he wasn't thrilled with it but he let us stay together. Then in the same year we had the twins. Then in 2011 we had Mariska." Stabler said pausing so she could take it all in.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"So wait, Don said it was 2011. How old is Mariska?" Olivia asked him.

"She is about four months." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled and chuckled to herself a bit.

"What?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head.

Elliot didn't know what else to say.

"So Alex and Casey are my best friends..." Olivia asked seeing them outside through the door window.

"Yeah they are." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled towards the door.

"I'll leave if you want me too." Elliot said.



Olivia turned back to him. "No stay," she said taking his hand.

"Ok I'll stay." Elliot said holding her hand.

Olivia smiled at him still keeping one eye on the door.

"Do you want them to come in?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Elliot got up and walked to the door and opened it telling Casey and Alex to come in.

Alex and Casey followed him into the room. "Hey 'Livia."

"Hey," Olivia smiled.

"If you want Liv I'll leave you guys alone." Elliot said.

Olivia took his hand again.

"You two are perfect," Casey laughed.

"I love her with all my heart." Elliot said looking at Olivia.

"Yeah we are." Elliot said.

Alex laughed. "He's full of himself," she whispered to Olivia.

Olivia laughed out loud.

"Do you want to see the kids sometime?" Elliot asked Olivia.

Olivia smiled at Elliot. "Really?"

"Yeah." Elliot said smiling.

"Where are they?" Olivia said almost in tears.

"They are at home with a babysitter." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. "I don't know if I want them to see me like this," she choked out.

"It's up to you." Elliot said.

Olivia sighed. "Let's just wait until I am home. Besides, all of this is still technically new to me so..."

"Alright they can wait until you get home." Elliot said smiling at her.

Olivia smiled at him.



"So where do we begin?" Casey asked looking from Olivia to Elliot back to Olivia.

"We have to start from square one I guess." Elliot said.

"Well I guess first of all...um...well..." Alex racked her brain for what to tell Olivia without putting too much on her.

Elliot was gently holding her hand to help comfort her.

Olivia laughed. "Take your time guys. I don't need to get everything like that," she said and snapped her fingers. "Ok so you are Alex, right?" She pointed to her.

"Right," Alex nodded.

"Are you married?" Olivia asked.

"Happily, to Don," Alex smiled.

"And you...Casey," Olivia wondered.

"I am married to Fin," Casey said pointing to Fin outside the door.

Olivia nodded. "Don, Fin, Casey, Alex," she mumbled to herself.

"Yeah that's right." Don said.

Olivia smiled. "Right," she sighed.

"Hey Olivia I got you something." Munch said walking into the room shoving everyone else out of his way.

Olivia laughed. "Are you married Munch?"

"She is asking everyone that," Alex told him.

"Yes I am." John said smiling.

"Who is your wife?" Olivia asked.

"Monique." John said

Monique walked in. "Hey Olivia, I'm Monique."

"Hi," Olivia waved.

"Anyways I wanted to wait to give you this until after I left the force but I changed my mind." Munch said handing her a bag. Munch smile as she opened the bag and pulled out a photo album it was black with a leather strap."I was hoping you could add on to it." John said.



Olivia took it in her hands and began to page through it.

"What is this?" Elliot asked.

"It's photos of all of us through the years." John said proudly.

Olivia laughed. "Who's that?" She pointed to a picture of her, Elliot, Kathy, Don, and John.

"That is Kathy." Don said looking at the photo album with her.

"Kathy?" Olivia said wanting an explanation.

"She's my ex-wife." Elliot explained.

"Oh," Olivia nodded.

"Here are you and me at Meloni's," Alex pointed out.

Olivia laughed. "Drunk!"

"Well," Alex laughed with her.

"I hope there are no embarrassing photos of me." Elliot said.

"I don't know. Is you changing this baby's diaper on your desk embarrassing," Olivia laughed.

"No." Elliot said.

Olivia put her hand on his cheek.

"There might be some embarrassing photos in there of all us." John said smiling.

"Oh there is the three of us finally together after Alex came back..." Casey said and stopped not sure how to explain the whole thing with Alex.

"Yeah that was great." Don said.

Alex laughed. She put her arms around Don.

"We all laughed and cried a lot." Elliot said.

"But the laughter more often than not outweighed the tears," Alex reassured her.

"Yeah." Don said.

Olivia nodded and then returned to the book not sure what else to say,

"Oh my God." Elliot said as he looked at the photo of him and Tutuola in their boxers and cowboy hats.



Olivia laughed as Fin walked in behind Casey. "You said com back..." Olivia said going back to what Casey had said.

Alex nodded. "There was this thing with a drug dealer and I was shot put in Witness Protection...long story."

"John why did you take that photo of me and Fin in just our boxers and a cowboy hat?" Elliot asked embarrassed that everyone seen it.

"Hey you know me plus a camera equals bad news." John said teasing.

"I got the feeling," Olivia scowled at him as she looked a picture of her and Casey running around topless.

"That is a nice photo." Don said smiling

Alex smacked his arm.

Don smiled at her and rubbed his arm.

"That is your wife," Olivia pointed out. "Not me or Casey."

"Yeah really man," Fin said trying to get a good look at the photo himself.

"Man you idol yourself to much." Elliot said teasingly.

Fin shook his head.

Olivia turned the page to a picture of her, Elliot, Don, Casey, Fin, John, Chester, Melinda, and George. She stared at it for a while.

"There's the gang," Casey smiled.

"The whole lot of us," Fin laughed.

"Yeah that was a few years back." Elliot said.

"True," Alex nodded.

"There is a good deal more now," Casey said.

"George was so geeky back then." Don said.

"Which one is George?" Olivia asked.

"He's the Units Psychologist." Elliot said pointing him out.

"Well also all you people came back," Fin pointed out to Alex and Monique adding to Casey's comment.



"Cool," Olivia smiled at Elliot. "And that?" She pointed to Melinda.

"That is Melinda. She works as a Medical Examiner for us." Don said.

"It is taken at an awesome angle. Where was this?" Olivia said.

"Yeah were was this taken?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot!" Casey snapped almost laughing. "The precinct."

"It looks like whoever took this was in the loft," Alex pointed out.

"So you weren't 'back' yet?" Olivia asked her and Monique.

The both shook their heads.

"Turn the page Liv." Elliot said.

Olivia turned the page. "Liv, huh?"

"It's a nickname everyone in the unit calls you." Don explained

"Oh," Olivia laughed. "They called me 'Livia earlier too," she pointed out what Alex and Casey had said when they first came in.

"Yeah," Casey said. "We sometimes call you that," Casey pointed out between her and Alex.

"Yeah." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled.

"So is any of this really coming back to you or..." Alex asked.

Olivia took a deep breath and put her head down. She looked up and shook her head.

"It's ok Liv." Elliot said.

Olivia sighed sadly.

"It will all come back soon enough," Casey said thinking aloud with reassurance.

"Thank you all, really," Olivia said.

"It's no problem." Don said smiling

Alex smiled and ran her hand over Olivia's hair.

"It will get better sweetie," Fin told her.



"Thank you," Olivia choked out with tears. She wasn't sure what was going happen next but she knew whatever it was it had to be better than this because she knew that it couldn't get much worse.

"We will get through this together." Elliot said running his hand through her hair.

"Ok," Olivia nodded.

"I am keeping this photo." Elliot said taking it out.

Olivia smiled at him.

"What one is it?" John asked.

Elliot held it out so Olivia was the only one who couldn't see it. It was a photo of Beck and him kissing.

"Dani!" Olivia snapped at him. "I hope this is before you and I got together because I cannot stand for a man who cheats!"

"It was before we got together." Elliot said. Elliot put the photo back turning the page in the book.

"You and Dani!" Fin laughed.

"Oh El," Casey sighed.

"Hey I was drunk." Elliot confessed.

"She was a prick when she first worked with us," Casey scoweled in a whisper knowing she wasn't in there but she could be at any time.

"Man she really butted heads with us." Elliot said hoping someone will find another photo and change the subject.

"She apparently butted heads with you," Fin teased getting a quick peak at the photo.

"Well Don interrupted us." Elliot said.

"What do you we give Olivia some time to look through this alone," Casey suggested trying to stop them from continuing and then killing each other.

"Yeah let's do that." Don said trying to gather them all up and out the door.

"Bye Liv. See you later." Munch said giving her a gently hug.

"See you guys," Olivia waved.

"Bye," Alex said and kissed the top of her head.

"See ya," Casey smiled as she squeezed her hand.



"Well everyone is gone." Elliot said.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry Elliot."

"What are you sorry for?" Elliot asked.

"All of this," Olivia pointed out.

"It's ok the important thing is that you're here with us." Elliot said.

"That's just it," Olivia said. "I am here but I don't even really know who I am now...in 2011."

"Thirteen years are gone for me Elliot," Olivia continued. "I am engaged to you, we have three beautiful babies, but all I know is what you all have told me."

"I know this is going to be tough but I am willing to sacrifice everything to help you get better." Elliot said softly putting his hands gently on her face.

Olivia sighed again. "You are a good man Elliot. It doesn't seem like I deserve you...all this," she said looking back at the photo album.

"You deserve all this and more." Elliot said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I just don't know what to say," Olivia finally said.

"Then don't say a word." Elliot said softly.

"What if I never remember? What if I am just living this lie for the rest of my life? What will we tell our kids when I do see them? You know they will ask questions," Olivia rambled on not thinking.

"You will remember. It will take a while but you will remember. And we will tell the kids what happened." Elliot said.

"No!" Olivia said startled. "I don't want to scare them. You said I was shot."

"I wasn't going to say that I was just going to tell them you got hurt." Elliot said gently taking her hand in his.

Olivia gulped. "What aren't you telling me Elliot?"

"You were shot. Liv trust me on this it won't scare them." Elliot said.

"They are what, three years and three months old! What the hell Elliot," Olivia began to cry.

"Trust me they don't get scared easily." Elliot said.

"What aren't you telling me?" Olivia repeated.

"I don't want to scare you." Elliot said trying to protect her.



"Damn it Elliot! How am I supposed to trust you, marry you, if you keep things from me," Olivia snapped at him.

"Alright I'll tell you." Elliot said in a calm voice

Elliot took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"The twins where raped." Elliot said.

Olivia took her hand away from him and put her face in her hands.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his embrace.

Olivia pulled away. "Go," she mumbled, still with her face covered.

Elliot let her go and walked out with a hurt look on his face.

Olivia sighed to herself as she looked up.

A/N: I just want to thank all of the readers of this story who have given such great feedback! I know at times it things may not sound right or realistic but you have to understand that what is being written comes from two heads, two points of view. I appreciate criticism but please be nice. I am trying my hardest to get this done in a certain amount of time on top of being a college student towards the end of my first year. I am getting these chapters out as soon as I finish editing. Sometimes all the editing I can do is not enough and I apologize for that. Thanks again…

oowsvu


	24. Chapter 24

Outside Olivia's room

Elliot walked to the waiting room sitting down putting his head in his hands.

"What's up?" Casey asked him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think she hates me now." Elliot said trying not to cry.

"She doesn't hate you El," Casey reassured him.

"She doesn't know who any of us is man so don't put this all on yourself," Fin said.

"I told her the twins were raped and she pushed me away and screamed for me to get out." Elliot said his voice half shaking.

"It's ok El, really it is," Alex told him.

"The boys are fine and no one has anything to worry about anymore," Monique said.

"I hate seeing her like this." Elliot said.

"We all do," Casey sighed.

"I have to go get the kids she wants to see them." Elliot said getting up.

Casey smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

Elliot walked out of the room. Two hours later Elliot walked into the room with the boys and Mariska.

"I want my mom!" Blade screamed.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Junior cried.

"Quiet boys we're in a hospital." Elliot warned them.

"I want my mom!" Blade said being stubborn.

Junior cried, kicked, and screamed. He pouted the whole way through the hospital.

Elliot and the boys walked through the waiting room doors as the boys continued to kick, scream and cry.

"Hey guys! Hi little Mariska," Casey chimed.

"I want my mommy now!" Blade screamed.

"Ok sweetie. Mommy is in that room," Casey pointed.

"Come on Blade, and Junior let's go in." Elliot said holding Mariska in his arms.



Elliot opened the door letting the boys in first before he went in with Mariska and shut the door.

"Mommy!" Blade screamed excitedly.

Olivia looked at them for a moment. _Oh Elliot said we had twins. They are so cute. Why don't I remember them?_ Olivia smiled. "Hey guys."

"Mommy I missed you." Blade said walking up to her bedside.

"I miss Mommy too," Junior pouted.

Olivia's smile became wider. She was on the verge of tears.

"We missed you so much." Blade said pulling Junior into a half hug.

Olivia reached her arms out to them.

Blade reached out for her and took her hands.

"I love you mommy." Blade said.

Junior got up on the bed with her and cuddled next to her.

"I love you baby," Olivia cried.

Blade did the same thing and kissed her on the cheek. "Mommy is safe now." Blade said happily.

"Yes Mommy is baby," Olivia said.

"We will protect you." Blade said referring to him, Junior and Elliot.

"Thank you," Olivia sniffed.

"Yeah we will." Elliot said walking over to her bedside holding Mariska in his arms.

"That's what families do for one another." Elliot said smiling at her.

"Elliot," Olivia smiled.

"I am just like my dad!" Blade screamed proudly.

Olivia laughed. "If you say so...Blade." She thought that was him. Elliot told her that him and Blade were close. Junior and Mariska were her little angels. That must be Mariska, she thought looking at the baby in Elliot's arms.

"Mariska go to mommy." Elliot said handing Mariska to Olivia.

Mariska reached her hands out for Olivia's.



Olivia grabbed her and brought her close.

Elliot smiled looking at his family he took out his camera he grabbed from the house.

"Picture!" Blade said excitedly.

Olivia laughed. "Picture." She situated Mariska so they were both sitting up and Mariska on just on Olivia lap.

Junior giggled and turned around to look at Elliot.

"Perfect." Elliot said after the photo was taken.

"Oh," Olivia sighed. She brought Mariska back up to her and hugged her to her chest.

Stabler stood at the bottom of her bedside not knowing what to do or say next.

Casey walked into the room. "How's everything going guys?"

"Perfect," Olivia whispered just loud enough so she could hear. She had shut her eyes as she was holding onto Mariska.

Elliot walked over to the side of her bedside and got on his knees and leaned forward on the bed and hugged his family tightly.

Casey smiled at them.

Olivia didn't know what to do. She knew these were her kids, her family. _She wished her mom was here to see this. Why can't she remember, her fiancée, these three wonderful little angels?_

"I love you Olivia...we all love you." Elliot whispered in her ear.

"I know," is all Olivia could say.

"Mommy?" Blade asked.

"Blade," Olivia smiled.

"I got something for you to have." Blade said.

"Ok," Olivia smiled.

Blade handed her his favorite teddy bear he always sleeps with.

"Oh a teddy," Olivia chimed.

"His name is Ted." Blade said smiling.

"Oh yes of course," Olivia said looking up at Elliot.



"It's his favorite toy he sleeps with it every night and never lets it leave his sight." Elliot explained

"I knew that," Olivia said with a wink not to alert the boys about anything being wrong yet.

"I want you to have him mommy." Blade said.

"Are you sure Blade?" Olivia asked.

"Yes he's yours." Blade said.

"Ok sweetie, thank you," Olivia smiled at him.

Blade smiled at her kissing her on the cheek giving her a tight hug.

"Oh baby," Olivia sighed as she hugged him back.

"Guys it's getting late and it's way past bedtime." Elliot said.

"Casey can you go take the kids to get something to eat?" Elliot asked Casey.

"Sure" Casey nodded. "Boys," she called.

Blade got up and walked over to Casey.

Junior followed after and looked back at Olivia. "Love Mommy."

"Hamburger and Fries!" Blade screamed happily.

"Love Junior," Olivia said and blew a kiss.

"Food," Junior said turning back to Casey.

"Yup. Let's go," Casey said taking his hand.

"Bye my babies," Olivia whispered to herself with tears swelling in her eyes again.

"Love you mommy!" Blade said going out the door.

"You going to be ok?" Elliot asked.

"I'm ok El," Olivia told him.

"Alright." Elliot said as he sat on the bed.

"I know I love them El, I just can't feel it," Olivia told him.

Elliot looked her in the eyes and brushed some of her hair from her face and smiled at her.

"I know I am supposed to love you but..." Olivia lowered her head.



"It's ok Liv." Elliot said trying to be understanding.

"I just...I...Can't," Olivia said looking him in the eyes.

"I know you love me Liv you don't have to say it." Elliot said laying beside her.

Olivia shook her head. "I can't love you Elliot."

"Why?" Elliot asked trying not to sound hurt.

"I don't even know you," Olivia sobbed.

"Then let's start from the begging." Elliot said not wanting to let her go.

"I don't know if I can," Olivia told him.

"Liv I can't let you go." Elliot said.

Olivia sniffed back tears not sure what else to say.

"I don't want to lose you Liv I love you." Elliot said trying to hold back his tears.

Olivia nodded. She licked her lips and held back even more tears.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Elliot asked hoping she'll say no.

"I'm tired Elliot," Olivia said.

"Give me a call tomorrow." Elliot said handing her his work number.

Olivia nodded taking the card.

Stabler gave her a gentle hug and kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

Olivia's eyes shut softly and she fell into a dream almost immediately.

_Olivia saw Elliot and Don standing in where she thought was Don's office. She walked in towards them and they both smiled at her._

_"Detective Olivia Benson welcome to Special Victims Unit I'm Captain Donald Cragen." Don said to her_

_"Pleasure," Olivia responds as she extends her hand out to him._

_"This is your partner Detective Elliot Stabler." Don said shaking her hand._

_"Hi," Olivia said coyly._

_"Hi." Stabler said smiling._

Olivia woke up with a start. "I remember you Elliot," she says to herself.



Special Victims Unit Squad Room

The Next Day

Eight A.M.

"More work." Elliot said as he sat another file on the pill on his desk.

"That's nothing new," Fin stated.

Elliot leaned back in his chair looking off into space thinking about what Olivia had said to him at the hospital.

The phone rings.

"Special Victims Unit Detective Elliot Stabler. How can I help you?" Elliot said.

"Elliot!" Olivia said excitedly.

"Olivia." Elliot said with a smile.

"I remember..." Olivia started. "I remember meeting you and Don."

"That's great Liv." Elliot said with excitement in his voice.

"I was asleep. I had this dream. The two of you were in his office when I walked in. He introduced you," Olivia said frantically.

"Really." Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said and finally took a breath.

"What happened after that?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing. I woke up," Olivia said sort of disappointed with herself.

"Oh...So how are you doing?" Elliot asked.

Olivia paused for a moment. "I'm ok I guess."

"Do you want me to stop by and have lunch with you?" Elliot asked.

"Thank you for bringing the kids yesterday Elliot," Olivia said out of the blue.

"You're welcome." Elliot said with a smile on his face.

"I was just admiring the beautiful ring you gave me," Olivia smiled.

"Really?" Elliot asked.



"Yeah," Olivia laughed.

"I'm glad you like it." Elliot said.

"I love it," Olivia said.

"How about I order us some lunch and eat together." Elliot asked her.

"Ok. That sounds nice," Olivia said.

"What do want for lunch?" Elliot asked.

"What do I like?" Olivia asked.

"You like chicken alfredo." Elliot said.

"Ok," Olivia shrugged.

"See you at noon." Elliot said.

"Sounds good," Olivia said.

Mercy General

Noon

Room of Olivia Benson

Elliot Walked into the room with two containers and two drinks he walked over to Olivia's bedside giving her one of the containers and cups.

"Smells great," Olivia said sitting up in bed.

"I made it myself." Elliot smiled.

"Oh," Olivia cocked an eyebrow.

"And I made desert." Elliot said proudly.

"Yum," Olivia smiled.

"Eat up." Elliot told her taking a bite of his alfredo.

"It's good," Olivia said with a piece in her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." Elliot said looking at her.

Olivia gulped it down and then looked him in the eyes.

Elliot just stared right back at her deep in her eyes.



"Tell me the ins and outs of Elliot Stabler. You cook, you have an ex-wife, and for some reason or another you love me..." Olivia began.

"Were do I start my childhood or adult hood?" Elliot asked

"Whatever you want to tell me. I just want to know you. I want to love you again. I want to remember," Olivia told him.

"I was raised in Queens, my father was a cop and my mother was a school teacher I have some siblings. I joined the marines in 1984. In 1988 I joined NYPD...Then In 1993 In joined SVU and in 1999 you became my partner." Elliot said pausing so she could take it all in.

"So being a cop runs in the family?" Olivia smiled.

"I guess so I always wanted to be a cop since I was boy." Elliot said smiling.

"Are you a good cop or a bad cop?" Olivia winked at him.

"Depends." Elliot said winking back at her.

"Oh," Olivia laughed.

"Anything else you want to know?" Elliot asked.

"You have three kids with me...Do you have any with your ex-wife?" Olivia wondered.

"Yes five of them." Elliot said.

"Wow!" Olivia laughed again.

"Yeah three girls and two boys." Elliot said proudly.

"Oh," Olivia nodded.

"Yep." Elliot said

"And what are their names?" Olivia asked.

"The oldest is Maurleen, then Kathleen, and the twins are Dickie and Elisabeth and the youngest is Elliot JR." Elliot said.

"Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie who I assume whose real name is Richard, and Elisabeth, and another Junior," Olivia listed to herself.

"Yes." Elliot nodded.

Olivia laughed. "Two Elliot Jr.'s. Just what this world needs, another Elliot Stabler."

Elliot began to laugh shaking his head. "Thanks I guess." Elliot said.



Olivia laughed.

"Do you want to look at more photos?" Elliot asked putting the album on his lap.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Elliot opened the book up it opened up to a photo of Elliot holding Olivia in his arms like a firefighter and they were both smiling looking at the camera. "Oh my God this is right after we moved in together." Elliot said.

"Aw," Olivia sighed.

"Yeah we were so proud we were finally together." Elliot said. Elliot turned the page it on it was a news article from 1999 it had Elliot and Olivia with Richard White in cuffs.

"Who's that, Elliot?" Olivia asked pointing.

"That is Richard White he was a perp we arrested in 1999." Elliot explained

"Oh, what did he do wrong?" Olivia asked.

"He stalked then raped and killed an A.D.A. that was an acquaintance of yours. Then he stalked you and we arrested him." Elliot said.

"Oh my God," Olivia gasped.

"He just scared you is all we made sure you were safe." Elliot said not wanting to tell her that white knew everything about her and him.

"Jeeze," Olivia sighed and then shut her eyes lightly. A flash of The Ramble came into her head. "The Ramble," she said softly.

"Yeah." Elliot said surprised she remembered.

"He left her there in the bushes," Olivia said with her eyes still shut.

"Yes, he did." Elliot said.

"He used a rock to knock her out but we never found the gun," Olivia said and then opened her eyes looking directly into Elliot's.

"That's right...He probably dumped the gun in the Hudson." Elliot said.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed.

Elliot's hands shook as he went to turn the page.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked him.



"Truthfully, no," Elliot said.

"Elliot?" Olivia put a hand on his cheek.

"He knew everything about us." Elliot said.

"Both of us?" Olivia wondered.

"Yes both of us, he knew every inch of our lives." Elliot said.

"Where we lived, where we work, everything?" Olivia said not sure what to think at that point.

"Yes he knew all of that." Elliot said.

"Oh my God," Olivia began to panic.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Elliot said.

"I he...dead?" Olivia asked.

"He's dead." Elliot said smiling.

Olivia took a sigh of relief.

"He was shot." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded.

"You are safe as long as you stay with me." Elliot said.

"Oh Elliot," Olivia smiled.

"I will always protect you." Elliot said.

"That sounds nice," Olivia said.

Elliot turned the page again and he smiled at the photo of Paige with Olivia.

"And who's that Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"That is Paige, John's daughter." Elliot said.

"Oh, and Monique," Olivia wondered knowing that the day before she was told they were married.

"No, Paige isn't hers." Elliot said.

"Oh," Olivia said.

Elliot turned the page showing a photo of Emily and Olivia posing as gangsters Elliot laughed.



Olivia laughed too. "Who is that?"

"Emily Ash." Elliot said.

"Ok..." Olivia smiled.

"Emily and you were always together." Elliot explained.

"Ok..." Olivia said irritated still wanting an answer to who she was and why he said they were always together.

"Emily worked with us for about a year and then sadly she passed away. She was Paige's birth mother," Elliot explained to her.

"She looked so young," Olivia pointed out.

Elliot nodded. "She was a few years younger than you but you did hit it off. I mean it was a rough start but it worked itself out.

Olivia shut her eyes and smelled the air. "I smell flowers."

Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Elisabeth walked into the room.

"Hi Olivia," Maureen said handing the flowers to Olivia.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled and then back to Maureen. "Maureen," she said questioningly.

Maureen smiled and nodded.

Kathleen sat on the corner of the bed. "And I'm Kathleen," she smiled.

"I'm Elisabeth," Elisabeth said with a big toothy grin.

"Dickie's the name, mischief's the game," Dickie laughed.

Olivia laughed too. "I figured as much."

Kathy walked in with Eli at her heels. "Olivia," she nodded.

"Kathy," Olivia smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Kathy asked her.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded.

"I assume Elliot told you our names," Kathy said and then looked at Elliot.

"Yeah he did," Olivia nodded again.

"Eli, go to Aunt Olivia," Kathy said picking him up and putting him next to Olivia.



"Hi sweetie," Olivia smiled.

"Aunt Olivia," Eli smiled back and pointed.

"That's right," Olivia nodded and then looked at Elliot.

"Thanks for bringing him down, Kathy." Elliot said looking at her.

Kathy smiled at him and nodded.

Olivia and Eli began playing patty cake.

Elliot walked up to Eli and Olivia and got on his knees and smiled.

"Dada," Eli smiled.

"Eli!" Elliot screamed happily.

Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot on the cheek.

Elliot kissed her on the forehead and then kissed Eli on the cheek.

"I am so happy to see you Eli." Elliot said.

"I love my Daddy and my Olivia," Eli said seriously.

"We love you too, Baby." Elliot said.

"Love you," Olivia said and hugged him tight.

Elliot smile at his boy and at Olivia. Elliot got up and sat on the end of the bed.

Eli put his arms around Elliot's neck.

"Dad, when can Olivia come home?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know the Doctor didn't tell me." Elliot said in a sad tone.

"Better question. When will I remember?" Olivia sighed and then shut her eyes.

A/N: Well I know this chapter was short but this may be it for a while. I am going to be taking my finals next week so I will be unable to continue. I hope you all will understand and bear with me as I will be ending my first year of college. I will be heading home for the summer and you may or may not be hearing more from me. You will just have to wait and see…


End file.
